Love and Forgiveness
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Brittana are married with a son. Britt wants another baby, San is afraid since Britt nearly died in childbirth. They have a happy settled life. Just when they are considering adding a new baby to their family, fate steps in. Two emotionally damaged orphans wind up with them. It's going to take a lot of love and forgiveness to make these 5 people a real family. Can they manage?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. **_

_**Contains established D/D relationship so Rated M for mature topics – mention of corporal punishment between consenting adults in a relationship.**_

_**Prompt from NayaFan **_

_**Brittana family / Quinntana Friendship / Quitt friendship ~ This is not a new story, but a repost of my story that I removed for personal reasons. Thanks so much for all the requests to bering it back. I will be updating as soon as possible.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Brittany gently lowered herself down onto the hard kitchen chair, trying to put most of her weight on her hip. Sipping her coffee and feeling relieved they had gotten her punishment out of the way already this morning. It was torture whenever she had to wait, the anxiety and guilt always ate at her and she longed for the forgiveness and fresh start that came after. She had tried to cover up the effects of the crying but her puffy blue eyes were always a dead giveaway whenever she was sad or hurt or upset.

San always loved her eyes and called them the window to her soul. The Latina said she could see every thought, emotion and feeling the blonde ever had through her crystal blue orbs. Brittany never could keep anything important from her wife, not that she ever wanted to. She was still as madly in love with Santana Lopez Pierce as ever.

DJ was just like his Mami, he seemed to know everything about his Mom just from looking in her eyes. The tall blonde was just as madly in love with their son. The only problem was he was getting older now and it was becoming more of a challenge to keep the more private aspects of their marriage from him.

Brittany shifted uncomfortably, her backside was still on fire and the deep ache in her muscles would be a constant reminder for a few days that the rules were in place for a reason. It would just be a little difficult explaining to her 7 year old that she had spent the better part of the early morning over his Mami's knee getting her backside paddled. It was an issue she had Santana had yet to fully figure out how to handle since the domestic discipline had been a part of their relationship since high school.

She was pulled from her musings when she heard her son come barreling down the steps sounding like a herd of elephants was on his tail, "Daniel Joseph Pierce, what have we told you about running on the stairs?" She grimaced at the strict tone in her wife's voice; it appeared that she was not the only one in trouble in the Pierce household this morning, "Now get back up here and walk down them properly or you can kiss the Xbox goodbye for the rest of the week!"

Brittany giggled as she heard grumbling coming from both of her favorite people in the world. Santana was the first down the stairs and she came over and laid a gentle kiss on her wife's lips and rubbed her back sweetly.

"You doing ok baby?" The brunette asked softly in a concerned tone.

Brittany looked up into the dark eyes she loved so dearly and smiled gently, "I'm much better now sweetie, thank you." She took the soft tanned hand in her own pale one and squeezed it gently conveying her love and gratitude.

Santana nodded and turned to grab a cup of coffee, a muffin and a banana and went back to sit down at the kitchen table.

DJ ran breathlessly into the kitchen and skidded to a complete stop when he saw the look of irritation on his Mami's face, "Sorry Mami." He mumbled looking down at the kitchen floor and rubbing a circle on it with his white athletic socks.

"C'mere buddy." Santana exhaled more patiently gently patting her lap. Her tone was softer and DJ looked up hopefully, maybe he hadn't lost the Xbox yet.

Daniel Joseph Pierce had been a beautiful baby and was now a very handsome little boy. He had blonde wavy hair and milk chocolate eyes. He had lost all his baby fat and was becoming long, lean and lithe like his birth mother. He was a kind, gentle and cheerful little boy but he was also tough and adventuresome and his fearlessness scared both his mothers.

He ambled over and sat on Santana's lap and laid his head on her shoulder as her arm wrapped around his waist, "Running on the stairs is dangerous, especially in socks, your mom and I love you so slow it down a bit ok? For me especially, por favor mijo? I'm getting old; you don't want to give your old Ma a heart attack do you?"

DJ grinned his shy smirk and ducked his head into her shoulder giggling, "You're silly Mami, you're not old, Abuela is old!"

Brittany almost spit coffee out of her nose when she pictured the look on Francesca Lopez' face if she ever heard herself being referred to as old.

"What about me buddy, where's my morning hug and kiss?" Brittany pretend pouted. DJ jumped up and threw himself into his Mom's lap which caused the older blonde to emit a loud groan as her backside collided firmly and squarely with the hard chair seat.

Her son pulled back immediately, "I'm sorry mama, did I hurt you?"

The older blonde felt terrible and pulled her son closer as she ruffled his hair, "No honey, sore muscles that's all."

She looked over his shoulder at Santana and glared at her wife when the brunette smirked and rolled her eyes and said, "Very sore I'll bet at least from the workout I saw!" She stood up and dumped her coffee in the sink, "I'll be down in 15 and we have to get moving, so DJ, breakfast, now!" She pointed to the bowl of cereal with cutup banana in it Brittany had sitting out for him. She headed back upstairs to finish getting ready for work.

Their son grabbed his cereal and sat back down to eat chatting away merrily about his day. His friends were bringing the soccer ball to practice at recess and he wanted to join the new league starting.

Brittany watched and listened to her son attentively. He was their miracle baby. When they had first gotten married the blonde had just graduated college and was a much sought after dancer and choreographer so Santana announced she would be the "incubator" as she laughingly called it.

Brittany was amazed; children had not really been a big topic of conversation. The couple had focused on college and then the wedding. Santana brought it up in bed one night and had expressed her desire to carry their children so the blonde could focus on her career and Brittany was over the moon with joy and happiness.

Two miscarriages later, the blonde put her foot down for once in her life and insisted she would carry their children. She couldn't stand the look of heartbreak and failure in her love's eyes. She was looking too thin and frail and had a haunted look around her eyes and Brittany was terrified of losing the love of her life to an all pervasive sadness. Pregnancy and childbirth should be a joyous occasion not the torment they were going through.

The blonde had conceived on the first try and her pregnancy was easy and carefree. Santana had been devoted and attentive. Everything had been almost too perfect until DJ's birth when something had gone wrong and Brittany had hemorrhaged and mother and child very nearly died. Santana had insisted that this baby was their one and only miracle and she would not risk her soul mate's life ever again. No amount of arguing on Brittany's part would dissuade her wife from her decision. DJ would be their only child as far as the Latina was concerned.

Brittany watched lovingly as her son finished his breakfast and tried to rush off, "Sink please and push your chair back in before you go brush your teeth." She reminded him gently.

He grabbed his dishes and set them in the sink and grinned shyly before going upstairs to finish getting ready.

The blonde got up gingerly and went to rinse the dishes and stack them in the dishwasher. Santana came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist lovingly and kissed her gently on her neck.

"You need to be careful; my wife will be down soon as she is a hot-headed fiery Latina with quite a temper and a jealous streak a mile wide." She turned around quickly from the sink and kissed her wife passionately wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and pulling her close.

Santana returned the kiss moaning into the blonde's mouth when Britt slipped her talented tongue into her wife's mouth. They loved these little stolen moments of passion. They were becoming harder and harder to come by as their son became more aware of what was going on. He was also quite free with his opinion about kissing cooties.

They tried to be a lot more careful since they had been completely humiliated at both DJ's daycare and a holiday dinner at the Lopez family home. Santana's brother, Alejandro loved wrestling, and would sit and watch it for hours with an adoring 3 year old DJ. Santana hated it and mocked her brother mercilessly for his addiction to it.

One morning thinking DJ was still sleeping and not having had any decent sex in a while, Santana could not keep her hands to herself and Brittany forgot to lock the bedroom door. Neither of them knew how long he had been standing there but right in the middle of Santana's signature move and Brittany was just this close to screaming out her lover's name for the second time, they heard a curious little voice ask quite innocently, "Why are you wrestling with Mama?"

Santana had quickly pulled her head out from under the covers and her wife's thighs as Brittany scrambled to cover anything visible with the sheets. Both women looked over at the foot of the bed and saw the little blonde boy looking at them in wonder with his head tilted sideways trying to take it all in.

Brittany flushed a bright pink as she closed her eyes and sunk back into the bed in embarrassment as Santana flushed a dark red and started swearing in Spanish. The blonde recovered first as she put on her robe and ushered the little boy into the kitchen to make him breakfast as the Latina recovered.

At breakfast DJ listened attentively to his mothers' explain about things grown up married people did in private and nodded and took it all in quite seriously and then went to daycare and explained to anyone who would listen about how his Mami did married people things to his Mama that made her yell his Mami's name really loud. It created quite a bit of fun and teasing and jokes at the Pierce women's expense and Brittany and Santana being young, beautiful, healthy, sexually active women were traumatized for quite some time.

Time passed and things got back to normal, or so everyone thought until everyone was gathered at Francesca Lopez' house for New Years Day dinner. Alejandro and most of the men were in the living room watching wresting on the big screen when Santana walked in the room with a tired DJ on her hip.

She sat him down next to his uncles and was headed back into the kitchen to help with clean up when she heard her angelic little son explaining how his mothers' were the best wrestlers ever but they didn't wear any clothes when they wrestled. Hearing her brothers' choked laughter and being the only girl with three brothers, she knew she would never live this one down. They would be telling this story on her deathbed.

Swearing to herself to put a damn deadbolt on the bedroom door she went into the kitchen, made a stiff drink and resolved to get drunk and forget this day ever happened.

Santana was still kissing Brittany up against the kitchen sink when she heard DJ coming back downstairs and pulled away like she was leaning against a hot stove. Brittany just shook her head in amusement, "He knows we kiss San."

The Latina quickly changed the subject, "Are you going in to work today babe?"

Brittany folded the kitchen towel and nodded her head, "I have two clients this morning and one this afternoon as well as class." Since DJ started getting older and was involved in more activities, Britt had given up dancing and opened a gym becoming a personal trainer and weight loss coach as well as conducted work out classes that incorporated cardio workouts with dancing. The gym quickly became a sensation as Brittany was compassionate and caring and gave her all to helping people. Her classes were fun and lively and her clients knew she wasn't in it for the money, she really loved people.

"What about you? Late night tonight?" Brittany asked back.

Santana was a teacher at the high school and was the coach of the cheerleaders and they had a regional competition coming up so practices were running later and later the closer they got to the competition.

"If you hold dinner till 6pm I will be here." She leaned forward and kissed her wife goodbye, she could never get enough of Brittany S. Pierce.

"Ew, that is so gross, I bet Mama didn't even brush her teeth yet. Besides everyone knows girls have germs."

"Get in the car and one day you will find out kissing girls is fun and you won't care about germs or cooties." Santana said ushering her son out the door grabbing lunches, briefcases and backpacks as she went leaving Brittany laughing merrily in the kitchen.

Brittany checked the time and realized she had time to kill so she headed upstairs to take a shower. She was not quite certain how hot water would feel on her punished backside but she knew a bath would feel worse.

She compromised on a warm shower and stayed in just long enough to wash her long blonde hair. Even the warm water raised the temperature on her ass and she only stayed in as long as she could bear it.

Gracefully stepping out of the shower and wrapping the long luxurious bath towel around her slim athletic body she walked into the bedroom to straighten up before her first client. She had taken a few kickboxing classes to get certified to teach so she could add more classes to add to the diversity of the gym. It had just been something to do but she found she loved it and how toned and sculptured the workout had made her body. Santana had certainly appreciated the results as well. The blonde blushed thinking about just how the brunette had expressed her admiration.

Brittany quickly made the bed and headed into the walk in closet to get changed when she saw the belt hung casually on the dresser knob. She looked at it with a feeling of regret and remorse. The belt was only used for the more serious offenses and lying to Santana was one that would find her face down getting flayed by the leather belt every single time. She hadn't even meant to lie and it was certainly a stupid lie at that.

She knew by the silent rage on Santana's face in the car ride home she was in serious trouble. Brittany tried to explain but the brunette stopped the car and turned to look her wife in the eyes, "Was it the truth or was it a lie? It's not really a gray area Brittany, its black or white."

Brittany had looked down in shame knowing how disappointed Santana was in her behavior. It had been over 6 months since her last punishment and she knew this one would be serious. The Latina hated lying and it was a serious offense in her eyes. It was the biggest rule they had in fact.

They had been out to dinner with some of Santana's friends and colleagues when a very simple lie Brittany had told to get them out of another boring dinner party had exploded in her lap and she felt dark coffee eyes boring into her as she was unable to cover the lie and she knew she embarrassed her wife in front of her friends.

Driving home in silence, Santana reflected on how to make this happen. Brittany would be punished for lying; she already knew that but DJ made the situation a little more sensitive. She paid the teenage babysitter and then sent her repentant wife to their room.

Santana cracked open a beer and sat on the couch and tried to calm down. It wasn't that it was a big lie by any means and she really didn't want to go to another boring faculty dinner as well but Brittany knew better and this time she had embarrassed her in front of her coworkers and friends.

Having relaxed enough to discuss things with her wife she reluctantly climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Santana was surprised to find Brittany in her pajamas and standing in the corner, she hadn't instructed her to do that. She was taken aback to realize Brittany expected to be punished this evening.

"Come to bed Brittany. I am not calm enough to do this tonight." Santana said firmly.

"But San…." Britt tried, hating the wait for a punishment especially knowing it was deserved.

"No Brittany, besides we can't risk waking DJ. I just carried him up to bed and he could come looking for us at any moment. We'll take care of this in the morning."

Brittany reluctantly had to agree with her wife on that, DJ was a light sleeper like she was.

The beautiful blonde tossed and turned all night long feeling guilty and anxious. She was relieved when Santana woke up early and told her to grab the belt and meet her in the spare bedroom in the basement.

They had set that room up originally as a guest room for Francesca as she loved to come and spend time with her grandson. It had become a convenient room to handle private affairs such as these punishments as well.

The belt had been painful and as it cracked down on bare skin, Brittany gripped onto the comforter on the bed with both hands and swore out loud to never lie again. She cried and promised as the leather cracked down over and over. Trying not to cry too loud and wake their son. She lie crying over Santana's lap receiving the comfort and forgiveness she had so desperately craved.

Standing in her closet and putting away the implement she worried that the time was coming when they might have to end their D/D arrangement and Brittany was afraid to give up the one way they had with coping with mistakes with love and compassion. She knew people didn't understand but it was a loving arrangement and it had always worked for them. It had brought them closer together and she feared the end of the arrangement.

Brittany smiled, she trusted that Santana would always find a way. For she knew that Santana had always put her family and their welfare first and Brittany trusted that with all her heart and soul.

She got dressed and headed to work feeling lighter and happier than she had in a while.

_**Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N ~ don't own Glee**_

_**Rated M for mature topics – D/D, spanking, punishment and Femslash. This chapter has a discussion about the spanking of a minor child if this offends you don't read. **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

Brittany woke up cuddled against Santana, her blonde head comfortable on the Latina's chest and her right arm and leg draped over the brunette's stomach and thighs. She was the morning person of the family and almost always woke up before her wife, so she was surprised to hear whispered softly in her ear, "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

Shivering slightly from the intensity of her feelings, the blonde smiled the beatific smile that always found itself on her face whenever she heard that kind of greeting. She lifted adoring blue eyes and looked at the perfect face of the most beautiful woman on the planet, at least in her eyes, always in her eyes, "I did but I think it was because I have the softest and most special pillow in the world," she teased poking Santana in the stomach.

Santana was lying on her back with both hands laced behind her head, her thinking pose, she called it. She looked down at Brittany in amusement realizing she was said pillow and smirked, "If I'm your softest pillow then I know a personal trainer who deserves a good spanking right about now for not doing her job properly." The brunette growled out in a low sexy voice that never failed to turn the blonde on.

Grinning widely and accepting the challenge, Brittany moved up to all fours and crawled her way up her wife's body saying flirtatiously, "The woman who thinks donuts are an acceptable breakfast choice and thinks double-stuffed Oreos are a food group deserves the spanking, not the poor lowly trainer who really has no control over what goes in a certain beautiful brunette's mouth." Straddling Santana she leaned in and delivered an erotic kiss working her tongue in the way she knew her lover couldn't get enough of. The blonde knew from experience that jazzing the brunette up always paid off big, especially in the morning and most especially a day or two before a big cheerleading event. It was when the coach's competitive and animalistic natures were at a peak.

Brittany squealed loudly when Santana suddenly flipped her over and landed squarely on top of the dancer, "Oh I'll show you what belongs in my mouth wife!"

Santana leaned over and applied a red-hot searing kiss, wrestling her tongue into the gasping blonde's mouth dominating her completely.

Brittany loved when Santana got all bossy and pushy in bed. It made her lose her mind and forget her whole teasing plan, but then again this was exactly the result she was hoping for.

The brunette quickly and skillfully divested the blonde of her baby blue lacy lingerie leaving Brittany to moan, "Easy there tiger, this is my favorite."

"I'll buy you a new one, fuck I'll buy you two!" Santana moved her mouth down to a rock hard nipple and ravaged it while her hand slipped down between her wife's legs. She was not surprised to find her wife hot and wet and clearly eager.

"It's one of those days." Santana acknowledged greedily to herself, "She wants it hard and fast today." There was a time and place for slow loving play but sometimes Brittany liked it just a little rough. Her girl was just a bit kinky that way and she loved it and was always happy to oblige.

Knowing the blonde was more than ready for her, Santana enthusiastically pushed two fingers into the blonde smiling at the quaking intake of breath and the heady moan that escaped her wife. Santana kept up a steady pace, pushing in and curling her fingers on the way back out, the rhythm intended to get her wife off quick and hard. She added a third finger and used her hip to add more leverage and from the high pitched squeaks her wife was making she knew the blonde would not last much longer. She kept slamming her hip into her hand as the blonde twitched and moaned and writhed under her. At just the right moment, the Latina applied her thumb directly to her clit and swiped over it and sent the blonde right over the edge.

Brittany arched her back and screamed out Santana's name as the brunette quickly smothered the cry with her mouth so as not to wake their sleeping son.

The blonde was gasping and shuddering as she moaned through her incredible climax.

Santana carefully removed her fingers from her wife and set her head down on the blonde's naked chest, "God I love morning sex," she laughed softly.

"I'm so glad, because you're about to get you some," Brittany giggled as she adeptly switched places and securely placed herself on top. Looking at Santana's face she saw eyes half closed and hooded by lust so she dove right in.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and bumped into Brittany in the walk-in closet. Brittany turned to her wife, "So, you and your girls all ready for the competition on Saturday?" The dancer missed the cheerleading sometimes but at least she got to share it with Santana.

"Well as ready as we're ever going to be but that doesn't mean I am not going to kick their skinny asses in practice tonight! They are screwing up the most basic things it's really starting to piss me off."

The blonde thought for a minute, "That's just nerves San, half of these girls have never been to regionals before, there just scared silly. Why don't you give them a light practice on the basics tonight to keep them loose and give them tomorrow night off?"

"Because they will wind up at the house of Millard Fillmore High's version of Noah Puckerman getting wasted and getting high and then show up at my competition hung-over and I will be in prison for murdering the little twits. I swear to God, does every high school have a version of Puckerman?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders cutely, "Why not, Fillmore has a mini-you."

The Latina glared at her wife and muttered dangerously, "Courtney Jenkins, that little bitch is driving me crazy with her crap and her attitude this week, besides she is blonde so she is clearly a mini-Q."

"San she's a teenage girl and you're her coach and teacher, you can't call her a bitch!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana just rolled her eyes, "Doesn't mean I have to like her!"

"And she is EXACTLY like you, which is why she is irritating you so much this week!"

Santana just rolled her eyes some more.

Suddenly Brittany squealed and jumped up and down clapping and startled Santana, "What is it?" The brunette said in surprise thinking maybe there was a mouse in the closet or something and if there was that idiot cat was going to find himself homeless.

"I have a great idea! Give them tomorrow off but they have to show up here tomorrow night. I'll make some food and we can show them some of the recordings of our National wins and you can give them a great big rousing pep talk and get everyone stoked for the competition."

"You have met me before right; I'm Santana Lopez Pierce, your wife, the one who doesn't do great big rousing pep talks!"

Now it was blue eyes that rolled, "Fine we do all the rest, I give the pep talk and you threaten their lives if they leave here to go anywhere but home to bed, better?"

"Much, now go shower, you smell like sex." Santana gently pushed Brittany out of the closet with a swat to her behind.

Brittany wiggled her hips provocatively as she left, stopping at the closet entrance, "And you smell nice and clean and awesome so I guess it's your turn to get DJ up and ready for school," She stuck her tongue out like a little girl and Santana's heart melted all over again.

"Hey Britt!" The Latina called out seriously as her wife disappeared around the corner.

The tall blonde stuck her head back in the doorway, "Yeah babe?"

"It's a great idea, you're totally right, they need to calm down and relax not get burned out and stressed. A get together here would be the perfect setting."

Brittany's smile was huge and sky blue eyes sparkled, "Really, you liked my idea?" She loved when she got to help her wife at her job.

Santana smiled shyly and nodded, "Yeah baby I did, it was an awesome idea, I'll tell them today after a very light practice on the basics. What time should I tell them to get here?"

"Not too early, we don't need them running off to mini-Puck's and getting wasted after dinner!" She winked at her wife and headed to the shower.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The evening went better than expected, Britt was a great cook and all the girls loved her, she was the good cop to Santana's bad cop.

There was lots of good natured teasing when the blonde had shown them the videos of Nationals and the yearbook pictures with the Cheerios.

Courtney Jenkins was flipping through the yearbook and sneered when she caught sight of the Unholy Trinity in the Glee Club shot, "you were in the Geek Club too," she mocked, "Were you in the AV club as well Coach Pierce?" She said in the bitchiest voice she could muster.

Brittany leaned over and whispered to the other blonde girl, "She was till she got thrown out for cutting some girl with the razor blade she keeps in her hair for making fun of her being in the Glee Club." The tall blonde said seriously nodding with big blue eyes staring seriously into shocked green ones.

She stood up and tossed a wink at Santana who just smirked at her very funny wife.

After all the cheerleaders left, Santana sat Britt and DJ down and reminded them of the rules as both blondes had a very bad habit of just wondering off when something caught their eye, "I am going to be totally focused on the competition and DJ you need to stay with your mom at all times. It gets crazy and very loud so no wandering off like you did at the zoo and at the carnival last year," She said sternly staring into milk chocolate eyes and an innocent angelic face that looked so much like his mother.

"But Mami, I was just a little boy last year, I'm not a baby anymore, and I'm in the first grade now."

"Good, then you understand when I tell you the next time you run off like that you are going to find your little backside in big trouble over my knee," Santana finished seriously, "You've done it twice before and it better not happen again!"

DJ blinked and swallowed and looked at his mom who looked just as serious as his Mami, "It's very dangerous honey with all those people so you just stick by me and everything will be alright, ok baby?" Brittany said softly to her son.

"I will, I promise." He said seriously.

"Good man," Santana said ruffling his hair and pulling him in close for a kiss and a hug, "time to get ready for bed, we have an early start and a long day tomorrow!"

Brittany stood up, "c'mon buddy up you go, jump in the shower and get your pj's on and when you're done brushing your teeth call me and we'll read some more of _Treasure Island_."

DJ jumped up excitedly, "Mami, are you coming to do the pirate voices again?" Both blondes turned in unison looking expectantly at the brunette.

"Arrggghhhh what else would I be doin' on a Friday night lad?" Santana said in her best pirate voice.

Brittany headed upstairs with DJ while Santana turned off all the lights and checked the doors before getting ready for bed herself and the nightly appearance of Peg Leg Lopez reading _Treasure Island_.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany's plan had worked to perfection and Santana and her squad were relaxed and ready for their first ever trip to Regionals. Truth be told, Santana didn't expect to advance too far this year, her girls were young and inexperienced but it was great practice for next year or the year after when she felt they might even have a shot at Nationals.

Brittany and DJ arrived at the indoor arena wearing their Millard Fillmore High attire and foam fingers and all excited to cheer on their favorite cheer coach and her team.

The arena was packed with people from all over the tri-state area and all their supporters and it was a loud crazy zoo. There was so many exciting things going on DJ was beside himself and didn't know what to watch first. This was way better even than the circus.

As expected the Millard Fillmore High squad performed very well and Santana was very proud of her group. The nailed the basics and a few of the more difficult maneuvers but they were still a little too green to win. The squad was eliminated shortly after the lunch break and Santana sought out her family, "You guys don't have to stay to the end if you're bored or tired. I need to stay and the squad wants to stay as well so I'm going to hang with them in the team area."

"BORED? Are you kidding Mami, this is so totally cool, I didn't know there were boy cheerleaders? Look they do gymnastics and dancing too just like me!" DJ said excitedly bouncing in his seat.

His two mothers looked at each other in surprise and Brittany laughed, "Well it looks like we'll be staying as well!"

Santana laughed as well, "Just text me if you decide to leave early. This place will be insane when it's over so don't even try to find me, I will just see you guys at home ok? I'm going to ride back on the bus with the squad and then take them for pizza if they are up for it. I'll check in and let you know what's going on." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's lips and kissed DJ on the top of his head.

She headed back down the ramp to sit with her squad.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The drive home took over 2 hours and was done in complete silence broken only by an occasional sniffle from the sad little boy in the back seat. DJ sat there quietly staring at the back of his Mom's driver side seat. He was trying not to cry but he knew he was in big trouble and now both him mothers were really angry. He hadn't meant to wander off, he really didn't and it happened so fast, "Who knew there were cheerleaders that had batons that caught on fire?"

Brittany drove in silence feeling a mixture of fear, relief, anger, and sadness. When she thought about what could have happened and what the outcome _could_ have been she was terrified. When she looked in the rear view mirror and saw the little blonde head she was immensely relieved. When she thought about how DJ had disobeyed both her and San she was furious. When she heard him sniffle and saw how upset he looked she was very sad.

She also felt terribly guilty and a bit nervous because she knew this was partly her fault. She knew that ultimately DJ had chosen to disobey both his mothers but it had been her fault he had even been in the position to do so and she knew once Santana knew the whole story she would be furious with both of them.

Brittany parked the car in the garage, sighed and undid her seat belt to turn around and look at her repentant little guy, "DJ, I want you to straight to your room and get ready for bed."

"But it's not even dinner time yet and I'm really hungry, it's still really early." He whined just a little feeling that life was being unfair right now plus he knew which mom was the pushover and which one wasn't.

Brittany was not in the mood to be pushed tonight she was still too upset over what had happened, "Daniel Joseph Pierce, I will not tell you again, get out of the car and go straight to your room and get ready for bed!" She said sternly shocking her son who had ever heard a cross word out of his Mom in his entire life.

He got out of the car and grabbed his bag and slammed the car door and kicked the soccer ball on the garage floor into the wall. He really wanted his Mom to know how upset he was.

"You better watch your attitude with me little boy and I guarantee your Mami won't appreciate it either! Do you understand me?"

He stopped and looked at his Mom, "Yes ma'am I understand," Brittany crossed her arms and waited but he was not going to say sorry he was still way too mad. The tall blonde saw the stubborn Lopez streak in his eyes and gave in and nodded.

"Fine, no more temper tantrums or I will call Mami and she can come home now." She threatened rather idly really as she wanted to give both her favorite people some time to be apart and calm down. Putting DJ and Santana in the same room right now was like dropping a match in a can of gasoline. They both needed time to process their feelings and settle down in order to be reasonable.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

An hour later Brittany walked into her son's bedroom carrying his favorite pb&j sandwich, a glass of milk and some apple slices on a tray. DJ was lying in his pajamas on his bed staring at the ceiling morosely. He looked calmer to his mother.

She sat down on the side of his bed and brushed his blonde locks off his forehead, "Still hungry buddy?"

He shrugged noncommittally, "Dunno."

His mom sat the food and milk on his nightstand and went to stand up, "Try and eat something honey, starving isn't going to make anything any better. I understand you're worried and upset but you should try to eat something ok?"

He shrugged again as Brittany turned to leave the room, "Mom, I'm in big trouble huh?" DJ said softly to his mom's back.

She turned around and said understandingly, "I'm afraid so honey, you disobeyed both your Mami and me and terrible things could have happened today, on top of all that your Mami and I both warned you not to wander last night and today."

He started to cry which was just breaking her heart, "But nothing bad did happen, I got found ok and no one stole me or anything."

The blonde crossed the room swiftly and gathered her son in her arms, "Shhhh baby, listen to me buddy ok, the point is something bad could have happened and that is why we have the rules we have so it never happens, the bad things. Now, I want you to eat something and then I want you to go to sleep and we will all talk tomorrow as a family. Your Mami and I love you very much and we were very scared the whole hour you were missing. We just couldn't stand it if something awful ever happened to you and so we need to protect you when you're little. That means giving you rules and explaining them and punishing you when you break them, because we love you not because we're angry."

DJ sniffled and wiped his eyes on his pajama sleeves and hugged his Mom feeling a little better. Brittany sat with him while he ate then kissed him goodnight, tucked him in and left the room leaving the night light on and the door open just a crack.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The blonde was in bed reading when her wife finally got home. Santana came in the room and grabbed some night clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She came back in crawled into bed and turned on her side away from Brittany and shut off the light on her side of the bed. The brunette still hadn't said a word to her wife.

"San what's going to happen tomorrow?" She said softly to her wife's back. She heard Santana huff in exasperation and irritation.

"You know full well what's going to happen tomorrow Brittany; I have to spank him that's what's going to happen. I don't want to, I wish I didn't have to but he chose to wander off again after both of us warned him and after I told him what would happen if he did, so now I have no choice. Now, I'm still upset with both of you so I'm going to sleep now."

"San maybe…."

Brittany was startled when Santana sat up abruptly and flicked on the light and turned to her fiercely, "Damn it Brittany, do you have any idea how bad I feel right now, knowing what I have to do. Do you think its easy making the people I love the most in the world cry? So let me ask you this question, where the hell where you when he wandered off, hmmm?"

The blonde felt a little sick, she knew this question was coming and she felt terrible, "I had to use the bathroom, really bad, I took him with me and he was going to come in with me. Just as we were walking in three of your cheerleaders walked by and ruffled his hair and called him cutie. He turned all red and then refused to go in the ladies room with me. I didn't want to leave him alone San I swear but I couldn't hold it anymore and I didn't have time to argue with him. I stood him in the alcove right between the wall and the door and told him not to move one single inch. I would be back in 3 minutes tops. When I came back he was gone! I swear I was only gone for a couple of minutes." The blonde started to cry softly. This was all her fault and she wished she had just dragged him in with her even if it embarrassed him.

"Just go to sleep Brittany, I really cannot talk about this with you tonight. We will talk more tomorrow. If we keep talking I am just going to say something I will regret. Goodnight, I love you." She leaned over and turned the light back off and closed her eyes.

"I love you too San." The blonde said softly. They had made agreement years ago to never go to bed without telling the other they loved them no matter how angry they were and they never had in over 10 years.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana walked into her son's bedroom with a heavy heart, she really hated being a parent sometimes. She sat down on the bed next to her son and put an arm around him and pulled him into her side, "You know why you're in trouble right?"

"Yes Mami, I wandered off and got lost again even after you and Mom both warned me not to."

"Can you tell me how that happened Daniel even after you knew what would happen if you did?" Santana seriously wanted to understand.

"Some cheerleaders walked by and I heard them talking about how they were just about to light the batons with fire and twirl them. It sounded so cool, I just wanted to see so I followed them just for a second and then I knew you and Mom would be mad so I tried to go back to the bathroom but I couldn't find it and I just kept looking and just got more and more lost." He said sadly.

Santana nodded at him to continue, "Then what happened?"

"I just got all lost Mami, I tried to go back and find Mom really I did. This lady asked me if I was lost and I told her I wasn't allowed to talk to strangers and she said that was very good thinking. She told me to stand right there by the drinking fountain and she made this girl who was a cheerleader stand next to me and she went and got the police officer guy. He took me to his office and I gave him Mom's phone number and then you both came and got me."

The Latina stood her son up in front of her and looked into his eyes, "I don't want to ever have to do this again for you wandering off or running away from your Mom and me. I expect you to listen and obey your Mom and me. We have these rules to keep you safe because we love you so much. Do you understand me Daniel Joseph?"

"Yes Mami, I understand, I'm really sorry."

"I know you are honey but you still disobeyed us. Alright let's get this over with." Santana reached over and pulled her son over her knees.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana stayed with DJ and held him and comforted him for as long as he needed her. Her heart was breaking with every sob he made and she assured him he was completely forgiven but she expected him to listen from now on.

He finally fell asleep in her arms and she laid him down gently on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

She walked out into the kitchen to get a drink of water and found Brittany making coffee. She looked at Santana's red rimmed eyes and felt terrible again, "I'm so sorry San, I should have made him come in the bathroom with me, I just honestly didn't think anything bad would happen in such a short time and I didn't want to embarrass him in front of the cheerleaders."

"You know what Brittany you're right, you didn't think and honestly I am just this close to putting you over my knee as well. I am having a real hard time punishing DJ alone when you are just as much to blame for this! You didn't think anything bad could happen in 3 or 4 minutes? It only takes one minute Brittany, just one minute just one bad decision and your whole life can change. I know how much you love him and I know you would never willingly put him in danger but I just cannot make sense in my head of how you felt it was ok to leave him alone standing in a packed arena for even one minute outside of the bathroom."

"He wouldn't come in with me San and I really had to pee, really bad."

"So you pick him up and carry him in or you swat his little backside and order him in, you do not leave a 7 year old boy alone, especially one who likes to wander off by himself in the first place. I am not even sure you're being completely honest with me either." Santana had increased her volume the more frustrated she became.

"What do you mean, that's what happened." Brittany said confused by this sudden twist.

"How long did you look for DJ before you called me?" Santana asked softly.

"I don't know about 15 minutes or so, I was panicking."

"And if you had found him then that quickly would I even know that he had wandered off again or would you have kept all this from me?" Dark nearly black angry eyes looked into guilty blue, and Santana had her answer.

"You'd have kept it from me, well tell me was that to cover his ass or yours? Then what? I get to be the mean Mami who makes him follow the rules and you get to be the fun Mom who goes off chasing ducks and rainbows and unicorns? And what does that teach him about honesty? That we cover up and hide or lie so we don't get in trouble? Didn't you just learn anything a few weeks ago about lying? Damnit, you're the parent here Brittany and I know you know that but this was really a very bad decision you made that could have had really bad consequences and I just am at a loss about what to do about it. I am not your mother, I am your wife but I am…. Ugh… Damnit...This can never happen again and I mean never Brittany, I mean it." She walked towards the front door and grabbed her keys.

"But San those things didn't happen, I did call you, I didn't find him until security called me, I didn't lie to you" Brittany said in a panic, "Where are you going Santana?"

"I need to go out and get some air, I'll be back in an hour or two. I really need some air right now. I need to think and you need to think too because something needs to happen here and I just don't know what to do. You're a wonderful mother Britt you are, but you made some really bad decisions today and I just don't understand how you could justify making them." She shook her head in dismay and walked out the door leaving a very sad and guilt stricken blonde in her wake.

_**To be continued….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N ~ don't own Glee**_

_**Rated M for mature topics – D/D, spanking, punishment and Femslash. This chapter has a discussion about the spanking of a minor child if this offends you don't read. **_

_**Brittany's and Santana's thoughts are bold and italicized**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

Brittany watched Santana stalk angrily out of the house and fought down the panic that rose in her chest, "She said she was coming back." _**I've never seen her that angry before. **_"She said she just needed air and she would be back in an hour or two." _**I'VE NEVER SEEN HER THAT ANGRY BEFORE.**_ The blonde started to cry as she continued to fight down her panic.

She walked over to the couch in the spacious living room and sat down in despair, "Would I really not have told her about DJ being lost if I had found him right away?" _**I wouldn't have told her. I knew she'd be really angry if she found out I left him alone for even a second in that crowd. **_"Oh God, how could I have left him alone, what was I thinking?"

The blonde leaned forward and put both elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, "Still, that's not lying really." _**It's a lie of omission and I've been spanked for that before.**_

She leaned back into the couch and banged her head on the back of the couch cushion, "None of those things happened, how can she be so angry about things that never even happened?" _**They COULD have happened and now I am using the same excuses my 7 year old did.**_

Brittany stood up suddenly unable to sit still anymore, she had butterflies in her stomach and was too anxious to stand still as well, "Oh my God, I really messed up this time, I don't even know how I did it, everything happened so fast." _**What if she hates me, what if she wants a divorce, what if she takes DJ from me?**_

She stood in front of the big picture window in the living room and crossed her arms over her chest as tears poured down her face, "This is Santana Lopez Pierce, she loves me, she loves DJ and she loves our little family. That would never happen, she would never leave me." _**Calm down, have some trust, have some faith, she loves me and DJ , she would NEVER leave us. She said she was coming back!**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana stormed out the house and got in her car and slammed the door as hard as she could. She couldn't remember being this pissed off since high school. _**Of course back then, I only had one emotion anyway and that was pissed off, all the time at everyone, except Britt! **_

She couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips when she remembered that delicious feeling of falling in love with her best friend. It seemed so much easier back then.

The Latina was driving on autopilot when she realized she was pulling into her family's favorite park. They spent so much time as a family here; playing, feeding ducks, cookouts, running; it was a very happy place for Santana filled with wonderful memories.

Santana parked the car and grabbed the small bag of duck food they always kept in the trunk. She walked over to her favorite bench facing the water and climbed up the bench and sat down on the back railing. The brunette didn't want to think about yesterday or this morning, she just wanted to chill. She started throwing food to the ducks. It just made her think about Brittany. She realized almost every important memory she had for the last 10 years involved, hell centered on the blonde; the more recent ones centered on the two blondes in her life. She huffed out angrily; she was never going to be able to chill if everything she did reminded her of Britt and DJ.

Her attention kept getting distracted from her angry and morose thoughts by a little grey squirrel that kept coming close and trying to steal the duck food. Every single time he got close the ducks would threaten him off but he kept coming back. It got to be pretty amusing, "You know dude, I think you're a metaphor for my life with the blonde!" She said to the squirrel who just sat back looking at her, "Don't look at me like I'm crazy, metaphors are important and I was told that directly by a very famous singer, well she wasn't famous at the time, actually she was crazy and annoying but still, I guess if anyone would know she would!"

She kept talking, feeding the ducks, and then throwing a bit to her squirrel buddy, "…. So that's what happened Rocky and now I don't know what to do! I mean do I punish her? I am just at a loss; it has always been so clear in the past but now pffft…. I'm clueless." She looked over at his blank little grey face and sighed, "I know, I agree it shocks me too dude! I'm Santana Fucking Lopez Pierce, I'm never clueless! " She threw him some more food, "And thanks for reminding me by the way, it's easy to forget surrounded by blondes!"

The little grey squirrel picked up the food in both hands and bobbed his head. Santana thought maybe she was going crazy because Rocky seemed to be nodding in agreement with her. She stared at him for a minute before shaking her head and going back to talking to him.

"I mean I am sick of being the bad guy in this family. Nobody understands how awful it is to know that it's by your hand that your wife is crying or your son is crying. I hate that feeling, but Britt and I have had this arrangement for a really long time and it works for us. It's brought us closer and helped her feel better and me feel better, we never stay angry about anything and she doesn't ever feel guilty anymore afterwards but I just can't bear the thought of punishing her this time, even if she does deserve it, and believe me she does! I just used that leather belt on her ass for lying a few weeks ago how could she just forget so soon? It's like it just tears me up inside and if she's not even listening or trying to change then what the fuck? Why am I killing myself here?"

Rocky picked up some food and went running off up a tree chattering away.

"What? Was it something I said? The spanking was consensual I swear! Haven't you been listening? It hurt me more than it hurt her! Fuck everybody's a critic!"

She yelled after him, "Nobody understands the shit I gotta go through!"

_**Nobody understands! **_

_**Brittany doesn't understand! **_

_**That's it! **_

_**I got it!**_

The Latina suddenly knew what she had to do! It was so clear she didn't know why she didn't figure it out sooner. Santana looked at her watch and realized 2 ½ hours had passed and she was late. She emptied her bag on the ground and headed for the car, "Thanks for the chat Rocky; you were a big help dude!" She yelled up the tree.

Walking to her car she saw two teenagers getting high over by the other bench watching her conversation with the squirrel. She smirked at them as she walked by, "My shrink, he's really good! I'm a lot better now than I used to be."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

DJ woke up and wandered out into the living room, "Mami? Mom?"

Brittany had cried herself out of the couch and had fallen asleep but she had that mother instinct and came alert quickly when she heard his voice calling her, "I'm on the couch buddy, I must have fallen asleep." She sat up and rubbed her eyes and tried to fix her hair.

"Feeling better honey?" She asked kindly.

DJ smiled at his Mom and said, "Yep," he looked around, "Where's Mami at?"

Brittany smiled at his good mood, "She had to go out for a little while but she should be getting back soon," Britt looked over at the clock on the cable box and saw San had been gone for 2 hours already, "real soon actually. Want to help me make dinner and then we can watch TV and wait for Mami together?"

DJ smiled and shook his head yes. Britt got up and took his hand and they went into the kitchen together.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana walked in the house and threw the keys in the glass bowl on the table next to the door. The house smelled heavenly. She heard DJ and Brittany talking to each other in the living room and headed in that direction.

"Hey guys!" Santana called out to her family.

DJ ran over and hugged his Mami really tight, "We missed you Mami, where you been?"

She reached down and picked him up and threw him over her shoulder fireman style making him laugh really loud. The brunette walked over and dumped him onto the couch, "I went to the park for a little bit."

The little blonde frowned at his Mami, "You went to the park without US?"

"Sorry buddy, Mami needed time to think about some grownup stuff and you make too much noise to think!" She leaned over and started to tickle him causing her son to squeal and squirm madly all over the couch. He was as ticklish as his Mom.

Santana picked DJ up and sat him on her lap and hugged him tight, "I smell roast chicken don't I?" She turned to her wife and smiled at her lovingly.

Brittany was a little confused but the smile was genuine which meant Santana wasn't angry anymore and she was very happy about that, "It is, tell her what else we made DJ!"

DJ got all excited, "I stuffted it, the chicken, all by myself! We made broccoli and salad and brownies for desert too!"

"Wow you did? That's my favorite part, the stuffing! Somebody's been paying attention to my favorite meal of all time! Thanks you guys, I'm starving!" She got and ruffled DJ's hair.

"Do I have time for a shower baby?" She turned and looked at Brittany noticing her confused look.

Brittany stood up as well, "Plenty, the chicken still has a little time to go."

"Perfect, I'll be down in about a half hour!" She leaned over and kissed the blonde softly on her lips and headed upstairs to shower humming a song under her breath.

Brittany was very happy San wasn't mad anymore but she was a little anxious and very confused about her wife's behavior.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

After dinner and some television and a little bit of _Treasure Island_, DJ was tucked in and quickly fell asleep.

The couple walked downstairs and Santana went in the kitchen to make some tea, "Do you want some tea baby?"

Brittany sat down at the table, "I'd love some thanks. San, what's going on? You're acting really weird tonight."

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to have a nice dinner and relaxed evening after how crazy it's been this weekend. I thought we could talk after DJ fell asleep." Santana walked over with her tea and sat down and slid a steaming mug over to her wife.

"San I was so wrong and I made so many mistakes this weekend but the biggest was putting DJ in danger like I did. I just don't even realize what I was thinking or what kind of mother would do such a stupid thing." She started to softly cry again softly.

Santana got a stern look on her face, "First of all, you're not stupid Britt, don't ever say that about yourself, you're a wonderful mother. You made a mistake, it happens. You're a human being and luckily nothing bad happened so you can learn from your mistakes and move on. I guarantee you that DJ will seriously think about the consequences of wandering off before he ever does it again. This has been really hard for you baby and I know you won't let anything like this happen again either."

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief; finally San was back to acting normal again, "So you agree I need to be punished as well?"

"I do, this entire weekend was a complete cluster fuck and I really don't want to see anything like this happen again, ever. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. DJ has moved on and he's let go of his guilt and he learned an important lesson. We are the adults, we make the rules and it is very important that he obey both of us. I wonder Brittany if I had left him outside that bathroom and ordered him to stand there and not move do you think he would have wandered away?"

Brittany's blue eyes looked up and started to fill with tears. It tore at San's heart but she was trying to make a point, "Honey, you're a wonderful mother but it just can't be about fun and games, you have to be strict sometimes and I know it's hard for you. He needs to know he has to obey both of us. I don't think he would have moved for me because he knows when I say something I mean it. There are times when it's ok to be lenient but you can't be lenient all the time baby and face it, basically you are."

The blonde's bottom lipped quivered as she started to understand her wife's point, "I know, I'll try harder, I promise. I don't want you to be the bad Mami and me the good Mom; it's not fair to you or DJ."

Santana nodded, "Thank you sweetie but I think I have a way to help you get there. I'll explain in a little bit, but now we need to talk about you and your punishment."

What about me?" She asked anxiously, "How do we fix this, I just feel so terrible about everything."

"Well, we'll be taking care of that and I guarantee you it's a punishment you won't ever forget!" Santana said sternly her dark chocolate eyes burning a hole in Brittany's crystal blue ones.

Brittany felt shivers of anxiety run through her, "God, I really did it this time."

_**To be continued soon….. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N ~ don't own Glee**_

_**Rated M for mature topics – D/D, spanking, punishment and Femslash. This chapter has a discussion about the spanking of a minor child if this offends you don't read. **_

_**Chapter 4**_

"I'm interested to see if you agree with my reasons Brittany so why don't you tell me why you feel you need to be punished?"

"Well the obvious of course, I left our son alone outside of the bathroom instead of making him come in with me. I thought about it really hard and I was hoping to find him so I didn't have to tell you he got lost because it was mostly my fault. I realize now how dishonest it was but I swear at the time it didn't even occur to me it was lying. I guess I realized what a bad mistake I made and I was ashamed." Britt lowered her eyes and stared at her tea, she still felt a great deal of guilt and shame about what happened.

"Do you want to know the most hurtful part for me Brittany?" Santana watched as Brittany looked up and made eye contact, "Had you found him and kept what happened from me, he would have learned the lesson that I'm the mean Mami. The one you have to hide the truth from to avoid getting punished. As he got older it would probably make him angry and resentful towards me. It could have completely changed the loving relationship that I have with our son and that really isn't fair."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear, I am so sorry." Brittany said softly with feeling.

"I know you didn't mean to but you still did. I really hate punishing DJ, he's just a little boy and I just want to give him everything he wants and allow him to run free and have fun all the time, just like you want to. Britt how does he learn to be responsible? Life just doesn't work that way. You need to learn the big things like right and wrong and self-discipline, honesty and justice. I never want to see him hurt or in pain, and I certainly don't ever want to be the cause of it, but he needs to learn some very important life lessons and you need to learn those when you're a kid. We won't be doing him any favors by letting him grow up completely spoiled rotten. I have had to step up when he makes the big mistakes. It's really hard to discipline him Britt, he's such a good guy and so loving and kind, he's so sweet and forgiving just like you, but it's the only way I know to really love him and help him grow up to be a good man. That way is to correct him when he messes up."

"I know it is San…"

"No you really really don't Brittany, that's my whole point. You don't understand how I feel about being the disciplinarian of this family. Really, how could you? You've never done it. How much it hurts me to punish you, to see you cry and be in pain. Every time I see you cringe the next day sitting down it's like a knife to my heart. But it's something that is important and it's something you need to fully understand. So, for the next 6 months, every time DJ messes up and needs to be disciplined you're going to do it." Santana sat back and crossed her arms gearing up for an argument.

Brittany sat up straight in shock, "What? I can't, I can't spank him, you know I can't."

"No, I know you _**won't**_ do it, you just _**think**_ you can't and it's just because you can be a total sweet pushover and I love that about you but honestly? It's way past time you took some of the responsibility regarding DJ. This is a marriage, a partnership; remember we wrote in the vows about being equals? So next time DJ needs a spanking and hopefully he never will, but if he does you're going to administer it not me."

The blonde sat at the table speechless. This was not at all what she was expecting.

"Well remember it's not just a spanking we're talking about, he just may need a reminder about talking back, or have to go to bed early or stand in the corner because of his Lopez temper. Spankings are the last resort with him and he doesn't often mess up enough to need one, unlike his mother." Santana stared meaningfully at her shocked wife.

"Ok, moving on to part two," Santana continued, "What's the rule about storming out when we are having a fight?"

"It's not allowed, we don't run away from a disagreement, if we need a timeout we need to say so and both partners need to respect that until the other partner is calm again, but no leaving in the middle of an argument." Brittany said as if she had it memorized.

"Is that one of the rules that is punished by a spanking if you break it?"

Brittany was getting a little sick of this game and replied irritably, "You know that it is."

The Latina nodded, "Well it looks like I broke that rule earlier and need to be punished, looks like you will have to take care of that as well."

"What are you talking about Santana? This is crazy, I am not spanking you and I'm going to bed." Brittany stood up in a huff.

Santana grabbed her wrist lightly to stop her from leaving, "You said you were sorry and you wanted forgiveness. This is how you earn it. We are equals in this marriage and I am not your mother or your jailer or anything else but your loving wife. I took on this role for you because I love you not because I get off on controlling you or hurting you. You don't respect or even understand how difficult this role is for me and now you will. It's really very simple."

"Let me see if I understand all this; my punishment is that I have to punish you today and DJ for the next 6 months? That's crazy Santana!" Brittany ripped her arm away from Santana and started pacing the kitchen floor angrily, "If you were so unhappy with this arrangement between you and I then you should have said something to me. We've been doing this since high school, I thought you understood how this has helped me and brought us closer together." Brittany said sadly feeling like she has been a burden to Santana for all these years.

Santana stood up and pulled her wife close to her, "The best day of my life was the day I met you, the second best is a tie between the day we got married and the day DJ was born. I am not unhappy with you or the arrangement. **Of course I'm not!** I love you and I will until the day I die and probably even long after that. In order to continue doing things the way we always have you need to understand how difficult it is for me. You need to see this from my viewpoint at least once to truly understand how painful it is for me. I think it will really help you in the future to think before you act and put yourself in my shoes because you have never ever wanted to hurt anyone in your entire life, least of all me and if you understand how it feels for me to punish you; from my side of things, then I think it will help motivate you to think before you act."

The blonde just wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and held her tight, "Are you really going to make me do this?" She whispered. The Latina could feel tears against her neck and it broke her heart but she really believed this was important to their marriage.

Santana shook her head sadly, "No, I would NEVER force you to do anything, EVER. That's just wrong and a betrayal of our trust together as partners and a betrayal of the trust we have established over the years with our arrangement, it's never been about control. If this is going to happen you have to agree to do it yourself."

Instinctively Brittany knew this was a turning point in their relationship and she held on tighter to the woman she loved more than herself. They had hit a wall and she understood that. Santana had bared her soul and allowed herself to be vulnerable. The blonde realized that if she said no then her wife would never force her but she would be disappointed in her. Things might go back to the way they were before this weekend but their relationship would be different forever. She would never be her wife's equal and in the long run it might destroy their marriage and their family. She had taken the Latina for granted. She needed to step up and show her love this time, "I'll do it." She whispered.

"Are you sure baby? You know I won't force you to do this!" Santana whispered back.

"I'm positive." Brittany said with sad resolve.

Santana breathed a sigh of relief, "Ok then, do you want to do this tonight or tomorrow."

The blonde looked up quickly in shock, "Tonight! I can't wait until tomorrow!"

The brunette stifled a laugh at the cuteness of her wife and the horror on that angelic face before she realized what she had just gotten herself into, "What should I do?"

Brittany rubbed her head, Santana was clearly not going to help at all, "Get ready and wait for me in the guest room by standing in the corner?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at how it came out as a question but just nodded and headed upstairs to get into her pajamas.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany stalled for as long as she could. She made sure DJ was still asleep and tucked in. Finally she knew she couldn't make Santana wait any longer it wasn't fair to her, so she headed to the guest room in the basement.

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to open the door and walk into the room and was shocked to see Santana standing in the corner. It almost looked absurd to her. She knew she told her to do it but it was still shocking.

Brittany grabbed the desk chair and turned it around and sat down. She rubbed both her palms on her jean covered thighs and willed herself to calm down, "San.." She squeaked. She took a deep breath and tried again, "Santana come here please." She was determined to at least try to do this right.

The brunette clad in lady boxers and a tee shirt, walked from her position in the corner and stood in front of the blonde.

"Why are you in trouble Santana?" Brittany asked clearly familiar with the rules.

"I broke our rule about storming out of the house during an argument. I didn't ask for a timeout I just left. I also said I would be back in an hour or two and I was gone for three." Santana intoned solemnly.

Santana stood there looking demurely at the ground waiting for Brittany to take charge. She understood the toll it was taking on her wife but she really felt this was incredibly important to them and their future, "Ma'am? Would you like the hairbrush or the paddle?"

The words broke Brittany out of the spell she was in and she looked up at Santana's beautiful brown eyes filled with such love and trust and she felt her own fill with tears and her will get stronger, "The paddle please."

Santana walked into the closet and grabbed the paddle of the shelf and came back and handed it to Brittany. She was filled with a rush of anxious fear and wondered if this was how the blonde felt before her punishments. It was not a comfortable feeling. It was awful actually and in a rush she was immensely grateful she didn't have to wait until the morning.

"I need you over my knees please Santana." Brittany patted her lap and Santana felt a strange hesitancy she had agreed to this but she honestly couldn't force herself to move. It was like her feel were glued to the carpet. Brittany seeing this and understanding reached up and guided her down. The Latina was surprised but grateful, she didn't think she could get there on her own and she felt a sudden new respect for Brittany.

With tears running down her face Britt started to hand spank over Santana's boxers. She was trying to gauge how hard she was spanking and felt it better to go easier at first than make a mistake and go to hard. After a minute, she reached up and pulled the boxers down to the back of the Latina's knees and saw that she really had been going too easy as Santana's backside wasn't even pink yet.

Santana felt just a light stinging and no real discomfort. Hell it had been harder when her and Britt had done some erotic ass play.

When her boxers came down she steeled herself for the real punishment to begin and wondered if this was such a brilliant idea after all. This was a damned embarrassing situation. She was surprised when Brittany started off with some rather hard and firm hand spanks and the Latina actually started to squirm a little.

Brittany could see immediately the difference her new swats were causing as Santana's ass started to turn pink right away. She was trying not to sob, this was so hard and she thought back to her first spanking and how sad San had looked after it was over. If this is how the Latina felt every time, she had no idea how the brunette had continued all these years. It was damned heartbreaking and it was killing the blonde.

The blonde started a rhythm she was more than familiar with and kept with it until she noticed the brunette starting to squirm and jerk a little at the spanks being delivered. Brittany admonished herself for not paying closer attention she needed to focus on San and her needs right now not her own.

The blonde knew it was time for the paddle, the warm up was done. She stopped spanking and tried to force herself to move. She looked down at the Latina's backside, it was shiny and bright pink. She felt paralyzed as tears dripped down her face and was embarrassed as one landed on the Latina's rear end. The blonde felt Santana stir uncomfortably and it was her wife's discomfort that motivated her to continue.

"I want you to stand up and lean over the bed. Put our hands down and don't bring them back and don't get out of position."

Santana had been confused when she felt wet on her ass but when she stood up and saw Britt's face she realized it was her wife's tears. She tried to put Britt's pain out of her mind and just focus. She walked over to the bed and got into position and waited.

Britt picked up the paddle and walked over behind Santana. She ran her soft hand down over the brunette's ass and felt the warmth. She rubbed for just a moment to give her some comfort then placed her hand firmly on her back to not only hold her in place but to have an idea of her safe zone. She didn't want to injure her wife in any way and she was not very experienced with this.

She picked up the paddle, pulled it back and brought it forward with force. The harsh sound of wood striking bare flesh echoed in the room. Brittany watched as the spot she had made contact with flattened and bounced back. It went stark white at first then immediately turned a bright red.

Santana jerked in place, "Aye Dios Mio! Fuck that hurt" she thought to herself. She steeled herself for what was to come.

Brittany continued the paddling trying to force herself to stop crying. She watched Santana closely and knew the Latina would not appreciate if she cut the spanking short. Yet she didn't want to go on too long. She worked her way around Santana's ass until it was bright red and the brunette was really crying out in earnest. The sound of the hard wood stiking her wife seemed to get louder and louder and each echo stabbed Brittany straight threw her heart like an arrow was piercing it.

Santana had moved out of position from the pain so Brittany gently pushed her back down again until Santana was nearly resting on the bed on her elbows and her ass was back in target. She put her hand back on the Latina's lower back and landed the paddle right on the painful sit spot as Santana jerked and cried out, "I'm sorry I won't walk out again, please Britt, I'm so sorry."

Brittany felt her heart break in two but she persevered delivering three more paddle swats to her sensitive sit spot as Santana cried and begged. She was near sobbing and was desperate to stay in position. The latina had been harsh whenever her wife had gotten out of position thinking it was a choice, now she understood it was just the instinct to save her own ass. After that all thought left her mind with another hard swat of that damned paddle as she cried out sharply.

The blonde threw the paddle on the floor and gathered Santana up in her arms and rocked her and cried right along with her. She had no idea how painful spanking someone was. She just did her best to comfort Santana. Both women cried and apologized and cried some more holding each other close. Each having a new understanding of the role the other played.

After a long while of crying together the two made their way upstairs to bed and Brittany helped her wife lay face down in the bed. She went into the bathroom and came back with the cooling aloe gel. She applied it gently to the very sore looking backside. Brittany leaned forward and kissed the wife's lower back gently and with reverence. She felt so loved and protected to know that Santana did this whenever it was necessary with no thought for her own feelings only the blonde's needs.

The blonde crawled up next to the brunette and held Santana until she stopped crying and fell asleep. She laid in the dark feeling her heart would never mend after this experience and she cried some more. The blonde had no idea, Santana was right, she had no clue how hard it was to watch someone you loved cry because of you and your actions.

Brittany knew that they would be ok and she vowed to try to never make Santana ever have to spank her again if she could help it. She knew that once again her wife had put her first and taught her another very important life lesson, maybe the most important one of all; selflessness.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N ~ don't own Glee**_

_**Rated M for mature topics – D/D, spanking, punishment and Femslash. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

Santana woke up alone in the bed and was instantly lonely. She believed her and Brittany has some kind of psychic connection, she actually ached when she was away from her. She looked at the clock and was about to freak; she was late for work, when the blonde walked in carrying a tray.

"I called the school and told them you were exhausted and needed to stay home today and do you know what Shirley said?" The tall blonde smiled innocently.

"I don't know what Shirley is talking about half of the time so I really have no idea what she said to you this morning." Santana said a little grumpy, she hated missing work.

"She said it was about time you took a day off and rested with all you do for the school and the kids! So, I made you breakfast, all your favorites."

Santana tried to sit up and grimaced and Britt felt a stab of pain go straight through her heart, "Here let me help you." The blonde arranged the pillows so most of the weight would be off the Latina's bottom.

Feeling more comfortable she smiled up into guilty eyes, "I'm fine baby, really, why don't you sit down and eat breakfast with me, this all looks so good but I know I'll never finish it all by myself."

Brittany sat down next to her wife and scooted back to be sitting against the headboard. She reached over and grabbed a crisp piece of bacon and broke off a piece and hand fed it to Santana, "Enjoy it Coach, tomorrow we go back to healthy eating."

"Oh I've died and gone to heaven, you made me huevos rancheros, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, toast, orange juice and coffee." She dug right in and started shoving food in her face much to Brittany's amusement, "I didn't realize I was so hungry and you are still the best cook I ever met."

"Thank you my love but I think you're a little prejudice." Brittany reached over and helped herself to a slice of toast with strawberry jelly and her own cup of coffee, "Do you remember the morning after my first spanking?"

"Yeah, I felt terrible, I had made you cry so I made you breakfast in bed to make up for it and burnt everything so you wound up with Lucky Charms and coffee."

Both of them looked at each other and laughed at the memory of how crestfallen Santana looked not being able to make breakfast.

"Lucky for all of us, you don't have to do much cooking around here Santana." She giggled at the look of mock anger on her wife's face.

"I'm about to call you for a cheap shot there Pierce." She stuck her tongue out at Brittany and went back to eating like there was no tomorrow, "Did DJ get off to school ok?"

Brittany nodded and leaned forward and kissed the Latina on the cheek.

"What was that for B, not that I am complaining", she said laying her flat palm over Brittany's warm palm that was resting on her check.

"That was from your son who says he loves you and missed you this morning at breakfast." She leaned forward and kissed her wife on her temple, "And that was from your wife who owes you a debt of gratitude she will never be able to repay."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The married couple lay in bed, fed each other, kissed and talked and laughed and generally had a great time. They hadn't had the opportunity to do this in a very long time. It felt really great to reconnect and go back to the way it used to be when they first fell in love, even if it was for just one day.

Brittany took the empty tray and set it down on the desk and crawled back in bed next to Santana. The Latina instantly curled up behind her and spooned her long lithe wife. She was more in love today than she was on the day of her wedding. It wasn't supposed to happen to people, meet their soul mate and stay together forever but it is what happened to them both.

Even this last weekend when their marriage had hit a snag and everyone was angry and upset, neither women ever even considered leaving the other, it just wasn't ever an option for them. There was just too much trust between the two and too much faith that everything would always and could always be worked out.

Santana put her chin on Brittany's chin and promptly fell back asleep. The blonde heard her wife's breathing even out and get regular so she closed her eyes and followed her into dreamland. They had both had a rough weekend.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Both women woke up at about the same time, each felt the other stirring gently. Brittany tried to sit up but Santana just pulled her closer to her chest and the blonde loved how protective her wife was even in her sleep. She turned around in Santana's arms and started to kiss her way around her face. The blonde kissed her forehead and then both eyes and down her pretty nose and across her cheeks and her chin when she heard a sleepy voice, "Hey what about the lips, you totally skipped my favorite part?"

"Aw so you are awake faker, are you planning on sleeping all day long?"

"Hey I'm not the one who called the school and told them I was exhausted." The brunette grumbled with her eyes still closed.

"C'mon lazy bones, get up we have stuff to talk about before DJ gets home from school." Brittany's sweet face was lying on the pillow close to Santana's face and she smiled brightly when one dark beautiful eye cracked open and peered at her.

"It should be illegal to be so happy early in the morning." The brunette grumbled half heartedly.

"It should be illegal to be so grumpy all the darn time and for your information it is half past 12 noon." She reached over and pulled the warm covers off of her wife.

"Oh wow, give the woman a little power and she turns into a complete control freak over night." Santana teased her wife as she sat up gingerly.

Britt grimaced in sympathy with Santana, she had definitely been there and done that and it was not pleasant trying to move about the day after a paddling, "you get dressed and I'll go throw a pot of coffee on, unless you want something else?'

"Coffee would be perfect baby." Santana stood up and headed into the bathroom as her wife headed off to the kitchen.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina came into the kitchen and smiled when she saw her coffee all ready and waiting in her favorite mug and fixed just the way she liked it. She lowered herself gently down and waited expectantly for Britt to start talking while she blew on her hot coffee.

"I want to make sure that you and I are ok again. I made some big mistakes this weekend and if anything needs to be said or done I would rather know about it now and deal with it than have it go unsaid and cause problems down the road." Brittany looked at her with adoring blue eyes and Santana felt unexpectedly chocked up.

"We are totally fine baby, everyone in the whole damn house has a totally clean slate, fresh start except that asshole cat, and he's still on my shit list. We are back on track and everything is going to be ok. I said everything I needed to say and I think we understand each other even better now after last night." Santana paused trying to put her thoughts into words, "I thought I was helping you to learn a lesson and see how hard being a disciplinarian truly was but I learned as much as you did. I had no idea how hard it is to submit to someone even someone you completely love and trust. It was really embarrassing in some areas and humiliating in others and yet I never felt as loved or as safe as I did every time I felt you put your hand on my back or touch my neck. It was a very surreal experience for me and I have a lot more compassion and understanding of how hard it is for you but yet how good it feels to be completely forgiven and cared for. It's amazing and I guess I would have never known if I wouldn't have experienced it. I'm not sure it's something you can put into words accurately." The Latina finished feeling a little emotional about opening up so completely. She did not like feeling vulnerable.

Brittany nodded in understanding, "Thank you for saying all that, I didn't think my part would be so hard either. I mean I knew I would be hurting you and I was afraid because I didn't really know what I was doing but it was so much harder than I ever thought. I have so much love and respect for you, more than ever before because that whole experience was completely heart breaking and I just can't imagine taking on that role and being responsible in that way for both me and DJ. You're right I have just been so blind and really disrespectful to you without even realizing it was what I was doing. It was probably the worst experience of my life so far and I hated it but it opened my eyes and it just deepened the love and respect I have for you."

Santana reached across the table at the same time Brittany did and they joined hands in mutual love and respect.

"San?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I was so wrong about DJ as well; I really truly saw it last night. I have raised my voice and been a little firm with him at times but I always follow through by threatening to call you or by saying that Mami would be very upset to see you behaving like this. I have been so unfair to you and to our son. It is not ok to hold you over his head all the time. I promise I will step up and be a better mother and not just the nice guy or the fun mom! Can you explain what you want me to do though, this is so new to me and I want to do it right."

"Well Britt, I was thinking about it myself and I think if he disobeys you or is disrespectful to you or breaks a rule in front of you then you will prescribe the proper punishment and the same for me. For the next 6 months if we are all together and he messes up I want you to take the lead. I will back you up. Does that sound fair?"

"If I'm confused what to do can I ask you for some ideas?"

"Baby, of course, I am not abandoning you but I really think you will know what to do, you have great instincts, really great instincts just trust them and listen to yourself and you can't go wrong. With that big wide open beautiful heart of yours, you could never go wrong."

"One last question?" Brittany asked shyly.

"As many as it takes until you are completely comfortable mi amor, we are kind of in uncharted waters if you know what I mean."

"Was last night a onetime thing or will I be spanking you again if you mess up?"

Santana was a little shocked, that was definitely not the question she was expecting. Going into last night she had considered it a one-time thing, a lesson that Brittany needed to learn but now after last night that seemed completely selfish on her part. The dominant part of her personality wanted to yell, "fuck yes it was a one-time thing but the more logical fair part of her brain thought it only fair she be held to the same rules of behavior as her wife.

"What do you honestly think baby? I really want to know what you think." Santana passed the conversation off to the blonde, not to avoid but to really hear her wife's opinion on the matter.

"I don't want to ever have to do it again and I hated it a lot but it seems fair they we both have to follow the rules and have the same consequences if we break them. Does that seem fair to you." Brittany asked haltingly, unsure what the right approach to this very sensitive question might be. The blonde alone knew her wife's dominant needs and deep pride.

"More than fair, I can't expect you to follow rules if I am not willing to follow them as well." She capitulated to the strong blue eyed blonde sitting in front of her.

"Ok just don't break any rules Sanny for a really long time because I just don't it in me to do this very often." She said very seriously as the Latina smirked and laughed at herself and the situation she found herself in because of her own big mouth.

Brittany picked up the tanned hand and brought it gently to her lips, "I love you more today than I have ever loved you in the past. I want to live my whole life with you and die in your arms."

Santana felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she brought Brittany's palm to her lips and kissed her reverently, "Te adoro mi amor, I will love you until the day I die, I can't live without you, thank you for loving me so well."

There beautiful moment was ruined by a loud boisterous 7 year old barreling through the house slamming the front door and leaving a trail of clothes, hats, coats, and bookbag from the front door to the kitchen, "Hi mami, hi mom! What's new?"

Brittany and Santana who had never taken their eyes off the others in all the confusion and noise of DJ's arrival just looked at their son and back to each other and started laughing.

"New? Not a thing buddy!"

Santana squeezed Britt's hand while she said, "Showtime! Go get him tiger!"

Brittany rolled her eyes she stood up and put her hands on her hips in total mom mode, "Daniel Joseph, how many times have we told you about slamming the front door? Now go back and come through it again quietly and without slamming. What's with the trail of clothes and crap all over my living room?"

Santana picked up her coffee and sipped it as she listened to her wife and son going back and forth and smiled and said to herself, "I have no idea what I ever did to get so lucky but whatever it was or whoever it was that gave me Brittany and DJ, thank you!"

_**Kind of a fluff chapter but discussion I felt should happen to clear things up…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N ~ don't own Glee **_

_**Rated M for mature topics – D/D, spanking, punishment and Femslash. Warning – this chapter contains F/F sex between consenting adults.**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

It had been about six months and everything was flowing positively in the Lopez-Pierce household. Brittany had really taken her responsibility towards DJ very seriously. She was still the same loving, gentle, fun Mom she had always been but stricter. Today he knew she was not a pushover and when she asked for something to be done she was not joking around.

He had rebelled a little at first, trying to push the limits when Santana was not at home of course and after only one spanking administered by his Mom he quickly learned that fake tears and being cute wouldn't work on her any more than they did on his Mami. Things quickly settled back to normal and he liked this new Mom side of Brittany. He didn't like the punishments but he felt comforted by knowing there was one set of rules and he just had to follow them and everything was great.

What he didn't know was that his Mom had spent the entire night in the arms of her wife crying like her heart was broken. She took it harder than she had when she paddled Santana. The brunette had a feeling knowing her two favorite people like she did that both things were likely to occur. That DJ would rebel and push Brittany until her back was to the wall and she was forced to spank him to show she meant business and secondly that once she did spank him she would completely dissolve into a puddle of guilt and pain. Santana held her and reassured her of how it was necessary and how her son would still love and respect her. He was just testing limits just like any normal child would. Things would quickly go back to normal and he would stop being such a brat to his Mom and she was right, he learned his lesson and stopped pushing and Brittany was very relieved.

Like Santana had predicted, once that happened he had gotten even closer with her as well and Mami and son really spent some quality time together discovering a mutual love of soccer, gymnastics and cheerleading.

Brittany would hang around for the gymnastics and of course the cheerleading but soccer was just too confusing to wrap her brain around so when they were all absorbed in that, she would plan workouts or dance routines. It was win-win all the way around.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

DJ was at his Abuela's house for the weekend and the Pierce's were lying naked in front of the fireplace breathing heavily after another incredible round of orgasms.

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana nipping at her bottom lip and licking it and teasing her wife into a frenzy. She pulled away as the brunette with eyes closed tried to sit up and chase her lips, "hmmm where are you going?"

"Nowhere I'm just getting you a little worked up so I can go in for the kill." She leaned forward and took the brunette's breath away with a mind blowing kiss, "Happy Anniversary Santana, you've made me the happiest woman on Earth, probably even in the Universe if aliens actually exist, do you think aliens actually exist Sanny?"

Santana just grinned at her adorable wife, "I have no idea but if there are aliens we are way happier than they are and hotter as well. Happy Anniversary Brittany, I love you more than my own life. You've made me a complete woman without you I'm only a single piece of a bigger unfinished puzzle."

They were all cuddled together in front of the fireplace and the blonde leaned up and whispered in her wife's ear, "I want to try something different today, you know sexually if we could?" She said shyly.

"What did you have in mind baby? I'm pretty sure we've tried just about all of the positions and mastered a few." She smirked.

"I want to use a strap-on but this time, I want to wear it. I want to pleasure you for your anniversary present." The blonde waited expectantly.

Santana felt a surge of desire course through her veins almost bringing her to climax at Brittany's words, "Alright baby, if you want to try that." She said desire thick in her voice.

"You don't have a problem with me topping you?" The blonde said clearly surprised by the quick and genuine response she got from the Latina.

"Not in the bedroom baby, never in the bedroom, I'm rather fond of dominant Britt in the bedroom, not so much the guest room!" She said teasing her wife. Santana had managed to stay completely out of trouble for the past few months.

Brittany laughed in delight, "I'm so happy I already went out and bought a brand new one just for this special occasion, I was so hoping you would say yes, wait here, I'll be right back." She got up and ran naked up the stairs with an adoring wife watching that sexy ass all the way up the stairs with a stupid grin on her face.

Santana got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cheese and crackers, some grapes, strawberries and apple slices she had prepared earlier and the bottle of expensive bubbly she had chilling since yesterday. She prepared everything on a silver tray, grabbed the single red rose in the glass vase she had kept hidden, the jewelry box and the new crystal champagne glasses and went back into the living room to wait for her surprise.

She arranged the food on the coffee table that was pushed off to the side for the weekend and she took the wine and the present with her as she lay down on her side and put her temple on her fist waiting for Brittany's appearance down the stairs. She didn't have long to wait as Britt came downstairs in red lace pajamas a flowing white silk robe wrapped around her body. The Latina laughed at the very large protrusion sticking out of the front of her wife's body as another electric surge of need shot straight to her core and butterflies made an anxious entrance when she thought of that thing inside her, that very large thing evidently.

Brittany walked over and pulled a kitchen chair into the living room. She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her up and maneuvered her over to sit in the chair. The blonde glided over to the stereo and turned on some music. She then proceeded to execute a perfect strip tease act as the brunette sat staring at her wife's still perfect body with the added bonus of the appendage strapped onto her body. The Latina was mesmerized by the dance and wouldn't have been able to form coherent words if she'd try, which she didn't bother to do.

The blonde then did this dance move that resembled a back walkover and wound up on the floor on all fours. She stalked over on her hands and knees crawling over to her wife who was sitting speechless in the chair with eyes as big as saucers.

Brittany then gave Santana her very own lap dance. The Latina had no idea how her innocent and naïve wife had learned such skills but she loved it. Brittany would never tell that she had ordered a DVD about how to perform a private lap dance for your spouse six months ago and memorized it just for today.

The blonde leaned forward and grabbed Santana's hair with both hands and pulled her roughly so her face was mashed up against her awesome breasts and growled in her ear, "I'm going to make you scream for mercy before the night is through." Santana had an immediate orgasm in the chair without really even being touched. The promise of what to come was quite enough.

When the dance was over Brittany grabbed Santana by the waist and kissed her as she led her back to the plush blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace. She gently guided a very happy brunette down to the floor and snuggled up behind her in a big spoon little spoon position.

She reached under and cupped her wife's core and felt the brunette was hot and wet and swollen with lust so she gently guided the tip of the strap-on to her wife's entrance and started to tease her by moving it up and down her slit coating it in the brunette's juices. The blonde did this until the Latina started to beg in Spanish for mercy and for her wife to just fuck her already.

The blonde gently and very slowly slid the entire length of the dildo all the way in feeling Santana shudder and moan as it did.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hips and pulled her bottom backward until Santana's backside was flush with the blonde's groin. Pushing the sex toy even deeper into her wife. Kissing and gently biting the brunette's shoulder she reached a hand to guide Santana's top leg back over the blonde's hip gently pulling it backwards as she did forcing the Latina's thighs apart even more. She could feel the tip hitting the inside of the Latina and Santana was trying to buck and jerk to get more leverage. Brittany lightly slapped her ass and said, "Enough, don't move until I tell you to or I pull out." The brunette stilled immediately.

She felt Santana resist a little to being positioned this way as she was feeling vulnerable and exposed and not in control but the Latina not being in control was the whole point of this for Brittany so she slapped her ass more firmly this time and growled threateningly in her ear, "Enough, now get back into position."

Brittany was so aroused from this new feeling of power and sexual dominance she didn't even think she needed the insert pressed firmly against her own clit to climax.

Santana feeling full and tight and desperately in need of release and couldn't think at all. She just obeyed. When Brittany finally felt her relax and submit, she thrust hard and Santana moaned long and loud.

The blonde continued a slow even pace of thrusting while she reached around and started to play with Santana's rock hard breasts. Running her nipples through her fingers and rolling them around as she would thrust and wiggle her hips and tease the Latina spooned in front of her.

The brunette arched her back and moaned deliciously as Brittany's thrust pushed harder and went deeper than before. The blonde stopped playing with her breasts and moved lower to gently massage the latina's clit.

Brittany leaned forward to get better access and Santana could feel the blonde's rock hard nipples on her back and the slick wet sweat from her wife's chest on her back and she reached an arm around and grabbed the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her closer. The brunette loved this feeling and just couldn't feel close enough to her wife at the moment.

The blonde nibbled an earlobe and whispered, "You're such a dirty little naughty girl aren't you moaning like that. You want it harder don't you baby, do you want it harder, you have to tell me what you want? Really really bad girls don't get it if they don't ask for it." Brittany smirked when she felt her wife shudder in excitement.

"Oh god, baby, fuck me please harder B fuck me harder, I can't …oh god please… now, now…that's what I want, no baby, that's what I need!"

Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's hips again with both hands and this time slammed them back into her groin as she thrust deeper and harder than she had ever done before. The blonde kept up a punishing ryhthm hearing her wife mewling in pleasure and gasping for air between begging for more. Another pounding thrust and she felt Santana start to shake and moan and knew she was having her first orgasm so she slowed her pace and reached around and played with the hard erect bundle of nerves until Santana was panting and shivering.

The blonde didn't pull out, she just leaned forward and started nipping her earlobe this time growling in her wife's ear, "That was it, all that moaning for just one little orgasm, come on be my slut you know you want to be all dirty and naughty for me don't you? C'mon spread your legs for me wider, let my see your glistening wet center, hmm all the cum is for me and only me because I own that beautiful pussy and don't you ever forget it. You like this don't you, want me to fuck you in the ass too? I can you know, I have all the power right now. I could just bend you over and fuck you senseless, Hmmm, be my good girl and give me another moan."

She was thrusting hard and fast the whole time she was talking dirty and Santana felt the size of the sex toy fill her and at first it was uncomfortable and hurt just a little and she knew she would be sore tomorrow and then she felt the rush start to build from deep inside her belly and she was thrusting her hips back with abandon as she reached back and grabbed Britt's hip to bring her closer and deeper.

The latina was rushing towards her second orgasm when she felt Britt's thrusts lose their rhythm and start to get jerky and she kept thrusting her ass back into the blonde and spread her thighs wider as she felt the tip banging into her deep and just when she was close the blonde grabbed her hip and positioned it just a bit sideways and she felt the tip rub just right against her G-spot and she jerked and tipped right over the edge screaming and moaning as she felt Brittany do the same.

The two women lay there spooned together with the dildo still buried deep in the Latina. Brittany reached around and started to rub circles gently around her clit and Santana begged, "no more I can't take anymore."

Brittany jerked her hips and hit that ridged spot one more time causing the brunette to wiggle and moan and the blonde said in her ear, "I own that tight wet pussy and I said I want one more orgasm out of you little girl for my anniversary present or I will tear that tanned ass up because I own that too." She slapped the Latina's ass hard and pushed her hard until they both had another shattering orgasm, each screaming out incoherently.

The blonde leaned over her wife's back and moaned into Santana's ear, "I told you I'd make you beg for mercy." Which caused Santana to have her fourth and final orgasm for the time being.

They woke up four hours later still competely entwined and the dildo buried in the latina, exhausted and completely happy.

Santana reached a hand back and caressed Brittany's hip, "I don't know where you learned to talk like that but please baby, don't ever stop."

Brittany smiled with delight, "Happy Anniversary Baby, I love you!"

Santana just said, "hmmffff annnnnvvvsssss too baby." As she floated back off to a blissful sleep making the blonde laugh for joy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N ~ don't own Glee **_

_**Rated M for mature topics – D/D, spanking, punishment and Femslash. **_

_**ANGST ALERT!**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

DJ had gone over his best friend's house after school to play so Brittany could have time with a client. Santana was working a little later than usual and was going to meet her two favorite blondes at their favorite pizza place when she was finished with her parent-teacher meetings.

Both she and Brittany had decided when they had DJ that family times together would take priority over anything else including their careers and both women had done just that.

When they couldn't meet at home because the brunette had to work late they either took dinner to her or met at a restaurant near her. When DJ was two years old, Brittany had filled in for an injured dancer on tour until she could be replaced. Santana had taken some vacation time and took DJ and they traveled with Brittany. It was one of their happiest memories as a family.

Brittany and DJ were waiting for Santana at their favorite table. The food and drinks had just arrived when the brunette came rushing in, "I'm so sorry you guys, I hope you haven't been waiting too long. Those meetings took forever." She kissed Brittany gently on her lips and leaned over and kissed DJ on his head before taking her seat.

"It's ok Mami, I was just telling Mom about the new video game Stevie had. It was so much fun. The food just got here anyway!"

The blonde and brunette's eyes met in amusement over their son's head. He could go on for hours about the different games he loved.

Brittany laughed and started to dish out the food, "So how did your vocabulary and spelling test go Deej?"

"Yah did you get right? I used to always get that one wrong on my spelling tests." Santana teased taking a huge bite of the pizza, "Hmm this is fantastic I am so hungry I could eat the ass out of dead…."

"SANTANA!"

DJ just giggled as the Latina shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, starving brain cells!"

Brittany rolled her eyes at her wife's antics as Santana winked at DJ, "I saw that!"

"Saw what darling? Deej you were telling us about school?" The brunette winked at her son again and she started into a long discourse about his entire school day.

Everyone was finished eating and the ladies were sitting back relaxing and DJ hit his mom's up for some quarters to play the video games. When he went off to play for awhile Brittany asked Santana how late she was going to be, "I'm done now babe that was my last meeting."

Brittany was listening and watching DJ out of the corner of her eye, "Oh good, we miss you when you are gone too long." She met dark coffee eyes and smiled.

Santana smiled back, "I do have some papers to grade though for my American History class before bed. How much money do you want to bet that some teenage genius tells me the Great Depression was what happened when Kurt Cobain committed suicide?"

"You mean it wasn't?" Bright blue eyes went comically wide and Santana snorted.

"Don't you start with me!" She smirked, "Oh well, at least we'll get a few laughs tonight before bed. I swear half the time I think I'm talking to myself all day!"

"Right, because you weren't texting or filing your nails or feeling me up or glaring at Rachel during history class EVER!" The blonde put her chin in her hand and stared adoringly at her wife remembering high school, "You always paid attention."

The brunette frowned, "At least I knew what the fucking Great Depression was." She grumbled knowing what her wife said was true; she had been just as bad if not worse than her students were now. Being called on it just made her feel old.

Brittany lowered her voice and leaned close to Santana and whispered, "As hot as you were back then, you are 100 times hotter now and if we weren't in a family restaurant I would….." She whispered the rest for her wife's ears only.

The Latina flushed a deep crimson, "How about after DJ is asleep?" she husked.

"Definitely after DJ is asleep." Lust filled blue eyes met her wife's wide eyes and Santana jumped up, "DJ come on buddy, time to get home, we got stuff to do."

Brittany smiled and thought for the one millionth time how lucky she was.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next morning at breakfast Brittany reminded DJ he was going over Stevie's again for awhile after school.

"Ok Mom, but can Stevie come over here soon, we have to be really quiet and not wake up the new baby but it's really hard to be quiet playing the new Crash & Explode game?"

Brittany eyed Santana reading emails on her cell phone, "Honey, do you mind if Stevie spends Friday or Saturday night?"

Brown eyes looked up into her wife's and son's expectant eyes and shook her head, "I've got nothing important going on, it's fine with me if it's ok with you guys." She looked at DJ, "So does Stevie have a new brother or sister?"

"A sister, she's really tiny and all she does is eat, poop and scream a lot." DJ said in a totally disgusted tone of voice, "She's only four months old and she's already a huge pain."

The Latina had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud, "You do know buddy that was you 7 years ago and on top of it all you smelled really bad too and you slept whenever you weren't doing the other disgusting things so you were boring as well."

DJ looked appalled, "Mom is that true?" He asked indignantly.

Brittany looked at her adorable son, "Well the eating, sleeping, screaming and pooping all the time stuff is true I'm afraid, but no, you didn't smell bad ever, you smelled wonderful just like all brand new babies do like fresh shampoo and baby powder with cornstarch and lavender, it's a wonderful smell. Even when you were sleeping you were never boring my love and your Mami is just teasing you. She was so in love she would cry whenever we had to leave you alone in your crib."

"Pffft would not." Santana huffed out in embarrassment when DJ turned and glared at her and Brittany laughed at the adorableness that was her family, "Ok fine DJ you were the most awesome baby ever." She gave in to the look.

"And I didn't ever smell bad?" He pressed.

She got up and kissed him on the forehead, "Sorry kid, that's my story and I'm sticking to it!"

Brittany interjected quickly, "Upstairs bud, brush your teeth and get back down here, we have about 20 minutes and we've got to get out of here. I can't be late today."

"Ok Mom, love you!" He said glaring at Santana as he ran up the stairs to finish getting ready.

"You're awful you know that?" Brittany walked over and refilled her travel mug with coffee.

"What? I'm sorry new babies can smell pretty awful sometimes. I didn't know Ginny was pregnant? A girl he said?"

"Hmm yeah her name is Amelia after Ginny's grandma but they call her Amie. She's really pretty and tiny. I think she looks just like Steve. I don't know how you didn't know, I told you and you picked up DJ a few times while she was pregnant."

"Really? I have to start paying closer attention to things. Sorry babe, I guess I've just been distracted this year with everything going on. Getting hired on full-time to teach as well as coach, the changes around here, it's a lot going on."

"You're right there have been some big changes going on, you know San I wanted to talk to you about something really important."

DJ ran back into the room, "I'm all ready, Mom! Hey I was wondering, can I have an extra sandwich for my lunch today? I ate my whole lunch and still was hungry yesterday?"

Santana reminded, "How do you ask Mom buddy?"

DJ looked embarrassed, "Sorry, please may I have another sandwich?"

Brittany got distracted and forgot all about what she was talking about with Santana, "Of course sweetie, do you want another ham or do you want peanut butter and thank you for saying please?" She ruffled his shaggy blonde hair, "About time for a hair cut as well."

Santana finished packing up her briefcase while DJ and Brittany finished up the lunch changes, 'I have to go in a few minutes early. I'll talk to you later babe. Have a good day DJ, be good today honey." She kissed them both and headed to work.

Brittany finished the sandwich and grabbed her gym bag and printed up workout and meal plans for her class and shuffled DJ to the car, "I'll call Stevie's mom later and find out about Friday night ok DJ? Come on let's go!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Ginny Morgan, Stevie and baby Amelia showed up at the Pierce household Friday evening to drop him off for his sleepover with DJ, "Thanks you guys for taking him, it will give me a chance to catch up on some much needed sleep. It seems just when she dozed off he wakes up and then she wakes up hungry or messy just when he falls asleep." She laughed tiredly.

"Oh it's no problem Ginny, we love Stevie, and he's always welcome here with us." Brittany enthused.

"She's right Gin, he's a great kid. If it would help you guys out, he can stay tomorrow night too! DJ would be in heaven and it's no hassle for us at all, is it Britt?" Brittany just shook her head no. They looked at Ginny expectantly.

"You guys are such great friends, you really are. I am shipping both Stevie and Gabrielle off to their grandparents house for Saturday and Sunday but I really appreciate the offer. I may take you up on it one weekend. By the way, thanks for the prepared meals too when Amie and I came home from the hospital, I really appreciated it, I'm sorry I haven't had time to write any thank you cards yet."

Brittany went to reassure her but Santana who had leaned over and unstrapped the baby and picked her interrupted, "That's cause Mama is a lazy lazy person isn't she Amie, yes, she is because you're so adorable and sweet she couldn't be all busy from you now could she princessa, hmmmm because you're such a good good girl, yes you are, I can see that you are mi bebé bonita. She must spend all her spare time watching TV and eating chocolates?"

The baby just jabbered away kicking and squealing in delight at the attention.

"Babies and old people love San." Brittany explained to Ginny fondly.

"Yeah, it's just the teenagers that hate me!" She said making faces at the wiggling baby.

"They hate everyone!" Ginny frowned thinking of her 13 year old daughter, Gabrielle.

All three women laughed out loud before realized in just a few short years DJ and Stevie would be teens as well.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Stevie stayed over Friday night and the guys had a great time watching movies and playing video games, eating junk food (as much as Brittany would allow) and building a fort to sleep in. Santana schooled the kids in video games beating both of them much to DJ's consternation and Brittany made popcorn and helped them setup the fort in the living room.

Everyone had fun Saturday afternoon before dropping Stevie off at home to get ready to go to his grandparent's house for the rest of the weekend.

DJ was falling asleep at the table from staying up all night with Stevie, so Brittany took him upstairs and got him to bed early. She came back down to help Santana with the dinner dishes.

"San, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Brittany started out hesitantly.

"Of course, babe, are you ok?" the Latina turned around and dried her hands on the dishtowel.

"I'm fine and DJ is fine as well, I just don't know how to bring this up. Do you promise to just listen and not get angry?"

"Of course babe, you're worrying me, what is it?" Santana sat down at the table.

Brittany joined her and reached across the table and took Santana's tan hand in her own, "I want another baby Santana. DJ would be 8 years old by the time it was born, my business is established, you're doing well, we have the time and the room and I'm going to 30 years old in another two years. I want to be young with our children."

"Brittany this happens every time one of our friends has a baby, it's just from seeing Amie, believe me I know, I feel the tugs too when I see a new baby. The urge will pass just like it always does." Santana pulled her hand out of Brittany's and crossed her arms.

"Well that's just it San; the urge has never passed for me, not since DJ was born. I always wanted a big family. I knew you didn't want me to try again because of the problem's I had with DJ's delivery. It's been almost 8 years San. I want to try again. I want more kids."

Santana sat deathly still and quiet and just looked at Brittany before speaking, "The problem as you put it so casually by the way, is that you and DJ almost died that day, the most traumatic day of my life, a day at least a thousand times worse than the day my parent's disowned me for being gay and loving you, a day a thousand times worse than the first time I had to spank you or our son, a day a thousand time worse than any of the miscarriages. Now you sit here and tell me you've been thinking about this for the last 7 years and have been letting me believe you agreed with me this whole time." The Latina's voice was starting to rise from all the emotion she was feeling and she stood up pushing the chair in roughly.

"Please San, let's just talk about it, we don't have to decide anything, we can just talk like two married people. I saw you with Amie? You're an incredible mother, wouldn't you like a baby? Maybe it would be a little girl this time?" Brittany's eyes shone brightly with the excitement of the thought.

"Don't Brittany, seriously don't. There is nothing to decide. It's been decided. We have one child, that's it, no more. There is nothing in the world worth risking your life to me, NOTHING! So don't even try bribing me with cute babies."

"Look what happened to me, just happened, the odds of it ever happening again are astronomical San, everything will be fine."

"It will be fine, I know, because we are not risking your life on a pipe dream, no more babies, nothing to discuss." Santana crossed her arms over her chest more firmly.

Brittany tried to remain calm, "Please all I'm asking is that we talk about it, come with me to this doctor I found, a specialist in high risk pregnancies. I think she can give us the information we need to make an informed decision. What's the harm in talking to her?"

"The harm is that it will give you false hope because IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, get it, over my dead body, so NO! I'm not going to any fucking doctor! Jesus Christ Brittany, do you even hear yourself? She specializes in HIGH FUCKING RISK pregnancies. Well shit, yeah, let's just hurry up and do this thing! See because the problem is that there is always risk in pregnancy! So get it through your thick head, I AM NOT RISKING YOU! No more babies, no more pregnancies." She finished her rant screaming and panting like she had run around the block.

The blonde stood up and screamed back, "So all that talk about being partners and equals in our marriage is just BULLSHIT then? Is that how this works? We are equals until it's a subject you don't like so then you get to make all the rules? Well as your fucking wife, fucking partner and fucking equal, I WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT THIS!"

Santana stood in shock, she had seen Brittany get angry once in a great while but no matter how angry she was, she hardly ever swore outside of the bedroom.

All the yelling had woken up DJ and he sat on the top of the stairs listening to his mothers yell at each other. He knew grownups fought sometimes, everybody did, even if his Mom said they weren't fighting they were just disagreeing. He knew better, he was almost 8 years old. This sounded different. They sounded more than mad. It was scaring him a little bit. He heard the chairs scraping and was afraid of getting caught listening so he ran back to his bedroom and left the door open a little. He sat on the bed and started to cry.

"I'm sorry but I am exercising my veto power here. The answer now, tomorrow, next week, next year and every fucking time after is no and will always be no! End of discussion." Santana said trying to regain some composure as she headed into the living room and sat on the couch.

Brittany followed her into the living room, "Well too bad, because I'm exercising my veto power here as well and I'm making the doctor's appointment! End of discussion."

"The fuck you are, we are not going to see some specialist in high risk pregnan…." She rose up off the couch.

"It's too late, I've already spoken to her and I've already scheduled an appointment for you and me to go and talk to her. I'm not asking her to inseminate me Santana and I'm not sneaking around lying to you so don't even go there because I can see it in your eyes. It's my body and I had questions about what happened during DJ's birth. I wasn't conscious when it was happening and I can't get answers from you. You won't even talk about it. So I asked someone who could tell me exactly what happened. I want her to tell you what happened."

"Oh I fucking know what happened alright, I wasn't lucky enough to be unconscious when it happened. You're pushing and then all of a sudden you're like gone, completely out of it, your eyes roll back in your head and machines start screaming and there's blood everywhere and doctor's yelling and nurses running around and people pushing me out of the room and them talking about how much time before they lose both you and the baby. I don't need some fucking clinical explanation because I know exactly what happened and I'm not taking a chance of it ever happening again." She stood in the living room with her chest heaving and tears pouring down her face. It was the first time in almost 8 years she had ever said a word to a living soul about what had happened that day in that room.

"You know what Brittany; I have to get the fuck out of here!" The brunette stormed towards the bowl containing her keys.

"Santana Maria Lopez Pierce, you cannot leave in the middle of a discussion! We are still talking!"

"No you're still talking and I was just leaving!" She grabbed the door handle.

"You know the rules, you can ask for a time-out and I need to respect that but then we calm down and finish our talk. We both agreed to these rules for the sake of our marriage and you cannot just change them because you are pissed off at me right now! Besides this is exactly why you got spanked last time! Goddamnit Santana, don't walk away from me!" She yelled in frustration.

Santana spun around, clearly furious, "Fine, I need a time-out, I'm taking one right now and I'm taking it for the next 15 years. So I will go down to the pub and calm down for awhile and we can calmly finish this wanting another baby talk in 15 years." She smirked evilly.

Brittany had never felt such anger in her life, ever and frankly it was frightening to her, she couldn't understand how people like Santana and Quinn lived with these kind of feelings, it was tearing her up inside, she couldn't seem to control the thoughts from just come rolling right out of her mouth, "Oh my God, you are such a hypocrite Santana! All this talk about equality and partnership, what a load of shit. It's still the Santana show isn't it, whatever you want you get and whatever I want well just tough luck! Rules? What a joke, you do what you want, when you want, if you want and you always have!"

The Latina moved swiftly toward Brittany who backed up in surprise against the wall, "I STOOD THERE AND WATCHED YOU ALMOST DIE! We're not talking about buying a fucking car here!"

"WE'RE NOT TALKING AT ALL! You refuse to respect me enough to at least hear me when I tell you that this is important to me. Do you honestly believe I would risk leaving you, leaving DJ? I don't want to do anything; I just want to open a dialog here! I think I deserve that. I deserve to be heard, to have my opinion matter." Brittany said openly crying.

"Fuck this I'm out of here!" The brunette grabbed her keys and stormed out slamming the door.

Brittany grabbed the door and jerked it open, "Get back in this house, you are not allowed to leave in the middle of an argument, Damn It Santana! I swear to god, if you actually leave you are in so much trouble!"

"I don't give a shit, don't expect me back tonight." Santana got in her car and slammed that door too. She backed out of the driveway and peeled off up the road.

Brittany stood there holding the door in disbelief, she couldn't believe all this just happened. She couldn't believe Santana stormed out of the house like that. She couldn't believe Santana said she was going to a bar and not coming home tonight.

She better warn Quinn what was going on that was probably where Santana would head. She grabbed her phone and shot off a quick text to Santana's best friend.

_**To be continued…so what do you think about all this? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N ~ don't own Glee **_

_**Rated M for mature topics**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Quinn stared down at the text she just got from Brittany. She really didn't have a hard time believing Santana got angry enough to storm out but it had to really serious since her two best friends were the happiest married people she'd ever met.

The blonde shot off a text to Santana asking her where she was. Quinn waited 15 minutes before calling the Latina, irritated when it went straight to voicemail, "Bitch, I know you ran away from home, grab some booze and munchies and get your skinny ass over to my house asap!"

Santana sat in the parking lot of the neighborhood bar considering her options. She knew she needed to calm down considerably before she saw other humans. Especially another human that might irritate her, the last thing she needed was to get arrested. She could see the headlines, "Local School Teacher and Coach arrested in drunken brawl!"

She saw Quinn's text and sent her call to voicemail; clearly Brittany had let Q know they were fighting. Santana quickly listened to her best friend's message and texted back that she was on her way.

The Latina knew that Quinn had recently broken up with another of her psychotic girlfriend's. She couldn't understand how she picked such loser's being so beautiful and successful, "Oh well, at least we have the house to ourselves." Santana grimly thought.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany sat in the dark silent living room replaying the last hour in her head, wondering how she could have handled things differently. The blonde knew that losing her temper and yelling at San was the worst thing she could have done but her emotions had gotten the best of her.

She knew it was going to be a touchy subject and needed to be approached carefully and gently but she had no idea her wife was going to react so vehemently and explode like she did. Brittany had never seen Santana so unreasonable before, she always went out of her way to consider the blonde's feelings about everything. This was not how things were supposed to go at all and she was clueless on how to proceed. Clearly she had underestimated how traumatic it had really been for the brunette.

They had never, not once in all the years they'd known each other been on such polar opposite sides of a debate. A small shiver of fear and dread ran down Brittany's back. She knew marriages that ended over things like this.

The blonde was desperate for another child; would she give up that dream to save her marriage? It was a hope she had held close to her heart since DJ's birth and it burned brighter ever since the doctor told her the odds of the same thing happening were so slim as to be almost nonexistent. She really believed she could convince Santana to try again. Brittany couldn't believe she had been so wrong about something so important.

Her phone vibrated and she looked down and saw a new text from Quinn.

_**Hey B no worries S with me safe and sound but not sober for much longer xoxo ~ Q**_

Brittany knew Quinn would keep Santana safe so she locked up the house and headed up to her very large and lonely bed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn listened as Santana paced around her living room ranting and raving about what happened earlier. She tried to be impartial and a good listener but she really could relate to Brittany's need to have another child. On the other hand, she knew what Santana had gone through the night of DJ's birth and how traumatized it had left her best friend. Brittany didn't know but after the doctor had told Santana that both her wife and child were out of the woods, Santana had broken down and cried in Quinn's arms for over an hour as the hazel eyed blonde held and rocked and comforted her best friend as you would a frightened child.

Seeing her strong, brave and fearless best friend like that had seriously unnerved Quinn for a long time. She understood the Latina's desperation and the depths of her fears in a way that Brittany never could.

Santana suddenly stopped talking and sat down and put her head in her hands, it was a look of utter despair, "Tell me what to do Q? I don't know how to fix this, how do I make her see my point?"

Quinn took a sip of her beer and said dryly, "I think you should have thrown a temper tantrum and ran away from home!"

The Latina snorted, then laughed, then rolled her head to the side and mock glared at her friend, "Fuck you, I didn't run away from home!"

Hazel eyes drilled into dark chocolate eyes and merely said, "Uh huh!"

Santana looked away first, she always did when Quinn looked so pissed off, "You think I'm wrong." She said more as a statement than a question.

"I didn't say that." Quinn got up and grabbed two more beers, "I think your infamous temper didn't help matters. I understand though why you lost it." She said compassionately as she handed a fresh beer to her friend.

"But you can relate to what B is feeling as well?" Both friends stared at each other for a few minutes before Quinn answered honestly, "Yeah sweetie, I do. I understand her need to want to try to do it perfect this time. The last time was really screwed up, it was not all roses and cherubs and beautiful soft harp music or in B's world rainbows and unicorns. It was frightening and she probably feels like her one chance at a really beautiful experience is imperfect somehow. I'm not saying she's right but I do understand what is driving her a little."

"I don't hear you saying she's fucking wrong either!" Santana said irritably.

Quinn sat quietly for a minute sipping her beer and chewing on her bottom lip. She finally looked up took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "You want my opinion, I mean my real honest to God, no holds barred opinion? Because if you say yes, you cannot get pissed off when I give it."

"Well you say it like that I already know your opinion, you agree with Britt!" She stood up angrily and started pacing again.

"You don't know shit about my opinion, now sit down and listen to me for a minute. You forget your little tantrums don't faze me anymore!" Quinn said in her best HBIC voice.

"Pfft…. Whatever Fabray!" The Latina said trying to sound and act all badass but she grudgingly came and sat back down.

"Thank you, now I need your word that you are going to listen and not blow up or I will have to kick your ass and I'm too tired for that high school shit anymore."

"Fine Madame Counselor you have my word of honor I will listen to every word patiently and calmly or you have permission to kick my ass." Santana made a cross over her heart, "Bitches honor, cross my heart."

Quinn quirked one eyebrow halfway to her hairline, "Like I need your permission to kick your ass!"

"Get on with it already." Santana scoffed.

The blonde studied her best friend, "You know I love you both, but you and I go way back so I will always have your back Santana always, even if I think you're wrong about something, I'm with you shoulder to shoulder, back to back. If you're wrong or I think you are, I'm going to tell you, I'll just wait until we are alone to do it."

Santana blinked away the tears that suddenly formed in her dark eyes at Quinn's statement. The two had a complicated relationship but they always knew they loved each other and had each other's backs, through thick and thin.

"I know Q, same here! I would tell you if I thought you were fucking up but I'd still bitch slap someone who said you were to my face."

"I think you owe it to B to at least listen to what she has to say. It sounds like neither of you did much talking before the yelling started so you don't really understand what the other is thinking or feeling. You did what you always do, you got mad, you started yelling and you ran away from the problem instead of dealing with it." Quinn said directly staring right at her best friend.

"What about B?" Santana said petulantly.

"What about her? I've never seen her act the way you described, have you? Clearly this is extremely important to her."

Santana shook her head unhappily, "No, I've never seen her act that way, she was like a angry tiger, she got right in my face." She laughed ruefully, "I believe I've created a monster."

"You need to go home tomorrow and apologize for yelling and storming out. Then you need to sit her down and tell her you have some things to say, then calmly and rationally explain all your fears, all your doubts. You know if you are totally honest with her she will listen and weigh what you say. Then.. and this is the hard part Santana, you need to sit down, shut the fuck up and let her talk uninterrupted and tell her side of it." Quinn leaned back against the back of the couch, "Do you think you can do that? I honestly believe she had a right to be heard, she deserves that S and so do you."

"How do I talk about it unemotionally? You were there, they both almost died! If they had died, I would have no reason to live anymore. I can't risk her Q, I just can't."

Quinn sighed, "Then tell her that but at least do her the courtesy of listening to her feelings about everything and her side of it as well. If you don't respect her enough to listen to her San, you run the risk of her getting angry and resentful and keeping it bottled up inside. You risk losing your family, is your stubborn pride worth the risk of losing your family. I don't think it is!"

The blonde stood up and grabbed Santana's hand, "C'mon I'm making scrambled eggs and toast, you probably haven't eaten today have you?"

Santana let Quinn pull her to her feet and then clutched the blonde in a tight emotional hug, "Thanks Q, I appreciate tonight a lot, I know this is hard for you to think about as well!"

Quinn blinked back a few tears of her own, all this baby talk was hard on her that was true, but she owed it to her friends to put her own feelings aside and try to help, "Would you consider adopting?"

The Latina looked up shocked, "I don't really know why we never considered that option."

The blonde shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Don't bring it up right away, apologize, tell her your side of things, listen to B and let things get calm again before you hit her with the adoption card!" Quinn looked thoughtful for a minute, "You're totally gonna fuck this up without me there, sometimes you really are a complete idiot, you know that right?"

Santana smirked, "I do know that actually, lucky for me I have this magic charm power over blondes and no matter how big an asshole I am, they still love me!"

"Barely Santana, so don't get cocky! Let's eat I'm starving!" Quinn headed into the kitchen followed by a now slightly hopeful Santana.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany woke up early and could not get back to sleep so she got up and headed downstairs to make some coffee. She was surprised when DJ shuffled into the kitchen looking every bit as unhappy as she felt. The blonde almost smiled when he dramatically threw himself into the chair and huffed out loud. She had seen Santana do the exact same thing when she was upset.

"What's up buddy, you seem upset?" Brittany said gently to her son.

She watched as he casually shrugged one shoulder, "Nothing."

"I couldn't sleep at all last night." The blonde saw her son look at her in surprise.

"I couldn't either." He admitted shaking his blonde hair out of beautiful milk chocolate eyes.

"You heard me and your Mami arguing last night?" Brittany knew it was impossible for DJ to have slept through that whole thing.

He shook his head again admitting that he had heard them, not sure if it was ok for him to have heard them. DJ looked at Brittany and she could see he was very upset.

"She's at Aunt Q's honey, she'll be home soon, I promise." She said softly to her wounded son.

"Mami said she didn't want any more babies, I heard her say that." He had tears running down his sweet face.

Brittany was unsure where he was headed with this and why he seemed so upset at the moment. She had thought it was because Santana left and didn't come back home last night but that didn't seem to be the problem. He also seemed to think Stevie's baby sister was a huge pain so not getting a brother or sister didn't seem like the problem either.

"Talk to me sweetie, what is it, what's got you so upset?" Brittany scooted her chair over closer to DJ and put an arm around his shoulder. She was surprised when he flung himself sobbing into her arms, "Baby, please, what is it? I want to help."

DJ was crying and trying to talk at the same time, "Is it cuz I'm bad sometimes that she doesn't want any more babies? I can draw a picture and make a promise to be the best boy in the whole world if that would help her let you have more babies."

Brittany closed her eyes and felt her chest ache at the innocent words of their son, "Oh buddy that is not it at all. Your Mami loves you so much and she doesn't think you're bad at all. I don't think you're bad either. Everybody makes mistakes sweetie, even grownups. As a matter of fact, I make them all the time. The real reason is because of something that happened the day you were born and that wasn't your fault either."

DJ wiped his face and looked up at his Mom, he never heard much about the day he was born. His mothers' always said it was the happiest day of their lives but they never told him much about it, "Will you tell me the story of the day I was born Mama?" He was sniffling and wiping away tears with his hands and his pajama sleeves.

"I will, why don't we go back upstairs and lay in my bed and I will tell you all about the most important and special day in all our lives, would you like that?" Brittany stood up and pulled her son into a long lingering hug. She inhaled deeply smelling his shampoo and conditioner. Soon he would be a man and cuddle times would seem silly then. She was going to miss these times.

"Ok Mama, I only ever knew it was my birthday and I get cake and presents. Something else happened important that day?"

She held his hand and they walked up the stairs to her bedroom together, "Yeah Deej, something really scary happened but it all worked out in the end, but it made both me and your Mami really scared and that's why we had a fight last night."

Brittany and DJ crawled into the big bed together as she pulled the covers up over them both. They cuddled as she related the story of how he was born, "See sweetie you and me both were very sick that day but the doctor fixed us up but it scared Mami really really bad that we got so sick and now she's really worried that if I have another baby I might get super sick again and she loves us so she worries. Mami takes her job of taking care of us very seriously."

DJ nodded solemnly, he knew that about his Mami, "So it's not that I was bad or got into lots of trouble lately?" He asked again just to be sure.

"Nope, she loves you so much DJ, we both do and you're very special. I'm so sorry that we woke you up and scared you last night." Brittany blinked back the tears that filled her big blue eyes.

DJ relaxed into Brittany's shoulder, "I think I could sleep some more now Mama!" He said through a great big jaw cracking yawn.

Brittany smiled gently as she hugged her big boy close to her heart, "I think I could sleep a little more too baby!" She wiggled them down until they were all curled up and snuggly under the covers.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

When Santana got home that morning, she found her wife and son curled up together in her bed sound asleep. She stood there leaning against the door for a long time just watching them. DJ looked so much like his Mom and they both looked like angels when they were unconscious.

Quinn was right; there was nothing in the world worth the risk of losing her family. She would listen, she owed Brittany that much.

_**To be continued….**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N ~ don't own Glee **_

_**Rated M for mature topics, this chapter contains a flashback it is in italics and bolded**_

_**Chapter 9 Blood and Miracles**_

The Latina watched her two favorite blondes sleep for a few more minutes feeling the love expand in her chest. She slipped her shoes and sweatshirt off and crawled into bed next to DJ, careful not to wake him or Brittany up.

She laid on her right side facing the pair with her right arm over her head and her head laying on it. She reached her left hand over and ran it through her son's shaggy blonde hair. He had his back to her and was still cuddled up in his Mama's chest and Brittany was sound asleep.

Thanks to Quinn and her insistence on plying Santana with food and water, the brunette didn't have a hangover and she was grateful for that. She was tremendously grateful for the love and support of her best friend as well. Quinn had a gift of just cutting straight through the bullshit and getting to the heart of the matter, any matter.

Santana knew she didn't respect her wife or her opinions last night and she was going to make up for that as soon as she was able. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she realized talking to Quinn last night that she had never really talked about the traumatic night of DJ's birth. As far as Santana was concerned, she survived it and her wife and son survived and there was nothing else to say, "Oh well, it isn't the first time I've been completely wrong and it won't be the last!"

Just contemplating sharing her feelings of that night with Brittany almost threw her into complete panic mode, Quinn was right; she was going to completely fuck this up. She just needed to calm down and be honest; it was Brittany for God's sake, the brunette knew she could tell her anything.

The Latina closed her eyes and thought back to that night almost eight years ago.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**flashback**_

_Brittany had been restless all night long. After tossing and turning for a few hours, the blonde had gotten up out of their bed and came out to the living room. The brunette had followed her, "Can I get you anything babe? Some herbal tea? Maybe a snack?"_

_The blonde looked at her wife irritably, "Can you get this bowling ball off of my bladder?" Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry Sanny, I didn't mean to snap at you and I didn't mean to call our son a bowling ball." She started to sniffle and the Latina knew a hormone fueled crying jag was about to start._

_"__Oh baby, I really cannot imagine how uncomfortable you are, come on and let me run you a nice warm bath and maybe you can relax for a little while soaking in the tub. I'll make you hot cocoa and light some candles?" Santana wheedled trying to coax the blonde into relaxing._

_"__Lie naked in the bath tub looking like a great white beached whale, Moby Britt!" She started to cry in earnest feeling uncomfortable and hostile and fat._

_Santana stood right in front of her blonde wife and took her hands in her own, trying to still her pacing, "Brittany, look at me please." Brittany looked into the dark almost black eyes of her wife and saw adoration, "You're a miracle, do you know that? I used to think it was so easy to just want a baby and then go have one but I found out the hard way it's just not something everyone can do. You're doing it for the both of us. You are carrying our son, Daniel Joseph Pierce, our future right there." Santana moved both her hands down to cradle the blonde's stomach. _

_"__I've lived every step of this with you because you've shared it with me. I've felt him move and kick, I've listened to his heart beating so strong, I've watched your little belly grow and expand to hold our precious boy and I have to tell you I've never found you more attractive. I touch your belly and honest to God Britt, I want to throw you down and have my way with you every minute. You just glow, you really do and I couldn't love you or want you more than I do right now. That's the complete truth babe; you're so fucking hot when you're pregnant. Don't get me wrong, you're hot all the time but especially right now." Santana pulled her wife close and kissed her passionately trying to express all her feelings in that one simple gesture._

_The blonde sighed adorably and rolled her eyes, "Q is right, you're a total freak!"_

_Santana laughed out loud, "Hey it takes one to know one! How about that bath, hmmm?"_

_"__Will you sit in there with me and talk for awhile?" The blonde sniffled._

_"__All night if you want me to! So why don't you sit here on the couch while I run the bath and do you want herbal tea or hot cocoa?" _

_"__The tea I think San. I'm going to sit on one of the kitchen chairs instead of the couch, I can't get out of the stupid thing by myself anymore and it makes me feel bad." She held onto her lower back and waddled into the kitchen and Santana gently helped her lower herself on one of the wood backed chairs._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Brittany soaked for a little bit but she still couldn't get comfortable, "I'm sorry Sanny thanks for trying but I need to get out now, I'm more uncomfortable in here than in bed."_

_Santana quickly stood up and slipped both her arms under Brittany's and gently lifted her up, "Put your arms around my neck babe, I don't want you to slip and fall." Brittany did as she was told and gingerly stepped out of the tub onto the mat "Let me grab a towel and your robe."_

_The Latina helped Brittany dry off and added a few feather light kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders. She helped the blonde wrap up in a big fluffy bath towel and was trying to help her out of the bathroom when the blonde stopped walking suddenly._

_The brunette looked back at saw her wife looking very confused, "What's wrong Britt, what is it?"_

_"__I think my water just broke?" She said calmly, "I mean I'm sure it did."_

_Santana had prepared herself for this moment and she was ready, they had done Lamaze, they had read books, they took classes, they watched videos. Nothing had prepared her for the feeling of complete and utter fear and panic those six little words induced, "I think my water just broke."_

_The brunette backed Brittany up and sat her down on the closed toilet seat, "Stay here, I'll be right back."_

_"__Where are you going, we have lots of time you don't need to panic!" Brittany yelled after her wife's fleeing form._

_Santana stuck her head back in the bathroom with a look of outrage on her face, "I am not panicking, I'm Santana Lopez Pierce and I don't panic!" She ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom madly searching for the packed overnight bag they had ready to take to the hospital, "Brittany where is the fucking bag we packed?" the brunette yelled loudly._

_The blonde rolled blue eyes and scoffed, "In the downstairs hall closet where you put it two months ago and where it's been ever since."_

_Santana was on her knees digging through the bedroom closet, "FUCK, that's right, I forgot." She raced into the bathroom and tried to herd Brittany out of the door, "Babe, come on we have to get to the hospital."_

_"__I think we forgot one really important thing Sanny!" Brittany said in a completely amused voice, she thought she was the one that was going to panic._

_"__What? What did we forget?"_

_"__I have no clothes on?" Brittany giggled as Santana slapped herself in the forehead and ran to get some clothes for her wife._

_The next eight hours progressed rather uneventfully, Brittany's labor was textbook and Santana was helping her breath and did back rubs when the pain got bad. She helped Brittany walk around the halls of the birthing center when she was feeling restless and uncomfortable. The brunette fed her wife ice chips which was all she was allowed. An epidural was performed and some of Brittany's pain went away._

_The doctor came in and did another internal exam and pronounced the time almost near when they would go to the delivery room and Brittany could start pushing. Santana called Q and let her know her godson was going to be delivered soon and Quinn couldn't contain her excitement and promised to be there as soon as she could._

_The hazel eyed blonde showed up with coffee and magazines and flowers and little bubblegum blue cigars that had a banner that read, "It's A Boy" with a little stork on them. The three friends tried to laugh and talk between contractions._

_The nurse helped Santana get into a blue cap and scrubs and little footies to go over her shoes and wheeled both mothers into the delivery room. Quinn kissed both of them with a huge smile and big fat tears rolling down her face._

_The brunette was seated up by her wife's head trying to hold her hand and keep her calm in between contractions as it was almost time to push. The doctor said the head would be coming first and then the rest was a breeze._

_Following the doctor's instructions, Santana helped raise Brittany up a little into better pushing position and positioned herself behind her wife in order to assist her. Everything was going fine, Brittany was pushing and yelling and squeezing Santana's hand and the nurse was on Brittany's other side giving them both instructions and the doctor was telling them he could almost see the head when the Latina heard a noise that sounded like running water, like a faucet dripping._

_She looked around confused and saw the two nurses staring at the floor in shock and she heard the doctor swear loudly and the room went quiet just for a shocking moment that seemed to Santana to last forever. She followed the nurses' gaze and saw a lot of bright red blood all over the floor. Santana stared at it stupidly wondering why everyone was so calm because surely that was a very bad thing._

_Just as she thought that she looked over at Brittany and noticed how absolutely and suddenly pale she got, she looked almost gray and her eyes were not a bright vibrant blue but a washed out faded color. Almost in slow motion Santana stood up to find out what the fuck was going on when Brittany's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed back on the bed._

_It was then that all hell broke loose in delivery room #3. The doctor stood up and started barking orders, machines started blaring and alarms started wailing and the both nurses took off running, one out of the room, the other over to try to force Santana out of the room._

_She reached behind the steel framed delivery table and hit a button on the wall and more alarms went off and 3 more nurses and what looked like another doctor all came running in. _

_Through the whole process they had treated Britt with the utmost care but now they ripped the pillows out from behind her head and forced the table head down and the one doctor was talking loudly about her blood pressure bottoming out and the nurse ran back in and hung what looked like blood on the IV stand._

_Santana had blindly backed up against the far wall to get out of everyone's way terrified to leave her wife's side. Everyone seemed to have forgotten her for a minute. Suddenly a nurse rushed over to Santana and pushed a consent form in her hands to operate and get the baby out immediately via C-Section._

_She was stuttering in shock, "Brittany didn't want an operation she wanted to have the baby naturally; she didn't want any drugs really but definitely not this."_

_The second doctor, the younger one walked over and said forcefully but still kindly, "Mrs. Pierce it appears your wife's placenta has either ruptured or torn away from the uterine wall, she is bleeding to death as we speak. We have a very limited time frame to save both mother and child. You need to sign this now or they both will die."_

_Santana grabbed the pen and scribbled her name as they rushed the gurney carrying her wife and child, her life actually out of the delivery room and down the hallway._

_The brunette was standing all alone in the middle of the empty delivery room, there was a huge puddle of blood on the floor and blood soaked towels and sheets strewn around the room. She had never seen so much blood that wasn't on the television watching some slasher film._

_She was terrified and in shock and unable to move. Her wife and son were in danger, dying according to the doctor and she was powerless. Santana had never been powerless, she had always made her own luck and things always went her way. Tonight she realized how your entire life can be destroyed in one terrible moment and you just had to stand there helpless and watch it happen._

_The door opened and she heard a nurse speaking softly and she felt someone gently take her arm and she heard the soft voice of her best friend, "Come on San, we have to go wait in the other room for the doctor to come and get us. You can't do anything in here now."_

_Santana ripped her arm out of Quinn's grip, "NO! I'm not leaving here; it's her blood on the floor, her life spilled out all over this fucking floor!" Her voice broke and she hated the weakness she heard coming from her own throat._

_Quinn walked around in front of Santana and forcefully grabbed both her arms, "This is not your wife lying on this floor; she's in the operating room fighting for her life. This is not your son lying on this floor either; he is in the same room fighting for his life as well. Are you going to tell them that you fought any less hard for their lives than they did? I don't think you could live with yourself if you didn't fight harder than they did tonight!" She said harshly and in a firm voice trying to break through the brunette's pain and shock._

_The brunette looked into Quinn's eyes and nodded her head, "Ok, let's go fight for my family Q!"_

_Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and led Santana from the frightening room filled with her wife's blood._

_**End flashback**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana opened her eyes and stared at her young blonde son and his beautiful mother and remembered it had been 5 terror filled hours of pacing and praying and bargaining with a God she really wasn't sure she believed in anymore before the exhausted looking doctor informed her that mother and son were going to survive. It had been close and they would need to remain under close watch for awhile but they would live.

The Latina remembered collapsing on Quinn and sobbing out her guilt and pain and relief and fear like a small child woken from a terrible nightmare. She remembered her best friend holding her and rocking her and reassuring her until she fell into a coma like sleep.

How could she ever tell Brittany all this? She had to though, she owed it to her and maybe, just maybe, Brittany would understand her side and give up this foolish idea of another baby.

Santana reached her hand out and clutched the back of DJ's shirt protectively and fell into a fitful sleep.

_**To be continued….. tell me what you think**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N ~ don't own Glee **_

_**Rated M for mature topics – D/D, spanking, punishment and Femslash. **_

Chapter 10

Brittany woke up and looked over and saw Santana in bed with her and DJ. He had somehow felt her presence in his sleep and shifted over to his Mami. He was all cuddled up into her front and Santana was lying on her side with her head on her bent arm and her left arm draped over DJ's waist. DJ had grabbed the front of Santana's shirt and had it grasped in his hand, his other hand up under his chin.

The blonde sighed, it was a beautiful sight to wake up to and for a moment she forgot how angry she was with her wife. Brittany struggled to contain her emotions and thought honestly to herself that if this was all she ever got out of life, it was more than enough.

She had the love of a beautiful woman who would never mistreat her or cheat on her or leave her. They had a beautiful, healthy perfect son who was adored by them both. Perhaps she was tempting the fates by asking for more. The blonde thought back to high school when they had studied mythology; the gods always got angry and jealous when humans were too greedy or too happy. They were nasty as well and would strike people down who angered them. Was she being greedy to want a tiny little daughter who looked just like her wife; a little mini-Santana running around squealing with joy? Didn't she already have enough happiness in her life? She certainly had more than the most people did and she certainly had more than she ever dreamed of.

How do you let go of a dream, a fantasy that feels as real to you as the reality sleeping right across from you in the bed? She honestly didn't know if she could let it go it had been a part of her waking and sleeping moments for seven years now.

Brittany lifted her gaze from the back of her son's perfect lean body and shaggy blonde hair and noticed Santana was awake and watching her intently.

She gave a little half smile, being still too angry and hurt to give more but it let the Latina know that while still in the doghouse she was loved. Santana gave a little half smile back and looked down at her shirt in her son's grasp and gave a big wide genuine smile.

The brunette whispered, "How does he always wind up wrapped around me? I speak from experience when I say you are certainly the cuddlier mother in this family. "

The blonde whispered back, "It's always been like this, since he was born he always cuddled with you, calmed in your arms, fell asleep on your chest."

Santana spoke hesitantly, "Is this part of it B, the reason that you want you know, does it hurt your feelings or something?"

Brittany frowned for a moment not following her wife's question and then she understood. Santana thought maybe she was jealous or hurt by DJ's bond with her and thought that might be part of the reason for wanting another baby. She smiled softly and shook her head, "Oh no, I adore how close you two are. I love that my two favorite people in the world adore each other, it's like a double rainbow right in your front yard, every single day!"

The Latina whispered back, "I'm sorry for asking like that; I have just been trying to figure out how you would even consider risking your life and leaving us?" Tears filled her dark eyes and she sniffled and tried to hide her emotions but it was useless around Brittany. She had always been an open book were the blonde was concerned.

Brittany rolled onto her back and sighed heavily, this was not how she pictured this conversation happening this morning.

Feeling she had upset her wife again, Santana reached her arm out and laid her warm palm on Brittany's flat toned stomach and rubbed little circles. A move that always comforted the blonde, "I'm so sorry for reacting the way I did last night. It was more fear and trauma than anger but I was still wrong for not listening to you."

Brittany turned her head to look at her wife as she placed her own hand on top of the tan one on her stomach, "Well, I certainly could have handled my part better as well! I've known you pretty much all my life and I should have guessed how that conversation was going to happen considering I did kind of just spring it on you." She said in hushed sincerity.

The brunette laced her fingers though her wife's, "I want to sit down and listen to everything you have to say, I want to hear it, all of it but first I want you to hear what I went through that night so you can understand where I'm coming from. Can you do that? It might be really hard for you to hear, it got really bad for awhile."

Rubbing her thumb over Santana's thumb softly she said, "I need to hear it, it's clearly a huge part of you now and I don't want there to be any part of you that I can't understand. So no matter how hard, I need to hear it from you." She said her love shining through her crystal blue eyes.

"I can't promise that I'm ready to talk to any specialist doctor in high risk pregnancies yet B but I do promise to hear you out and to try to keep an open mind."

"That is all I have ever asked sweetie, just listen to me and respect my opinions." Brittany said a little more sternly, "You treated me very disrespectfully and it hurt me Sanny, a lot, it felt like you were saying I wasn't allowed to have opinions that they didn't matter to you and it felt like a knife in my heart."

"Your right B, I was totally being a hypocrite. We are partners and total equals and I need to always treat you that way. I let my fear take over and cloud my judgment and I tried to force you to think exactly like I do and no one thinks exactly like anyone! I used to be so angry at the way my father tried to treat my mother; like she was a piece of property or something, all that Latino machismo, made me sick."

"I have a hard time picturing Francesca Lopez being anyone's doormat!" Brittany snickered, "Even after all these years and knowing how much she loves DJ, she still scares the crap out of me!"

Santana laughed softly with her wife, "The point was I treated you the exact same way and I am so sorry and I will try very hard to never ever treat you that way again. I swear on my honor to do my best!"

Brittany's heart skipped a beat, that was part of their wedding vows that Santana had written for her, "I swear on my honor to do my best!" She felt the emotion flooding through her and was afraid of just bursting out in tears, "You have always done your best, always, and DJ and I both know it and love you for it! You've been the best wife anyone could ever want and I love you with my whole heart!"

"Te quiero para siempre querida!" Santana whispered to her wife.

Brittany smiled back, "There's something else I have to tell you Sanny and I'm not trying to upset you but you need to know since I think you need to talk to DJ and help him understand."

"What baby?" Santana said in a concerned voice.

"DJ heard us fighting last night and he heard you say that you didn't want any more children. He asked me if it was because he was bad and you've had to punish him. DJ thought maybe because he was a disappointment maybe that's why you didn't want more kids."

Santana swore softly under her breath, "That breaks my heart, how could he think that? Do you think I make him feel like he's bad or disappointing?"

Brittany grabbed her wife's hand and held it tightly and whispered fiercely, "Of course not, you're a wonderful mother and you may be firm with him and strict but he knows the rules and he had never been punished without a warning before hand and an explanation as to why he was in trouble."

"Then why Britt? Why did he feel it was his fault?" The Latina said brokenly.

"I've been thinking about it a lot tonight and I think it's a few things. One, we hadn't ever told him much about how hard his birth was on you and me. I gave him the sanitized version last night of how it made him and I so sick and made you think you were going live alone forever. So he knows that you're afraid of something happening to me again. The other thing is kids always seem to think everything is there fault. Even if horrible evil people are hurting them they blame themselves. I think we just have to talk to him again and keep reassuring him of how much we love him."

Santana nodded in agreement, "and maybe if I keep my big Latina mouth shut once in a while and listen first and react later!"

"But then you wouldn't be my Sanny and I don't want a fake Sanny! I like the original version best!"

Santana put on a look of fake affront and just shook her head when Brittany giggled sweetly.

DJ groaned, "You guys talk too loud, how's a guy supposed to get any sleep around here?"

Santana leaned over and started to tickle her son along his ribcage, "Maybe by sleeping in his own bed, then he just might get some rest!"

DJ was rolling around and giggling trying to escape his Mami's tickling fingers, "Mama help me, please!" He said breathlessly.

Brittany just turned her head lazily and said, "Nope, I believe you were the one who pitted guys against girls a few minutes ago, you are on your own pal!"

DJ shrieked as Santana picked him up and threw him over her shoulder, "Come on you little giggle factory, let's go make Mama some breakfast!"

He was still laughing just like his Mama as he said, "We already had breakfast, it's not my fault you and Aunt Q are lazy bones!"

Santana laughed and gave him a gentle swat on his backside that was still hanging over her shoulder, "Oh you are so much trouble when I tell Auntie Q you called her a lazy bones!"

DJ was squirming and laughing and begging to get free, "Mama you have to help me she's gonna tattle on me to Aunt Q, besides we already did have breakfast!"

Brittany slowly got up graceful as a gazelle and lazily stretched a sight that never ceased to completely arouse Santana, "Well he is right about that part lazy bones we did already eat breakfast while you were still sleeping over Q's house." She giggled as she glided past them and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Santana set DJ back on his feet and said gently, "Hey buddy, go and get dressed ok I need a minute to talk to your Mama, ok?"

DJ smiled the big sweet innocent smile of his mother, "Sure Mami, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Santana watched him walk to his room smiling, how she loved that kid.

She walked in to the kitchen and looked at her wife, "Do you think we can send him to my mom's tonight so we can finish talking?"

Brittany turned around and crossed her arms, "I think that would probably be for the best, we do have a lot to talk about. I don't want you to feel you can't say everything you need to and I know I want to say what I need to say as well. I think this conversation is too grownup and intense for him to be around an possibly overhear again. Don't you think?"

"I do I was just worried he might feel we are trying to get rid of him after he felt a little insecure last night. I don't want him to feel that way."

Brittany shook her head, "He won't we just tell him we are having a grown up conversation to fix our argument, he is old enough to understand that."

"Ok, I will go call my mother. Are we ok, B?"

"Well, we aren't 100% yet sweetie but we will be and after our talk and your spanking we will be."

Santana paled, "My what?"

"You're spanking Santana, I warned you not to walk out of here last night in the middle of our fight. That's the rule, you know that! You didn't ask for a timeout and when I said you would be in big trouble if you walked out, you said you didn't care!"

Santana was stunned but Brittany was right. If she had stormed out like Santana did then she would be getting a spanking.

"Do you agree that you need to be punished for breaking the rules San?" She asked gazing hard into dark almost black eyes.

"Fuck and damn it!" She said in irritation, she hated when she got caught breaking her own fucking rules. She was right when she told Q last night she had created a monster.

"Santana, you're only making it worse for yourself."

"Fine, yes I agree I deserve to be punished."

Brittany nodded, "First we have our talk and then before bed, the spanking, agreed?"

Santana shook her head, "Yes dear, I agree!" She pouted feeling very put out.

The blonde turned her back to the Latina so she wouldn't see her satisfied grin, she was starting to like this equality business.

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N ~ don't own Glee **_

_**Rated M for mature topics – D/D, spanking, punishment and Femslash. **_

Chapter 11

Santana rolled over in bed and was very uncomfortable. Brittany had gotten the handle on the whole spanking concept and she was becoming quite proficient at it, "Thank goodness I don't have to sit all day at a desk for my job. I could never do it today."

She got up and managed to get a shower and get dressed opting for a loose track suit today, being the coach had it's perks.

The Latina uncomfortably made her way to the kitchen deciding to drink her coffee and eat some toast leaning against the counter.

Brittany felt a momentary surge of guilt but then remembered it was part of the deal. She quickly got up and wrapped her wife in a hug and kissed her sweetly, "Good morning sweetie."

Santana smiled and then looked at DJ, "Good morning buddy. How did you sleep last night?"

"Gool" DJ said through a mouthful of food causing his Mami to grin widely and his Mama to frown, "No talking with your mouthful Deej!"

Everyone finished eating and DJ headed back upstairs to brush his teeth. Santana startup up when Brittany gently grabbed her arm holding her back.

"What's up babe?" Santana asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were ok this morning about everything; both our talks last night, the spanking all of it."

"I'm fine baby, really. I just feel bad that I'm still stuck you know in fear, I just can't even picture a time in the near future where I would feel alright with you being pregnant again. I'm sorry for that, I really am but honestly that is where I am still at. I'm sorry baby really I am but I will keep trying to keep an open mind I swear I will."

"That's all I have ever expected from you honey, tell me how you really feel and listen while I tell you how I really feel. After hearing everything you went through that night I can appreciate how traumatic it was for you and I understand you need time to think." Brittany looked adoringly at her wife.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had a free period and she sat uncomfortably at her desk staring at the picture she had on it of her, Brittany and DJ taken last Christmas. It was her favorite picture of the three of them but now looking at it and knowing Brittany's desires for another child, it looked incomplete.

She growled in frustration and got up and walked towards the office of the guidance counselor, Terry Gunderson. Santana had mellowed in her old age and had become friends with a few of her fellow faculty members, Terry was probably the one she was closest too.

Knocking on her door, she heard Terry give permission to enter so she stuck her head in the door, "Hey you got a few minutes to talk?"

"For my favorite cheerleading coach, of course I have a few minutes, what's going on?"

Santana eyed the chair in front of Terry warily but sat down anyway, "Brittany and I had a big fight, she wants another baby and well I kind of glossed over how traumatic DJ's birth was but I think you get the drift."

"So what do you need here from me, Terry your friend or Ms. Gunderson the counselor?"

Santana smiled, that is she absolutely loved about the woman in front of her, she was a straight shooter just like she was herself.

"Probably the counselor honestly."

So her friend listened as Santana poured out her fears and Brittany's need that didn't appear to be going away anytime soon and how she thought if not resolved it could meant the end of her marriage.

Terry listened carefully and interjected a thought or question here or there but devoted her full attention to the fiery Latina in front of her.

Santana finished speaking and leaned back in the chair crossing her arms over her chest and fighting back her tears.

"This whole conversation makes you feel really guilty and vulnerable right now doesn't it?" She noticed Santana's look of surprise, "It's the crossed arms, it gives people away every time. So what's the guilt about?"

Santana sat up and tried to speak twice before finally getting it out, "It's my fault she almost died. I couldn't carry our baby, I failed at the most important thing I could do for her as her wife. She was forced to do it even though I agreed to be the one!"

"So you feel like a failure as a woman? Did Brittany put up a fight about carrying DJ? Did you guilt her or force her into it?"

"No of course not, it was her idea!" the Latina said indignantly.

"Have you considered having some new tests done to see what exactly the problem with you carrying to term might be?"

"I had tests done already Terry what would be the point?"

"Well, there have been a lot of scientific advances in the field of fertility in last 8 to 10 years. They might find something they weren't capable of finding then. Would you consider trying again to have a child if you won't ever be comfortable with Brittany trying again?"

"In a heartbeat, I would love to but it was so devastating to lose those babies, I'm not sure Britt would go for it."

Terry said gently, "What about adoption?"

"I'm pretty sure we would both be open to it but Brittany wants to do it as well as have another baby."

"If you think it would help, I could sit down and talk with both you Brittany about what we've talked about today?" Terry offered kindly.

"I'm going to talk to her about seeing her fertility specialist that she wants us both to speak to and then maybe I can bring up about testing me again and see what they both say."

Santana stood up and walked to the door, "Thanks Terry, I really appreciate you talking to me about all this."

"Anytime Santana you know that!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was cooking dinner when Santana got home from school, she squealed when her wife wrapped her in a big hug from behind startling her.

"You seem rather happy about something Santana what happened?"

"I want you to promise me that you are going to listen to me and not blow a gasket like I did the other day, ok?" Santana said carefully.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this Santana." Britt turned down the heat on the food and covered it and then went to sit at the table.

"I want to go talk to your fertility specialist with you BUT, I want to talk about a few things, what happened with you, the odds of it happening again, but also why I kept miscarrying and if maybe in the last decade they might have fixed it so maybe I could be the one to have our baby." She stopped talking and looked expectantly at her blonde wife. Her big blue eyes were wide open in shock.

"Say something Brittany, please, I really need to know what you're thinking."

"I am not sure what to say, we agreed that the miscarriages were so hard on you mentally and physically that we wouldn't try that way again but I guess if I'm honest if I say absolutely not then I'm doing the same thing to you that I got angry about the other night."

Santana nodded in agreement, "So?"

"Alright, we can go talk to the doctor and see what she says about both of us. If you want to do more tests I am ok with it but I want to make sure you're not doing this out of guilt or some sense of you have too to save me from doing it. If you are doing something you don't want to do then I will be upset with you."

"Let's just get all the facts, on both of us and then we can put everything on the table, even things like adoption or surrogacy and then with all the information we need we can make a decision not based on emotions only. It seems like the most sensible option to me."

"Ok, I agree we make the appointment and go get some information." Brittany stood up and went back to cooking but turned around, "We go and we listen but it doesn't mean that either of us commit to anything right?"

"Absolutely! Thanks babe, I love you and I want to try to work this out."

The blonde beamed at her wife, "I love you too, thanks for agreeing to go see the fertility specialist, it means so much to me."

"I'm going to go shower and get changed. Hmm that smells fantastic, you know I married you for your culinary skills right?"

"Really, I thought it was for my perfect ass!" Brittany squealed again when Santana laid a swat to her perfect ass.

"Language wifey!" Santana smirked as she headed up the stairs.

_**To be continued…..**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. **_

_**Contains established D/D relationship so Rated M for mature topics – mention of corporal punishment between consenting adults in a relationship and femslash.**_

_**Also discussion of miscarriage and near death of mother /child during childbirth so if those are triggers for you please be aware. I am not a doctor so take my medical knowledge with a grain of salt!**_

Chapter 12

Santana was sitting at the kitchen table with DJ helping him with his vocabulary and spelling homework while Brittany finished dinner. The blonde turned and looked at her two favorite people in the world sitting hunched over a piece of paper and working together and her heart expanded and filled with love.

She smiled to herself and wondered again why having another child made such a difference to her. DJ and Santana filled her world, they were a complete and happy family and it worried her to think she was creating drama and unhappiness when it wasn't necessary.

Brittany was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed deep in thought when both DJ and Santana looked up at her at the same time. She felt her breath hitch and her heart skip a beat looking into the almost coal black eyes of her lover and the milk chocolate eyes of her son. She smiled at both of them and blew them a kiss and they both smiled in unison and went back to working on homework.

The tall blonde started to grab dishes out of the cupboard when she felt Santana right behind her, "Go sit down babe, Deej and I will finish up!" The Latina grabbed the plates after placing a gentle kiss on the side of her wife's neck, "Go on, you want coffee, tea, milk or water with dinner babe or maybe a glass of wine?"

"What are you having San?"

"I think I'm going to relax with a glass of wine, I'll pour you one as well ok?" Brittany nodded her assent.

"Books away buddy, come help your old Ma set the table!" DJ looked up and smiled, he hated homework. He got up and started to help his Mami finish setting up for dinner.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dinner was a riotous affair, with Santana and DJ teasing each other and making each other laugh. Brittany kept trying to keep order but would get caught up in giggling over their silliness.

Everyone was relieved by the current cease fire in the house, no one was angry, no one was in trouble and they were all having a good time.

"Mom, what is this? It's really good; it doesn't taste healthy at all!" He said innocently as his Mamí choked on her mouthful of food trying not to laugh at the look on her wife's face.

Brittany just shook her head at the two of them and pitched her napkin at Santana, "You two are hopeless! If you had your way you'd eat take out and junk food every day and all night!"

Mother and son just looked at each other and shrugged, they didn't see a problem with that.

Santana washed down her food and looked over at her son, "Did you get your soccer schedule yet, I want to get it on my calendar so I can get to your games?"

"Really Mamí? You're going to come to my games?" DJ was really excited.

Santana took another bite, "That's the plan buddy, I mean I can't guarantee I can make every single game but between me and your mom, you should have a pretty active cheering section all of your own, right Mom?"

DJ swung his head to look at his Mom with big wide eyes, and she smiled sweetly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world honey! I will be at as many games as I can cheering right alongside your Mamí!"

He looked between both his mothers', "Soccer has cheerleaders?" DJ said in awe. He was only 8 years old but he was quite taken by his Mamí's cheerleaders. A fact that was not a very well-kept secret among his mother's squad who doted on him whenever they saw him.

The tall blonde rolled her eyes, "He is just like you Santana, can't keep his eyes off the pretty girls!"

The Latina smirked before looking innocently at the beautiful blonde, "I only have eyes for one pretty girl babe! I don't even see the rest!"

The Latina turned back to her son and winked at him.

DJ smiled widely and ducked his head in embarrassment at being called out over his crushing on the cheerleaders and Brittany just rolled her eyes again, "uh huh, nice save Mamí!"

Brittany tossed down her napkin and stood up, "I've got a cheer for you DJ!" She moved out into the living room so she could kick her legs up, "Kick that ball and make a score, Come on DJ we want more! Go DJ!" She yelled and kicked!

Santana and DJ both were laughing; they loved watching Brittany cheer or dance! She was so graceful all her movements were beautiful.

The brunette moved into the living room and hugged the blonde, "Damn babe, you haven't changed at all since high school, you probably even just kicked higher than you used to! I'm impressed." She leaned forward and whispered gruffly in her wife's ear, "How about you show me that move later tonight after DJ is asleep?"

Brittany got goosebumps from the lust in Santana's voice and blushed a very cute pink color, "Let's see you do a cheer San!"

"I'd rather play soccer than cheer about it! How about you buddy, wanna go kick the ball around for a while? Santana wiggled her way out of cheering. She knew she couldn't kick like that anymore.

"Yah! Let's go! C'mon Mom you too!" DJ yelled enthusiastically.

Santana turned and grabbed Brittany's hand, "Yeah Mom, come on and kick the ball around, then we'll help you clean up when we come back in!"

"All right let's go kick the soccer ball!"

DJ ran for the back door to put his tennis shoes on and grab the soccer ball, while his mothers' grabbed coats and jackets and shoes.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany sent DJ up to take a shower and get ready for bed, while her and Santana cleaned up the kitchen and the dinner dishes. They each were relaxed and feeling great so they each had another glass of wine while they we straightening up.

"That was so much fun San, what a great idea; we should do this more often after dinner." Brittany enthused.

Santana turned around and smiled at her wife, "We really haven't had much of a chance to do anything fun together as a family lately, let's do something together Saturday."

"Oh, can we go to the zoo, we haven't been there in a long time? I can pack a picnic and we can spend the day." Brittany thought for a minute, "I have a better idea, how about that animal park were you ride the train and feed the animals and can pet and hold the babies?" The blonde looked a little embarrassed at her enthusiasm for a kid's petting zoo, "I think DJ would like that don't you San?"

Santana chuckled, "Well babe, he's a Pierce so I can't imagine him not loving that place as much as you do!" She didn't think anyone was as adorable as her Brittany. She snuggled up and nuzzled her wife's neck, kissing along her jawline and nibbling on her ear.

They stayed in that position just enjoying the closeness until DJ yelled down that he was ready for his bedtime story.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Half an hour later and DJ was out cold. Santana leaned over and kissed the top of his head and Brittany fussed with his blankets and arranged them under his chin, "It's been getting so cold lately at night!" She defended when the brunette gave her a look. Brittany leaned over and kissed his forehead and both women headed to their bedroom.

"Why don't you jump in the shower babe and I'll make sure everything is shut off downstairs." Santana said graciously.

Brittany graced her with a peck on her cheek, "Hurry up and come join me!"

The brunette took her hand and pulled her in for a deeper kiss on her full red lips, "Just try and stop me wife!"

Brittany sent the Latina off down the stairs with a slap to her backside as she headed to the bathroom peeling off clothes as she crossed the room. Entering the large bathroom, she opened the glass sliding door and started running the water nice and hot. She stepped in and sighed contentedly. She loved a nice long hot shower. The blonde stood under the pounding heat with her eyes closed leaning against the cool tile feeling peaceful and relaxed. She let the water run over her shoulders and down her back, shivering a little with the heat of the water on her sensitive back.

The blonde felt the rush of cold air before she heard the bathroom door open and just as quickly as she thought it, Santana was there sliding the glass door open and slipping in behind Brittany.

She wrapped her arms around her wife's bare waist and pulled the blonde back until she was resting on the brunette's chest. Brittany sighed again at the heat she was receiving from Santana's chest.

The brunette brushed aside the long blonde hair so it was resting just over Brittany's left shoulder and started to nibble her way down her neck until she got to her shoulder. Leaving a trail of warm wet kisses along her shoulder, she moved her hands up until she was cupping the blonde's breasts.

Brittany reached over and grabbed some bath gel and held the bottle up and let it dribble down her chest. She grabbed the loofah and starting to soap up her own front in a slow seductive pattern of circles. She smiled when she heard Santana's deep chuckle.

The Latina ran one hand down the blonde's firm flat belly and collected some of the soap suds and brought her hand back to her breasts. The brunette began to gently kneed and squeeze her firm breasts as her hands, slippery from the soap glided gently over the smooth skin. Taking a nipple in between her thumb and forefinger, Santana rolled it and squeezed a little harder, feeling the other nipple harden immediately.

Switching breasts, Santana also switched her attention to the other side of Brittany's neck. She heard her wife let out a soft gasp of pleasure as she kept up her ministrations on the neck and the breast.

With one final kiss and nip to Brittany's neck, she reached over and grabbed the shampoo. She poured some in the cup of her palm and rubbed her hands together gently. Then she started to massage the shampoo into the long blonde hair. She paid particular attention to the scalp, raking her nails gently through her hair and scratching the skin softly. Santana wanted to have her lover tingling all over her body before she helped her to a massive orgasm. Whenever Santana would softly scratch and massage her scalp the blonde would just melt back into her chest.

When she had paid attention to every inch of skin and long hair, Santana gently turned her wife to face her as he helped her lay back into the spray and start to rinse the shampoo out. She had her right arm wrapped around Brittany's back and with her left hand she was continuing to run her long fingers through blonde hair until all the soap was gone. As Brittany bent back Santana would lean forward and pull a nipple between her eager lips, sucking and nipping as she went from one side to the other hearing her wife starting to moan with delight.

Santana pulled Brittany closer until their chests rested on the others. The Latina loved the slippery wet feeling of getting all soapy together. She reached around and took the loofah and started to rub the soap all over Brittany's back and then letting the hot water rinse it off again.

As she was working on the blonde's back, her chest would rub sensually over Brittany's breasts, igniting a fire in the blonde, her every nerve ending pulsating with pleasure. She could no longer stifle her moans at the sensations Santana was causing in her.

Santana took the shower gel and started to lather down one impossibly long leg and up the other, taking her time and getting every inch of delicious dancer leg soaped up and rinsed off. She knelt down in front of her wife making sure to clean off all the soap as she ran one long nail tipped finger from the inside of the blonde's knee all the way up till she would tease Brittany by coming so close to her core but not touching it. The blonde found herself jerking forward trying to get more contact with Santana.

The brunette just put her right hand gently on her hip to hold her steady as she continued to tease the inside of Brittany's thighs with her fingernail. The blonde was shivering and trembling with all the pent up feelings and she was sure she was going to explode. The only sounds in the room were the blonde's heavy breathing and occasional soft moans.

Santana could tell her wife was extremely aroused so she gently lifted one of the dancer's legs and placed it over her shoulder and said softly, "Hold on sweetheart, I don't want you to slip and fall." She leaned closer and could smell her lover's arousal mixed in with the delightful smell of the coconut body gel. Santana knew this is what heaven would smell like. The Latina gently parted Brittany's folds with her fingers and softly blew a cool breath of air past the thin strip of blonde hair causing her wife to almost come undone without even being touched.

The Latina smirked, "Yeah, I'm that good!" She started to tease her wife with little laps of her tongue and soft breaths of cool air.

Brittany was begging for release, "Oh god, San please, more, I need more, please baby, please, touch me, oh god." She threw her head back and canted her hips forward pressing into Santana's face begging for harder contact and more pleasure.

Santana pulled back and stood up as Brittany whined her displeasure. She stood up and pulled the blonde into a searing kiss, pulling her wife until there was no space between them. They stood breast to breast and core to core. Brittany started to kiss back, forcing her tongue into Santana's half opened mouth showing her own dominance and causing the brunette to moan into her mouth this time.

Brittany reached around and took hold of Santana's shapely backside and tried to pull her even closer. Grabbing on to the supple flesh and feeling her muscles ripple under the skin from the joy of the contact.

The brunette turned Brittany around to face the back tiled wall of the glass encased shower and gently pushed her down until she was bent over and braced against the tile wall. She had her move her feet further apart and then knelt down again behind her wife.

Santana had never seen a more gorgeous ass in her entire life, she adored it, she darn near worshiped it and Brittany wasn't far off when she said it was one of the reasons she married her. She started to lay gentle kisses all around it as she reached around and started to rub little circles around the erect bundle of nerves as Brittany started to moan and cry and wiggle in place unable to stand the exquisite torment any longer. Santana was kissing and massaging her ass cheeks and Brittany couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh God, Santana please!" She was jerking her hips and almost crying. Santana stood up and put both hands on her wife's hips to steady her.

"Please what baby? What do you want me to do?" Santana purred seductively into Brittany's ear as she laid across her back, "You gotta tell me baby, come on tell me."

"I need you in me, please baby, please fuck me, I can't stand it anymore, please!" She moaned plaintively.

The Latina shuddered, "You have no idea what your begging does to me, you almost put me right over the edge just now!" She said huskily as she softly bit down on Brittany's shoulder.

"God Santana quit talking all ready and fuck me!" The blonde said aggressively pushing her rear back against her wife and trying to rub for contact.

The Latina placed her right hand on Brittany's lower back and rubbed it down over her back and over her backside. She moved her left hand forward from behind and started to tease her wife's entrance with her finger. Rubbing it up and down her opening and gently pushing one finger in and rubbing it around inside, pulling it out and shoving it back in.

"More!" Is all the blonde said in a strangled voice.

Santana added a second finger, pushing in hard and curling them on the way out, searching for the blonde's sweet spot. Feeling the ridges, the Latina rubbed the spot every time she pulled her fingers out, causing the blonde to squeak and squeal.

Brittany's movements were getting jerky and erratic and Santana could feel her tightening around her fingers. Santana added a third finger thrust two more times and rubbed on the way out and the blonde climaxed with a loud scream calling her wife's name.

The two women held each other, Brittany trembling from the aftershocks of a mighty orgasm, until the water ran cold.

Santana tenderly helped the blonde out of the shower as her legs were still rubbery. She wrapped her in an oversized soft terry bath towel and helped her into the bedroom and into her night clothes. She tenderly pulled back the covers and helped the sleepy blonde into the soft bed and tucked her in as gently as she had tucked in DJ earlier.

She put on her own tee shirt and lady boxers and crawled into bed next to an already sleeping Brittany. She leaned over and kissed her tenderly before shutting off the lights and falling asleep herself.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next morning at breakfast, Santana and Brittany kept sharing love sick smiles and glances over coffee. DJ was oblivious as he happily chattered about the family's upcoming weekend trip to the petting zoo. He loved the train ride and feeding the babies and he was so excited to be spending the day with his mothers. They hadn't done that in a long time. He could barely wait the few days until the weekend came.

Brittany sent DJ off to brush his teeth and to finish getting ready for school, "don't forget to put all the homework you and your Mamí worked on last night in your backpack ok honey?" She yelled after her son as he headed up the stairs.

Santana got up to refill her coffee and brought the pot back and refilled Brittany's mug as well, "So when is the appointment with the fertility specialist again?" She walked back and put the mug back on the burner.

Brittany looked up at Santana, "Are you really sure about this sweetie? It's not too late to back out."

"I'm more than sure babe; I really want to talk to her! Really babe, I will be fine I promise to be on my best behavior. It's just time to find out all our options. We deserve that, don't you think?"

"I love you so much Santana Lopez Pierce! Thank you for doing this for us, for your family. The fact that it's hard for you and you're willing to do this makes me just love you so much more."

"This is for all of us babe; you, me and DJ and maybe whatever other little Pierce's are out there in the universe waiting to be born into this great family."

Brittany sat there speechless; it was the first time since DJ's birth Santana had even joked about another baby.

"So the appointment? When is it?" Santana prodded not noticing the effect her comment had on her wife.

"It's tomorrow at 4pm Santana. Can you pick me up at the gym and we can ride together? Or I can meet you there."

"No, I'll pick you up; I want to do this together babe, every step of the way. Is DJ going to Stevie's house after school?"

Brittany got up and rinsed out her coffee mug and DJ's dishes and put them in the dishwasher, "Yep all arranged!"

The Latina kissed her cheek and went over to the stairs, "DJ! I can't be late today, let's get a move on buddy! And walk down those stairs!" She yelled when she heard him start to rumble down the stairs.

Brittany just smiled and shook her head at the daily routine between mother and son. It really was adorable.

She kissed them both goodbye and told them to have a great day and went to get ready to teach her classes and meet her clients for the day.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Brittany were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Elizabeth Fielding, the leading fertility specialist in the area. You could tell from the waiting room, it was packed and it made the Latina even more nervous and jumpy than she already was. She threw down the magazine she was pretending to read and huffed loudly.

The blonde reached over and intertwined her fingers with her wife's tanned ones and squeezed gently to help settle her.

The Latina looked around the room curiously and saw women of all ages, some older, with pregnant women in all stages of pregnancy. She looked across the room at an older couple and the woman was about 6 months pregnant and cradling her stomach looking blissfully happy. Santana remembered how Quinn used to cradle her stomach like that and felt a pang of envy and pain shoot through her like an electric jolt.

She used to wonder if her inability to have children was some kind of karmic payback for her promiscuous behavior as a teenager but she quickly put that aside. If there was a God, and Santana wasn't really sure, he, she or it certainly wouldn't punish someone for things they'd done as a stupid kid.

The door opened and a nurse called out for a Mrs. Pierce to follow her. Santana and Brittany stood up carefully and squeezed hands and gave each other a nervous smile and headed back to the doctor's office.

They were lead into a very comfortable and homey office with cherry wood furniture and plaques, awards and degrees littering the walls. The two women sat down in the comfortable chairs and waited for the doctor.

A tall handsome woman about 50 years old entered the room briskly. She had light brown hair with blue eyes and an attractive face. She was very professional and all business, "So you must be the Santana I have been hearing so much about?" She leaned over and shook hands with the Latina, "Brittany, wonderful to see you again."

"So it says here that you wish to discuss all your options? Santana, may I call you Santana?" The Latina nodded her assent, "It says that a decade ago you suffered several miscarriages?"

"That's correct. No one could ever tell me why. I thought that perhaps in the last 10 years some advance might have been made or maybe some tests might give me some reason for my inability to carry a baby to term."

Dr. Fielding was nodding and taking notes as Santana was talking, "Certainly, if you're open to it I would like to run some tests and see if I can see what might be going on. We know a great deal more than we did a decade ago. A few of the tests are more invasive than others so we will start with the basic bloodwork and non-invasive tests and go from there, if that works for you?"

Santana was still holding Brittany's hand so she squeezed it and smiled at Brittany and told the doctor she would like to start there with some simple tests.

"Very good Santana, I will setup some tests and my assistant Brooke will give you a call and finalize times that work for you."

Brittany spoke up for the first time, "Elizabeth, I was wondering if you could go over with Santana what you told me about DJ's birth and any subsequent pregnancies?"

The doctor took off her glasses and set them down on her desk and sighed, "I can certainly understand your fears Santana. From what I read in your wife's records, you came very close to losing both your wife and son that day." She watched carefully as she saw Santana's dark brown eyes fill with tears, "From the records, it looks like a ruptured placenta. It's not a common occurrence but it can happen for a number of reasons. Brittany doesn't have any of the common risk factors so I would say it was a spontaneous occurrence and very unlikely to happen again. Of course, if the two of you were to consider Brittany carrying another child, she would be watched very carefully through the course of the pregnancy and we could even schedule a C-Section before labor starts officially to eliminate the risk of another abruption or rupture during the actual childbirth. Now you know there is always risk with pregnancy and childbirth but from what I can tell you are both young, healthy women and I see no reason that Brittany couldn't carry a baby to term and then deliver successfully with very little risk of complications. Once we get your test results back we can see if you are a candidate for a successful pregnancy as well. Do either of you have any other questions?"

The women talked back and forth for another 30 minutes and Santana and Brittany left the office feeling respected and listened to. They sat in the car for a few minutes quietly just holding hands deep in their own thoughts.

"San, how do you feel after talking to Elizabeth?" Brittany said softly not wanting to break the peace and quiet.

"I feel good Britt, less scared for you but still not sure yet but I really never had hope of every having a baby myself and she gave me just a little hope babe and I have to tell you that's kind of exciting." She turned and graced the blonde with a big smile that actually reached her eyes.

"Oh San, I am really excited for us too! Even if we decide not to go through with it at least we have tried to do everything in our power and we have the facts now, or we will have. We aren't just sweeping everything under the rug and not talking out of fear anymore. I'm so proud of you for trying so hard." Brittany said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course I'm going to try babe, it's for us, for DJ for our family and nothing means more to me than my family. I love you so much babe and we'll just take this one step at a time ok?"

Brittany stuck her hand out, "Deal?"

Santana chuckled at her adorable wife, "Deal!"

"Let's go grab DJ and seal the deal with some ice cream!" Brittany said dreamily.

"I couldn't have said it better myself babe!"

They leaned over and kissed and headed off to pick up their son for ice cream. Feeling a little happier and a little more hopeful than they had just a few hours ago.

_**To be continued. Please read and review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. **_

_**Contains established D/D relationship so Rated M for mature topics – mention of corporal punishment between consenting adults in a relationship and femslash.**_

Chapter 13

Santana sat up high in the bleacher stands watching her squad practice. She had given the practice over to some of the juniors and seniors who were chomping at the bit to be in charge just like her and Quinn used to do all the time.

The Latina was feeling nostalgic all of a sudden, she wished that she had stayed in touch with more people from high school but she was pretty sure they wouldn't have such happy memories of her seeing as how she spent all of high school being a total bitch to everyone.

She had spent so much time with the Cheerios and won National Titles with them but she could really only remember a handful of them. The brunette leaned back and rolled her eyes when she thought that Brittany probably remembered every last one of their names.

The brunette leaned back and looked at the sky. She was far too wound up today to deal with her squad. Her patience level with stupidity was at an all time low today, probably was more truthful to say nonexistent.

She was not like Sue Sylvester, Santana was firm and stern but she would never say or do anything to hurt these girls. She knew how sensitive they were and what a difficult time high school was, even for the girls on top let alone the girls on the bottom like the glee club nerds. Coach Santana Pierce could always be counted on to be fair, no matter how badly you messed up. She loved these girls and she didn't tolerate stupidity and most had felt the wrath of her anger and her tongue, but they always knew where they stood with her and they always knew she had their backs.

Santana had climbed way up high into the stands to think. She was starting her first set of fertility tests tomorrow morning and she was nervous. Hell, she was petrified. Trying to play it off since they were scheduled had taken a toll on her nerves and she was a little short tempered with everyone including Brittany and DJ. The stupid part about the whole thing, Brittany knew she was scared, she always did, she knew her too well not to! She huffed when she realized she really never could fool the blonde.

One of the clouds looked like a piece of cake and Santana found herself thinking back to DJ's first birthday. They had gotten him a little smash cake and put DJ clad only in a diaper in his high chair and let him have at it. It had taken him a minute but once he got a taste of the super sweet frosting he went to town on that cake. He grabbed handfuls and shoved them into his mouth, most often missing.

Santana was filming the whole thing and she looked up from taping to stare at her wife. The Latina felt her eyes fill with tears as she watched Brittany watching DJ. If the dictionary ever needed a picture of love, Santana had just the one for them. Seeing her tall beautiful wife watch their one year son smashing cake into his face, nose, ears, and his curly blonde hair was so exquisitely beautiful it was almost painful to the naked eye. Brittany stood there with love and adoration just radiating out of her as she watched him. Santana knew how lucky DJ was to have Brittany because up until his birth, she was the only other person she'd seen the blonde look at with such pure love and raw emotion.

Santana remembered having to go hide out in the backyard for a few minutes when she remembered that today could have been a much different, much more painful anniversary. She was looking out into the backyard crying a few little tears of gratitude when Quinn slipped out and came up behind her. The other blonde just wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist and put her chin on her shoulder, "Aren't we blessed today? Don't stay out here too long badass, we don't want Britt to miss you now do we?"

Santana just sniffled and shook her head, grateful to have a best friend who knew her and understood her the way Q did.

Hearing a whistle blow, the coach was pulled from her musings and looked to see what was happening. Satisfied when it turned out to be only a water break, she leaned back again.

She felt a cool breeze blow and she remembered the first time she and Brittany took DJ to the beach. He had just started walking and wasn't completely steady. They were at the ocean and he had on a very cool bathing suit that Brittany had found. It wasn't crowded as it wasn't quite summer yet but the sun had been shining and it was very warm out.

Santana had slathered sun block all over DJ' back and arms and had carried him down to the water's edge, one arm held her son and the other hand was clasped firmly in the warm hand of her wife. She set her little man down to see how he would react to the small waves hanging close in case he became frightened.

The first little wave that splashed over his toes caused him to look up at his Mami with his mouth open in surprise and his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. He couldn't seem to make up his mind whether to be angry or cry. The look was enough for his moms' and as soon as they started to laugh, he clapped his tiny hands together and started to laugh as well.

The two women taught DJ how to chase the waves, run up close and run away screaming when the waves came to shore. The little blonde caught on quickly and joined his mothers running to the water and then turning around and running from the water, yelling and squealing and laughing the whole time. Santana had never heard the angels sing but she was sure if there really was such a thing, they sounded just like her one year old chuckling.

The little family had spent one of the best day's they ever had on the beach that day. They picked shells and Santana caught a little crab chased DJ and Brittany around with it, and after a few hours of exercise and sea air, an exhausted baby fell into a deep sleep in his porta-crib while his mother's made slow, soft, delicious love on their blanket. They enjoyed the aloneness and the joy they shared although thinking back on it now Santana smiled, she really could have lived without all the sand in her private places.

The Latina chuckled to herself and sat back up. She would love to share those experiences with a new member of the family. She sighed, Brittany was always telling her she was the strongest bravest person in the whole world but Santana was a coward and she knew it. She could only be brave if she was risking herself or her feelings. It was not in her to risk DJ or Brittany; she wasn't strong enough to live with the consequences.

The hard part was that she swore to her blonde wife that she would really honestly try to keep an open mind. If these tests came back that she could never carry a baby safely to term would she consent to Brittany trying again? She just was not there yet, but at least she was trying. Oh how Brittany would love a little girl with big brown eyes and long dark hair, she knew she would as well; even another little boy to love and adore. She knew DJ was just like his Mom, he loved kids, even if Stevie's little sister annoyed him he would be a fantastic big brother. Didn't he deserve that experience?

Santana remembered when DJ lost his first tooth. Brittany had caught her sneaking in to leave a dollar under his pillow and was upset with Santana. It had taken her a few minutes to realize that Brittany was afraid her wife was going to chase away the real tooth fairy. At first Santana was going to fill Brittany in on the fact that she was the tooth fairy in this family but at the look of passionate belief in her wife's crystal blue eyes, she realized the world needed quite a few more people who believed in magic and happy endings and she let it go. Remembering the look of joy on DJ's face when he came running into his mothers' bedroom to show them what the tooth fairy left, she knew she had made the right decision. How cute his little gapped tooth smile was and how the look of joy on his face was just as present on Brittany's.

The Latina was brought back to reality by someone calling her name. She looked down and saw Courtney Jenkins, "Earth to Coach! Oh there you are! Do you want more drills run tonight?" Santana looked around and saw the sun starting to dip below the tree tops, it was later than she realized.

"No, two laps double time and then off to the showers."

"Ok coach!" The young girl who reminded Brittany so much of Santana turned to give the order to the squad when Santana called out to her, "Jenkins!"

She turned back around curiously, "Yeah Coach Pierce?"

Santana studied her for a moment, she was a beauty and had natural grace and skill, she was also a complete bitch and the Latina wondered if Courtney's home life was as bad as Santana's had been in high school, maybe she harbored a secret she would kill to protect just like San had protected her love for Brittany her best friend. She wondered if Courtney had her own male or female version of a Brittany, she really hoped she did, everyone needed that in their life, "Great job out there today Courtney! If you can keep a grip on your attitude you have head cheerleader potential. Remember to be a good leader they have to respect you and be willing to follow you. That means you have to be fair as well as firm! Fearing you is just not enough, they have to respect you as well! ¿Entiendes?

Courtney looked up at her coach for the first time without a smirk, "Yeah, I understand!"

The two women looked at each other and smiled before Courtney turned around and gave the order to run laps and shower!

Santana waited for her squad to finish and clear out as she remembered everything about her son; his first word which of course was mamaaa, his first stitches where she cried harder than he did and almost fainted when they shot the needle in his little lip, all the milestones were etched in stone and engraved in her heart and soul. She really wanted that chance again. Turning brown eyes to the skies she asked for help for the first time in many years to let go of her fear of the unknown and be given strength to be whatever it was her family needed her to be.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana got home later than usual and Brittany was sitting in the kitchen waiting up for her, "Hi Sanny, late night huh? You must be exhausted. Sit down, I kept dinner warm for you."

DJ having heard his mothers' talking came in from the living room and hugged his Mami.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?" Santana asked her son, ruffling his hair as he grinned his big toothy smile at her.

He plopped down on her lap and wrapped one arm around her neck as he started to chat about his day. He was very excited about the upcoming science fair and wanted to know if they could sit down after dinner and look over the choices and help him pick something cool to do.

Santana looked up and met Brittany's amused look and smiled back at her. She was so in love with her little family, "Of course, we can look at the list and narrow it down and maybe do a little research on the top 3 and then you can decide for yourself, how's that sound?"

He picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl in the center of the table and started munching on it and nodding as he ate, "That would be great!"

Brittany remanded him, "No talking with your mouth full buddy!"

He grinned sheepishly at her and said, "Sorry Mom!"

"Now off your Mami and let her eat, are you done with your homework?" DJ got up and moved over to another kitchen chair.

"Almost, I need you to check it and initial it."

"Ok sweetie, go finish and as soon as Mami and I are done we'll come out and take a look at your homework and the science projects as well, ok?"

"Ok!" He got up and dumped the apple core into the garbage and went back to the living room.

Santana watched him go with a look of love and longing. Brittany noticed the look, "What's up with you tonight? Please don't be worried about tomorrow's tests. I could never love you less if that's what you're afraid of." The blonde said softly.

The Latina just shook her head, "I know babe, I actually was late tonight because I lost track of time not because I was that busy. I let Courtney Jenkins run the squad tonight."

Big blue eyes went wide, "But I thought you didn't like the way she treated the younger girls on the squad?"

"I don't a lot of the time, but she did a good job today. Maybe she just needs some attention and some encouragement. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a Brittany Susan Pierce in their life you know!" She leaned over and kissed her wife chastely on the lips.

"Why did you lose track of time sweetie?" Brittany picked up a green bean off Santana's plate and ate it. The brunette loved how they ate off each other's plate, for some reason it was quite the turn on for Santana.

"I sat in the bleacher stands remembering a lot of DJ's firsts and milestones. Some really happy memories." She smiled softly at her wife.

The blonde nodded in understanding, "I've been thinking about that stuff a lot lately too. He is just growing up so fast." She said sadly, "I wanted to tell you something but I was afraid you might get upset with me."

Santana swung her head to look at her wife in surprise, sure they argued, every couple did but she wouldn't be upset just from talking. She reached over and took the blonde's hand, "Sweetheart, you can tell me anything. I love you and I always will. What is it?"

Brittany looked down at their joined hands, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for stirring all this up. We were doing just fine until…."

The brunette interrupted her wife, "You were not doing alright babe, you had a secret, you wanted another baby and you didn't feel like you could talk to me about it. The one time you did and I went totally bat shit crazy. I'm the one who should be apologizing here not you!"

The blonde tried again, "But San…"

"No buts Brittany, seriously, I shut the door on something without even talking about it with you first. You know, my Abuela used to always say, never put a period where God has placed a comma! I wasn't always sure half the time what she was talking about but this time I think I get what she means."

Brittany put both elbows on the table and put her chin in her hands concentrating on what Santana was saying.

"It's like out of fear, because I was afraid of losing you I said no more babies. I wouldn't even consider any other options. I never thought to see if maybe I could or consider adopting or a surrogate or even finding out if what happened to you could happen again. I just shut the door, got angry and put a great big fat period after the words, NO MORE BABIES!"

The blonde giggled sweetly, "You actually kinda put a big fat exclamation point!"

Santana laughed with her wife, "You're right that is true, I did. Today I was remembering all of DJ's firsts and I actually for the first time ever considered how incredible it would be to do it all again with a brand new little person. So I was thinking about what my Abuela used to say and maybe God did place a comma there and I was the one who closed all the doors not whoever is up there." She said whispering, pointing up at the kitchen ceiling.

Brittany leaned closer, "Are you whispering because God lives in the attic?"

The Latina pulled her adorable wife into her arms, "No babe, I was referring to heaven and the reason I was whispering is a Catholic thing, don't worry about it."

The blonde looked confused for a minute, "So maybe we have a comma and not a shut door period or exclamation point when we do the baby investigating?"

"Maybe Brittany, maybe it's not as impossible as I used to think it is."

"Well that would be nice but I want you to know that I've thought a lot about it and I don't think I could ever be any happier than I am right now, so if we don't wind up with another baby, I just want you to know how happy I am that you listened to me and took me seriously. Really I am so in love with you and DJ that whatever happens will be ok and I will not let anything destroy our happiness. If I have you and DJ that will always be enough for me. I mean it too!"

Tears filled dark brown eyes, "I know you mean it and I won't let anything destroy our happiness either but I am going to try as hard as I can to do the right thing!"

The two women came together in a passionate kiss when they heard their son yelling, "Mami are you done eating yet? I want to show you my science project stuff!"

They pulled apart rolling their eyes and chuckling, "Coming buddy!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was very quiet in the house; all you could hear was the clicking of the clock on the wall. DJ was fast asleep and the blonde laid curled up in her wife's arms, "Do you want me to come with you tomorrow and hold your hand Sanny?"

The Latina brushed her fingers feather soft up and down Brittany's bare arm, "Naw, it's ok babe, these are just the real simple tests; blood tests and stuff like that. I will need you to come with me and hold my hand when we get the results though."

"I will always be there for you Santana, until the end of time." She smiled when she felt her wife kiss the top of her head, "Are you scared San?"

"A little," The brunette whispered back into the dark, maybe it was easier admitting the truth to the dark room than in the light of day, "I'm afraid of disappointing you, of there never being a little piece of me for you to be mom to, of being the reason you're unhappy." She felt the blonde stiffen in her arms as if to sit up.

"Britt, it's ok, I heard what you said, we will always be us! Nothing will come between us but now I've considered it, I would like to be the one to give you a little mini Santana!"

Brittany laughed softly, "Two of you, god help the world!" Both women chuckled at the joke, "Ever since the first time the test came back positive and you found out you were pregnant, I've dreamed of holding a tiny baby with black hair and black eyes. A child with your protective, fierce, passionate nature that would be the best of both of us. Just like DJ is the best of both of us."

"I know, I'm so sorry I lost our babies B!" Santana said softly with her voice cracking with emotion.

"Hey, hey honey there is no blame here. You did everything right, we both did, it just went badly for both of us. I mean you don't blame me for what happened when DJ was born right?"

"Of course I don't babe!" Santana said fiercely with emotion.

"Then how could you think I would ever blame you San? It just happened. I'm scared about tomorrow too." She laid her blonde head back down across her wife's chest, calming in the strong steady heartbeat she heard under her cheek.

"I know you are, you don't want to see me get my hopes up and then lose another baby, right?" Santana said softly as she ran her fingers through the long blonde hair she loved so much.

"I was so afraid for you. You looked so sad and so thin and I thought you were going to die of a broken heart. I want you to remember, as much as you can't live without me, I absolutely cannot live without you!"

Santana didn't trust herself to speak, she was so choked up. All this time, she had been adamant that she wouldn't risk Brittany but she never considered what losing her would do to her wife and child, "You're not going to have to live without me, I swear! I won't do anything reckless. We are going to walk this path together from start to finish. "

Brittany sat up in the bed and leaned her head on her hand as she stared up at the sincere dark eyes looking back at her, "Do you mean that? I mean really truly, you won't try to be a super woman? We are totally going to do this as partners?"

Santana looked down at her wife and the woman she adored. She leaned closer and cupped that beautiful face with both her palms, "Si, mi amor, mi corazon, I mean it! Start to finish, together as wives and partners every choice, every decision we make as a team."

The blonde crawled up her wife and kissed her passionately; straddling her lap and putting both strong hands behind Santana's neck to pull her as close as they could connect.

The Latina groaned in pleasure and Brittany slipped her tongue in to entwine with Santana's. Santana wrapped her hands around the blonde's waist and pulled them chest to chest. When they both ran out of air, they laid their heads on each other's shoulders and just clung to each other and this renewal of their commitment to each other.

Santana broke the silence first, "Babe?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah?" The blonde whispered back into the jet black hair not moving and not breaking the embrace.

"I was wondering if that offer to come with me tomorrow and hold my hand still stood. You know maybe start this togetherness partner thing off on the right foot tomorrow?"

She smiled in the dark when she felt her lovely wife smile into her shoulder, "I thought you'd never ask!"

The two women, one dark, one light, in looks, in personalities and in temperament stayed together for a long time in the same position just holding each other tight; renewing their belief in the power of love and the faith that they had a whole future ahead of them starting tomorrow.

_**To be continued. Please read and review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings. **_

Chapter 14

Santana and Brittany had both taken time off of work to go to the hospital to do some of the more invasive fertility tests on the Latina. The blonde had very sweetly accompanied her wife to every single test so far and held her hand just like she promised. The brunette would lay there and watch the blonde enter the room, and just like in high school; her pulse would quicken, her mouth would go dry, she got butterflies in her stomach and a sense of peace would descend over her. A long time ago, she realized she could live in a box under a bridge and as long as her B was with her, she would be home.

The Latina was lying on the exam table in paper clothes, wearing nothing underneath just waiting for the ultrasound technician. She felt vulnerable and exposed but calm because the blonde was next to her, sitting in a chair holding her hand.

Brittany leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are you alright babe?"

"Uh huh, why?" She said dreamily.

The blonde chuckled, "Because you've been lying there for over a half an hour, staring at me with a weird look on your face."

"When I look at you, I see my past, present and future. You keep me grounded, you make me happy. I was just watching you and I suddenly realized that whenever you walk in the room, I feel like the same shy love struck 16 year old I was in high school." She looked down at her tanned hands gripping the coarse sheet in embarrassment feeling vulnerable.

The blonde flushed with pleasure blinked back her tears of joy, her wife didn't often indulge in flowery romanticism but when she did it was always beautiful and moving. Brittany squeezed her hand gently, "Babe, no matter what happens, we have each other and we have DJ and everything is just going to take care of itself, I swear."

"I know it will B, can I tell you something and you won't think I'm less of a badass?" The blonde chuckled and nodded her assent, "I haven't seriously thought about carrying a baby in over 8 years. I had given up all hope, ya know? I honestly didn't think it mattered anymore or that I cared anymore. After talking to the doc and now with these tests, I can feel myself wanting it again. I watch all those women in the waiting room, able to get pregnant so easily and taking it all for granted and I find myself feeling angry and jealous. Sometimes even when I think of Quinn and Beth, I mean the first time she has sex she gets pregnant and gives birth to a healthy beautiful baby, I just wonder why it's so easy for some people and not for me? I wonder if it's a punishment for something." She finished in a pained whisper.

"I know, I feel the same hope and sometimes it scares me, but I decided that whatever is going to happen is what's meant to be. I'm going into this with no expectations. That took a lot of pressure off of the whole situation for me and I'm not afraid anymore." The blonde took a sip of water from the bottle she brought and offered it to her wife, who waved it off with thanks, "I think you're too hard on yourself, you're only human, feeling a little angry or jealous is completely normal. This feeling that you're being punished worries me a little. You're a wonderful loving wife, an incredible mother, a great friend, a talented teacher and coach. Bad things sometimes happen to good people honey, they just do. Let's just take this one step at a time and see what happens." She leaned over and kissed her wife on the cheek, "Besides no one gets to punish you but me!" Brittany smiled sweetly as her wife rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I love you Brittany Pierce, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, you and DJ."

"I love you too Santana Lopez Pierce, you and DJ are my whole life, that's how I know we are going to be just fine no matter what."

The loving moment was interrupted by the ultrasound technician entering the room, "Mrs. Pierce?"

Both women stared into the loving eyes of the other and said yes.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn Fabray sat in her office and fiddled nervously thinking of her friends. She knew they weren't going to be hearing any results today but it still made her nervous.

She was surprised when her cell phone rang and the caller ID said it was from the elementary school DJ attended.

"Hello, Quinn Fabray speaking."

"Hi Ms. Fabray, this is the Kate Dooley, I'm the school nurse at the elementary school. I have Daniel Pierce in my office and I've been unable to reach his mothers. We have you listed as the emergency contact."

The blonde lawyer immediately sat up straighter and stopped fiddling with her pencils, "That's correct, I'm his aunt and godmother, is DJ alright?"

"Well, he has a split lip and in a few hours he is going to have quite an impressive black eye. He says he fell off the monkey bars and hasn't deviated from that story at all but..."

"But you don't think he did?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know what to think actually, DJ is not a problem kid, quite the opposite actually and as I'm sure you know, he's honest and friendly and a good student. I just have a feeling something is up and he doesn't want to talk about it. I'm sorry to ask but I really think that lip needs to be looked at and I cannot seem to reach either Mrs. Pierce, can you come pick him up?"

"Of course, absolutely, Santana is having some medical tests and Brittany is with her. They probably had to shut off their cell phones. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Thanks for calling me Ms. Dooley."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn got to the school and picked up DJ. They walked quietly to her car. DJ jumped in the back seat and put his seat belt on as Quinn got in the driver's seat. She watched him in the rear view mirror for a minute as DJ struggled to speak.

"Thanks for coming and getting me Aunt Q." He finally managed to say.

"Oh sweetie anytime, you're my dude, you know that. That lip looks awful painful though, the eye too."

"I'm ok." DJ said softly.

"Word of advice?" She said turning around in her seat and looking into his soft brown eyes seriously.

He nodded.

"Don't try the old fell off the monkey bars story on either of your moms ok? Never gonna work. And we both know how they feel about lying, am I right?"

Quinn watched as his eyes filled with tears and she felt her heart break just a little, she loved this little guy as much as if she'd given birth to him, "What's wrong buddy? You can tell me anything you know and I'm always going to love you."

"There's this kid at school, he's awful and I can't stand him. He's mean to everyone but he really hates me because I stood up to him when he was picking on my friend Stevie." He said fiercely.

"Let me guess, so now he leaves Stevie alone and picks on you all the time?" She said with certainty.

Big brown eyes opened wide and he looked up in surprise, "How did you know that Aunt Q?"

"I know a thing or two about how bully's operate." The blonde said softly, "You have to tell your moms' what's going on buddy, the truth, believe me they will understand and can help you. For right now, I would feel better if we got that lip and eye looked at. We'll have your moms' meet us there at the clinic." She put her seatbelt on and started the car. She looked in the mirror and saw tears streaming down his face.

"Oh DJ, I love you bud and I'm proud of you and whatever that little ass is saying about you, he's wrong so don't believe a word of it!" She watched him smirk painfully in an exact imitation of Santana. Quinn was amazed that although he had none of Santana's DNA, he looked just like her at times. They smirked at each other in agreement then she headed to the clinic.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Pierce family sat in the living room that night eating popsicles. It was all DJ could tolerate on his lip after 3 stitches.

"I'm really sorry Deej that your mom and I didn't get the call you were hurt. I feel really awful about it." Santana said seriously.

Sucking on his favorite banana popsicle he looked up seriously, "It's ok Mamí, Aunt Q was there and she was awesome. You were there when I got my stitches, that's when I needed you the most anyway." He tried to smile but just grimaced in pain.

"Oh baby, put this ice pack back on your eye, it looks just awful." Brittany said sadly fussing over her son.

"I think it looks pretty badass myself!" Santana said proudly.

"Santana!" Brittany scolded.

"What? It does! I can't help it if that's the truth." She threw a quick wink at her son who flushed proudly, "I mean we have a hero here, he stood up for his best friend and he took a punch and stood up for himself without getting violent. That's incredibly badass!"

"Well, we are going to talk to that school and that boy's parents. Stevie is half that boy's size and DJ doesn't have to endure name calling and physical violence or bullying either. Who did you say it was Deej?"

"Nicky Jenkins." He muttered.

Santana sat up, "Is he related to Courtney Jenkins, my cheerleader?"

DJ just shook his head quickly. He was embarrassed, he liked Courtney, she was mean to everyone else but was always nice to him. DJ didn't want her to know the names her brother called him or to see him with a black eye or fat lip. It didn't feel so heroic now.

Santana was quiet for the rest of the evening as Brittany fussed over DJ and got him ibuprofen and ice packs and all the popsicles her could eat, then got him ready for bed.

After DJ was asleep in bed, Brittany sat down next to Santana on the couch, "You've been awfully quiet tonight babe, what are you thinking about?"

"The Jenkins family. I hadn't really thought about it until now, but I haven't seen Mr. Jenkins at any games this year and he missed the parent teacher conferences as well."

"What about Mrs. Jenkins? I don't know think I've ever met her." Brittany said leaning her head on the strong shoulder of her wife.

"She died a few years ago, a car accident, right before the family moved back here from Arizona I think. I only met him once or twice, but their father, I think his name is Nick as well, seemed like an ok guy." Santana said thoughtfully.

"So what are you worried about?" Brittany said sleepily. It had been a long day.

"I don't know really, but Courtney is a stone cold bitch, hard as they come, but then I see little rays of kindness and goodness in her but she has so many walls up all the time. Now her brother Nicky is becoming this big bully and getting violent with smaller kids and those names and words he was using with DJ? Does that sound like one big happy family to you?"

"No, not really Sanny and that makes me sad. All kids should be loved and protected and treated special. If that's not happening it could explain why both of them are troublemakers." Brittany said sadly, she still had a great big soft heart.

"Well I don't want to jump to conclusions either; they could all just be grieving as well. Either way, I'm going to have a little talk with Courtney and her father as soon as possible. I'm not going to be able to sleep nights worrying about DJ's safety and wondering what's happening at the Jenkins house as well."

"You're such a good person Sanny, that's one of the many things I love about you. Let's go to bed."

"Go on baby, I'm going to lock up and come to bed in a few, I love you too." Santana kissed her wife gently on soft full lips. The Latina watched her wife head upstairs.

She went to the office and opened her laptop and started googling Nick Jenkins looking for anything she could find. She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had that something was not right.

_**To be continued…please review..**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings. **_

_**Angst alert and trigger warning ~ talk of suicide **_

Chapter 15

Santana had finished her fertility testing and had gotten an appointment with the specialist, Dr. Elizabeth Fielding in three weeks. She was irritable and frustrated that she would have to wait that long until Brittany pointed out that she was a specialist in infertility. Santana realized that every woman who walked in her office was waiting on pins and needles just like she was so she actually tried to calm down. Although, she did throw a beer in Quinn's face when she suggested meditation as a relaxing method, "Meditate on this bitch!" She cackled at her blonde best friend, who sat there blinking like an owl.

"Santana Maria Lopez Pierce!" Her wife yelled in exasperation.

"What babe?" Black eyes were a picture of innocence until she was tackled to the floor by the ex-HBIC, "Oh no you didn't, you never could take me bitch!"

Brittany leaned over to DJ and whispered in his ear, "Don't do anything Mamí or Aunt Q do, ever!" She said as she watched her wife and best friend wrestle around the floor like they were back in high school and her son sat trying not to laugh at how silly they were acting.

Santana and Brittany had gone to the school to talk about Nicky Jenkins bullying of their son. He was suspended for three days and came back to school with a signed note and a sullen attitude. DJ was leery of the bigger boy but so far he had left Stevie and DJ alone.

Everything seemed to be back on an even keel so everyone relaxed and got back to business as usual or at least until they could talk to the doctor.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had been popping into Terry Gunderson's office regularly the last few weeks since the testing. The guidance counselor had proved to be a kind, compassionate friend and a good listener. She was helping the Latina deal by letting her fully talk about her fears regarding Brittany carrying another child. It was no secret to her wife but she didn't want to burden her further with the image of gruesome outcomes and Terry was calm and reassuring.

"You know Terry, I know I should trust the big guy upstairs with all this but I'm just not really convinced he has my best interests at heart!" The brunette smirked at the look of shock on her friend's face and raised her hands in surrender, "I know, I know you and Jesús Cristo are buds and that's cool for you but He and I have agreed to disagree on a lot of shit, for a really long time, so I'm not sure I feel comfortable trusting him with Brittany and a new little Pierce's life at the moment."

Terry looked at Santana seriously with her big green eyes and shook her head to clear the light blonde bangs out of her eyes. The Latina wasn't sure if it was a blonde thing, but every time she was in the crosshairs of a serious blonde she felt guilty about something, "Terry, listen I'm sorry, I wasn't mocking your faith, at all, I was just telling you where I stand. I'm sorry if I offended you. You're my friend and I wouldn't insult you or offend you for the world."

"I know that Santana and you didn't offend or insult me, I was just thinking. I consider myself a Christian, maybe more a social activist Christian but a Christian. You know that I have absolutely zero problems with you, Brittany or your family right? I've never made you feel judged or anything? "The blonde said seriously leaning forward in her chair as if getting closer to her friend.

"No hate the sin, love the sinner shit going on?" Santana said half joking. She had no problem with Terry but she just wanted to clear the air.

Terry closed her eyes, and shook her head sadly, "Let me tell you a story, I had just graduated from college; I was working with kids and teens and doing volunteer work at the church and the local rec center. I loved working with abused and neglected kids, I was sure I could save them with my vast education. I was naïve and stupid and my main job at the time was being a social worker, I'd never even considered counseling. My brother, Aaron came to me, he was 16 years old, 8 years younger than me and he told me he was gay. He was terrified, afraid of losing his family, his church, his friends, everything. We were from an old-fashioned Norwegian family, very religious, very strict. The kind of people who don't drink or smoke, who don't dance because someone might think you're making love standing up!" She and Santana both laughed at that, "I gave the worst advice of my life to my baby brother, I told him to hide who he was and just pretend, because the family would never understand. I had taken classes in sexuality and I was still torn between it being a choice or something you were born but when Aaron asked me that same question you just did; thank God, I told him I loved him, all of him, just as he was. I did too! He was perfect in my eyes from the time he was born. Brittany reminds me of Aaron, big blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair and this air of innocence and magic around them, as if they see the world through a different pair of eyes than the rest of the world, ya know what I mean? Oh I have a picture of me and Aaron." she opened her wallet and showed Santana a sweet picture of a big loping gangling blonde, half-man, half-boy with a huge sweet smile and big innocent blue eyes standing next to his much shorter sister. His arm was casually draped over her shoulder with a football under the other arm, both in their University of Minnesota sweaters. They were both flushed and sweaty from the football game and someone had captured a completely natural moment in time.

Santana held the wallet and stared at the picture, this could be Britt's brother or cousin, they both had that look of complete happiness and joy. She felt her eyes clouding up as she gingerly handed the wallet back to Terry, "He's beautiful, thanks for sharing that with me."

Terry just nodded unable to speak, "I watched him struggle to take my advice, the advice I gave him out of ignorance and fear. He just got more and more withdrawn and depressed and I don't know how to describe it, less sparkly, less Aaron."

The Latina knew there was not going to be a happy ending to this story, like there was to her's and Britt's. Aaron was not going to be living somewhere with the perfect man, raising little blonde babies. She leaned forward and took her friends hand and held it firmly, "What happened?"

"My beautiful Aaron, went to college, met a wonderful guy, fell in love, had his first sexual experience, went home to his dorm and hung himself in his bathroom." She said softly with tears streaming down her face, "I was so grateful I had told him and showed him I loved him but I blamed myself for the devastating stupid advice I gave him." She paused and wiped her eyes with a kleenex, chuckled softly and offered the box to her friend, "You know Coach Bad Ass, you best not let anyone see you be human or your days of top dog are over. Courtney Jenkins will be all over the top spot before you can blink."

Santana was surprised to find herself crying but it was just a little too close to home, remembering Dave Karofsky and her Abuelita and Brittany's parents and just how different her life could have been if she had given up instead of hanging on to her blonde angel, "Is that why you became a counselor?"

She smiled gently and nodded her head, "Of course I was going to save every gay teen on the planet with my extensive education and personal knowledge." She laughed at herself, "Working with teens is my way of honoring Aaron and the love I have for him. After he died, his lover Tyler and I were the only two people at the funeral. He had written a suicide note about his love for Tyler and being unable to choose between him and his family."

"So you were right, your family abandoned him and would have in life if he had come out." Santana said trying to comfort her friend, "You can't blame yourself."

"I don't Santana, really I don't blame myself, but I decided that I would never ever give advice to another hurting kid based on ignorance and fear. The next time it would be out of understanding and compassion and hope and love. So here I am, at Millard Fillmore High School, saving the youth of America."

"One retarded teenager at a time!" Santana joked.

"Santana, I can't believe you said that! Do I need to sign you up for sensitivity training?" Terry said with a twinkle in her shining green eyes.

"Good fucking luck getting me there!"

"Anyway that was a very long-winded answer to NO, I don't have an issue with your sexuality, your family, your wife, your choices and I love you my friend, all of you. I don't believe it's a sin to love anyway. Not ever!"

"Come to dinner on Saturday?" Santana blurted out suddenly.

"Is this a pity dinner, you've never invited me over before." Terry questioned seriously.

"Fuck no, it's payback dinner. You made me cry bitch, now you have to come over and eat Brittany's health food shit!" She smirked at her new close friend.

"I'm sure it's wonderful, and I'd love to come!" the blonde swiped a few more tears from her eyes.

Santana got up out of her chair, just as the first bell rang, "This is going to be a very short lived friendship, if you keep blubbering every time we talk."

"Whatever Coach Bad Ass, when do you get your test results?" Terry finished softly.

"Tomorrow and before you say anything I'm ready, really ready, no matter what. I have Britt and DJ and life is good."

"Good luck Santana Lopez Pierce, call me if you need me, either as a friend or a counselor alright?"

"You got it, thanks Terry for everything today." She headed out not wanting to be late for her last class.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The rest of the day went smoothly; her American History class was still studying the Great Depression and World War II so she had lined up a movie for them to watch knowing her mind was not fully on the class, for all her bravado, she was worried and distracted over her test results.

She was sitting at her desk barely paying attention to the movie, more lost in her own thoughts when she noticed a cell phone lighting up in the back of the room. Looking closer she noticed it was Courtney Jenkins. She glared at the blonde when they made eye contact and the girl ended the call in a hurry and pocketed her phone.

Santana watched the girl for the rest of the class, noticing as she had before that something felt off with her cheerleader. The girl who was usually perfect was off the entire practice. The blonde seemed rushed and distracted and short tempered with her squad. Santana felt a little guilty that she had let her life and her own thoughts push Courtney and her brother to the background and she was determined to talk to the girl tonight at practice. She had wanted to have this talk weeks ago and she couldn't believe weeks had gone by already.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Coach Pierce was in full on bitch mode at practice and she could hear the complaints as the girls shuffled past her to head to the showers. She had made them run suicides and do squats every single time they made a mistake. If they wanted to be contenders for a Nationals title they better get used to pain. They were in pain today with all the mistakes they had made. She looked at Courtney again, of course the squad made mistakes, one of the top girls had screwed up all afternoon long. She couldn't even nail the basics. It just didn't make sense.

"Jenkins, can I talk to you for a minute?" She singled the blonde out.

"Yeah Coach, what's up?" Courtney ran over and came to a stop in front of Santana.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok with you, you know in your life, at home, boyfriend, girlfriend or little brother whatever." She really wished Brittany was here right now, she really did suck at sensitive chats and she was well aware of it.

"Look if it's about the phone call in class…." She started defensively.

"No, look you know that Nicky and DJ got into a fight right?" The blonde shook her head warily, "I just want to make sure everything is alright. I haven't seen your dad around in a while and losing a mom is a huge….."

The blonde exploded in anger, totally catching Santana off guard, "It was a stupid elementary school fight alright, we don't need to go all touchy feely and have a group hug and start singing koombyah together alright! Nicky had a bad day. My home life is just fine! My father is just fine! My feelings about my mother are none of your fucking business!"

"Excuse me little girl, who do you think you're talking to? I'm not only an adult, but your coach. You do not talk to me like that!" The Latina said sternly, "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? C'mon Courtney, you're distracted in class, in practice, you're angry and unfocused. Your little brother is bullying kids smaller than him. Something just doesn't seem right to me. You're not knocked up are you?" She finished lamely.

"Oh my god, you so just did not ask me if I was pregnant. You are unbelievable. You know what I'm not doing this anymore and we can easily talk to Miss Gunderson tomorrow and get transferred to a new history class in the morning. That way you're not my teacher anymore either! So now you can just leave me the fuck alone and stay out of my business."

"Courtney," The brunette reached for her arm to calm her and the girl flinched and did a half swing as if to protect herself, "Whoa, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, I just don't want you driving this upset." Santana talked calmly like you would to a spooked horse.

The cheerleader just started to cry and ran off into the school building, "I hate you and I still quit!" She screamed at Santana as she ran away.

"Oh fuck, I hate when I'm right!" She made a mental note to talk to Quinn and Terry tomorrow after her doctor's appointment. There was something way off at the Jenkins home.

_**To be continued….I would love and appreciate some feedback...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings. **_

_**Angst alert ~ also I'm no doctor so... **_

_**this is a setup chapter to some important stuff that is going to happen later, next one will be longer...**_

**Chapter 16**

Santana and Brittany sat side by side in the doctor's office; Brittany was fidgeting and nervous while her wife sat quietly staring out the window contemplating how the events of the next half hour would change all their lives.

She noticed the blonde's nerves and smiled wryly, she was nervous three weeks ago, now she possessed an icy calm. She knew that no matter what the doctor said, her life was going to change. Not in a little everyday way, like starting a new diet or exercise plan but in a major, earthshaking blow the roof off your house kind of way. Santana didn't know if she was ready for change this big in her life. She glanced lovingly at Brittany as she thought to herself, "Is anyone ever ready for change this big?"

Beautiful crystal blue eyes filled with love and concern met nearly black eyes and Brittany smiled her gentle adoring smile and Santana smiled back and relaxed immediately. Whatever the changes, they would handle it together like always; alone, they were vulnerable, together, they were invincible. She had known that since high school.

Almost as if reading her mind, Brittany extended her hand and gently encompassed the Latina's tan hand in her own and squeezed softly reassuring her wife of her unending love and support.

"I wonder what's taking so long. We've never had to wait so long before." The blonde said a little irritably.

Santana had a feeling that a long wait was not good news but she didn't want to hurt or upset her wife, especially if she was wrong, "It's probably nothing baby, she's just running behind. I took the whole afternoon off anyway and when do we get to just sit quietly and hold hands living with the tazmanian devil child?" Her faced creased slightly in the soft special way that was reserved for only the very special few in her life she trusted completely.

"What happened with Courtney, did you get a chance to speak with her yesterday?"

"Oh damn, I didn't get a chance to tell you what happened. She went completely ballistic on me." Santana was still furious with the girl.

"Oh Santana, what did you say now?"

The Latina rolled her eyes, "Why do you assume I said something wrong?"

"Let's just say you are not the most tactful person on the planet and I know Courtney irritates you to begin with." Brittany said softly trying not to rile the brunette up right before the meeting with the doctor, "I'm sorry honey; I didn't mean to put all the blame on you. I know she can be totally snotty and disrespectful."

Santana mellowed as she always did with her wife, "Well, I suppose I could have set her off maybe when I asked her if she was knocked up?" she finished softly and a little embarrassed.

Brittany spun in her seat, her eyes wide and her mouth wide open in shock, "You what?"

Just as the Latina was about to defend herself the office door opened and Dr. Fielding walked in the room.

"Brittany, Santana it's very nice to see you again."

"Elizabeth, it's nice to see you again." Brittany said sincerely.

Santana nodded at the doctor.

"I'm sorry for the wait since your last test; I just wanted to be very thorough and review all the tests and analyze the results myself." The doctor shuffled through some papers and then leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath.

Brittany sat there and stared at the doctor with a sort of tunnel vision, feeling her entire world closing in around her. She reached across and took the Latina's hand and held it firmly, afraid of how her wife would take any bad news.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand back trying to pour all her love into the connection between the two of them, "It's alright Dr. Fielding, you can just say it." She said sadly.

"Santana, the main cause is really a chromosomal problem that causes unusual cellular splits in the extremely early stages of your previous pregnancies; the other problem is a malformation with your uterus, it's called a retroverted uterus. It just means your uterus is tipped back towards the uterine wall. Usually, taken by itself, the uterus wouldn't be too big of an issue but combined with your chromosomal problem, I'm afraid carrying a baby to term is just not possible for you. I'm so very sorry. Do you have any questions for me?" The doctor took her glasses off and leaned forward.

"I was pretty promiscuous in high school, is this my fault?" She said bluntly.

"Sanny!" Brittany turned to her shocked.

"I actually get asked that question a great deal, another one I get asked is did my previous abortion or abortions cause this." The doctor started softly.

"Well I never had any of those, but did I cause this?" The Latina said more firmly.

"No Santana, you were born with both of these conditions. Absolutely nothing you've done or could have done caused your miscarriages." The doctor said softly and sincerely. She hated giving bad news, especially to good people.

"Brittany do you have any questions?" Dr. Fielding turned to the blonde.

Brittany was trying to remain strong for her wife but she felt a sob rising up in her chest and was afraid to speak. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she shook her head quickly, anxious to get out of this office.

"I'm very sorry for not having better news, but we still have options available…"

"Doctor Fielding, Britt and I are going to go home and think about everything you've told us. I think we both need a little time to process everything." She stood up and offered her hand to the doctor, "Thank you for everything, your kindness, your honesty and for taking the time to review my results personally, I know you're very busy."

She took Brittany's hand and gently led the shattered blonde out of the doctor's office.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Santana was a little shell shocked but she seemed to be taking the news better than Brittany. She had retreated to her bedroom and didn't come out at all Friday evening. The Latina tried to take her some food for dinner but she couldn't get her to eat a bite.

She spent the evening with DJ, getting him dinner and keeping him occupied so he wouldn't worry about his mother. He had a soft heart like Brittany and he adored his blonde mother. Throughout the evening Santana would catch him looking longingly up the stairs towards the bedroom.

The last time he did, she walked up softly behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What's up buddy?"

"Is mama sick? She never stays in bed ever." He said softly.

"No honey, she's not sick, she's a little sad and just needs some time alone. She's fine honey, I promise. Didn't you ever just want to be alone and not talk?"

He turned and looked at his Mamí with his soft brown earnest eyes, "After Nicky punched me, I kinda wanted to be alone."

Santana bit her lip and averted her eyes, she did everything she could but was unable to stop the snort that popped out at DJ's revelation, "Oh DJ, I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I just was remembering how your mom was all over you that night, making you talk and making you put on ice packs. I'm sorry buddy, I should have known you just wanted to deal with it by yourself. It's just you are her baby, you know how she gets. There is no way to stop your mama from hovering or being protective. Once Brittany Lopez Pierce loves you buddy, she is all in. Take it from someone who's been there, that kind of love is worth all of her smothering."

He shared an understanding grin with his Mamí, she could be embarrassing but his mom was the best hugger on the planet and she was really great at making him feel better when he made mistakes. He sighed and looked up the stairs again.

"You'll see, she'll be back to normal by breakfast."

Except she wasn't. She had hugged her side of the bed and slept for the first time in their marriage with her back to her wife. Brittany insisted she was fine, just a little sad and tried to shrug it off but she was tight lipped and closed off and Santana couldn't understand what was happening.

The blonde got up and went to her studio and came home and retreated back to her bedroom with barely a word for DJ or Santana. The Latina was absolutely devastated. She was wracked with guilt but couldn't think of a single thing she had done except be born with a weird uterus. The brunette was so worked up in fact, that she totally forgot she had invited Terry to dinner on Saturday.

When the doorbell rang, she went to get it and upon opening saw a smiling Terry holding a bottle of wine and some flowers.

"Oh fuck me!"

The blonde counselor laughed at the crestfallen face of her friend, "You totally forgot I was coming, so either that means yesterday went well and you were distracted by baby planning or yesterday didn't go well and you've just been distracted."

Santana looked at her friend with such raw emotion in her dark eyes that Terry immediately had her answer, "Oh I'm so sorry Santana, listen we can do this another time, it really is no big deal. If you need anything, please call…"

"What I need is for you to get your ass in here and open that bottle of wine."

The blonde hesitated, "Are you sure, I'm fine really."

"Well I'm not and neither is my wife, so please come in and distract me from my life."

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

The two friends talked and shared some wine and even Terry was clueless about Brittany's behavior, "Grief is a funny thing San, she just might need to work this through, she knows you aren't comfortable with her carrying again. Maybe she just needs to grieve."

"Alone? She said we were doing this together, step by step and she's totally shut me out. Not only me but DJ that is what really is freaking me out. Her entire world revolves around DJ. I had to send him to his friend's house today so he wouldn't know she was locked up in our room again all night. He was really upset last night."

"Just give her a little time. If she doesn't talk by tomorrow evening, maybe mention how upset DJ is, subtly not to make her feel guilty but just as a reminder."

The Latina laughed out loud, "That is the second time in two days I have been reminded that I'm utterly tactless. I was telling Britt about Courtney and…. Oh fuck, I've been so distracted I forgot to call you."

"Why what happened?" Terry sat up instantly alert.

Santana went into all the details of her altercation with Courtney Jenkins and how the girl had blown up at her and quit the squad.

"It was crazy Terry; she went nuts for no reason. I was just talking to her. I really think she's hiding something and I was going to talk to you and Q. I don't know if you met Q yet, she's my best friend from birth practically and she is a family attorney. The kid is hiding something. I don't know what, but I'm going to find out."

"Be careful, we don't want to completely scare her off." Terry said thoughtfully.

"I seem to have lost my touch; I have the blonde upstairs losing her mind and Courtney losing hers. I used to have a way with women, now I seem to have a way with pissing them off."

"Well you have DJ and your friend Q and you have me and you still and will always have Brittany. So you spend this weekend working on your wife and on Monday we will talk to Courtney together."

Santana rolled her black eyes, "You optimistic types, alright whatever you say Terry, you're the professional."

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Hours later as she lie awake in bed staring at the ceiling, she tried to remain optimistic but Brittany was still hugging her side of the bed like she was afraid to touch her wife. They hadn't talked except to say goodnight and I love you and Santana was starting to get a little pissed off.

She had enough, tomorrow Brittany was going to talk to her, one way or another, and on Monday Courtney was going to talk as well. She rolled over and fluffed her pillows angrily and tried to fall asleep.

_**To be continued…..**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. **_

_**Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings. **_

Chapter 17

Sunday dawned early and Santana rolled over and Brittany was gone. She had a slight headache from the wine she consumed with Terry last night but not a real hangover. Sighing with displeasure at finding her wife missing from their marital bed, she got up and slipped on her robe and headed downstairs to confront Brittany, she was sick of this shit, she wanted answers.

As soon as she got downstairs, she realized she was alone in the house. DJ was still at his friend's house and Brittany was clearly gone. That pissed her off even more; she told the blonde they were going to have a serious discussion this morning.

The Latina found coffee in the pot and a short note, "Had to go into the gym, will be home by noon." Santana balled up the note and threw it in the trash, shook her head in frustration and went up to shower.

Standing in the hot shower, she let the pounding water soothe the knotted muscles in her shoulders. She always seemed to hold stress in her shoulders. Annoyed with Brittany, she wondered about Courtney and her brother. Terry had said grief made people act funny, maybe the siblings were responding to the grief of losing their mother. If their father had shut himself off like Brittany had been doing, it could explain the behavior she was seeing from the Jenkins' kids.

Brittany had only been holed up for two days and DJ was already acting weird about it. Courtney and Nicky Jenkins had been dealing with it for a lot longer than that, maybe it was all coming to a head.

Santana had chosen teaching as a career mostly because of Glee Club and the difference it had made in her life. She had become a cheerleading coach for the same reason. Her life would have been so very different without Brittany and Quinn and the healthy outlets she had in cheerleading and show choir. It would have been so easy to slip through the cracks without parents who gave a shit. Knowing she could make a difference in even one kid's life had motivated her to get her teaching degree. After a year and seeing the ass they had hired as cheer coach, she applied for that job and got it as well.

She had been teaching for only a few years now at the same school and it was basically a nice middle class high school with the usual high school drama; teens drinking, dating, some drugs, one or two pregnancies but nothing very drastic. The Latina couldn't explain the deep concern pinging on her radar about the Jenkins' but she refused to dismiss it knowing that bad things happened in nice suburban families too.

She leaned against the tile wall and let the hot water pound her back some more, it felt really good, not as good as if Brittany was in with her but relaxing anyway. That made her think about her blonde wife. That made her uneasy as well. She decided she was not going to wait until noon for Brittany and she was not going to wait until tomorrow for Courtney. Fed up with the anxiety she was feeling about both situations, she slammed the handle on the water shutting if off abruptly, "I am done fucking pussy footing around with this shit. I need answers and I want them now!"

Toweling herself of briskly, she threw on a pair of old jeans and a hoodie, she tied her wet hair up in a ponytail and quickly applied some light makeup. Grabbing a cup of coffee in a to go mug and her keys, she headed to the gym.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany sat in her office at the gym, she didn't need to be here but she couldn't face Santana. She was furious at her wife and didn't even completely understand why. When she first heard the news that Santana couldn't have children she was stunned, she had it all planned out; first her wife would have a little girl, then she would carry again in a year or two and have another little boy. It was all supposed to work, it was devastating to hear the news that changed all the plans she had made.

At first she grieved, that first night alone in her bedroom. She didn't want to upset DJ and she didn't think she could look at him without crying. Her crying always upset Santana and DJ, besides she wanted to be alone. Then she started to feel guilty, she had pushed her wife into this, all the tests. Santana hadn't wanted any more kids and she had forced the issue, now the news was devastating and it was all her fault for pushing. Then she got angry, they had wasted eight years because the Latina was so pigheaded about everything. She could already have her perfect complete family by now. Brittany was also bothered by the way Santana had acted at the doctor's office, she hadn't even seemed upset, all she wanted to know was if her being promiscuous had caused the issue. She never even bothered to check if the blonde was all right. In the back of her mind, she knew she was being selfish and unreasonable but she couldn't put the lid on it, she was always the one that compromised and she was sick of doing it. It never occurred to her that she was acting like a child. Her plans were ruined and someone had to be to blame.

Sitting in her office, she heard the bell on the front door jangle, she looked at her watch, they weren't even open yet, maybe one of the trainers came in early. She stood up to walk out front when Santana entered the office, she looked upset and Brittany immediately felt guilty and then angry.

"So what was so important you had to come into the gym this early? Or are you just avoiding me still?" Santana said calmly. Her voice belaying the fiery flashing of her dark nearly black eyes.

"I just needed some alone time to think." The blonde said coldly. She stood her ground and crossed her arms, not moving forward for an embrace or hug.

The Latina was taken back by the icy tone and the reserved demeanor, Brittany was neither, even when she was angry or upset, she had never treated her wife coldly, "So I guess Friday and Saturday weren't enough time alone for you?" She started in an equally cool tone. Seeing Brittany's face harden more she tried another tact, "Look, baby, clearly something is wrong, what happened to handling this together?" she gestured back and forth between them, "I can sense you are upset with me, but I have no idea what on earth I've done to upset you besides being unable to carry a child full term." Her tone was pleading.

"Well I guess that fixes everything for you then, you really didn't want any more children anyway so life is back to being perfect for you…." The blonde's voice died off when her wife recoiled like she had been struck.

"Jesus, who are you? How could you say that to me?" Santana staggered a bit over to the couch in the blonde's office and sat down heavily. She was devastated, "I wanted to do this for us! I WANTED to Brittany!"

Brittany was stunned by what she had just said and the pain in her wife's eyes, "I didn't mean that the way it came out." She said quietly trying to backtrack but still not moving towards her wife. The blonde felt trapped, she wasn't sure what was happening or why she was saying such mean things.

"Yeah actually I think you did." Santana wiped tears from her eyes and stood up, "Honestly Brittany, you are acting like you're a spoiled angry child and frankly I've had enough of it. If you have something to say to me than fucking say it. If you're angry than fucking own it. We are partners in a marriage, we said till death do us part, not till infertility tears our marriage apart. Hearing from that doctor that I had zero chance of ever giving birth to a baby almost killed me, it was more painful than all the miscarriages put together, but I thought I'd have you beside me to deal with it. Isn't that what we swore to do, no matter what we would do this together? Well, you dropped the ball honey and left me standing all-alone. Not cool! Now you're avoiding me and being hurtful and I have no fucking clue why. Our son is devastated, he is upset because he can feel we are upset and we aren't talking to him either. We don't do this, our family, you, all of us and me, this is not how we behave or treat each other. Since the first minute we met, all those years ago, I knew it was you for me baby, I didn't ever want anyone else and we've always had each other's back, until now. It wouldn't be so bad if I at least understood why." She walked to the office door and stopped and stared at the door with her back to her wife, "I have to go figure out why the Jenkins kids are freaking out. Something is going on and I have no idea what it is but the radar in my gut that is hardly ever wrong is going nuts about Courtney and her brother. I will be home as soon as I can. I would appreciate if we could have a civil adult conversation when I get home." Without a backwards glance at her wife, Santana walked straight out of the gym.

Hearing the bell on the front door jangle again signaling Santana's departure, Brittany picked up the closest thing she could grab and flung it at the door of her office. It was a picture of DJ and his moms' taken on their last vacation. When it hit the door and shattered, Brittany gasped and ran to grab the picture, she never meant to throw that, it was her favorite picture of them all together. She looked at the broken frame and started to cry deep heartbreaking sobs and just sat on the floor holding the picture to her chest rocking back and forth, sobbing out her pain and grief and anger.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana angrily slammed the door to her car and picked up her phone and called her friend Terry, "Hey, listen I'm going over to talk to Courtney right now, I can't wait until Monday. Something is not right and I need to find out what."

"Are you sure Santana, it's only until tomorrow? I'm not so sure of the legality of just showing up on their doorstep, we don't know anything for sure anyway. Do you even know where they live?" Terry said feeling concerned about just showing up at the Jenkins family home.

"I drove her home a few times after practice when the weather was bad and no one came to pick her up, God I'm so stupid. I should have noticed things were off then, but I let her attitude and smart mouth distract me from all the other signs I should have been picking up on. Besides, I'm going over to apologize and talk to a student, a cheerleader who quit and ask her to come back to the team as her coach, nothing else, perfectly legit."

"What if her father answers the door and he is drunk or violent or worse, what then? If you lose your temper you could lose your teaching license."

"If he does, we back off, I call Q and social services and the police and we let the professionals handle it from there. Terry, I know you care about me and that's why you're hesitant, but what if something terrible happens tonight. I don't understand the urgency I'm feeling myself, maybe it is only because shit is so out of control at home and because of the bad news I got Friday, I don't know. If that's why this feels so urgent to me than fine but I will never forgive myself if I don't go and something terrible is happening right now. Please Terry, just come with me?" Santana pleaded.

"Oh God!" Terry calmed herself with a few deep breaths, she didn't want to admit it but she was feeling anxious about the kids as well. Ever since Santana had told her what had happened with Courtney, her anxiety was increasing by leaps and bounds, "I will probably live to regret this but fine, give me the address and I'll meet you there. Promise to wait until I get there before you do anything?"

"I promise and thanks Terry, I really appreciate this. They live at 5602 Maple Street, near the old playground, are you familiar with the neighborhood?"

"I am, I know right where Maple Street Park is at. It should take me about 15 minutes to get there. Wait for me! I'll see you in a few. Bye." Terry hung up and rushed to get dressed and leave.

"Ok, bye." Santana hung up and closed her eyes and said a quick prayer to Terry's God since she was still not speaking to her own since Friday's news, "Dear Terry's God, please let there be nothing wrong but my own paranoia. Let Courtney just be a bitch and her brother Nicky a bully, please don't let their dad be an abusive asshole, please? Oh yeah, if I have any good will stored up would you please fix my currently crazy wife before I kill her with my bare hands?" She put on her sunglasses and carefully backed out of the gym parking lot and headed to Maple Street, "oh yeah by the way Terry's God, thanks for listening, and I'm sorry, I know it's been a while." She felt stupid for a minute, hoping she wasn't just talking to herself in the car but she figured if someone was listening and could help out she was willing to do a whole lot more than just look stupid.

Terry was so anxious about the potential scenario she had built up in her mind about what could be happening at the Jenkins home that she drove so fast she got there before Santana. She sat in her car parked across from the house and just calmed down for a few minutes. Once she had gotten control of her emotions, she took a good look at the house. It looked abandoned. The yard was unkempt and no car was in the driveway. The once meticulous flower bed was dried up and wilted beyond repair. A few newspapers were in the driveway and there was mail in the mailbox. Nothing looked drastically out of order but it didn't look cared for and that was a concern. Terry said a quick prayer and finished quickly when she saw the Latina pull up.

Exiting her car, Santana waved to Terry and pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head. She also noticed the messy yard and was surprised; the house had definitely not looked like this the last time she had been here.

The two met by the porch, "Looks weird, don't you think?" Santana said softly. Terry shook her head in agreement, "Showtime I guess, let's go see if anyone is home."

Santana took the lead and bounded up the stairs and knocked loudly on the screen door. There was no sound from inside, no television, no arguing of kids, nothing, it was sort of eerie. She rapped harder remembering the Jenkins' family had a big black lab dog the last time she was here. Her anxiety made her pound heavily on the door, the noise making Terry cringe and look around to see if the neighbor's noticed.

"I don't think anyone is home San, we can't stand here pounding on the door all day." Terry said softly and calmly.

"This is just weird, I don't like it, they used to have a dog and what's with the yard, I'm going to walk around back and check things out. You stay here and keep knocking."

She switched places with Terry and went down the steps and headed up the driveway to the back of the house by the garage.

Once around back she noticed the kitchen window had curtains and they were open. She tried to see in but it was too high for her. She jumped a few times but still couldn't see anything. Looking around she saw a big concrete block so she tugged it over to the window and stood on it to see in, "OH DIOS MIO, if I get arrested…." She let the thought die out because just as she stood on the brick to look in, she came face to face with Nicky Jenkins standing in his kitchen by the sink looking out the same window.

The two screamed in shock at seeing another person and Santana fell backwards off the concrete block and landed on her back, momentarily knocking the wind out of herself. She lay there gasping for air with her heart beating out of her chest. Terry came running around the back of the house.

"Santana! Santana! Oh my god, you scared me half to death screaming like that, are you alright?" She ran over to the Latina and helped her up off the ground.

Trying to breathe, the brunette bent over and put both hands on her thighs, "Fine, knocked wind…. Minute, I need…. Minute."

Terry rubbed her friend's back softly, brushing off the dirt and leaves, "Are you sure you're ok, do you want me to call an ambulance or something?"

The Latina shook her head, "Uhmm I'm really ok, I just knocked the wind out of myself and couldn't breathe for a second. Nicky is inside, we scared each other. C'mon I'm going to find out what the hell is going on around here."

She stalked up to the back door and knocked again, "Nicky I know you saw me and I know I saw you. It's Coach Pierce, open the door right this instant. I am not leaving until you open up." she finished in a stern mom voice.

This was really starting to aggravate her, "Fine Nicky, I'm just going to call the police and have them come over and make sure you and Courtney are alright." She grabbed her cell phone and made a show of punching in the numbers, not sure what to do if her bluff didn't work. She had a momentary qualm about tricking an innocent 8 year old and felt queasy about someone tricking DJ to get in the house but she pushed it to the back of her mind as her anxiety and concern about Courtney and her brother took priority.

Just as she was about to hit send to her own home phone number, the back door creaked open and an ashen-faced Nicky Jenkins appeared at the back door, "Coach Pierce, I'm not supposed to answer the door when Court isn't home."

"Well buddy, that's a very good rule but you know me and I'm not a stranger and I really need to talk to you and Courtney and your Dad, so how about letting me come in?"

Nicky swallowed hard and looked around for help but he clearly was overwhelmed and confused, "I can't I'm really sorry."

"Where is Courtney buddy, can I speak to her? Is she still sleeping? How about your father, is he around." Santana said in a firmer voice.

The boy's eyes were darting back and forth between the two women and he was getting very nervous.

Never one to beat around the bush, Santana just walked up to Nicky and patted him on his shoulder and said, "It's ok Nicky, I'll just come in and wait for her to get home." She wanted to see what the boy would do.

Stepping aside, Nicky opened the door wider and Santana stepped inside, Terry followed quickly behind relieved that they had kinda sorta been invited inside by Nicky.

The Latina walked into the house and immediately realized something was way off, the house didn't seem to have any electricity or heat, it was dark and cold. The microwave had no lights on it, she didn't hear the refrigerator running, it was as still as a tomb in the house.

She sat down on the kitchen chair and Terry sat on the other, "Come on Nicky, what's going on, you're not in trouble honey, I'm just worried about you and Courtney, please tell me? I can help you guys and I will, I promise I will." She said softly and sweetly in the same voice she used with DJ when he was upset.

The little boy in front of her crumbled right before her eyes. He was thinking how much Terry had looked like his mom; she had blonde hair too and big green eyes. He missed her so much and Courtney was gone all the time too now. Nicky was thinking about Coach Pierce's mom voice and how he missed even his mom scolding him. It was so hard trying to be a grownup when he was only 8. He thought of how both DJ's moms had come to school after the fight and how he had waited at the school alone for a long time until Court got there. It was all too much and he couldn't take it anymore. He put his head down on his chest and started sobbing big heaving jerky sobs.

The Latina jumped up and grabbed the boy and pulled him to her chest, "Oh sweetie, it's alright I swear it is, no matter what, we can find a way to fix it." She rocked the boy and crooned to him softly as she pulled him on her lap as she sat back down on the wooden kitchen chair.

Nicky Jenkins former bully of the elementary school clung to Santana like a lost little baby and cried in her arms as she held him tightly, the same soft comforting way she would hold DJ. She didn't even hear the door open.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

Santana Lopez Pierce, former HBIC of McKinley High, looked up startled straight into the furious eyes of Courtney Jenkins, current HBIC of Millard Fillmore High. Santana sighed, getting Nicky to break was easy but Courtney was going to be a battle.

_**To be continued… please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. **_

_**Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings. **_

_**Chapter 18**_

"Courtney, you need to calm down, Nicky is upset enough right now." Santana said gently looking deep into the green eyes of her ex-cheerleader.

"You shouldn't be here Coach Pierce and you need to be gone before my father gets home." The teen said angrily.

Santana stood up and carefully handed Nicky over to the guidance counselor, "Terry take him for a minute, Courtney and I need to have a little talk."

She took Courtney's arm to lead her into the living room, but the other girl ripped her arm away, "We can talk outside!"

"No we can't, we are going to talk in the living room." She walked away from the girl into the other room and sat down on the couch. Courtney reluctantly followed the older woman into the room but stood with her arms crossed glaring at the Latina.

"You can knock off the attitude, I've already pretty much figured out what's going on, why you freaked out and quit cheerleading, I just need some details, so I can figure out how to fix this."

"I don't have to tell you shit!"

"Fine, you can tell the police and social services then." She stood up and pulled out her cell phone, this time she was serious. Courtney watched her, a wave of panic rushed through her body.

"Coach, please?" she begged, not sure what she was asking.

"Then you need to drop the attitude and talk to me. Will it be easier if I ask you questions and you just answer?"

The young blonde nodded her head in surrender and despair.

"Your father is gone right, he left you and Nicky all alone here?" She saw tears flood the emerald green eyes and her stomach dropped at the confirmation, "How long?"

"He's been gone for three months." Courtney said softly.

Santana stared at the girl in shock, "How long have you been without electricity and heat?"

The blonde dropped her head in shame, "The last three weeks."

Santana closed her eyes, the pain a shot though her heart, "I'm so sorry honey."

Courtney looked up quickly and her eyes hardened, "I don't need your pity, I got a job, I can take care of Nicky, we don't need my father and we sure as hell don't need you."

The Latina once again remembered why the girl in front of her reminded her of a young Quinn Fabray, "It wasn't pity Courtney, it was concern. You've been on my squad since you moved back here and I care about you. I care about your brother. Worrying about working and supporting a family is not what you should be doing, you should be cheering and dating and going to parties and making stupid decisions and getting grounded, you should be having fun."

"Yeah well maybe but that is not possible now. He hasn't been any use anyway since my mother died. I take care of Nicky. I take care of the house. I pay the bills. I've been the only adult around here for years."

The Latina sighed heavily, "Well you've clearly done a great job, no one noticed. You handled your home life and school and cheerleading and your studies and your brother and a job. I have no idea how you've handled it all. I'm impressed, I really am." She said quickly when she saw skepticism on the teen's face, "I wish you would have come to me. I would have tried to help you the best I could."

"I said I…."

Santana held her hands up in surrender, "I know you don't need any help. What about Nicky? What does he need?"

Courtney looked at her coach in shock, "He doesn't need anything, he's fine."

"Really, he's been here all day alone with no heat and no electricity and from what I saw in the kitchen, not a lot of food. Do you think that's healthy or safe? He has turned into a bully at school Court, do think maybe he's got some repressed feelings about what's happening here at the house? Has he talked to anyone about your mom dying or your dad abandoning you both? He's only eight years old, he shouldn't have to handle this much right now alone."

She watched the younger girl glance quickly to the kitchen and back to her, "I thought, I mean he has me…." She said unsurely.

"You know it's over now right? I can't leave you here like this. I wouldn't even if I could."

She saw the blonde's shoulders dip in surrender and despair, "Fucking great, so you think a foster home is better for him than with me? I don't." she said sadly.

"I'm taking you and Nicky home with me tonight. I have a friend who is a family lawyer. I'll call her and together, you and me and Mrs. Pierce will figure something out. I promise I will do my best to keep you and Nicky together and to make sure you have a say in whatever happens to you both. Will you come with me and help me take care of Nicky and figure this out?"

She watched as Courtney sadly nodded her agreement.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had Terry take both kids while she took whatever belongings they packed in her car. She pulled out her phone and made a quick call to Quinn who said she would call and get an emergency order for the kids to stay with Santana. She then made a call to Brittany.

She was surprised by the lack of hostility from the blonde after the way she left things at the gym but once she explained what was happening the old Brittany, the soft, loving, gentle, maternal Brittany made an appearance and assured her wife she did the right thing by bringing the kids home.

"Look B, we still need to discuss this and figure it out and if they had anywhere else to go…."

"No, it's alright, they should come here. I'm not sure what to say to you and that's never happened to me ever. I have always known what to say or do around you and I haven't since Friday. I promise we'll talk and figure things out but bring the kids here ok, please, I can't stand the thought of them with strangers."

"Alright B, but I'm still really hurt and upset and pissed off but these kids can't handle that right now. I need to know that we can be normal around them or I'll have Q find a place for them tonight. I won't have them all torn up emotionally with our bullshit, they have enough of their own to deal with."

"I promise Santana. We can give them a normal safe place to stay." The blonde said softly still unable to apologize even though she knew she needed to.

"Fine, I can't deal with us right now anyway, but I'm going to and I want some answers and explanations. Is that clear Brittany? I've had enough of this bullshit and I deserve some answers."

"I know you do. Lets just deal with the Jenkins kids right now and we'll work on us soon, I promise you. I love you."

"Well, that's good to know I guess, but you sure as shit haven't been acting like it."

Brittany knew that Santana had a whirlwind of emotions swirling around inside of her. She knew that when she was overwhelmed she responded with anger. She always had and probably always would. She listened sadly as Santana hung up without saying that she loved her back, "I'm really sorry I hurt you so badly." She said softly into the phone after her wife hung up. She had broken them, she needed to find a way to fix them.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany had been wonderful with the kids, she had gotten them fed and showered. She washed all their clothes and settled DJ and Nicky down with a movie. For having recently been involved in a fistfight, the two young boys were getting along really well. Santana put it down to DJ being emotionally so much like his mother; he could be incredibly sweet and kind. Nicky also seemed to be kind of shell-shocked.

The tall blonde had also been gentle but firm with Courtney and without words let it be known she and Santana were in charge while still mothering the overwhelmed teenager. One eyebrow raised, a scowl and a firm, "Courtney, language!" had cleared up the blonde's cursing almost instantly.

For as angry as Santana still was with her wife and her behavior, she was grateful for the way she loved and mothered the two orphans and took charge of the situation from the minute they had entered the house. It gave Santana time to think and plan and spend time with Quinn and Terry trying to figure out their next step.

When 8 pm rolled around, Brittany brooked no argument about bedtime from any of the three children. She kept the routine as normal for DJ as she could, letting them have their normal story time before bed. Santana sat back and watched Brittany take charge. She watched Courtney sit quietly watching DJ and Nicky as the blonde read a chapter from the new book they just started, The Wind and The Willows.

Brittany led the two boys up to DJ's bedroom and got them settled in the bed. She had taken Courtney's hand and led her up to the room with her, "Tuck in Nicky and kiss him goodnight honey. Nicky say goodnight to Courtney, she is going to be sleeping in the guest bedroom downstairs and won't be going anywhere. Coach Pierce and I are in the bedroom right at the end of the hallway."

Santana had to swallow a lump at the way her wife was gently reassuring everyone and still managing to make everything seem normal. She was a natural mother, there was no arguing that.

Once the boys were settled, they led Courtney to the spare room to get her ready for bed. Santana smirked at how the blonde grumbled about ridiculous bedtimes and how it was still light out and she was too old for a bedtime anyway.

She smirked even more when Brittany spoke up, "I'm sorry young lady but I'm the adult here and you need to get some sleep. Do you really think I didn't see you yawning during dinner and the movie? Tomorrow after school, we'll discuss a more suitable bedtime. Now get ready and get to bed or tomorrow it will be 7pm instead of 8pm, have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Pierce, I'm sorry."

"Its alright sweetie, just get yourself into bed and we'll be back in a little bit to check on you. Do you need anything else?"

The blonde meekly shook her head no and Brittany leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Everything is going to be ok, I promise."

Santana walked forward and hugged the girl close to her, "It's ok Courtney, just try to get some sleep." She felt the girl stiffen at the embrace but still leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead as well, "I'm incredibly proud of you kiddo and when you come back to cheerleading, and you ARE coming back, I want you to be my head cheerleader. Anyone who can do what you've done in the last few years, let alone what you did for your family these last three months, is a born leader in my book."

She saw the blonde try to hide her tears as she nodded and ducked her head shyly, "I'm really sorry about the way I talked to you that day I quit. I just was so afraid of anyone finding out. I was afraid of losing Nicky too."

"I know you were but that is not going to happen, not if me or Mrs. Pierce or my friend Ms. Fabray have anything to say about it. You need to shut off your brain and get some sleep and let the grownups handle things now. Believe me, she looks nice but you really don't want to piss off my wife!" she leaned in and whispered to Courtney who smirked back at her coach wondering how she ever hated the woman in the past.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany and Santana walked slowly back upstairs, each lost in thought. Brittany automatically walked into the kitchen to finish cleaning up as Santana straightened up the living room.

When she was finished, the Latina stood in the doorway watching the woman she loved. She didn't know how long she stood there without being noticed. Brittany seemed in another world as she finished drying and putting away the dishes. She turned and finally noticed her wife standing there staring, the blonde smiling hesitantly.

"Thanks B, for tonight and for taking care of those kids, I really think they needed a mom figure tonight. You really came through. I appreciate it."

"Well I figured it was probably about time that I finally came through for you. I haven't been doing such a good job of it since Friday and I'm sorry for that, more sorry that you know." she said softly and sincerely.

Santana nodded, still not trusting the truce completely and hating the feeling of pain and doubt that niggled at the back of her brain, "We need to talk about Nicky and Courtney, what do you think about all of this?"

Brittany looked startled, "What do you mean, they stay with us until we find family members that are willing to take them."

"Really? You know that could take some time and what if they don't have anyone else, I mean I'm not willing to give them back to the bastard who deserted them."

"San, if they have no one else than they stay here with us, we have the room and they need someone reliable, I can't think of anyone better to have those kids back than you and Q!" The blonde said fiercely.

"What about us, we have our own shit going on right now?" Santana asked genuinely confused about the turnaround her wife seemed to have made.

"I know we do and I'm not saying we just bury it but these kids need and that needs to be our primary concern right now. So you and Q work out what you need to do legally and I'll take care of what all three of them need emotionally and you and I will figure out our stuff along the way. I swear to you I'm not going anywhere!" Blue eyes filled with pain and tears.

"Ok, I'm exhausted and I need to meet with Q before school so I'm going to bed." She turned to head upstairs.

"San?" The blonde called out as the brunette turned back around, "I really do love you so much!"

"I know and I love you too. I'm just overwhelmed and tired. We'll talk later when we get things more settled. I'm not going anywhere either." She nodded when the blonde smiled through her tears.

_**To be continued….**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. **_

_**Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings of adults and minors. **_

Chapter 19

Things in the Pierce household went from busy to hectic to chaotic in the matter of a few days. The three Pierce's ran their day off of a set routine and had it down pat, but the addition of two new people threw a monkey wrench in all of their schedules. After a few days of everyone being late for everything, Brittany quickly called a family meeting and sat down with the group. She quickly went over each individual's daily schedule minute by minute until she had a new workable schedule down.

Santana was amazed by how her wife and son were handling all the changes with great aplomb. Nothing ever seemed to upset her two blondes for very long at all. She wished she possessed that trait. She wanted the kids here but all this change was really getting to her and making her anxious all the time. Santana needed calm and peace, she needed to feel like she had everything under control and that was not what was going on right now. She and Brittany had not really dealt with their previous issues and were still tense with each other when alone and the brunette felt like a fish out of water in her own home. She quickly glanced at Courtney's face during the family meeting and almost laughed out loud, at least she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Courtney and Nicky had never even heard of a family meeting before, so they just sat there watching everyone carefully and not speaking until directly spoken to, mostly by Brittany. Courtney had been used to team cheer meetings so at least all this wasn't brand new but she had no idea real families did such a thing. In her family, no one talked about anything, they just yelled and sometimes hit each other. These meetings were actually a good idea but she was still pretty overwhelmed by everything. Nicky had never seen or heard of such a thing so he was completely confused by it all and sunk deeper into himself.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

At home the older women asked to be called Brittany and Santana but Courtney slipped and called the brunette Coach mostly and didn't really call the blonde anything, while Nicky avoided talking to the adults as much as possible. If he needed something he asked DJ for it or went to Courtney and had her ask the adults for it.

The young teen watched everyone with an eagle eye, being constantly vigilant; waiting for one of the adults to slip up, to get drunk or start fighting or hit each other or one of the kids, but it wasn't happening and that made Courtney even more nervous. Yelling, screaming and some hitting were normal, she knew how to deal with that, but the Pierce's, these people were fucking weird, and they wanted to talk about everything. Well, at least they had electricity, heat, hot showers and enough food in their bellies. Courtney was relieved they weren't in some foster home yet, she had worried about what would happen to Nicky if they were split up. She still was finding it hard to sleep since getting here and her nightmares had started back up. Courtney hadn't had the nightmares since her mom had died. She was very glad she was in the guest bedroom away from everyone else, she felt like she had some privacy and if she woke up yelling from a bad dream she was fairly certain no one would hear her all the way downstairs.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn had been trying to find relatives willing to take the kids but no luck so far. Mrs. Jenkins had been an only child and both her parents were deceased. Mr. Jenkins it seemed had alienated absolutely everyone in his family and no one seemed interested in taking in his children.

The blonde had even flown out to Seattle to talk to Nick Jenkins sister but upon arrival and after talking to the woman, Quinn knew her friends would never let this angry woman take the kids even if she had wanted them, which she didn't really. All she seemed interested in was how much extra money per month she would get for taking in the niece and nephew she had never even met before. Quinn had needed a shower after talking to that woman. She had been the last resort; it was now foster care if her friends were unwilling to keep them.

Sitting in the hotel room after taking a very long hot shower, Quinn called her two closest friends and explained the full situation and all the available options. Hanging up the phone, she wondered what she would do in such a situation. She knew Brittany had wanted more children but she wasn't sure a ready-made family complete with a teenage mini-Santana was what she had in mind. Shaking her head, she walked over and turned up the heat in the room, she just could not get used to this cold and damp weather.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana stood for a long time in the living room with her cell phone to her ear after speaking to Quinn. She felt her heart sink at the bad news Quinn had delivered; she found it hard to believe that no one gave a damn about these kids.

She walked slowly into the kitchen, where Brittany was cooking dinner and overseeing the two eight year old boys doing homework. The blonde turned and immediately read her wife's face and knew something bad had happened. She raised an eyebrow in question and Santana gently shook her head, "Where's Courtney?"

"In her room doing her homework, she said it made her feel like a baby by being forced to do it in the kitchen with me watching her." Brittany said in an amused tone, "Sound like someone else we know?"

The two shared their first genuine unburdened smile since Santana's test results, "I'm going to ask her to come up here and watch the boys for an hour so we can grab some coffee and talk."

Brittany felt her stomach flip-flop, she wasn't ready to explain her behavior yet.

As if reading her mind, Santana continued, "That was Q, I want to talk to you about what she found out in Seattle."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh ok, should we call Terry and have her meet us in case we have questions?" She still wasn't quite ready to be completely alone with her wife yet and it pained her to see the understanding turn to hurt in the dark coffee colored eyes she loved so much.

"Sure B, she said anytime we needed her, she would be there, let me talk to Courtney first and then I'll give Terry a call." She headed down to the guest bedroom.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany and Santana sat quietly in the Starbucks waiting for Terry to arrive, they were both uncomfortable alone together and it made them both sad. Brittany was working on the new schedule and Santana was staring out the window at the dark sky and threatening storm clouds, every once in a while she would sigh unconsciously.

Once Terry showed up, Santana shared what Quinn had found in Seattle and it put even more of a damper on everything.

The tall blonde looked like she was about to cry, "No one wants these kids; I don't understand, they're great kids."

"From a dysfunctional home, it happens in that type of environment it's everyman for himself, at least the two kids have each other for now." Terry said thoughtfully.

Santana pulled her attention back from inside of herself, "What do you mean for now?"

"Not likely that a kid Courtney's age is going to be adopted, she's too old, and let's face it, she had a very large chip on her shoulder. Nicky has a much better chance of finding a home."

The Latina had a very dark look on her face, "I think the kid has good reason to have a large chip on her shoulder. So what happens to her then when Nicky finds a new home?"

"Most likely Courtney would be placed in a group home in the city until she ages out of the system when she turns 18 in two years. I mean we might get lucky and find a place that will accept them both but the odds of that happening aren't so great. We do have one great thing going for us; they aren't severely damaged, of course they have some issues but they do alright in school, they both have some understandable anger issues but all things considered they are good kids."

"Well that's just fucking great! She gets fucked over because her father is an asshole. She took care of everything in that entire house after her mother died. She basically ran it and when he took off, she was running a house, raising Nicky, working a part-time job, going to school full-time, cheerleading, and doing homework. Jesus, show me 10 adults that can handle all of that let alone a 16 year old girl." She stood up angrily and ran her hair through her long black hair and slammed the chair against the table, "It's just not fucking fair! Courtney is smart, talented and hard-working. You know what those group homes are like. Will she even be safe there? She's already hard as nails from having to handle all this shit. What is she going to come out of that place like?"

Terry and Brittany noticed people looking over at them. The tall blonde reached over and laid her hand gently over the Latina's, "Sanny you need to calm down."

The brunette ripped her hand out from under the blonde's, "Don't tell me what I need to do! I'm angry and frustrated and I can't even imagine going back home and telling those kids that nobody fucking cares about them."

"That's not true Santana, we care about them. We can provide them a home, we can provide them with love and discipline and structure and all the things they've missed out on!"

"For how long Brittany? How long before our marriage breaks up over all the things that you are content to leave unspoken and then those kids have no one again?" She leaned over and hissed angrily unconcerned they had an audience; "We talk around everything unless it's about the kids, then you actually speak TO me, you sleep in the same bed next to me but you're not sleeping with me it's always with your back to me. Jesus B, you wouldn't even come to the coffee shop and talk to me alone without Terry as a buffer! Do you really think I don't know you by now?" She slam dunked her still full coffee cup into the garbage and stormed out of the coffee shop.

Both blondes sat there in shock, Brittany recovered first, "I'm not sure what to say. That was incredibly embarrassing." Her face flushed a bright red.

Terry leaned back and took a sip of coffee, "First of all there is no need to be embarrassed because I'm not judging you, I'm Santana's friend but I'm yours as well. Secondly you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm willing to listen and help if I can but not because you feel you are being forced into saying something to save face. Honestly Brittany, there is no right way or wrong way to get and process the kind of devastating news that you both received last week."

For the first time since getting the news, a genuine laugh broke free from Brittany, "Oh Terry, you would change your mind about that if you saw how I've been behaving since then. I've hurt her so badly. I left her all alone to handle the news and worse, I've acted like she's to blame for it when she isn't and I know that. I've been cold and distant and angry and awful, just awful. I just never believed that she was thinking that I would or could ever leave her."

"Then you need to tell her that. In just those words."

"She's going to want to know why I've been so cold and distant." Brittany said sadly.

Terry reached over and held Brittany's hand and asked quietly, "Why have you acted the way you have Brittany?"

The blonde's face was filled with pain and sorrow, "Some of it was grief, at first it was grief when I locked myself in the bedroom that night. Then I got angry because I didn't think she got angry or upset enough. That's how selfish I've been, she wasn't properly devastated enough for me. She didn't ask the right questions or say the right things to me or the doctor. It never occurred to me that she just might have been in shock or in protective mode, trying to save me pain. The other morning at the gym, she confronted me and I finally saw the pain and grief over what she has lost but she never got one second to mourn because all this happened right at the same time, this craziness with the kids. I know Santana, she's an incredible teacher, she really cares, and of course she would push her own feelings aside to put their needs before her own. It's who she is. How could I have forgotten that about her? Since then it's been guilt and shame, plain and simple. I've been stupid and selfish and I abandoned her when she needed me and oh god Terry I miss her holding me so much, I miss the little looks of love, the silly text messages, I don't want to lose her…" The blonde started weeping openly.

Terry held the women in her arms and just let her cry. She needed to feel her grief and her guilt so she didn't speak, she just held her until the young woman was all cried out.

Brittany wiped her face on the sleeve of her hoodie and smiled brokenly at Terry, "Wow, I didn't realize I was feeling all of that. An hour ago, I really couldn't have told you what I had going on inside of me. I let her down and broke her trust, Santana doesn't trust easily. I need to make this up to her so she can trust me again and we can fix our marriage. Those kids need us. If Santana and I agree, is there a way that we can adopt them or foster them and let them live with us as part of our family?"

"There is, we would need to find Nick Jenkins and he would need to terminate parental rights willingly or if he was not able to be found the court could sever his rights that would take longer. Quinn would definitely know all the details and what you and Santana would have to do, but Brittany…..?" Terry wasn't sure how to proceed, "I know you have a great big heart, Santana has talked about it and I've seen it first hand, and I know you are incredibly maternal, but it can't just be a good fit for the Jenkins kids, it has to be a good fit for you, Santana and DJ. Doing this out of some misguided feelings of guilt or to make up for the fact Santana can't have more kids would not only hurt Courtney and Nicky but all of you in the long run. Make sure it's the right thing for everyone."

"I know that, I've been thinking about that and honestly, I think it's a fantastic fit for all of us but I need to fix this with Sanny first, then talk to her about adopting the kids, then together we need to talk to DJ before I ask Courtney or Nicky what they want. I believe these kids were put in our life not only so we could help save them but so they could help save us. Does that make any sense to you?"

Terry grinned widely, "You are preaching to the choir sister Brittany. I don't believe in coincidence, I believe everything happens for a reason as part of a bigger plan. I've wondered about the incredible timing of all this coming on top of the news about Santana's infertility. It's not my place though to surmise, this is your life and your family and you and Santana and DJ need to make a decision based on what's best for your family."

"I see why Santana likes you such much. I'm glad she has you as a friend. I am going to go home and talk to my beautiful wife now. Thank you so much Terry, I really appreciate all you've done us." She leaned over and kissed the guidance counselor on her cheek.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was surprised to see Santana and their car sitting in the parking lot when she emerged from the coffee house. She ran through the heavy falling rain to the car and got in the passenger side, slid over the center console and threw her arms around a startled Santana.

"I can't believe you waited for me, oh Sanny I love you so much, I can't believe you would ever think I could leave you. I can't live without you; I don't ever want to live without you." She had tears flowing down her face as it crinkled in despair. She spent the next hour explaining everything she realized in the coffee shop, her self-righteous anger, her selfish behavior, her childish blaming and lastly the pride, guilt and shame that kept her from apologizing or begging for forgiveness.

"I've missed you so much and even after you confronted me at the gym I've been too proud to admit how terribly wrong I have been. I know you have no reason to trust me or believe that I would never abandon you but I need to make it up to you. I can't live if we aren't family, if you don't trust me anymore."

"I don't know how to fix us B." Santana said sadly.

"I do, the way we've always fixed things between us. The way that takes love and trust. I broke almost every rule, Santana. I need you to punish me; I need you to spank me." She said sincerely, her large blue eyes sparkling like diamonds with love and trust, "I need you to do it right away so we can go back to being us. I have no other way to get rid of all the guilt and shame I feel. I was wrong and I need you to help it right again. Will you help me make it right again, Santana? 'Will you help me get rid of all this guilt and shame that's choking me?"

Santana sat in the dark car as rain pelted them and lightening lit up the sky and realized that for the first time in her life with Brittany S. Pierce, she was speechless.

_**To be continued…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. **_

_**Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings of adults and minors. **_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Chapter 20

Santana kept staring at the rain pelting the windshield and the wiper blades battling back and forth. She was trying to form an intelligent response to Brittany's request but she was at a complete loss for words. It wasn't that she had an issue with spanking her wife if it came to that so it wasn't the request itself that was sitting wrong with her.

Aware that her nervous and upset wife sat next to her impatiently waiting her response, the Latina took a deep breath and turned slowly to Brittany. Big blue trusting eyes that were threatening to spill over with tears were staring at her expectantly and Santana understood just how hard it was to concede to a punishment let alone ask for one.

She took both of her wife's warm hands into her own and looked deeply into her eyes, "I need you to hear me out B, but I can't spank you for this, at least not right now." Santana felt a sadness rip at her heart when she saw both disappointment and fear in her wife's crystal blue eyes.

"Why?" is all that Brittany said before the tears started, "Is is too late? Did I ruin our marriage?"

"No Brittany that's not it at all. I am not going anywhere, I'm not so please don't even think that. I just don't know what I'm punishing you for. Honestly I don't think you know why either, except to relieve you of this overwhelming sense of guilt you seem to have. It doesn't feel right to me."

"San…."

"No Brittany, I need you to search your heart and really tell me what happened, why you pulled away like that. You really need to understand why you reacted that way before you can explain it to me. I don't think you're being honest with yourself. I think you are very upset about something that you don't want to face. You need to face it babe, even if it's really hard to look at."

"But I did tell you…." She was sobbing openly now, "I've been stupid and selfish."

"Brittany, you are not a stupid or selfish person. I think this triggered something that has bothered you for a long time. I think you are angry with me and you don't want to look at it. You need to look at it. You need to be honest with yourself and with me. I won't just spank you to make you feel less guilty. It's not how our marriage works; it's not how this arrangement works. I love you but the answer is no babe."

She put the car into drive and carefully headed home as Brittany stared out the window heartbroken.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The storm had been causing the lights to flicker on and off and it was starting to freak DJ and Nicky out. Courtney found some candles and lit them and found a flashlight and talked the boys into making a blanket fort in the living room with the kitchen chairs and sheets and blankets. She had finished draping the sheets over the chairs when a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightening lit up the entire house and all the power was lost. Both boys yelled and dove on top of Courtney, who had nearly jumped out of her skin with the noise from the thunder.

"It's just a storm you guys, we have a million of them every spring. Quit being a bunch of pussies. Come on, get in the fort and I'll tell you a cool way to deal with storms." She held back the makeshift door and watched as both boys scrambled in wide-eyed. The blonde girl sat Indian style by the door and watched as the boys settled down.

"I'm not telling you guys anything until you chill, it's just lightening for god's sake, it's not like it's a serial killer or …."

The back door slammed open and Brittany appeared in the room and all three kids screamed bloody murder; Courtney was trying to dive into the fort while the boys were trying to dive out. The noise startled Brittany who yelled in fright as well. Santana ran into the living room in defense mode with a bat that was in the garage, "What the fuck?" she yelled.

The tall blonde was the first to get herself under control, "It's ok San, we just scared the kids and they scared me. I think the power's out."

Courtney's big green eyes glared at the adults from inside the fort, where Brittany could only see a tangle of arms, legs and heads, "Way to give us a fucking heart attack!" She yelled trying to crawl out of the fort with her dignity intact.

"I know you're scared Courtney but language please." Brittany scolded the teen, trying not to smile at all three kids.

"Hey coach said it first!" The teen tried to pass the blame over to Santana who glared at the girl.

"I thought you were all being murdered, next time I'll just save Nicky and DJ!" She said as the two glared at each other.

"Whatever, I can handle myself. I don't need you to save me." She huffed and went and sat on the couch, not willing to admit she was extremely happy the adults were home for the evening.

"Courtney, help me in the kitchen please." Brittany said leading the way into the other room. The teenager followed close behind.

Brittany went into a cupboard and grabbed some more candles and flashlights, "I should have told you were the emergency supplies were, I'm sorry, I didn't think about it. Thanks for taking care of the boys, the fort was a great idea."

The younger blonde said softly, "My mom used to make one for us when Nicky and I were scared or the power went out. We would all crawl in and she would tell us stories and sometimes we'd fall asleep in it and it just seemed like a safe place." Her voice cracking.

Brittany turned around and looked at the girl, she was so young to have been through so much. Without thinking, she leaned forward and pulled the girl in for a hug. At first Courtney fought her but eventually gave in and started to cry in the gentle's woman's embrace. Soon she was sobbing from all the stress and the uncertainty and the knowledge of her father's abandonment and her mother's death. The tall maternal blonde rocked her and soothed her and let her cry. She saw Santana peek into the kitchen and she waved her away and the Latina nodded in understanding and quietly backed out of the kitchen.

Courtney sniffed and wiped her eyes and her nose on her sleeve, "Sorry Mrs. Pierce, I guess I just lost it."

Brittany led her over to the kitchen table and guided her gently into a seat as she handed her a Kleenex and lit a candle. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice and handed it to the girl as she sat opposite her.

"It's alright to cry Courtney, you've been through a lot. I know you and your coach have at least one thing in common; you both think you have to be strong all the time and in control but you don't have to."

"Thanks, I was a little freaked out and trying to keep the kids calm and seeing you in the living room all of a sudden was kind of scary." Brittany smiled at her calling the boys, kids.

Just as she was about to speak the lights came back on. They heard Santana and the boys in the living room cheering loudly.

Brittany had a huge grin on her face as she turned back to look at Courtney, who was staring at her face and frowning.

"Courtney? What is it? What's wrong?" the blonde said softly.

"You've been crying! A lot!" Courtney accused seeing the gentle woman's red-rimmed puffy eyes, "I knew it, I knew you people were to perfect to be true. She hurt you, didn't she?" she jumped up off the kitchen table and gestured wildly towards the living room.

"Honey, I don't know what's going on but let's talk about it, no one hurt me." Brittany said softly trying to calm the younger girl down. She walked closer to the girl slowly trying to rein in her anger and emotional outburst. Placing a soft hand on the girl's arm she was surprised when the girl slapped it away.

"You are all alike you know that! Every single one of you, it's all a bunch of bullshit. Oh he didn't mean it honey, oh he's so sorry, oh I made him angry it was my fault. Oh honey married people fight." The blonde teenager was ranting not even noticing the wide blue eyes looking at her in sadness and understanding.

Santana came into the kitchen, "What's going on in here? What's all the shouting about?"

Courtney spun away from Brittany and made a lunge at Santana screaming and crying, "You bitch!"

The tall blonde, who was much stronger than she looked, grabbed Courtney in a bear hug from behind and trapped her with her arms at her side as the girl struggled and screamed and cried, "San I need you to take the boys and go somewhere. I got this."

Santana was rooted in place afraid to move, afraid to leave the struggling teen alone with her wife.

"Trust me San, I've got this! Go! Now!" Brittany pleaded with her words and with her eyes.

The Latina just nodded and backed out of the kitchen quickly, "Guys, let's go get some ice cream."

The blonde teen renewed her efforts to escape Brittany's grasp, "She can't take Nicky with her, I don't trust her. Don't let her take my brother."

Brittany started to realize she was losing the battle with the out of control teenager, "Courtney Ann Jenkins! Stop this right now! I have had enough!" She said in her very stern mom voice.

Both blondes were panting and exhausted but at least Courtney finally stopped fighting, although she remained rigid in the taller blonde's arms as if just waiting for an opening so she could break free.

Brittany sank down onto the hard wood kitchen chair and pulled the other blonde down in her lap, still holding onto her tightly, "You need to listen to me. I'm going to tell you something that is very private and I shouldn't even be telling you but I think it's the only way you might believe me. If I loosen my grip will you promise me not to run or swing or anything like that?"

Courtney nodded her agreement.

She let go of the girl's arms and held her around the waist, "Friday, before you came here, you and Nicky, we found out that Santana can't have babies, ever. It was something we both wanted. We never had a chance to talk about it in detail or deal with our feelings and that's not your fault. Santana and I want you guys here all right? Do you remember our friend Quinn Fabray, the lawyer?"

Still breathing heavily the girl managed to answer, "Yeah the blonde, Coach's best friend from high school?"

"That's right, she went to Seattle to talk to your Dad's sister, we found an Aunt you've never met. Santana and I went to the coffee shop to talk about what Ms. Fabray found out and then we started talking about the baby situation and I got really emotional and upset about everything; you, Nicky, your situation, the baby, Santana and I started to cry and had trouble stopping." She finished sadly.

She half turned the girl in her lap so she could see her face, "Courtney, look at me please, Santana is not an abuser or a wife beater or a child abuser. She didn't hurt me, we love each other, we've loved each other pretty much all our lives. I wouldn't stay with someone who abused me or my child or children, even if it was Santana but it's not. You know her, she can yell and she has a temper but when have you ever seen her abusive to anyone? She loves being a teacher and a coach. You're confusing her with someone else because tonight you were angry and scared and I reminded you of someone else didn't I?"

The young girl was pale and shaking, "I, you were crying, and I….."

"Honey, did your dad hit your mom?" The girl bit her lip and put her head down. Brittany had her answer, "Did he hit you kids?" She shook her head no firmly.

"Him and my mom would get drunk and fight and he would hit her but he never hit me or Nicky I swear. He just left us, that's all." Her lip started to quiver and all her pent up fears and emotions were right at the surface, she didn't want to cry. She was just so tired.

Brittany pulled her close to her and held the girl close, "Oh honey, I am so sorry and I am so sorry you got scared tonight and the lights went out and I scared you. I am not lying to you honey, I'm safe and DJ is safe and you and Nicky are safe and we want you here. It's ok honey, I've got you." She cradled the blonde who was trying desperately not to cry.

"I'm sorry I accused the Coach and I'm sorry I yelled at you too." She said so softly Brittany had to lean closer to hear her, "What did Ms. Fabray say? My Aunt doesn't want us does she?"

"Why don't you let me and Coach and Ms. Fabray handle all this grown up stuff and you concentrate on being an annoying teenager for a while alright?"

"How am I doing so far?" She snorted out a half laugh and half cry as Brittany laughed with her.

"Let's get the Coach and the guys back home and we can all talk tomorrow. I promise you Courtney that you and Nicky are safe and we will handle this, all of this together."

She stood up and gently stood the blonde teen in front of her, "Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up before they get back so they can see everything is back to normal?" She leaned forward carefully and placed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead.

Courtney turned and started to leave the kitchen, "Thanks, Brittany for everything." The older blonde looked up startled, it was the first time the girl had used her name. Their eyes met and the teenager felt safe for the first time since her mother had died.

_**To be continued….. reviews are always welcome…..**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. **_

_**Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings. **_

Chapter 21

Brittany had gotten Courtney to bed and Santana had gotten the two boys to bed and both had collapsed in their bed from sheer exhaustion. They were lying there in dark bedroom on their backs, just overwhelmed by the events of the last few days.

"Jesus Christ! What a day!" Santana exclaimed, "What the hell happened in the kitchen?"

Brittany rolled over and clung to her wife, she had her head on the Latina's chest and she started to cry. It was the first real physical contact they had since getting the bad news from the doctor and Santana was stunned that Brittany had initiated it. She only hesitated for a second before wrapping her arms around the clearly distraught blonde.

"Hey baby, what is it? Hmmmm? What happened?" She rubbed her hand soothingly up and down her wife's back, knowing this simple gesture always calmed a distraught Brittany.

Brittany picked her head up and haltingly and painfully started to explain.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"This just gets better and better." Santana said softly, "Those poor kids, to have seen all that. Sounds like both mom and dad had alcohol issues."

"Among other things," The blonde whispered into her wife's chest, "She stayed with a man who beat her in front of her kids and defended him."

"I get that it was awful for them, especially Court but why did she think I was like that? I don't get that at all, she knows me, she knows me better than she knows you. Sure I might yell as the coach but I've never been a Sue Sylvester. I've never been verbally or physically abusive, ever!" She said distraught that one of her girls could believe such a horrible thing about her.

"It wasn't you Sanny. The storm scared her, the fort she had the kids build was something she did at home to feel safe, you and I scared her, the dark scared her and then she saw I had been crying and she was right back home in an instant. I was her mother and you were her father and I was hurting and had been crying so you must be to blame. I don't believe for an instant once she has a second to really think about it, she believes you capable of that at all!"

"God I hope not! I would never beat my wife or kids." She sighed painfully.

"She says he never laid a hand on her or Nicky, she swore to me he only hit her mom and only when they were drunk and fighting."

"Do you believe her?" The Latina asked softly as she gently stroked her fingers through the long blonde hair she loved so much.

"I don't know, it was pretty traumatic just talking about her mom. I'm not sure if I believe her or not. I guess as she learns she can trust us she might really open up more. It's so painful Sanny, she's so closed off and hurt. When I used to tease you and say she was just like you, I had no idea how close to the truth that really was. She hides her pain and feelings just like you used to in high school."

Santana just sighed, "Now we have to tell her that this Aunt that Q found doesn't want them either. How much rejection can one person take? I'm really worried about Nicky. Have you noticed the kid doesn't talk? At least around us, I wonder if he is communicating at school at all? No wonder he was pushing around DJ and Stevie. He sees his old man using people as punching bags and he has to be filled with all these feelings and has no idea what to do with them. What a mess!"

"She already knows her Aunt doesn't want them." Brittany sat up on one elbow and looked Santana in the eye, "She guessed, there's something else I told her and I hope you don't get angry with me. I really am sorry but I felt it was the best thing to do at the time."

"What is it B? What could you possibly have told her that's such a big deal?"

"She knew I was crying and that I had been crying for a while. I told her that we went to the coffee house to talk about what Q found out about her Aunt and she guessed that the woman didn't want her and Nicky. Then I told her that we had just found out about you not being able to have kids and it was something we had both wanted and it shocked and upset us and we were discussing that as well. I told her that I was upset about that and her and Nicky and everything and that was why I had been crying. I'm so sorry if I violated your trust or your privacy. I probably shouldn't have told her but I was so upset that she thought that you had hurt me. She told me her mother always made excuses for her father and I was afraid she would think that was all I was doing. I'm sorry if I hurt you again. I didn't mean too." The blonde finished softly real distress in her voice.

"It's alright B, I mean if they are going to be part of this family then they were going to find out anyway. I'd rather no one know about it because I'm ashamed of it but that's not a very good way to look at it. I know you only did it to protect me and calm her down. It's alright, I'm not hurt or angry, I promise."

The blonde sat up quickly, "You said if they are going to be part of this family? Do you mean it?"

The brunette chuckled, "Look B, I know we have some stuff to work out but you showed me tonight that you really want to fix us and you aren't going anywhere, I'm sure as hell not going anywhere and honestly I don't think I could separate you from Courtney and Nicky now if I tried. I'm pretty sure it's a done deal." She chuckled fondly, if left to her own devices Brittany would have a house filled with stray cats, dogs, ducks, and apparently children as well.

"I think she is starting to trust me just a little bit, she called me Brittany tonight. I really do think her calling you Coach is a term of endearment."

Santana barked out a laugh, "Oh yeah, I bet it is… Listen we need to talk to DJ first, he should have a say in this as well. It affects him too, he's gone from being an only child to being one of three and I want to hear how he feels. Do you agree?"

"Of course, so we talk to DJ first and find out his feelings and then we take it from there?" Brittany said hopefully.

"Then we take it one step at a time, we talk to the kids, then Quinn and we see what happens."

The two got very quiet each deep in their own thoughts. Santana started to think that Brittany had fallen asleep on top of her like old times, it felt good. She sighed sadly; the relationship still felt strained but tonight was progress.

"Sanny?" Came the soft voice.

"What is it, B?"

"I think I'm ready to tell you what I had going on inside my head now."

_**To be continued… sorry for the short chapter….. please review..**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention. **_

_**Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings. **_

Chapter 22

Santana and Brittany had decided to wait until they had some privacy the next day to finish their discussion. As much as Santana wanted to clear things up between them, and as much as a guilty Brittany wanted a clear conscience; both women were physically and emotionally exhausted.

The tall blonde had fallen asleep with her head on her wife's chest and the strong arm of the Latina wrapped around her. Santana was not having much luck falling asleep. The storm still raged outside only without the loud thunder. The rain was torrential and was beating a hypnotizing rhythm on their roof and every few minutes the room would light up from the lightening and still she couldn't sleep. The Latina loved storms, actually found them relaxing but tonight she had the entire world on her shoulders.

She was so worried what Brittany had to tell her, she worried about DJ not getting enough attention from her, she worried about what Courtney had seen, she worried that Nicky wasn't speaking much, she worried that Courtney had equated her with her father, she worried about what Q had found out about the other relative's, she worried she couldn't have more kids and she especially worried if she was capable of mothering wounded children. She knew Brittany was capable but her own confidence levels were low. Incapable of lying still any longer, she gently detached Brittany's arms from around her body and slid out carefully as not to wake her exhausted wife.

Trudging into the living room, she realized she hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday and acknowledged the gnawing pain in her gut as not just stress but hunger pangs as well. It really didn't surprise her to see Courtney sitting on the couch watching a muted television with subtitles turned on. She was eating straight from a box of cereal and looked slightly guilty when she saw her coach.

Santana walked around and sat down gently next to the teen, far enough not to spook the girl but close enough to be heard without waking anyone up, "Couldn't sleep either? The storm bothering you?" she asked sincerely.

"Naw I love storms usually, just have a lot on my mind." Courtney responded awkwardly. She felt bad about what happened earlier but didn't know how to start that conversation or what her coach was thinking.

Santana could tell she was off balance so she kept any conversation casual. She looked down and saw the girl had a box of Lucky Charms in her hand. The Latina mock glared at the girl, "How on earth did you manage to sneak contraband into the house? I've been trying for years to get Britt to buy me Lucky Charms but she goes on and on about healthy breakfast and most important meals. Give over!" She demanded with her hand outstretched."

Courtney hugged the precious box of sugar cereal and marshmallows close to her chest, "Get your own, these are mine."

The Latina made to stand up, "Fine I just go get the health food nazi and see what she has to say about you smuggling in forbidden cereal and eating it in the dark by yourself when everyone is sleeping."

"You wouldn't dare, she's exhausted."

"Try me!" She glared at the green eyes that were measuring her words.

Courtney huffed loudly, "Fine, here! Jeez has anyone ever told you that you don't fight fair?"

Santana snickered evilly, "Nope!" She threw a handful of the outlawed cereal into her mouth and sighed and rolled her eyes in pleasure, "Damn that's so good."

The blonde teenager watched her coach in amusement, "I thought you were in charge around here, I guess I was wrong."

The Latina looked up offended, "We have a perfect partnership and we decide things 50/50! She's just nutty about healthy food and so I make concessions. It's called compromise and if you ever want to get married you better look up what the word means and memorize it."

They watched the infomercial playing on the TV selling the magic bullet mini blender and Santana laughed out loud. The teen looked at her funny and the Latina said, "There's this other magic bullet that….. you know what never mind, you don't need to know that, sorry." She flushed deeply and Courtney had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Courtney shook her head and rolled her eyes and went back to the uncomfortable silence. The Latina grabbed the remote, turned off the television and handed the cereal back to the girl. She scooted her body so she was facing the teen and looked closely at her, "Hell of a day yesterday huh?" she said suddenly diving right in, Brittany was good at pussy footing around and polite conversation, it wasn't her strong suit.

The blonde girl blushed furiously, "I'm really sorry about that, I'm not sure what happened." She said clearly embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, I understand. The storm, the lights, us coming home all that was scary and when you saw Brittany had been crying you were reminded of some bad stuff. It makes perfect sense that you would get so upset. I just really want to know if you really are afraid of me or don't trust me or if the situation just reminded you of your parents. I really need you to be honest. There is no right or wrong answer here Court. Tell me how you really feel. You're not in any trouble over it." She leaned forward and looked deep into the girl's eyes hoping to convey safety.

The blonde teenager chewed on her bottom lip and whispered, "She told you about my mom and dad then?"

The coach nodded, "Don't you think it was something I really needed to know?"

She nodded, "I'm just embarrassed I guess."

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me. I'm your teacher, your coach and right now one of your legal guardians. Apart from all the legalities; I really care about you and Nicky, seriously honestly care about you guys, so does Brittany and so does DJ, so does Ms. Fabray and so does Terry Gunderson."

"I'm not afraid of you Coach, I promise I'm not. I just flipped out but I'm ok now. I know you couldn't hurt people like my dad used to hurt people." She looked up into the coffee colored eyes of her coach and saw compassion and acceptance.

"Thanks Courtney, I really needed to know that. I appreciate you being open and honest as well. You are Nicky are safe here and you don't have to lie to me. Nothing bad is going to happen." She reached over and took the girl's hand and held it tightly, "Who else did he hurt Courtney; you, Nicky?"

The girl tried to pull back but Santana wouldn't allow it. She held the girl steady looking into her pretty emerald eyes, "Honey please be honest, I can help and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sighing in defeat, "Courtney slumped down into the soft couch cushions, "Sometimes when it got out of hand, I tried to stop him from hurting my mom and he punched me a few times for interfering but he never sought me out and as far as I know he never hit Nicky except for a normal spanking here or there when he was sober and mom was alive."

"So you and Nicky were spanked as part of your discipline?" Santana asked the blonde.

"Yeah for the serious stuff; lying, sneaking out, stealing, drinking or if we had been warned and we kept misbehaving then we were spanked for it but mostly my mom did it but sometimes my dad did." She was turning bright red and trying to hide her face.

The Latina cupped her chin in her hand and gently lifted it up so they were face to face, "I was spanked for discipline, Brittany was spanked for discipline and so was DJ. You have nothing to be embarrassed about alright? Spankings are not beatings and they are not abuse, there is a difference. One is done with love and patience with the intent to instruct and teach, the other as you know was done out of anger or drunkenness and was violent with the intent of forcing someone to be afraid. Do you understand the difference Courtney?" She was trying to be honest with the girl without filling her in on the arrangement she had with her wife.

"I… I mean yeah… of course, I understand the difference. I was never afraid when I was being punished by my mom or dad. Just when he was angry and they were drunk and out of control, then I was afraid."

"Good, I know this has been hard, really harder than anything I can imagine but you are not alone, ever, you have a lot of people in your corner who care about you. When we get things all settled down you might want to think about talking to a counselor and maybe Nicky as well."

"I DON'T…" The girl started to get defensive but Santana stopped her with a calm hand on her forearm.

"I said when things get all settled down, it's nothing to worry about now. Calm down and don't get all worked up. You and I have school in the morning so let's try to get a little bit of sleep tonight. Come on I'll walk you down to your room and tuck you all in." She teased smirking at the teenager.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm fine." She stopped walking and turned around to face her coach, "Brittany told me, about you know, the baby situation, I'm really sorry." She said sincerely as Santana felt herself choking up a little bit.

"Thank you Courtney, I appreciate you saying so. We are all going to be fine I promise." She walked over and pulled the girl into an awkward hug. The blonde stood stiff for a few seconds before Santana felt her thaw a little and hug back. The two stood there in the embrace longer than was strictly necessary and for the first time in weeks, both Courtney and Santana felt like things might finally be changing for the better. The both shuffled off to bed forgetting the incriminating box of cereal on the coffee table.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and the kids were sitting at the table eating oatmeal with blueberries when Brittany walked in the kitchen brandishing the box of Lucky Charms. She watched as Santana's and Courtney's eyes went big and round and almost laughed out loud at how alike the two of them actually were.

"Anyone care to share where this came from?" She shook the box in the air.

DJ and Nicky just shrugged and kept eating their oatmeal and munching on toast. Santana grabbed her coffee and got up, "I am running so late today, love you babe." She kissed her wife on the cheek and looked at Courtney, "If you want a ride with me, shake a leg lazy bones." Santana winked at the teenager who took the clue immediately, "Gosh I didn't realize it was so late, got to run, see you later guys, bye Brittany." She ruffled Nicky and DJ's hair as she grabbed her lunch and backpack and followed Santana out the door.

"I am in for so much trouble with those two. Come on guys lets finish up I will not be happy if you guys miss the bus this morning." She rushed the boys along.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Santana phones the tall blonde at the gym later in the morning, "Hi babe, how did you sleep?"

Brittany smiled into the phone, after a few weeks of tension and awkwardness between them it was nice to feel like things might be getting back to normal, "Good, I missed my Latina body pillow."

The brunette smiled, "I can get away this afternoon and we can have that talk you promised me if that's still ok with you. Terry is going to cover my afternoon class; so I have free period, lunch and Terry covering that gives me nearly three hours. Can you get away for awhile?"

"I can San, should we meet back at the house?" The blonde said softly.

"I can be there by 11am will that work for you Britt?"

"I'll make it work; I want to really get this settled between us today. I can't stand the distance between us and I know it's my fault." Brittany said sadly.

"Don't worry babe, we'll figure everything out. Hey before I forget, I talked to Court last night and you were right, it wasn't me but she came clean and her dad did hit her a few times when she tried to block him from hurting her mom. She also told me that her parents did use spanking as a punishment for serious offenses as well and it wasn't abusive. She does know the difference. I think her and Nicky will be just fine once we all get settled down. Once we work out our stuff, we need to talk to DJ right away. If he is ok with everything I want to move forward right away with making them legally ours."

She heard the blonde gasp in surprise, "Honestly, Sanny?"

"Yeah babe, the little shit Courtney is starting to grow on me." She laughed when she heard Brittany laugh. It was good to hear her laughing again, "I'll see you at 11, baby."

"I love you, Santana Lopez Pierce!"

"I love you too, baby."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention.**_

_**Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings.**_

Chapter 23

Santana got home before Brittany and sat nervously and waited for the blonde to arrive. She got up and paced around the kitchen moving things around rather than actually straightening anything when she heard Brittany's keys in the lock. She stood up and met her in the hallway anxious to get this talk over with.

Brittany looked sadly at the anxiety all over her wife's face, "Hi babe, I'm sorry I'm late I ran into a little traffic."

"It's ok, I was actually a little early." She cringed at the small talk they were making, they had never had to do that before, "Let's go in the living room and sit down."

Brittany followed Santana into the other room setting down her purse, keys and jacket. She sat next to the Latina and turned to face her, "I just wanted to start with telling you how sorry I am it took me so long to really talk to you about this. It took me some time to figure out what I was so upset about. Do you remember when the doctor told us the bad news in her office?"

"Of course I do." Santana said confused.

"She asked if you had any questions and the only one you had was if you had caused it by being promiscuous." Brittany said looking down at her hands, "That question took me right back to high school, how you wouldn't admit you were gay, how you wouldn't date me, only sleep with me. I had to watch you sleep with Finn and Puck and every other guy who was never good enough for you. "

"That is what this whole thing has been about?" The Latina asked in a shocked voice unsure where this was going.

"No of course not, I was just trying to tell you that the question on top of the news made me feel insecure and jealous and upset, I guess is the right word and it kind of set me up for what came next." Brittany said quickly wringing her hands together trying to explain this properly but so far it was coming out all wrong.

Santana leaned over and took her hands, "B, it's me just talk to me." She looked seriously into the crystal blue eyes she loved.

"It's selfish and awful, what if you can't forgive me?" The tall blonde whispered.

The idea was so absurd it almost made Santana laugh, "Did you cheat on me?"

Brittany looked up in shock, "No! Of course not, never!"

"That's about the only thing I can think of that I might struggle with forgiving you for. So if it's not that then you just have to trust me, and our relationship, and talk to me."

The blonde nodded firmly and took a deep breath, "Elizabeth then started to talk about our other options. You shut her up; you got up and left the room."

"No, no, no that is not what happened. She asked if you had any questions, and you looked like you were going to cry and you shook your head no. Then she started to talk about options, and I told her that you and I needed to talk about this first. I didn't shut anything down. I was upset and you were upset and I just wanted to come home and deal with this first before we talked about options," She said firmly.

Brittany started to feel angry again, "Santana, you and I both know you only agreed to try to carry a baby to stop me from carrying again. You don't want to even hear about other options."

"That is not what I said. Why did you just run and hide upstairs? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Alright fine, I want to carry another baby since you can't," The blonde said stubbornly.

"Brittany, the doctor mentioned other options which means more than just you having another biological child," The brunette said calmly trying to remain patient.

The blonde jumped up off the couch waving her arms, "See! I knew it! You just were never even going to consider me having another baby. Was this all some kind of game to you San?" She started to leave the room.

Santana stood up, very fed up with her wife's tantrum, "Brittany Susan Pierce, we are not finished talking. You need to come back in here and sit down and finish this conversation."

Brittany stood in the hallway being stubborn with her arms crossed. Santana crossed the room in two quick strides and gently took her wife by the arm, turned her sideways, and gave her two very quick and hard swats.

The blonde squeaked in surprise and tried to put her hand back to cover her backside.

"Now, you need to calm down and talk to me like my grown up wife and not a toddler throwing a tantrum. Do you think you can do that, Brittany?"

Brittany had turned a very bright red; she was embarrassed, "Yes, I can do that," She said softly walking over and sitting back down on the couch, hyper aware of the stinging feeling in her backside.

Santana stood in front of her wife, "No matter what you think Brittany, I haven't closed the door on any option in my mind. I said we would go back and talk to the doctor about it after we had a chance to process the news and talk to each other. Instead you go into some jealous fit about High School, which was over 10 years ago by the way, and hide in our room and refuse to come out or talk to me for days. Then this whole craziness with the kids moving in happens, and you start to feel guilty. Instead of having the decency to talk to me still about how you were feeling, you just ask me to spank you to relieve your own guilt."

"I told you I was being selfish." The blonde pouted, "Besides what other options are there?"

Santana sighed, "I don't know what all the options are. We haven't talked to the doctor yet," The brunette sat down next to her wife, amazed that things got this far out of control. She felt guilty she didn't take charge sooner.

"So this whole thing, ever since the doctor's office, was one great big temper tantrum because you made up your mind that I was not going to consider any other options?"

"I wouldn't call it a temper tantrum exactly," Brittany said demurely. The conversation had taken a very bad turn.

"I thought we were breaking up, you wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't sleep with me, and you barely looked at me. What would you call it?" The brunette's voice was rising in frustration, "Because if it was something other than a jealous fit, and a childish temper tantrum I would really like to hear it now."

The blonde put her head down in shame when she realized her wife was right, "No you're right Santana. I'm so sorry. I wanted what I wanted. I never even considered how badly you might be hurting. I got mad, and I shut you out even though you said we would talk about having more kids."

Santana sat back and leaned against the couch, "Do you have more to say about the subject?"

"Are we really going to go back and talk to the doctor about options?" She asked softly.

"I already told you that we were going to do that. I haven't followed through because of Courtney and Nicky and how crazy the situation has been lately. If you have bothered to be an adult about all this and talk to me we could have avoided all this stress," Santana said firmly.

The blonde looked down and picked at a thread in the hem of her tee shirt, "Santana? Will you punish me now that all the kids are out of the house. It's going to be hard otherwise."

"Do you feel you should be punished for this Brittany, or do you still feel like I am not taking you seriously or our future family seriously?" She said sternly.

"I do, and I'm sorry I threw a big tantrum. I really got crazy about everything," She said sadly.

"Alright, go get the hairbrush and we will deal with your punishment before all the kids get home from school. From now on, you talk to me when you are this upset. I can't take you pulling away from me. It scared me so badly babe, please just trust me and talk to me. We have so much going on now, I need you."

Brittany leaned over and kissed the Latina on the cheek, "I will do better about talking to you I swear I will." She got up and sadly walked into the bathroom to retrieve the hairbrush. She didn't want to be spanked but she was relieved that she could let go of the guilt and shame and her wife would forgive her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Everyone was sitting down to dinner around the table. Brittany was pouring milk, and Santana was putting the pot roast and potatoes out.

Courtney was watching the two women carefully, something seemed different. They didn't seem so tense around each other anymore.

The Latina walked past her blonde wife, and ran a hand up her arm. Brittany looked up at her and smiled lovingly. The blonde put the milk back in the refrigerator and sat down gingerly on the hard wooden chair, hoping no one noticed her painful movements. She really wasn't up to explaining how she spent her afternoon.

Santana looked around quickly, and saw that no one was paying attention . She looked compassionately at her wife and smiled in commiseration, "You ok babe?" she asked softly.

Brittany smiled up at the love of her life, "I am now Santana. I am now."

The kids just looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. DJ looked at both his mothers and back at Nicky and just shook his head, "girls are so weird aren't they?" He said softly.

_**To be continued… drop a review**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention.**_

_**Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings.**_

Chapter 24

It had been three months since Brittany and Santana had worked out the problems between them about expanding their family. They had approached DJ and he had jumped on board about making Courtney and Nicky a permanent part of the family. The blonde teenage cheerleader wasn't having an easy time with the transition. Having Santana as her coach, her new mother figure, and a teacher at her school was way too much togetherness in her books. Courtney felt she had no privacy, and couldn't get away with anything anymore. Still, she realized she didn't have a whole lot of choices. She knew she and Nicky were lucky to be together, and not with strangers. Nicky was still really only communicating through DJ, and it was getting frustrating for everyone involved. Still Santana considered her and the kids lucky, Brittany was a born mother, and she would be the catalyst in healing the family. It was rocky,, but it was working and it would just take time.

Since their big blowout and the resulting discussion and spanking, she and Brittany had actually become closer and more focused on each other's needs and desires. It was hard to juggle a D/D relationship with three kids in the house but it was what they both needed so they just worked harder and became a little more creative. Not that they needed to as Brittany had been on her best behavior since her last punishment but Santana scoffed as she knew that wouldn't last forever. Her B was good at everything, including finding ways to get her cute little butt in trouble.

The beautiful Latina pondered her new family peacefully as he lie in bed with her wife draped casually over her. Smiling down happily and kissing the rumpled blonde hair, Santana leaned over her wife carefully so she wouldn't wake her. She turned off the alarm minutes before it was due to go off and threw on her bathrobe. Yawning widely, she gently knocked on the boys' bedroom door, mostly out of courtesy since one knock was not going to wake either of them up.

They had bought a bunk bed for the two and Santana reached through the upper bars and shook DJ gently, "Wake up sleepy head, time to get ready for school." DJ moaned loudly and turned over violently pulling the covers over his head. It amused Santana but with three kids, morning time was hectic enough without any of them getting rebellious about it, "DJ, you need to get up honey, you need to get dressed and you need to eat."

The Latina kneeled down next to Nicky and shook him gently, "Hey buddy, let's get moving we have breakfast in 15 minutes." She frowned a little when Nicky shot up and immediately headed into the bathroom. His obedience was so forced almost as if he expected to be tossed out of the house if he stepped a foot out of line. Santana hoped he would be a normal 8 year old and disobey them and get in trouble and drive her and Brittany crazy once in a while. She didn't want or need a Stepford child obeying them like some preconditioned robot. Sighing she clapped her hands and ordered her son to get up and get moving.

The Latina met a bleary Brittany on the stairs, "Hey I was going to get the kids moving and give you some extra time in bed." She engulfed the blonde in a sweet embrace.

"The bed is cold and lonely without you, my love." The tall blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and hugged her close, melting into the warm embrace and the spicy smell that was only the Latina's.

"Keep talking like that and you are so going to get lucky tonight." The brunette husked in a sexy voice into Brittany's ear as the blonde shivered in anticipation. Unfortunately the mood was abruptly shattered.

"Oh dear God, is there anything more disgusting than old people talking about doing it?" The blonde teenager spat out in disgust from her place at the bottom of the stairs, "of course there is, imagining old people doing it." She fake retched as she stood looking up at her guardians.

Santana whipped around to face the teen, deeply offended and about to argue that she was anything but old when Brittany beat her to the punch, "You watch your tone little girl or you'll find yourself grounded this weekend." The blonde said sternly.

The Latina almost laughed out loud at the look of outrage in the big green eyes but the teen immediately looked down and apologized unenthusiastically, "Yeah whatever, sorry." Santana wasn't sure whether to be relieved or irritated but at least one of the Jenkins was acting like a normal kid and fitting in.

The brunette turned back and gave her wife a deep meaningful kiss, "Oh you are definitely getting lucky tonight, baby!" Santana pulled back and winked at her wife, "I'll start breakfast while you shower?"

Brittany moaned much like DJ had earlier, "A hot shower sounds heavenly, the new kickboxing class is totally beating my butt. I hurt in muscles I didn't know I had."

Courtney mocked in a singsong voice as she headed to the kitchen, "That's cuz you're old!"

The blonde frowned and leaned around Santana, "I'll deal with you when I get out of the shower, young lady." They both heard the teen's disrespectful muttering but let it pass.

Santana started down for the kitchen to get breakfast started and smelled the coffee brewing; Courtney had a mouth on her but the teen always got herself up and dressed and the coffee going. The Latina was grateful for that.

"Oh you are in so much trouble when Brittany gets down here!" Santana teased the blonde, ruffling her hair knowing how much Courtney hated that.

The teen was hunched over her steaming cup of coffee, "Another problem with old people, they have no sense of humor." She smirked at her coach.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany sat down at the table and pulled out her iPad, "Ok schedules for the day everyone?"

"I just have cheerleading practice." Courtney replied between bites of cereal.

Santana nodded, "Yeah the good old Millard Fillmore Fillies are going for a win at Nationals this year, if it kills us, right Captain?" She smiled at Courtney who nearly spit cereal out of her nose.

"WHAT?" The teen shrieked, "I get Captain this year?" She jumped up and down in her chair in excitement as Santana and Brittany shared a happy smile.

Santana smiled at the girl, "You've earned it Courtney, I think you are a real leader and that's what this team needs in its Head Cheerleader so just don't prove me wrong alright?" She finished seriously.

The girl frowned suddenly as a thought occurred to her, "This isn't nepotism right? You didn't give me Head Cheerleader, because I'm your sort of daughter did you?"

The Latina scoffed teasingly, "Pffft no, I don't like you well enough to do something like that."

Brittany laughed when Courtney scowled and blushed furiously, and lightly slapped her wife's arm, "Santana Lopez Pierce that was mean. You do so like her you told me the other day how proud of her you were."

Now it was Santana's turn to blush furiously, "Whatever, I don't remember saying that." Brittany winked at Courtney who smiled at her Coach's embarrassment at being caught being nice.

Courtney still wasn't satisfied, "It wasn't out of pity then right for what happened with my Dad leaving?" She was searching the Latina's face.

The Latina bit her lip thinking, "It was not out of pity but it did have to do with your Dad leaving." She rushed to finish when she saw the blonde's face crumbling, "When your Dad left, you took charge, you took care of Nicky and you handled yourself better than most adults I know could have. In my eyes, that makes you a leader and I know you can handle being the captain of the Filly's. Now are we cool, or should I just give Head Cheerleader to Amber?"

"Over my dead body Amber gets captain over me!" Courtney spat angrily, "yeah we're cool, thanks Coach." She put her head down and smiled shyly going back to her cereal and not wanting to cry in front of everyone. It just wasn't cool.

"You're welcome, any more questions then?" The brunette asked the teen impatiently.

"Yeah actually; can we change the name of the squad, I mean the Filly's? Seriously? It's a ridiculous name, like women being allowed to vote never happened…. I mean you should hear the things guys say to me at competitions…" The blonde was off on a tangent when Santana interrupted.

"Yo chill, I tried believe me, the school board won't let me change it. I agree it's a terrible name, but there's nothing we can do about it."

Brittany interrupted, "Ok guys back to the schedules? I have classes all day, and I'll be at the gym until 3pm, DJ?"

DJ spoke up next, "I have soccer practice after school. Nicky was going to try out for the team if that's ok with you guys?" He picked up his peanut butter toast and took a large bite.

Brittany smiled at her son sweetly, "Chew with your mouth closed sweetheart, and Nicky I'd like you to tell me your schedule yourself honey."

The entire room went quiet as everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked between Brittany and Nicky.

The young boy swallowed and looked in shock at the kind tall blonde woman he lived with. He opened his mouth, and shut it quickly.

"It's ok honey, we don't bite. What are you going to be doing after school?" she said casually as she looked down at her iPad hoping to get the boy to talk.

Courtney was looking at Nicky encouragingly as was DJ. Santana realized he might do better one on one with Brittany, "Come on DJ and Courtney, go brush your teeth and get ready, I'm going to be leaving soon." She got up and rinsed her bowl and coffee cup and put them in the dishwasher. The two kids did the same, Courtney smiling gratefully at the brunette understanding she was giving Nicky space.

Nicky watched them leave and looked at Brittany panic stricken, his hazel eyes big and wide.

The tall blonde stood up and went over to sit next to the little boy with the light brown shaggy hair and big hazel eyes. She ruffled his hair feeling sad when he flinched a little, "You need a haircut, buddy. Listen Nicky, you're safe here but you need to talk to me and Santana. Not all grownups are going to leave you. You are part of this family now. We love you and will always be there for you," She put her arm around the boy and pulled him a little closer, "Want to see how this iPad thing works? It's really cool, Santana got it for me and I love it, look how easy it is," She started walking through entering DJ's schedule on the calendar, and watched as the shy grief stricken boy's walls started to crumble a little.

Santana watched quietly from the doorway with tears in her eyes. She really loved and adored the gentle blonde who was her entire life. She knew if anyone could draw Nicky out of his shell it would be Brittany. She smiled as Brittany told the boy about Lord Tubbington and some of the traumas and grief he put the blonde through in High School, even smiling at the silliness when she noticed Nicky smiling too.

"So this is how we are going to put you in the schedule! What is your favorite color and we will put all your events in under your favorite color." Brittany said casually.

"Orange," The boy whispered softly, and the blonde just nodded happily.

"Excellent color, if pink wasn't my favorite already orange would be my next choice. Want to type in your name right here on this line?" Brittany looked up with misty eyes, and met the dark eyes of her adoring wife. They shared a heartfelt smile of relief, as Nicky leaned forward eagerly and typed in his name. Nicky would be fine, they just needed to be firm and patient.

"Great job buddy, now what are you doing after school?" Brittany enthused bending over the iPad.

"Soccer practice with DJ?" Big hazel eyes looked into crystal sky blue eyes and the tall blonde smiled lovingly, and hugged her newest son.

"Of course you can try out for soccer; you and DJ are going to be unbeatable! I can't wait to come and watch and cheer for you guys. The Coach and I try to get to every game."

Santana watched the miraculous scene unfold in front of her eyes and once again found herself thanking whatever deity ruled the heavens that she had found her soul mate and that she was the mother of her children.

Courtney and DJ ran back into the kitchen and grabbed their lunches and backpacks as Brittany waited by the door to hug and kiss everyone goodbye.

Nicky and DJ were first out the door but Brittany stopped Courtney, "Did you think I forgot your disrespectful mouth this morning, hmmmmm?" She said as the blonde tried unsuccessfully to wiggle her way out of the back door, blocked by an amused Santana.

"I told you that you were in for it," Santana whispered in a singsong voice in Courtney's ear earning a scowl from the teen.

"Santana, do you have cheerleading practice this Saturday?"

"No babe, they have this Saturday off."

Brittany smiled sweetly at the blonde teenager, "Perfect, you little lady are going to be helping me teach kickboxing classes all day, and cleaning the locker rooms."

The blonde teen exploded, "WHAT? All I said….."

Brittany interrupted calmly, "Was that the Coach and I were old. And then you continued even after I told you to knock it off. I guess you won't be saying anything like that again after Saturday, will you?"

Courtney exhaled loudly, "No ma'am," She knew it was pointless to argue. She took her lunch, backpack, hug and kiss and went to wait in the van and pout.

Santana kissed her wife gently, "I love you, and you're the best mom ever."

"I know! You're not so bad, yourself," The blonde said sweetly, "Have a great day San; I'll see you at dinner."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was sitting in her office eating a salad for lunch, when Quinn popped her head in the door, "Hey B!"

"Q, what a great surprise come in. Want so of my salad?"

"I already ate, thanks B. I just came to drop off these papers. You and San look them over; my investigator still can't find Nick Jenkins Sr. so we filed a public notice in most of the major newspapers in the country regarding your intent to adopt. Unless he shows up in the next three months, we go to court and have the hearing and the judge grants permanent custody." She reached across the desk and nabbed a cucumber smiling as she licked ranch dressing off her fingers.

"That easy?" Brittany said frowning.

"Yep instant family!" Quinn sat up quickly, "Why is something wrong? Did you and San change your minds?"

"No, I already love them as if I gave birth to them, so does San she just won't admit it. It just shouldn't be that easy to lose your kids," She said sadly.

"I know B, but he didn't want them. He left them alone with nothing," Quinn said softly not wanting to upset her sensitive friend.

"But he was sick Q, he needs help," Brittany said putting down her fork in despair.

Concerned hazel eyes took in the tall blonde's dejected appearance, "I know honey, but he has to want help. Right now he doesn't. Maybe one day he'll realize what he's lost and get some help. But for now, those kids need a family, and you guys are it," She reached across and put her warm hand on top of Brittany's cooler one.

"Now B, find me a fork that salad is awesome!" Both blondes laughed as Brittany got up and grabbed another plate and plastic fork, "So how are the kids all doing, including my godson."

Brittany smiled wildly, "We got Nicky to talk today finally, and DJ talked him into playing soccer with him."

Quinn smiled fondly at the proud mother as the tall blonde kept talking animatedly happy for the kids and her friends.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Courtney walked into the kitchen at 5pm on the dot and both smelled dinner cooking. Courtney headed downstairs, "I'm going to go shower before dinner."

Santana waved her off, and smiled at the two boys at the table doing their homework.

"How was soccer practice DJ?" She sat down at the table.

"It was awesome, we are getting pretty good. Can Nicky and I go practice in the backyard after dinner is over?" She noticed Nicky look up excitedly.

"If you get all your homework done, and Mom says its ok." She turned to Nicky, "How did the tryouts go buddy?"

Nicky looked shy but he answered quietly, "I made the team."

Santana reached over the table, "Nicky that's so great, high five dude!"

The little boy smiled and high fived her; Santana stood up and ruffled his light brown hair, "I'm proud of you buddy, great job. Now I need to make sure to get to all the games since both my favorite guys are on the team."

"DJ, where is mom?" The brunette looked around quickly.

"She went upstairs after she told us to do our homework," He shrugged casually.

Santana headed for the stairs, "Hey guys, start setting the dining room table for dinner. Have Courtney help when she's done showering."

She smiled as both boys got up and started moving.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was pacing her bedroom floor, "Oh God I am so dead, she is going to kill me," She heard Santana coming up the stairs so she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to compose her face.

"Hey babe, you ok? DJ said you were up here in the bedroom," Santana came in and stood in front of her wife noticing she was pale, "You feeling alright?"

Brittany put her hand out, and handed Santana a piece of paper. Her stomach exploding in a fit of nervous roiling as Santana started reading the paper, her look of concern changing to one of anger.

"This says you were texting while driving, speeding and illegally crossed the center line. Is that right?" Santana said in a low dangerous tone.

"San I don't ever text while I drive, ever. I left a full load of towels in the washing machine and they would have been all mildewed by tomorrow." She said desperately, "It would have cost a lot of money to replace them."

"Yeah probably about as much as this ticket is going to cost us and clearly you do text while you drive or I wouldn't be holding this paper in my hands." The Latina said angrily, "Jesus Brittany you crossed the center line you could have been killed."

"Nothing happened San, I didn't get in an accident and I know I was wrong, I won't do it again, I learned my lesson."

"Is that an excuse that we would accept from Courtney if she were sitting here with this ticket in her hand?" The brunette was furious as she watched Brittany look down embarrassed.

She walked back in front of her wife, "No of course not, this has been a standing rule since High School and Quinn's accident and you know better Brittany. These rules are in place because I love you and couldn't bear to lose you and how would you feel if you hurt someone?"

Brittany let a little sob escape; she would die if she hurt someone on accident.

"This was careless and reckless Brittany and you know better! We'll talk more after dinner about your punishment." She headed for the shower as the tall blonde cried on the bed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana stood under the hot pounding torrent as she tried to calm down, part of it was the idea of losing Brittany in a car accident and she knew the fear made her angrier. How on Earth were they supposed to handle a domestic discipline relationship with a houseful of kids?

Courtney had permanently taken over the spare room in the basement, they couldn't risk it in their bedroom with paper thin walls, maybe the gym or maybe the garage. They could fix a room in the garage, call it their office. Well she at least earned corner time and an early bedtime tonight.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dinner was a quiet affair and Santana did most of the talking. As soon as dinner was over, Brittany claimed a headache and excused herself for the evening.

Courtney offered to do cleanup and Santana sent both boys out to the backyard to play soccer. She turned to the blonde with an idea, "Would you take them to the park for an hour or so and let them play soccer on the fields? That way Brittany can rest and I'll take care of the cleanup?"

The teen shrugged ever eager to get out of washing dishes, "Sure, what time you want us home by?"

Santana pulled out a $20 and handed it to Courtney, "Take them for some ice cream after the park and be back by 8 pm that's two hours. Is that too long?"

"That's fine with me and the guys will have a blast."

Santana stopped the girl with a hand on her arm, "While you are in the car, the phone stays off and in your purse; no texting no talking while driving. Everyone wears seatbelts and the boys are both in the backseat. Do the speed limit, driving fast and not paying attention causes more accidents than anything else. You go to the park, the ice cream shop and straight home with no extra stops. No one else in the car but you three and you keep your eyes on them. Those are the rules of the house; you don't want to disobey me on this. I'm trusting you. Do I make myself clear?" She said firmly.

Courtney nodded seriously, "I know Coach, I'll be careful."

"Good girl, call me if you need anything; just not while you're driving." She watched out the window as Courtney got the guys into the car and they drove off. She quickly headed up stairs after locking all the doors.

Brittany was standing with her nose in the corner in her pajamas with her hands firmly clasped behind her. She was kicking herself for that text message that was going to cost her the ability to sit comfortably for a few days. Her nerves were shot and her anxiety was through the roof like it always was before a spanking. She shifted uncomfortably trying to stay in position when she heard Santana come up the stairs and open the door.

The Latina was pleased to see her wife in her pajamas and in the corner. She sat on the end of the bed and called Brittany over to her.

The blonde turned around and gasped when she saw the paddle on the bed next to her wife, "The kids?" She questioned frantically, not having been prepared to be punished so soon, "I thought early bedtime and…."

"The kids are all at the park and the doors are locked. We're alone for two hours. Now why are you being punished tonight?" Santana said sternly.

"But San, maybe we can do this another time maybe?"

"We could but we're not. You know the rules Brittany Pierce and one of the biggest is about texting, speeding and reckless driving. I love you and we have this relationship and it's rules and consequences because you mean the world to me. I won't lose you because you drove recklessly and I didn't remind you of what happens when you do that."

The blonde walked slowly and reluctantly towards her wife, "I was speeding and not paying attention to how fast I was going and then I decided to text the Hank at the gym instead of calling him when I got home. I was pulled over and given a ticket for crossing the center line when I looked down at the phone instead of the road." She said sadly.

Santana fought down the flash of anger and panic that raced up her spine and settled in her chest, Brittany was fine and she would make sure she didn't do this again anytime soon. She reached up and gently pulled her wife down over her lap and settled her into position.

The Latina pulled her arm back and landed a hard smack squarely in the center of her wife's pajama clad backside. Brittany squeaked and jumped at the force inflicted in that one swat, she was really in for it this time. Santana continued landing smack after smack working her way all around Brittany's cute pert bottom. She could feel the heat radiating from behind the pajama's and knew she was almost warmed up sufficiently.

Curling her fingers into the cotton pajama bottoms, she carefully slid both pajamas and panty down to her wife's knees, "It's been a while since we had to do this and I know it's embarrassing and it hurts but you know the rules. This rule in particular you've known I've been serious about since Quinn's accident. This had better not happen again. We have to be examples and now we have Courtney driving. You are not going to do this again, do you understand Brittany?"

Santana landed a very hard spank and the difference bare was felt immediately by her very sorry wife, "I understand I'm sorry." She cried as she jerked at the rush of heat to her bare ass. The brunette nodded and started the onslaught on her wife's now newly pink backside. She applied three spanks to the top right side of her pink bottom, then three to the top left and then worked her way down, paying close attention to the soft sensitive underside where ass met thigh.

Brittany was crying softly almost immediately, her guilt combined with the hard hot stinging left her feeling like a chastised child and she was trying to hold her position but was finding it hard as each crack from Santana's hard hand met her bare exposed flesh with a loud crack.

A very hard hand spank caused Brittany to cry out loud and buck nearly off the Latina's lap, "Ow I'm sorry Santana, I won't ever drive and text again, ever. I'm sorry." She sobbed sorrowfully.

The brunette felt her heart breaking as she inspected Brittany's ass, it was a bright shiny pink, and quite warm to the touch. She decided the hand spanking was over.

"Brittany for the paddling, I want you to get in position leaning over the bed." She ignored the imploring look from the big blue tear filled eyes. Santana gently helped Brittany stand up and led her to the foot of the bed as the blonde knelt on the floor as the Latina grabbed the pillows. She put them in position at the edge of the bed and Brittany leaned forward with the pillows under her stomach. Her backside was sticking out and exposed.

The blonde whimpered she hated this position; she longed for the intimacy of over the knee but knew that Santana preferred this position when she used the paddle.

The brunette walked around and picked up the wooden paddle and put a firm yet comforting hand on her wife's back, "How fast were you going sweetheart?" Santana said gently.

"I was going 35 in a 25 zone." She said sadly.

Santana said, "So 10 over the speed limit? Alright then, it will be 10 with the paddle then." Brittany cried softly, "You'll also be going to bed as soon as we are done. I don't think it's feasible to take away your car keys for the week, so instead I will need your cell phone for the week."

The blonde sat up quickly, "But San, I need the phone…"

The brunette brought her hand down firmly on her already sore bottom with a sharp crack, "Position Brittany and maybe if you have to suffer through a week without your phone you'll remember not to use it while driving."

Brittany bent back over the pillows, "But the kids?"

"We'll tell them to call me this week; your phone is not available. It's not really anyone's business but ours why you aren't using your phone. Now stay in position and do not bring your hand back or I start all over again. Do you understand me Brittany?"

"Yes, San I understand." She cried softly.

Santana brought her arm back and brought the wood paddle forcefully down on Brittany's right ass cheek with about half her full strength. She wanted a firm solid punishment spread evenly over her wife's backside so she would never even think of driving and texting again. She didn't make Brittany count; she clearly intended to take her breath away.

Alternating sides, Santana brought the paddle back and slapped the hard cold wood down just as quickly first the left side of Brittany's ass then the right side. The blonde squealed and moaned as each spank of the wood ignited a wildfire on her backside. She was gasping between sobs and crying out her apologies, which between the loud cracks of the wood was the only sound in the bedroom. When the last swat landed she cried and sobbed and slid down off the pillows and knelt on the carpet with her head on the pillows.

Santana's heart was breaking, as she set the paddle down and helped Brittany up from the floor engulfing her in her arms and rocking her gently as the blonde grasped the front of Santana's shirt and cried into her chest.

"There, there baby, it's all over and I'm so proud of you. It's all over and we don't ever have to do this again for texting and driving. I love you so much baby. It's ok, you're ok now." She gently held and rocked her wife comforting her and crying softly with her into her hair.

When Brittany had calmed down she asked her softly, "Want your bottoms on baby or just go to bed bare?"

The blonde answered shakily, "On please." Santana very gently knelt down and carefully brought the pajamas up over her cherry red backside, "There you go sweetheart."

"Thanks, Santana," She hiccupped softly as she was led to her side of the big bed. Brittany scooted quickly onto her side and Santana curled up behind her not surprised at the warmth she could feel through the blonde's pajama bottoms. She had wanted to make a very important point and she was sure she made it.

"Where's your phone, baby?" Santana whispered.

"In my purse on the dresser." The blonde nodded her head in the general direction, "Can you stay with me for a while San?"

"Of course sweetheart, the kids won't be home for another hour or so. You know those talks Quinn gives at the driving schools?"

Brittany sniffled loudly, "About her accident?"

"Yeah, I want you to take Courtney to the next one; I'll call Q and set it up. I want you both to listen to her and watch the movie. Alright B?"

"Alright San, I love you, I'm sorry." She said sleepily snuggling into her pillow and reaching back and pulling her wife's arm around her stomach.

"I love you too baby and all's forgiven." She gently smoothed the damp blonde hair off Brittany's beautiful flushed face and kissed her cheek gently. She held her until Brittany was completely asleep and she got up to go unlock the doors and wait for the kids to get home.

Sitting on the couch, she pondered once again how they could have a D/D relationship with nosy curious kids and an intelligent observant teenager in the house. It was going to get interesting around here.

_**If you liked it drop me a quick review….. they are greatly appreciated….**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention.**_

_**Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings.**_

Chapter 25

It had been two weeks since Brittany's punishment, and two weeks since Courtney became captain. Probably, the longest two weeks of Santana's life. Brittany had been edgy all week, and uncharacteristically short tempered with the kids. Courtney was pissed that she had to waste her Saturday off doing chores at the gym as punishment for being disrespectful. DJ had been sullen with everyone, and downright mean at times to his soon to be brother. Nicky had responded to the chaos by retreating back into his shell. The Latina was fed up with everyone's nonsense.

On Saturday the two blondes were going to the driving school to hear Quinn lecture about the dangers of texting while driving. Courtney was not happy about it, to say the least. She was making her displeasure known to anyone who would listen. Brittany had finally snapped, and threatened the teen with an additional two weeks helping at the gym if she didn't drop the whining. It had been a tense few days in the Lopez-Pierce household.

On Friday morning, Santana woke up to the sound of arguing. She tried to block it out, and go back to sleep but it was no use. Mumbling under her breath, she threw back the covers angrily. She threw on her robe, and stomped into the hallway.

The first voice that drew her attention was DJ. He was berating Nicky again. Santana walked into the room without knocking, startling both boys, "Daniel Joseph Pierce, what is going on in here? Why are you yelling at Nicky?"

DJ turned angry brown eyes towards his Mamí, "He keeps leaving his stuff all over my room!" he yelled loudly, waving around the nerf football he was holding.

"Daniel, watch your tone, and quit yelling," she scolded, "Now take a breath, calm down, and tell me what's going on."

Santana noticed that DJ was visibly angry. She walked over, and put her hand on his shoulder. She was surprised when he shrugged it off, "It's always a mess in here, and it's his fault," he raised his voice as he pointed at Nicky.

"DJ, I'm not going to tell you again to stop yelling at me. I'm less than a foot away. You don't need to yell. Now, what's really going on?" She said calmly, "I don't see any of Nicky's stuff anywhere?"

"Of course you would take his side!" He threw the football against the wall.

Santana quickly walked over, turned DJ to the side, and gave him two stinging swats, "go stand in the corner until you can calm down."

DJ stared defiantly at his mother; she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Thinking better of testing his mother, DJ made his way to the corner grumbling under his breath.

"Thank you, I'll be back in ten minutes to talk to you," she turned to the other boy, "Nicky, please get dressed, and head down to breakfast."

She was still tired, and now she was pissed off. It was not the best way to start a day. She left the boys' room only to hear Courtney and Brittany arguing, "Everybody has lost their damn minds today," she grumbled.

Santana stood in the doorway, watching the two blondes hissing at each other. They were clearly trying to not wake her up. The Latina was surprised. Brittany didn't usually take backtalk from the kids.

"Am I interrupting something?" she said scathingly from her spot in the doorway. She startled both blondes into shocked silence.

Both blushed bright red, and shut up immediately.

"Let me guess, you don't want to go to the safe driver's class tomorrow?" Santana leveled the teenager with a Level 1 Lima Heights glare.

Courtney actually took a step back and towards Brittany. Santana nearly laughed as her wife looked like she wanted to strangle the girl. It was funny that Courtney felt that Britt was her safer bet at the moment.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I don't see why I'm being punished?" she hated the way she sounded like she was whining.

Brittany sighed, "I told you, you aren't being punished. The safe driver's class, and Quinn's lecture is something I think all teenagers should go too." She was exasperated with the girl's obstinacy.

"But….." Courtney forgot Santana and started to argue with Brittany again.

Santana saw red, "Excuse me, little girl, but this is NOT a democracy, and you do not talk to your mother like that. You are going, and that's final. Another word out of you about it and you will be punished. Now go to your room, calm down, and finish getting ready for school."

She watched Courtney struggle not to argue with her, it was written all over the teenager's face. The girl finally came to a decision. She yelled loudly, "FINE!" and tried to stomp out of the room, "and she's not my mother!"

Santana took her arm as she walked past, and without thinking pulled her close, and gave her three hard swats.

Everyone in the room was stunned.

Brittany was staring at the scene with round eyes. Santana was still looking stern and maternal, but she had shocked herself.

Courtney's emerald eyes filled with tears of embarrassment, "Did you just hit me?" she demanded loudly.

"No, I swatted you. In case you aren't aware, it's a prelude to a spanking, which you are dangerously close to, young lady."

Brittany stepped forward, "Honey, we understand we are not your biological moms. We don't require you to call us mom, mama, or whatever. All of us talked about making this a legal adoption. That means we are going to be filling those parental roles from now on. In this house, we have rules, and there are consequences for breaking those rules. Being rude and disrespectful to either the coach or me will not be tolerated. You just received a consequence for talking back, and being disrespectful. Now please go to your room, and we can talk about this later tonight, when everyone is calmer."

Courtney clamped her jaw shut, and stormed out of the room.

"And don't slam your….." Santana's yell was cut off by the loud slamming of her door, "ughhhh teenagers."

"San, we never talked about spanking Courtney or Nicky."

"I know, B. I just was sick of her mouth. I know what she said hurt your feelings. You've been a wonderful mother to both Nicky and Courtney. She had no right to corner you this morning about the driving class. I heard more than you think I did. She had no right to talk to you like that, any adult, but especially you or I. What were you thinking letting her talk to you like that?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling out of sorts about being in trouble myself so often lately," she frowned.

"Look, B. Our relationship has nothing to do with the kids. This is an agreement between us. You are still an adult, and still the parent in this house. Do you want to stop the agreement?"

The blonde quickly shook her head, "No sweetie, it helps us immensely as a couple I think. I just have been a little overwhelmed myself. We've had a lot happen to us as a family this past year."

Santana hugged her wife close, after kissing her sweetly on her sweet mouth, "I know, and you are handling things like a pro. This is new territory for all of us. We love those kids, they love us. We'll get through this as a family, I promise."

"Thank you, San. We do need to really sit down with everyone, and talk about rules and consequences. I really don't think spanking is an option for Nicky. He's pretty traumatized still, and doesn't seem fully comfortable here yet.. I'm not sure he knows the difference between spanking and abuse just yet."

Santana sighed, "I know that, but it's not fair to DJ to have the boys have different consequences."

"I know, but if we explain to DJ that Nicky was hurt by his parents and not punished, I think he would understand. He's a very loving, sensitive kid."

The Latina laughed wryly, "Yes our sensitive loving boy is currently standing in the corner nursing a sore bottom of his own."

Brittany was shocked, "Why? What happened?"

"DJ was pretty much attacking Nicky verbally. I think he is starting to feel a little displaced after being an only child for 8 years. We need to talk to him, and let him air his grievances in a positive manner. I want to make him feel reassured of his place in the family, and our constant love for him. We might want to also consider moving to a bigger house so everyone has their own bedroom, once the adoption is final. I think DJ is feeling smothered sharing his space with DJ, and I'm sure Nicky having his own space would be helpful as well."

The blonde nodded seriously, "I was a little worried about that. I was DJ's age when my sister was born, and I was awful to her. We need a family meeting tonight to let everyone talk. I'll pick up some pizzas, make a salad, and we can eat and clean up fast before the meeting."

"That sounds wonderful, babe. I'll go get the boys ready. Don't let Courtney talk to you like that when she comes back upstairs."

"I won't, I promise. I've never let her before, I guess I was just getting sick of arguing with her so I let her keep talking. I won't let it happen again."

Santana beamed, "There's the confident mom I know. Believe me, you are the best thing that ever happened to me or these kids. Just trust your instincts."

"I love you, good luck with the boys."

Santana rolled her eyes, just like their teenager had just done, "Whatever!" Santana sassed back as Brittany giggled. God she loved her Latina.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

They had early cheerleading practice, so Courtney and Santana rode to school together. The teen was quiet, and sullen.

Santana pulled into the parking lot at school, and locked the car doors before Courtney could jump out.

It was the first time the teen had looked at her since being swatted.

The Latina spoke quietly, "I wanted to talk to you about this morning. I am not sorry for having swatted you. You were way out of line this morning, and you deserved it. I am sorry for not having clearly gone over the rules and consequences of those rules before having swatted you. Brittany and I love you and Nicky as our own. We aren't adopting you out of pity, only out of love. We are going to have some bumpy times, but we can get through this as a family. Honestly, I thought our family would always consist of three people. I was happy and content with that,"

Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but Santana held her hand up, "Hold up, I'm not finished yet. I was happy and content, until you guys came in our lives. It changed my concept of family forever. I love all my kids. That now includes you as well. Now do you have something to say?"

"You hit, er swatted me for speaking my mind. Am I not allowed to have an opinion?" She flashed angrily, but trying to keep the attitude out of her tone.

"I swatted you for being disrespectful and for talking back to your mother so rudely. That comment about her not being your mother was uncalled for. I know you, hell twenty years ago, I was you. You said that to hurt her, plain and simple. It was mean, rude, disrespectful, and uncalled for. That's why you were swatted. Do you see the difference?"

Courtney swallowed heavily; she didn't like that the coach could read her so easily, "I'm sorry," she hung her head.

Santana put a finger under her chin, and raise it until they were face to face, "I'm not the one you need to apologize too. Brittany loves you guys as much as if she carried you and gave birth to you. That will never change no matter how old you are, or where you live. She deserves your respect. If you let her, she is an amazing person to have in your corner. You can use some people in your corner right about now, don't you think?"

The teen just nodded.

Santana surprised them both by leaning over and pulling her into a strong hug, "I love you, Court. You are smart, talented, funny, and warm. You're a great sister, an incredible daughter, and a whole lot of other mushy things I'll deny if you repeat them," she teased earning a grin from her fellow badass, "that's why I will swat you or spank you or ground you, or send you to safe driving classes or whatever it takes to help you become the incredible adult I know you can be. Comprende?"

Courtney hugged back briefly, "I got it. I'll apologize."

"Good girl, now get to practice. See you on the field."

The teen got out of the car, walked a few steps, turned and waved shyly, then ran for the locker room.

Santana waved back fondly, and smiled at the girl's actions. She could see the young girl Courtney still was, in spite of all the responsibility that had been dumped on her at such a young age. She could see how much guidance and discipline she really did need. It made her feel better about this morning, seeing Courtney understand why she was punished.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Nicky had been upset since early morning. He had once been a bully when people made him angry, and he wanted to punch DJ so much this morning, but he didn't. His father's abandonment still weighed heavily on him. What if his mom dying and his father leaving were because he was bad?

He knew punching DJ was bad. What if it made his new family abandon him too? He was not their real son, even if they said they loved him. Surely they loved DJ more. Nicky was only 8 years old, but he knew that him and Courtney had nowhere else to go. He had heard Ms. Fabray saying it seemed no one wanted them. It wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but he was hoping they knew if his father was safe. Nicky worried constantly that he had died too. He didn't want to ask his big sister, it might make her sad. She seemed happy where she was. He didn't want to ask his new parents, he was still a little afraid of letting them get to know him. They might be disappointed, not like him, and give him away to strangers, and keep Courtney.

All this was seething in side of Nicky. He was angry, hurt, and upset by DJ's accusations. It was unfair; he kept the room clean, more than DJ did. He thought DJ liked him, but now it seemed like he was getting sick of sharing a room with him. What if he told his moms he wanted them to get rid of Nicky, would they? He was scared. Being scared made him angry.

It was that frame of mind he was in when he was opening his locker. A group of the older kids, the 6th graders came up behind him. He recognized the leader of the group. He couldn't remember his name exactly, it was Chris something, but he knew that his Dad had worked with the jerk's Dad before he left home.

"Hey guys, look, its little orphan Nicky, or should I say little orphan Annie. I saw you wiping your eyes! What a freaking crybaby you are," he jeered.

Nicky stood stock still at his locker, trying to will them to shut up and go away. He was ashamed of being abandoned; he didn't need the whole school finding out. Running away from them would only make the teasing worse.

"I guess I'd cry too, if my Dad was the town drunk. He got fired for coming to work shit faced drunk," all the kids started laughing, and Nicky felt his face get hot with rage and anguish.

"I hear that your Dad left town without even saying goodbye. I'd leave you too, crybaby. You're such a loser. I hear you and your bitch sister have to live with Coach Pierce and her lesbo wife. Are you a fag now like Pierce and his mothers?"

Everyone was laughing and jeering. Nicky was close to exploding, but was more afraid of losing his new home if he got in another fight. The Pierce's had not been happy when he fought with DJ, "Leave them alone. They are nice!" He growled, still staring into his locker. He didn't want anyone saying mean things about the people he cared about, and he was starting to love his new parents.

"Oh please, your own mommy died just to get away from you. How long do you think it will be before these new people find out what a loser you are and dump you too?"

It was the final straw, Nicky couldn't contain his anger and pain any longer. Maybe it was because they said out loud what he had been thinking inside. It hurt so bad, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He turned around, and threw himself at his tormenter.

DJ had just come around the corner, having heard the commotion. He was just in time to hear what Chris Nevins had said to Nicky, and watch his soon to be brother attack the bigger, taller boy. He turned and ran to get a teacher, before Nicky got creamed by Chris and his older friends.

Nicky couldn't contain his feelings anymore. He threw punch after punch, he was yelling and cursing. All the pain, shame, and guilt he felt and had kept buried inside came pouring out. He didn't even stop when he felt a pair of strong arms grab him from behind and pull him off the other boy.

Chris Nevins was a bloody mess, and was blubbering like a baby. Nicky kept screaming curse words at him, as the male teacher pulled him away.

He found himself sitting in the nurse' office with an ice pack on his hand, feeling his world crashing around his shoulders. He was going to be sent away now for sure. His new family would never love a bully or a loser or a crybaby. He sat there on the cot with the curtain pulled crying softly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was in the middle of teaching her kickboxing class when one of her other instructors motioned for her.

The tall blonde gave some instructions, and walked over to the girl.

"Sorry to interrupt, the school called. Nicky got into a fight. They need you to come down to the school right away. Want me to take over the rest of the classes today?"

Brittany hugged the girl, "That would be great, thanks Ashley."

She gathered her coat and purse. Quickly shooting a text to Santana, she headed towards the elementary school.

Santana got the text, and went down to the office to let them know she had a family emergency and had to go. They got someone to take over for her, and she rushed to the school just minutes behind Brittany.

They met up in the parking lot. Brittany's studio was further away from the elementary school than the High School was.

They both wore looks of extreme worry and concerned. San ran over and took Brittany's hand.

The blonde looked at her sadly, "He is so behaved and quiet at home, what happened?"

"He's too good and way too quiet for an 8 year old boy. I don't know what's going on in his head, but it's clear he has been holding all this in for a long time. I was thinking of talking to you, Quinn, and Terry about getting him, Courtney, and DJ into some counseling. I wanted to wait until things settled down at home. Seeing how things exploded all over this morning, maybe I waited too long."

Brittany leaned closer into her wife's comforting shoulder, "Courtney texted me, and apologized for this morning. She said she couldn't wait to do it in person, she felt so badly about it. It was sweet. Did you make her do that?"

"Nope, we did talk in the car, but the idea to apologize was all hers. It must really have been bothering her if she texted you right away."

"Yeah," Brittany smiled happily, hearing the girl had apologized on her own, "I guess both my badass cheerleaders have a soft, sweet side."

Santana teased, "Do not!"

"Do too! I wouldn't have it any other way," Brittany leaned over and sweetly kissed Santana's cheek, "What are we going to do about Nicky?"

"Well, let's see what happened first," she sighed. She had the nagging feeling; she had dropped the ball with the little blonde boy.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The two of them made their way to the office where the principal filled them in on the fight. He didn't have much information except it seemed that Nicky was being teased by some older boys, and had exploded in rage. He had most likely broken the other boy's nose, split his lip, and given him a nasty black eye. Santana and Brittany were shocked. It really wasn't like the sweet boy they had living with them.

They were taken to the nurse's office, and led to Nicky who was still sitting in the private area in the back.

He looked up brokenly, when Santana and Brittany pulled back the curtain. He hated the look of concern, worry, and disappointment in their eyes. Nicky was shocked that they didn't look angry, but he was terrified none the less.

The two women were shocked at how distraught and defeated Nicky looked. His bottom lip was trembling, and his eyes filled with tears.

Before they could say a word, he jumped up and threw himself into Brittany's arms, "Please don't send me away. I'm sorry I'm bad, and a loser. I won't ever fight again. I'm sorry DJ doesn't like me anymore. I'll sleep downstairs in the basement if you want, just please let me stay. I don't want to leave, I love you."

Santana choked back tears, as Brittany cried openly, "Oh dear God, of course he thought they would leave him too," She thought painfully, "I really did drop the ball on this one."

Brittany rocked him, and comforted the destroyed boy. The time for lectures was later; Nicky needed comfort and reassurance right now.

Santana knelt down, "Hey buddy, look at me," she said softly, "You are not going anywhere, you or Courtney. You are our son now. We love you too. You are not sleeping in the basement or on the floor or the garage or anywhere but your own bed. It's as much your room as DJ's. Now let's go home, OUR home, and talk about what happened today. Do you think you can start talking to us about what really happened?"

Nicky looked up with tear filled, hopeful eyes, that nearly tore their hearts in two, "I would like to go home now mommy, with you and mama," he quickly found himself enveloped in a group hug by both woman who were now sobbing with him.

Brittany looked at Santana and gave her a big watery smile. Santana returned it. He had called them mommy and mama. It was a turning point, a huge breakthrough, and they both knew it.

Picking up her son, and holding her sobbing son to her chest, Santana waved off the principal and walked the hurting boy to the car. Brittany opened the backseat to her car, and Santana got in the backseat, cradling Nicky. They could come back and get her car later.

Brittany wiped her eyes, and drove her wife and son home.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-\**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review if you liked it. I will be updating this every week or two regularly now until it's finished.**_

_**Thanks for all the requests to repost this…..**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention.**_

_**Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings.**_

Chapter 26

Nicky had cried himself out in Santana's arms in the short ride to their house, and was sound asleep. Brittany helped her wife get the boy in the house. They were afraid of him waking up alone, so they settled him in the living room. Santana laid him down, and Brittany pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and covered him up. Brittany was soothing his hair, and kissing his forehead. She was hovering over the boy, so Santana took her wife's hand and led her to the kitchen. She wanted him to be able to rest after his meltdown.

Both women were very shaken up about the violence Nicky displayed in the fight. Santana knew Chris Nevins was taller, heavier, and older. If he had suffered all the injuries the principal claimed, Nicky must have been completely out of control. That means that all his fear and rage had exploded all over that other boy. This was something she could relate to, stuffing emotions until you exploded, she definitely understood. Santana had struggled as she now knew Nicky was struggling.

"B, do you remember what he said when we walked into the nurse's office?" Santana suddenly exclaimed.

Brittany was wringing her hands nervously, "Not exactly, but he said something about us getting rid of him, or giving him back," she sobbed as she spoke, "he looked so lost, so afraid. He's only 8 years old; he is just a baby, our baby."

San reached across the table, and grabbed her wife's hand, "I know, babe. It's hard to watch your kid hurting. He apologized for being a loser. Said he was bad, and that DJ didn't like him anymore."

The blonde nodded as she wiped her eyes, "I remember him saying that DJ didn't like him anymore, and begging us not to send him away," she sniffled.

"I've been waiting for him to stop acting so perfect, you know. It's not normal for an 8 year old boy to behave like an angel all the freaking time. I just didn't think he would explode like he did. Maybe the argument with DJ made him feel insecure, and then the older boy teasing him set him off. I don't have any other explanation for his behavior. What do you think, B?"

She shrugged while she thought, "His mom died, his dad just left them, Courtney was working so they could eat; it seems like everyone he loves has left him alone one way or another. At least I'm sure it seems that way to a young boy. You know they say that even in a divorce, the kids blame themselves. They think it's their fault, they did something to cause it," she mused out loud, "I think he's been living here trying desperately to be perfect. He doesn't talk much, so he doesn't say the wrong thing. He obeys us instantly. It must be more pressure than either of us can imagine, the poor baby."

"We need to get him to open up to us about all of this. Then we need to get him in to talk to a professional. Do you agree, B?"

Brittany nodded solemnly, "Baby steps."

Santana laughed, "I'm sorry, what?"

The blonde looked at her wife earnestly, "They're our babies now, all three of them. We haven't had two of them since birth, but we are starting to learn all about them; their personality, likes, dislikes, and habits. It's like having new babies in the house. Only this time, I feel like we are the toddlers. We have so much to learn. I guess we parent them by taking baby steps."

"Have I told you lately that you are a fucking genius," she stood up and walked around the table, "I love you so much, and these kids are so lucky to have a mama like you!" Santana leaned forward and captured the blonde's soft lips in a tender kiss.

"He called you mommy, and me, mama," Brittany whispered as she leaned her head against her wife's strong shoulder.

"Yeah, he did, and there's no take backs," she smiled at her wife's watery smile, "Don't worry mama bear, we'll figure out what happened when he wakes up. In the meantime, I'm going to call Terry, and ask for a referral for a child psychologist," Santana pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She kissed Brittany's cute nose, and called her friend.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to make some herbal tea. Would you like a cup?"

Santana nodded yes, and smiled as she started talking to Terry softly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was sitting in the living room watching Nicky sleep. He was completely out of it. She let all kinds of scenarios play through her mind. Each outcome was worse than the last. San was in her study making phone calls to get Nicky some help. She could hear her talking softly in the other room.

"I know, Quinn. I just don't want his fighting or trouble in school to interfere with the adoptions," she nodded as she listened carefully to her best friend, "Britt and I would really appreciate any help you can give us. I think if you talk to the school, it might be better. Britt and I were really worried about Nicky; I might have been a little brusque."

Quinn laughed, "More like rude, I imagine. Tell Britt not to worry about a thing. I'll talk to the school, and tell her we are getting Nicky into counseling. We've worked with schools before in adoptions with troubled kids. I'm also going to file a hearing in family court, and get these counseling sessions ordered by the judge. You and Brittany don't have to worry about paying for them then."

"I don't care about the cost, Q. He's my son. I want him to feel comfortable in his own skin. I don't want him to bottle up all his feelings until he explodes. Britt and I especially want him to feel loved and wanted. He deserves to feel like a part of a real family, his family."

"I know, San. The best part is you have lots of experience dealing with this kind of rage. Not to mention you are both great mothers', and you love him. He did call you mom, and that's a big step."

Santana felt a warm, loving glow fill her heart; he did call her mommy. While fighting was technically a step back, Nicky had opened up to both her and Brittany and let them in, "Yeah, it was hard to see him so afraid of us abandoning him, but it was an incredible feeling to be called mommy. It was shocking, but incredible."

"I think I'm going to stop at the school, something about me saying I'm the Pierce family attorney makes people sit up and take notice. Is he suspended?"

The Latina chuckled, "I have no idea, I didn't stick around long enough once I saw how upset he was. I imagine he will be, but you make sure that little shit who teased him is suspended as well."

"Don't worry, I will. I am so glad I don't have kids."

"Who are you kidding, Auntie Quinn? I named you in my will to have custody of my kids if anything happens to B and me. Now it's not just DJ, but Nicky and a blonde teenager who is just like you used to be in high school. Paybacks are a bitch, Quinnie."

"Why do you hate me so much?" the blonde groaned.

Santana laughed in delight, "It's what we do, bitch. It's what we've always done. Don't worry too much about it; I'm too evil to die young."

"Ain't that the truth?" Quinn teased, "Alright, I'm heading over to the school now. I'll give you a call later; let you know what they had to say."

"That sounds good, thanks Quinn," Santana hesitated, "In all seriousness, I appreciate everything you've done for my family. It means so much to me and Britt having you in our corner."

"Always, now I gotta go before you get all mushy and ruin a perfect bitchy conversation."

"Yeah, DJ will be getting home from school soon, and I want to talk to him about what happened. Call me later. Bye."

"Bye."

Santana looked at the phone in her hand. For all the difficulties, petty jealousy, and fights that had occurred between her and Quinn Fabray, the woman was as close to a sister as Santana had ever had.

She headed back out to the living room, expecting DJ to get off the bus any minute.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Courtney walked into the class she had with Coach Pierce, her guardian, her new mom whatever she was. It was confusing having your new mom be your teacher and your coach. The teen felt like she didn't have any time to just be herself. She felt like she always had to be on her best behavior all the time. Then she received those swats for talking back to Brittany. Santana had even threatened a real spanking. Courtney felt even more stressed out. She wasn't afraid of either women, she just was used to being in charge of everything since her mom died. It was hard to turn the reins over to the adults. They wanted her to be a normal kid, but what normal teenager saw their mom at school all day and then again at home all evening. It was a weird situation.

She sat down in her seat, and got ready for class. Glancing up, she saw Coach wasn't in class yet. That was weird; Santana was a stickler for being on time. Courtney went from confused to panicked when another teacher entered the classroom. He told them he was subbing for Coach Pierce who had a family emergency to attend to. Without thinking, Courtney packed up her back pack and ran out of the classroom. The teen ignored the teacher calling after her. She had a bad feeling in her gut. In her short experience with emergencies; people either died or abandoned you.

Santana had dropped her off this morning, but it wasn't far to the house. She was in excellent shape. Courtney could put on her gym clothes, and jog home. She changed in the cheerleader's locker room, and was running out the front door when she ran headlong into Quinn Fabray.

Quinn grabbed the teen around the waist to stop her from falling, "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Ms. Fabray, what are you doing here? Do you know what's wrong? Is Coach ok, is Brittany ok? What about DJ and Nicky? The substitute said it was a family emergency."

"Slow down, Courtney. Everyone is safe," she spoke softly, trying to calm the upset teenager, "I'm here to speak to Terry Gunderson."

Quinn looked at Courtney's outfit, "School isn't over, where are you going?"

The teen shrugged, "Home."

The older blonde crossed her arms, and asked sternly, "and are your mothers' aware you headed home?"

Courtney bit her lip guiltily.

"Does the school know you were leaving?" She saw the answer on the girl's face, "Are you crazy? Santana and Brittany would have a fit if you just left without telling anyone."

Quinn watched as the girl's emerald eyes filled with angry tears.

"The teacher said Coach had a family emergency. It's my damn family too, isn't it? Or is that just all a bunch of bullshit?"

"Alright honey, just relax. Everything is alright, and everyone is safe. Santana's been on the phone all afternoon. I bet she just forgot to text you. Let's go talk to Terry, and I'll sign you out myself and take you home," she said kindly, choosing to ignore the language for now.

"And then someone will finally tell me what the hell is going on?" She challenged, her hands planted on her hips.

"Listen, little girl. I understand you are upset, but I know for a fact you are not allowed to talk to adults the way you are talking to me. I also know that Brittany would have a fit if she heard that language coming out of your mouth. Now you can drop the attitude and come with me, or you can get your butt back to class. It's totally your choice," Quinn said in her best HBIC tone.

"Sorry, Ms. Fabray," Courtney said reluctantly. She struggled with reeling in her attitude, but she knew her Coach's best friend was right. Santana and Brittany would not be happy with her right now, "I'll drop the attitude. I just panicked I guess."

"Apology accepted. Now let's go get you signed out, and I'll tell you everything I know."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

DJ was barely able to contain his nervous energy. He was bouncing in his seat on the bus. He needed to get home, and tell mama and mamí it wasn't Nicky's fault. He almost felt it was all his fault, if he hadn't been so stupid and fought with Nicky this morning. He loved having a brother and sister. It just seemed like he barely spent any time alone with him moms', and it just made him jealous. He never wanted Nicky to go away or anything. He was feeling terribly guilty.

"Daniel Pierce, please take your seat, and quit moving around. You know the rules," the elderly woman who drove the bus scolded the normally obedient boy, "You don't want me to talk to your mothers' do you?"

"No ma'am," DJ said politely, as he sat down. He certainly didn't need his Mamí finding out he misbehaved on the bus.

She watched for a second in the rearview mirror, making sure the boy quieted. She kept order on her bus. It was her duty to keep her children safe, and deliver them home. She and her late husband hadn't been blessed with children. So all these precious souls on her bus, she treated as her own. Daniel Pierce was one of best behaved on the bus, and she credited his mothers' with his manners and good behavior. He seemed mighty anxious to get home today. She went back to focusing on her driving.

DJ nearly ran off the bus when they got to his stop, "thank you, Mrs. Emerson. Have a good evening," he yelled as he ran for his front door.

She chuckled and waved goodbye.

DJ ran for the door, then stopped just before going in. He was panting, and anxious. He wanted to explain about Nicky, but he didn't want to get in trouble doing it. Those swats hurt this morning; he didn't want a repeat of that. Still, it wasn't fair for Nicky to be in trouble for fighting. He was a big brother now, and he a responsibility. He couldn't be selfish like he was this morning. DJ wanted to protect Nicky now, and apologize for this morning.

He burst through the kitchen door yelling, "mamí!"

His mama was in the kitchen making his after school snack, just like always, "Hey buddy, what's all the excitement?" She knelt down in front of her agitated son, "Nicky is sleeping on the couch. We're trying to let him rest. What's so important, bud?"

Nicky started talking over himself in his rush to get the words out, "The fight wasn't Nicky's fault. That jerk, Chris Evers said terrible things to him. I was jealous and I started a fight with Nicky this morning. I was so mean to him, and said awful things. I need to tell him I'm sorry. Please don't punish him, if anyone should be punished, it's me. If I hadn't been mean to him this morning, maybe he wouldn't have been so upset. Maybe he would have just ignored that jerk. You have to tell mamí not to punish Nicky. Please, mama it's all my fault."

Brittany enfolded her agitated son into her loving embrace, "Nicky is fine, my love. What happened today is not your fault. I know you feel badly about this morning, and we are all going to talk about that later. Mamí said you already got swatted for your attitude this morning, right?" She pulled back and looked into his soft brown eyes. DJ nodded yes, "Well then, you were already punished. You wouldn't get punished twice for the same thing. The principal told us you ran for help when Nicky was fighting. He also told us you saw him being teased and bullied. I'm very proud of you. Because of you, we know it's not entirely Nicky's fault. We know he is very sad about his mom dying, and his daddy leaving him and Courtney. He needs to get help, baby. He needs to talk about all his feelings. Still fighting is not allowed, and we will make sure Nicky understands that. He's a very sad little boy, and sometimes that comes out as anger. If we don't talk about what's bothering us, and keep it bottled up inside, it can explode out of us. I think maybe you've been bottling up your feelings too. I want you to think about that. Your mamí and I want you to tell us what's bothering you, before you get in trouble. It might save us all a lot of trouble, and you a sore bottom."

DJ looked up quickly, and saw the twinkling in his mama's big blue eyes. He smiled shyly. She was teasing him, but he knew she understood he was keeping things to himself. He hugged her tightly, "I love you mama. I just felt like you and mamí were paying so much attention to Nicky and Courtney and not me anymore."

"Oh, baby. We love you so much. No one could ever take your place in our lives. Nicky and Courtney just had so much bad stuff going on; we felt they needed more attention. I'm so sorry we made you feel left out. I promise that mamí and I will spend as much time with you as you need. You have to let us know when you're feeling sad or hurt. We can't fix it, if we don't know what's bothering you. Sometimes even mommy's make mistakes. Does that make sense, Deej?"

He nodded, it did make sense. He gave her a watery smile, "I was worried about Nicky all day. I like having a brother and a sister. I don't want them to go away."

She smiled proudly, "You are such a wonderful brother, do you know that? They aren't going anywhere. Courtney and Nicky are part of our family now. Now go get changed, quietly, then come back and eat your snack. Do you have homework?"

"Yes, mama, I have a little homework."

"Ok, your mamí and I are going to be waking Nicky up soon. We need to talk to him privately, so I need you to stay in the kitchen."

"Alright, mama," he started to leave the kitchen, "I love Nicky and Courtney. I'm so sorry about what I said to him this morning. I hurt his feelings, but I didn't mean to."

"Well then, why don't you tell him that later on tonight before bedtime?" Brittany said, her heart swelling with love and pride.

"I will, I promise," he smiled and run upstairs, making sure to be quiet.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Courtney was silent on the drive home. She was a mess of contradicting emotions. She was happy that Nicky was safe, but sad he had been teased and in a fight. She was grateful that Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were handling things, but furious at having been left out. He was her brother; she was all he had left. How dare they handle things without her? On the other hand, Nicky did have Santana and Brittany on his side now. That fact made her feel jealous and displaced as well as happy for her younger brother. He had been lost since their mom died, and their bastard father abandoned them. She wanted her Nicky back. This quiet, perfect, anxious boy living with them was not the real Nicky. So far, she hadn't been able to reach him. Lately Brittany had been the only one who had. She felt pulled in a million different directions by a million different emotions. Anger was at the top though, and it scared her. She kind of liked living with the Pierce's, and she was comfortable with the adoption. Part of her was relieved at having the responsibility of being the only adult off her back. It felt good knowing someone loved her, and was setting rules and limits for her. She didn't always like the rules, but it meant that she had parents again who gave a damn, unlike her own. She was so lost in her own mind, she hadn't realized they were sitting in her driveway, and Quinn was talking to her.

"Courtney! Earth to Courtney!"

She looked up surprised, "Sorry, let's go."

Quinn sighed. Santana had told her more than once that Courtney was her high school clone. She rolled her eyes at her best friend. The teenager sitting in front of her might have blonde hair, and fair skin, but she was the reincarnation of the teenage Santana Lopez. And what she saw simmering in front of her was trouble, with a capital T.

"Can I give you some advice? I know you don't want it, or think you need it, but if you go in that house like Raging Bull you won't accomplish a damn thing," she said softly, "I know you love your brother deeply, but so do Brittany and Santana. They love you too. They already feel like your parents', and if you're honest with yourself, I think you and Nicky feel the same way about them. Nicky called them mama and mommy today. He needs them. You need them," Quinn let that sink in for a minute.

"I grew up with Santana, and the two of you have a lot in common. Francesca Lopez didn't tolerate disrespect and bad behavior. Santana learned a lot from her mother. You go in there leading with your big mouth, and the only thing you'll get out of it is an early bedtime with a very sore backside. When I was your age, my parents threw me out of my house. They abandoned me, and disowned me. I was homeless, and angry, and hurt. I understand how hard all this is for you. Probably better than anyone, I understand. I had to grow up, fast. Just like you," Quinn stared straight out the front window, she was clutching the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles were white from the strain. It still hurt to talk about this.

Courtney had swiveled her head to stare at the older blonde. She had never heard any of this before. She was shocked to say the least, and looked at Quinn Fabray differently. Maybe someone in her life could understand how she felt.

"I've known Brittany and Santana all my life. Let them love you and Nicky, let them parent both of you. They are amazing women. I trust them with my life. They already think of you as their children. You won't find anyone more loving, loyal, or amazing than those two. I know you have no reason to trust anyone after what you have been through in your life, but please trust me. I've been where you were, and I learned to love and trust again. I know it's hard, but it's not impossible," she turned her hazel eyes towards the teenager, "If you ever need to talk about feeling alone and abandoned, or really anything, I am here for you. I care about you, and I've been in your shoes. DJ calls me Aunt Quinn; I'd be honored if you thought of me like that as well. If you can't I understand, but as least know I am someone on your side. I am someone you can trust, and I know for a fact that Santana and Brittany are people you can trust as well. None of us will ever abandon you or Nicky. I'm afraid you are stuck with us, God help you!" she winked playfully, and felt better when Courtney laughed.

"Thanks, I probably would have gone in there and blown a gasket," she murmured honestly.

"I know, and Nicky is pretty fragile right now. You go in there fighting with Santana, and it will only upset him more. I'm not saying you can't tell her honestly how you feel, just do it respectfully and maybe tomorrow."

Surprising both of them, Courtney leaned over and hugged the woman, "Thank you, Aunt Quinn. Do you think maybe someday soon we can sit down, have some coffee, and talk?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart, absolutely. Now go in there, and be the awesome big sister you have been all along. Your family needs you now."

Courtney nodded, and opened the car door, "Are you coming?"

Quinn nodded, "I'll be in after I make a quick phone call. Go on, I'll see you in a few minutes."

The teen nodded, and headed for the house, no, not house, home. She headed into her home to see her family.

Quinn Fabray watched the teen walk resolutely into her home. She quickly wiped away the unwanted tears that had gathered in her eyes. After all these years, it still hurt to think about Russell, Judy, and Beth. She had purposely left Beth out of the discussion with Courtney. That would come later, a discussion for another time. Today, she just wanted the girl to know she wasn't alone. Someone in her life had survived what she had survived. It was strange, but she knew that God had put Courtney and Nicky in all their lives for a reason. Just as He had allowed her and Beth to survive all those years ago.

Courtney walked carefully into the kitchen. She wasn't sure what she was walking into. Walking on eggshells was a bad habit she learned living around her father and his violent drunken moods. She smiled when she realized it was a thing of the past. She didn't need to walk on eggshells in this home.

"What are you smiling about, honey?" Brittany asked sweetly.

The teen dropped her backpack, and threw herself in her arms, "Mama!"

Brittany was stunned. She started to cry softly as she cradled the blonde in her strong arms, "Oh, honey, everything is going to be fine. Nicky is fine or he will be. You don't have anything to worry about. I give you my word, both of you are safe now."

Courtney clutched Brittany tighter, as she sobbed. It was like a dam broke, and she couldn't stop all her pent up feelings of betrayal, fear, sadness, and loneliness.

Santana walked into the kitchen, "Hey, what's going on? Is she alright? Did something happen?"

The teen turned, and reached her hand out to Santana, "Mamí, I'm sorry for everything awful I've done since I lived here."

Tears filled her dark eyes, as she took the outstretched hand, "Well other than being an amazingly obnoxious brat, you really haven't been that bad."

Brittany scolded her wife, "Santana!" She gently slapped her arm.

Courtney laughed through her tears, "You guys are crazy."

"That's correct, and you fit right in my dear. Don't kid yourself into thinking otherwise," Santana smirked.

Brittany just shook her head, "What have I gotten myself into with you two stubborn, sarcastic, wonderful ladies?"

"You love it!" Santana and Courtney said at the exact same time. All three laughed.

"Go on to your room, and get changed. You can have a snack or a shower before you start your homework. Your mamí and I are going to need some privacy to talk to Nicky. Don't worry, honey, we are going to have a family meeting and discuss what happened later. I promise we'll tell you everything," Brittany leaned forward, and cupped her daughter's face with her hands. She kissed her on the forehead before sending her out of the room.

"Oh, Aunt Quinn is in the car. She said she had a phone call to make, and she'd be right in," She squeezed her mamí's hand. She left the room feeling better than she had for a long time.

"Aunt Quinn?" Santana mouthed to Brittany.

The blonde just shrugged, "I guess today is a day for miracles."

Santana couldn't contain her happiness or tears of joy any more. She hugged her wife close to her heart and laughed and cried at the same time.

"Come on, San," Brittany said taking her by the hand, "let's go talk to our youngest son."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think… to be continued….**_


	27. Chapter 27

A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention.  
Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings of minors.

_**Chapter 27**_

For the last three months, things in the Lopez Pierce household had run as smoothly as a well-oiled machine. It was like they had lived together forever. DJ and Nicky were acting more like real brothers, and friends, including the arguments and scuffles that came with being brothers. Courtney had been slowly letting go of her controlling tendencies, and was trying to enjoy being parented; well as much as any teenager would enjoy it. Santana had listened to Courtney's concerns and agreed with her that being her mom, coach, and teacher was a bit much. She had agreed to have her daughter transferred to another class, as long as she stayed out of trouble.

Quinn's frank discussion with Courtney had led to the teenager opening up and bonding with her. It was a positive relationship for both. Courtney was about the age Beth would be, so she was able to express some of her maternal instincts with her niece and nephews.

Brittany had finally gotten the large family she dreamed of, and the houseful of kids she longed for. Life was going good for everyone.

Nicky had done well in counseling, and was opening up more and more everyday.

The adoption was in the last stages. It would be complete before Christmas. It was something everyone was looking forward to. Santana and Brittany had even discussed looking for a bigger house, with a bigger yard. They knew they needed more bedrooms and at least one more bathroom.

It was a typical school morning, except Courtney was sitting at the table scribbling furiously on a worksheet. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform, and her hair was done up in a tight ponytail. Friday's were the only day the cheerleaders were in uniform at the school. It was one of the many changes Coach Santana Pierce had made. She didn't approve of the hierarchies she had dealt with in High School. It was different in her halls. Any of her cheerleaders got caught bullying, they got one warning. The second time caught, they were off her squad. She was no Sue Sylvester. She didn't tolerate bullying under any circumstances. She was a fierce competitor, a tough coach, a strict teacher and she was respected by her students and their parents.

Courtney was trying to finish her unfinished homework before Santana came downstairs. Completing homework was something both her mothers were very strict about.

DJ and Nicky were eating big bowls of cereal and arguing about which superhero would win in a fistfight. They had really started to act like brothers. They played on the same soccer team, but Nicky wasn't interested in gymnastics or dancing like DJ was. He loved the more physical sports like football, and he couldn't get enough of basketball. He watched every game on the television he was allowed to stay up for, and he begged Santana to take him to every High School home game. It was something they had bonded over. Brittany actually hated soccer, but she showed up for every game cheering on her boys to victory. She even learned how it was played for them, and grew to love it.

Courtney sighed as she fiercely erased her latest answer, nearly ripping the paper in her fury, "Jesus, can you two quit arguing over stupid crap? Who gives a shit if Superman or Batman can punch harder?" She ignored the look of shock that screamed sacrilege on DJ's face and stupidity on Nicky's, "Oh for God's sake…. I have to finish this homework, and this stupid fucking argument of yours is distracting the….." she stopped quickly hearing Brittany coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my babies," Brittany called out as she floated around the kitchen table kissing all the blonde heads, "what's going on?" she asked casually noticing the look of belligerent defiance on both her sons' faces.

"She…" DJ stuttered angrily, pointing at his older sister.

"I trash talked Superman, Batman, Spiderman, and all four Ninja Turtles," Courtney looked up smiling at her mama.

"Nuh uh, she….." Nicky started.

"I did, and I apologize, I didn't mean it," the teen hissed glaring at her brothers menacingly, "so can we just drop it?"

Brittany hid a smile as she turned to pour a cup of coffee for herself and for Santana, "Well, guys as long as Courtney apologized I think we can forgive her. Don't you think?"

"Hey guys," all four heads swiveled towards the door as Santana breezed in, "What'd I miss?" she laughed brightly as she glanced around the room. Brittany was smiling sweetly, Courtney looked guilty, and both boys looked mad enough to spit nails. 'Yep just another morning in the Pierce household,' she thought to herself.

"Nothing," all three kids mumbled sealing the deal in her mind. She looked at her gorgeous wife and shook her head. Brittany handed her a cup of coffee, and delivered a quick peck to her full lips. Santana grabbed a bowl for her cereal out of the cupboard, and went to sit down at the table next to her daughter.

She glanced over at the paper Courtney was trying to stuff under her plate, "That better not be homework, young lady."

Courtney sighed, "It is, I tried to get it finished."

"Well you know the rules; don't finish your homework for the day, and you're grounded that night," Santana said with finality as she turned and poured her cereal into the bowl.

"Mom, come on," Courtney whined, "That is not fair. I worked on it all night long last night, ask mama. I didn't watch TV, or text or anything all night long. It's not my fault I don't understand this shi….. stuff," she caught herself before she swore, "besides, I've been dying to go to the party tonight for two weeks. Please?"

"I'm sorry, C. You know the rules. Now put that away, and eat some breakfast."

Brittany cleared her throat discretely, "Uhmmm, San… can I talk to you for a second?"

Santana followed Brittany into the laundry room, "What's up, babe?" She said softly, closing the door for privacy.

"I'm with C on this one, San. She was pretty upset about that math homework. She worked on if for the last three days. I even tried to help her last night, but I was confused. I told her to ask you for help, but she fell asleep before you got home last night. I forgot to mention it. I feel kinda bad about it. She really has been looking forward to the party. If you still say no, then I will back you up 100%, I just…"

"Think we should give her credit for time served and good behavior?" Santana smirked at her wife.

"I know you think I'm too easy on the kids, San. I agree with you about the homework rules, and if she had goofed around all week I'd agree with her being grounded. I think she tried as hard as she could."

"Babe, I think you're a wonderful mother with a huge loving heart. When did she ask for help?" Santana smiled at her wife.

"Last night."

Santana put her hand on Brittany's arm, and leaned around her opening the laundry room door, "Courtney, can you come in here for a second?"

Courtney walked cautiously into the laundry room, "You called me, mom?"

"I need to ask you a question," she smiled at her nervous daughter, "don't worry, you're not in any trouble, C."

"Oh, okay," she glanced at Brittany only to get a nod and a big smile of support.

"How long did you work on that math homework, mija?" Santana asked thoughtfully.

"Most of the week," Courtney admitted in a defeated tone. Her face was burning red from embarrassment.

"Honey, why didn't you say something earlier?" Brittany asked sweetly.

Courtney shrugged evasively, clearly uncomfortable, "I should know that stuff. I wanted to figure it out by myself."

Santana sighed, "It's ok to have trouble understanding something, mija, especially math. Your mama and I only want you to try your best. If you've tried and you still don't get it, there is no shame in asking for help. The only shame is being too proud to ask from the people who love you. Entiendes?"

"Yeah, I know, I just felt stupid about it," Courtney muttered.

"Well you're not stupid," Santana said sternly, "I don't want to hear you say that about yourself again."

"You kept Nicky safe, and both of you fed when your dad left," Brittany interjected, "that's better than most adults could do. You are certainly not stupid, sweetheart."

"Ok, this is what I want you to do," Santana said softly, "go to school today, and talk to your math teacher. Explain how hard you tried, and ask for some tutoring. You have a free period, right? If he has any questions, have him talk to me. Can you do that?"

Courtney nodded, still looking down at the floor.

"You do all that, you can go to your party tonight," Santana winked at Brittany.

Bright emerald eyes shot up from the floor to look at her mothers', "No shit?"

Santana burst out laughing as Brittany scolded, "Courtney Anne!"

"Oh crap, sorry mama!" She grinned sheepishly, "It just slipped."

Brittany was about to say something when a loud crash came from the kitchen area. Santana and Brittany ran out to find their sons' wrestling on the kitchen floor, both chairs knocked over, cereal and milk all over the floor.

"He is not…You can't say that word, it's bad."

"He is too….and I can say what I want!"

Both were yelling at each other as they rolled around the floor. Brittany grabbed both boys by the ear and pulled them off of the floor. Courtney just stood back watching, trying to hide her amusement. For once it wasn't her in trouble.

"Hey knock it off," Santana raised her voice over the shouting.

"What is going on in here?" Brittany questioned.

"He said Superman is a queer!" DJ yelled emotionally.

Courtney snorted out a laugh, and tried to hide it with a fake cough. Santana and Brittany glared at her, "I think I'm going to go finish getting ready for school."

"Good choice," Santana growled, "Both of you, in the living room, now," she said to her sons'. She raised her voice when both boys just stood there glaring at each other, "Living Room! Now!" she pointed her finger towards the room.

"What next?" Brittany muttered as she followed DJ into the living room. Nicky walked behind them, and Santana took a minute to breathe a few times, sip her coffee, and calm down.

She was standing in front of the two boys sitting on the couch, "Nicky, do you know what queer means?" she asked calmly.

"It means stupid, you know lame, which Superman is compared to Batman!" Nicky yelled at DJ, "He isn't even American like Batman!"

"He's from another planet which is way cooler for your information. Besides queer doesn't even mean that," DJ yelled back, "You're the one who's lame if you think that!"

"Enough, both of you!" Santana growled.

Brittany sighed, "DJ do you know what queer means?"

"Yes, it's a bad word for gay. It's a word bully's use against people like you and Mamí," DJ said adamantly.

"It does not mean that," Nicky sputtered looking quickly for confirmation between his two mothers'.

"Yes, sweetheart it does mean that," Brittany said quietly.

"I… I mean….I didn't know," the blonde boy choked up with emotion as he looked back and forth between his two mothers helplessly, "I mean, I know fag is bad, and I never say that!"

"I know you didn't know, buddy. But, I don't want you using that word ever again, alright?" Santana said calmly, "And your mama and I are very proud of you for not using the word fag."

"I won't ever say it again, I promise. I wouldn't say anything bad about you or mama," he said shakily as tears ran down his face, "I love you both."

Brittany knelt in front of him, "We know that, baby. We believe that you thought it meant stupid or lame. We still love you both very much, sweetheart, so calm down," she cupped his face with her loving hands, and kissed his forehead. Even DJ seemed upset about Nicky being so scared again.

"Still, what's the rule about name-calling and teasing your brother, Nicholas Edward?" Santana asked firmly.

"Not allowed to do it," he said downcast.

"Daniel Joseph, what is the rule about fighting?" Santana said sternly.

"Not allowed to do it," DJ said staring at the carpet.

"Both of you are grounded for the weekend; no television, no computer games, and an early bedtime for both of you. You will both come straight home from school, and you will write lines until suppertime. Since we are going as a family to the football game tonight, you will both have an early bedtime Saturday and Sunday nights. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mamí," they both said sadly.

Brittany frowned at them both, "I'm very disappointed in both of your behaviors. We do not tease our brothers, call them names, or hit them. If you have any problem with each other you come and talk to me or Mamí. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mama," they repeated.

"Good, because if this happens again, you will both be writing lines with very sore backsides," Santana admonished.

Brittany looked at them both, "I want you both to apologize to each other, and shake hands. Brothers take care of each other, they don't fight each other!"

Santana rolled her eyes, she had three brothers who would beg to differ with her wife, but she wisely stayed silent as her sons' made up with each other.

"Daniel Joseph, get your little butt ready to catch that bus," She sent him out of the room with two hard swats to his backside.

DJ ran out of the room to get ready for school, rubbing his backside against the sting.

Santana turned to Nicky and said gently, "You understand why your mama and I are upset?"

He nodded, still looking at his feet.

Brittany spoke next, "So you know that we love you both very much, and you are both only being punished for your behavior?"

"I know, but I didn't know that word was bad. I wouldn't ever say anything mean about you and Mamí!" He said adamantly.

"We know, sweetheart!" Santana said lovingly, "but you are still grounded for teasing, name-calling, and fighting, just like DJ is. You understand that right?"

"I do. I'm sorry."

"We know you are, honey," Brittany said gently, "All we expect is that you try to do better next time."

"Alright, up you go," Santana pulled her youngest son to his feet, and delivered the same two swats DJ had just received, "Go get ready for the bus."

Nicky sniffed loudly, and ran to get his backpack.

Santana followed her wife into the kitchen, and helped her pick up the chairs, and clean up the breakfast mess.

Brittany took both her hands in her own, "I know you feel guilty about swatting Nicky, but we did exactly like the counselor said. We explained what he did wrong, we made sure he understood it was only his behavior and not him we were upset about, and we reassured him we still loved him."

"I know, babe. It's just he always looks like we kicked his puppy when we punish him," Santana grumbled.

"Hey got the same punishment as his brother, for the same bad behavior. He deserved those swats, so did DJ. It was fair, and we handled it consistently. Just like the counselor said. He knows we love him; just like we love DJ and Courtney. You are a wonderful Mamí. Don't you dare doubt yourself."

"Thank you, babe," Santana leaned in for a comforting hug and kiss, "so are you! It's easy being a good mom with a great partner like you!"

Brittany kissed her wife on her nose, noticing the time as she did, "I'll get the boys on the bus," Brittany pushed Santana gently towards the door, "You and C better get out of here before you're both late for school!"

"Oh shit, the time," Santana swore under her breath, "Courtney, move it! The family taxi is leaving!" She bellowed loudly.

"You wonder why our teenager has a mouth like a truck driver!" Brittany shook her head at her wife as she scolded her language. It was impossible to keep either of them from cursing, and it drove her crazy.

She handed Courtney her lunch, and gave her a big hug and kiss as she ran out the door after Santana.

"Bye, mama."

"Have a good day, sweetheart! Behave!" Brittany called after her oldest.

"Don't I always?" Courtney teased with a big grin.

Brittany just chuckled and went to get her wayward boys ready to catch the bus.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Courtney was standing at her locker, holding her books when her best friend Lacey sauntered down the hallway, "Party time tonight, bitch. Are you ready to have some fun?"

The blonde crinkled her nose adorably, "I have one mother with a nose like a bloodhound. The other figures things out fast enough to put Sherlock Holmes to shame! So I don't plan on having too much fun," she grinned, "I almost blew it with that stupid math homework. They were both surprisingly cool about it though, so I still get to go!"

Lacey leaned casually against the locker next to her blonde friend. She was trying to play it cool, but Courtney knew something was up. She was studying her best friend's profile, when Lacey turned her bright blue eyes towards her friend. They were burning with eagerness, "Good thing you didn't mess it up, Court. My brother says Braden Alexander is coming tonight!" She studied her best friend's face, and waited for the reaction she knew her announcement would get. She wasn't disappointed. The news took Courtney's breath away, and the blood rushed to her face. She had been secretly in love with the enigmatic school sports star for over two years.

Courtney quickly turned and started fumbling with the lock on her locker to hide her blush. She didn't need the entire school to know she turned to mush every single time she thought about the handsome senior.

"Oh my, speak of the devil," Lacey chuckled at her friend's discomfort as she lifted her chin towards the tall jock walking down the hall. She wasn't being mean, but Courtney was always in control, it was fun to tease her about the one thing she couldn't hide.

The blonde teen turned her head slightly and caught sight of the tall, handsome football player. He was at least six feet tall, he was all lean muscle, his close-cropped tight black curls, caramel colored skin, and his high cheek bones were an indication of his mixed race heritage, and his light freckles, and green eyes were clearly from his Irish mother. Courtney couldn't look at the guy without her mouth going as dry as the desert, and her face flushing beet red. She had never even attempted to speak to him, even though she was the head cheerleader of the varsity squad, and had cheered for him for two years. He was beautiful, a god, and clearly deserving of a goddess. That was not her. She sighed in disgust with herself, and kept fidgeting with the lock on her locker, until Braden passed by.

Lacey just giggled at her friend, "He is only human, and he's very nice. He's just shy. You should say hi or something after a game! I'm pretty sure he won't bite unless you ask him to!"

"Shut it, Lace!" She bit back at her so-called friend.

"Miss Rhodes? Isn't your class on the other side of the building? " Santana said as she stopped by her daughter's locker, "I'd hate to have to call your mother and tell her you are being late for your classes again…." She let the threat hang, as she watched her daughter's best friend hurry down the hall.

"Sorry Coach Pierce," she grinned cutely, ""I'll text you later, Court."

"Not during class, you won't," Santana scolded after her. She turned to find her daughter's face half buried in her locker. It was very odd behavior. She noticed the girl's neck was red, as were the tip of her ears.

She leaned into the locker next to Courtney's, "You alright, kiddo?"

She heard a mumbled reply but couldn't make out what it was. Rolling her eyes, she gently pulled the girl's face out of her locker, "Wanna try again?"

"I said I am fine. That idiot, Lacey just embarrassed me. I know that Auntie Quinn has embarrassed you in public," she grumbled.

Santana bit her lip in amusement, "Yeah, best friends are embarrassing at times, that's for sure," she put her hand on the slim shoulder in a show of support, "Get to class before you're late. Have a good day, mija. I'll see you later," she finished gently, and turned to go to her office.

"Later, Mamí," Courtney rushed to her class as well.

It was weird; at first she only called Santana, Mamí at home. Even then it was difficult to let go and feel free about using the term of endearment. Now it felt so natural, it just rolled off her tongue. It felt right, and she was happy to have both Santana and Brittany in her life. She smiled on her way down the hall. It felt good to belong again.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Courtney were laughing as they walked into the kitchen. Brittany was just finished dishing up a light supper, and the boys were setting the dining room table. Everyone was going to the football game tonight, and then Courtney was going to the party and sleeping over Lacey's house.

Everyone was around the table chatting about their day. Both boys were in a better mood than this morning, even though they had spent the afternoon writing lines in separate parts of the house.

Brittany looked at Courtney and started laying out guidelines for the party and afterwards, "I want to check the outfit you have picked out for the party."

"No changing at Lacey's into something slutty either," Santana interjected.

Courtney glared at her dinner plate, 'damnit, how do they always know what she was going to do before she did it!' she thought to herself.

"Fine," she agreed pleasantly out loud to her mothers'.

"You need to call us and check in after the party. When you get to Lacey's house," Brittany clarified.

"Call us from Lacey's landline, and it better not be one second later than 12:30 AM if you enjoy your freedom. I also expect to talk to Lacey's mom to verify that the two of you are sober!" Santana said sternly, "You know the punishment for underage drinking! I'll paddle your backside if I find out you've been drinking, let alone getting in a car with someone who is drunk."

"Jeez, I know!" Courtney spat out, "You and Mama tell me all the time. You know I don't drink."

Brittany leaned over and put a hand on her thigh gently, "Watch the attitude, sweetheart. We know you don't drink, but it's important to remind you of our rules and consequences. Don't you think?"

"I guess, sorry for the attitude," she said contritely. She was just embarrassed about being threatened with a spanking in front of her brothers.

"No leaving the party and going elsewhere either," Brittany finished, offering the bowl of mashed potatoes to Nicky who took them eagerly. He was a bottomless pit, and loved his Mama's cooking.

"Anything else that comes up that we haven't explicitly gone over, just ask yourself WWMD. Got it?"

Brittany grinned at the look of confusion on the kids' faces. DJ piped up, "WWMD? What's that mean?"

Santana and Brittany said together laughing, "What Would Mamí Do?"

"If it's not something you know I would automatically say yes to, don't do it!" Santana smirked, "That rule goes for all of you!" she pointed at all three of her kids' one at a time, eyeing each of them sternly.

DJ frowned, "You never say yes to anything automatically."

"Bingo!" Santana smirked.

Brittany just laughed out loud. She leaned over to her wife as the kids grumbled, "You're such a big meanie," she whispered only for Santana.

"Don't you forget it either, babe. That rule will keep your pretty little backside out of trouble as well," she said only for Brittany, chuckling when the blonde's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was upstairs finishing some things, and Brittany was finishing cleaning the kitchen. The two boys were both sitting at the kitchen table grumbling about writing more lines before the football game.

Courtney walked in the kitchen, "Do you need any help, Mama? I'm done packing my overnight bag."

Brittany turned from the sink, drying her wet hands on the dish towel, "I forgot to pick up Nicky's prescription when I was out. The drug store will be closed by the time the game is over. Would you mind running to the store for me? I also need a couple of little things I forgot as well."

Courtney jumped at the chance to drive, "Sure I don't mind."

Brittany handed over the money, and a small list, "Be careful. No speeding, wear your seatbelt, and your cellphone stays off and in your purse when you are behind the wheel," she said softly, remembering how sore she was after getting punished for texting and driving.

"I'll be careful. I promise. See you in a bit," she eagerly grabbed the keys and the list. She kissed Brittany on the cheek and headed to the local drug store.

Brittany smiled sweetly, remembering when it was fun to drive all over town running errands for her mom. It was just a pain now, and she felt like she was running a taxi service.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Courtney had picked up everything and was hanging out by the magazine section looking at the new fashion magazines. She was taking pictures of stuff she wanted and texting it to Lacey. Her best friend was making rude comments back. They were having a blast. The blonde decided not to push her luck by being gone too long, so she grabbed the magazine she wanted to buy and headed to the cash register with all her purchases.

She was looking down at her phone reading it when she bumped into someone going around the corner, "pardon me, I didn't mean to knock into you," she said politely. Kneeling down to pick up what she had dropped, she peered up and froze in shock.

Standing there in front of her, totally drunk, his eyes red, his clothes a mess, stood her father. The man she hadn't seen in close to a year. He smiled at her, but it wasn't nice, it was creepy.

"Hello, Courtney," he slurred, "I've been watching you. Trying to find a way to talk to you privately. Those two dykes don't leave you alone very much do they."

Courtney was shocked out of her inertia, "Don't call them that," she hissed, "They've been better parents than you ever were!" She gathered her things and tried to walk around him, but he blocked her in the small aisle.

He laughed, but it was not in amusement, "I got the notice of the adoption. That blonde lawyer sent them to your aunt,"

"Yeah the one that didn't want me or Nicky. Just like you didn't." she choked back a sob. She would NOT show emotion in front of him.

"The papers are called Termination of Parental Rights and Responsibilities. They want me to sign you and my son over to them. Is this what you want?"

"YES! It's what Nicky and I both want," she hissed.

Nick Jenkins Sr. looked around the store to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. He pulled a flask out of his dirty jeans pocket, and drank heavily, "How much do you think you and your whiny little brother are worth?"

"What?" Courtney stuttered out.

"Money you stupid cow! How much do you think they'd pay for me to sign those papers? You're certainly worth nothing to me, but I bet they'd pay!"

The blow to her heart was stunning. She actually had to step back, and lean on the shelf, "Jesus. I can't believe you said that. Who are you? You're not my father. You're just a greedy, drunken prick."

He advanced on her angrily. Grabbing her arm, he pushed her harshly against the shelf causing her to cry out in pain, "Shut your fucking mouth. You find a way to get them to pay me or so help me God, I'll fight this until the day I die. You and your brat brother can come home with me till you rot!" he let go over her arm as she he shoved her again into the shelves. This time knocking a few things off the shelf.

An older man came around the corner, and gave Courtney a kind look, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" He glared at the man with her who was clearly intoxicated, "Do you need me to call the police," he asked pointedly.

"No, sir. I'm fine. I just tripped."

She saw her father smirk at her. He leaned over and hissed in her ear, "You better not mention this little visit if you know what's good for you. I'll be in touch."

Courtney left everything but the prescription she had already paid for behind, and ran out of the store. She barely reached the car when she felt all her emotions hit her full on. Her stomach tilted, and she barely had time to bend over before she lost her dinner. She continued to wretch when she heard her father laughing callously as he passed by. She felt her knees get week. 'Of course, he would come back now," she thought miserably, 'just in time to fuck up every good thing her and Nicky had going."

"Fuck," she said weakly, "Fuck..." She got in the car and drove home slowly, forgetting about Brittany's list.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**To be continued….**_

_**Forgive the cliff-hanger. I will have the next chapter up next Monday. I am going to do one chapter per week until I finish this story. Thanks for all your support.**_

_**A review would be very nice.**_


	28. Chapter 28

A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention.  
Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings of minors.

_**Thanks for all the comments and reviews from last chapter. I typically try to answer them personally but was unable to last week. I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your comments and reviews.**_

_Chapter 28_

Courtney rushed into the house, and dropped Nicky's prescription on the kitchen table. She was sick to her stomach with fear, anxiety, and panic. She hated that her father had blindsided her like that, and she hated crying even more than anything. The fact that she had cried all the way home pissed her off more than seeing him.

What had scared her more than anything was realizing she hadn't just run into him out of the blue. He had known all about her and Nicky and their new life; he had been following her. That really freaked her out. Not to mention, the bastard didn't want her or Nicky back; he wanted money. She was anxious for about thirty seconds that Santana and Brittany might get sick of the drama and give them back to the jerk, and then she realized Brittany would never give them back and Santana would kill him first. Then she panicked thinking he might hurt her new family. Courtney once again felt all alone with an overwhelming problem courtesy of Nick Jenkins, Sr.

Brittany came out of the laundry room when she heard the back door slam shut. She looked around and saw Nicky's prescription on the table but none of the other items she had asked Courtney to pick up. She was confused, and walked to the stairs to the basement, "Courtney?" she called down the stairs, "Courtney? Where is the rest of the stuff I asked you to pick up?"

Courtney was sitting on her bed still crying. She cursed when she realized she had dropped everything and ran out of the drug store. That was going to look extremely suspicious, and she really didn't need her mothers' getting suspicious right now. She walked to the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her eyes on her sleeves, "I'm so sorry, mama. I was arguing with Lacey and forgot. I can go back and get the rest of the stuff. I'll be upstairs in a minute."

The blonde mother heard the tremor in her daughter's voice, and was confused. She wasn't angry at the girl, she was just asking, "I'm not upset, sweetheart. You don't have to go back. I was just asking where it was, honey."

"It's ok, it was my fault. I'll go back and get it for you," the blonde was having a hard time keeping the tears out of her voice, a fact Brittany caught on to very quickly. She walked down the stairs to find out what was going on with her oldest child, and to look her in the eyes. Something was up, and Courtney was a lot like Santana, she couldn't lie to save her life if you were looking at her.

Courtney heard her coming and cursed her stupid emotions. Now she was going to have to lie, and she really hated doing that to her mama. She was so honest, and kind to everyone that it killed Courtney to lie to her. She just wasn't ready to talk about her father with anyone, let alone her new parents. She needed time to think and process everything and then come up with a plan. That bastard was not going to ruin her brother's life, her mothers' lives, or hers.

Brittany saw Courtney's red swollen eyes and immediately pounced on her, pulling her into a huge, loving hug, "Baby, what happened? Are you all right?"

The impact of Brittany's awesome hug, and loving demeanor sent the blonde teenager into another crying jag. She was no match for her mama's awesome caring nature, "I got into a fight with Lacey. It was stupid and I'm so sorry I forgot to pick up your stuff, really I am," she cried onto her mama's strong shoulder.

"Oh, honey it really was no big deal. I can run to the store anytime to get those things, really, anytime. I'm so sorry you fought with your best friend, baby. Do you want to talk about it?"

Courtney sniffled loudly, and pulled out of the hug, "I don't want to talk about it yet, I'm sorry," she looked around for a Kleenex to wipe her runny nose with. Brittany grabbed the box, and handed it to her blonde daughter.

"I understand, you don't have to talk about it," Brittany said softly, "I'm sorry you're going to miss the party and sleepover tonight though."

'Shit, fuck, damn,' Courtney thought to herself. This was the problem with lying to people, "I still wanted to go to the party if that was alright. I'll just be home by curfew instead of sleeping over Lacey's? Please?" she begged.

"Well I really have to check with your mom, honey. You were supposed to be going with Lacey. I'm not sure that I like the idea of you going to this party by yourself. I'm really not sure your mom is going to like that idea either," Brittany said apologetically.

"I'm not going alone, mama. Half of the school is going, including most of the cheerleading squad. Please, I've been looking forward to this party for a long time. Mom will never let me go if you don't think I should go, please," she begged, hating the fact she was begging at all, and really hating her father even more at this very moment for causing all this unnecessary drama.

Brittany sighed, "All right, I'll talk to your mom, and make sure it's alright with her," she rubbed her warm hand up and down Courtney's arm, "If it really is a dumb argument, don't be stubborn. Good friends are really hard to come by. Be the bigger person, and apologize first."

Courtney smiled at that logic. Her mama was such an amazing person, and she always knew the right thing to say to calm all her crazy down, "I just need some time, but I will. I promise!"

Brittany kissed her, and went back to talk to Santana about the change in plans.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

One hour into the party, and Courtney was more than ready to go home. She was having the worse time of her life. She told Lacey about not being able to sleep over after the party, at which point Lacey really did get pissed off at her, but Courtney didn't want to talk about her drunk-ass father. She wanted to have fun, it was a party. Then she couldn't relax because all she kept thinking about was her father. It was making her want to just punch someone.

She came out of the bathroom, turned the corner, and ran straight into Braden Alexander, literally, if he wouldn't have caught her arms she would have tumbled down the stairs. As it was, the simple fact he was touching her nearly made her swoon. He was holding a red solo cup filled with beer and it spilled all over her when he made his grab to save her. She was drenched in alcohol, and had no spare clothes and her best friend wasn't speaking to her, her crazy father was back, and her life just sucked ass so she did the only thing she knew how to do at the moment; she burst into tears. It was mortifying. She was blubbering like a baby in front of the cutest, most popular guy on the planet, let alone her secret crush. Instead of acting all pissed off like any of the other idiots on the football team, he actually started to apologize.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa it's ok, please don't cry," The tall football player, "I'm so sorry. This was totally my bad. I didn't mean to dump that all over you. Please stop crying," he begged desperately clearly uncomfortable with her tears, "I'll buy you a new outfit, I pay to have it cleaned… Please?"

Courtney now started to blubber because he really was an awesome guy, and she was even more in love with him, and felt even more embarrassed about her breakdown in front of him.

Braden caught words like no clothes; my mom is going to kill me, no friends, crappy night but was having trouble piecing a whole story together. Being much better at action than words, he took her by the hand and led her upstairs to the attic, "Ethan is my best friend, no one knows about this room. We have been hanging out up here, playing video games and stuff since I was 8 years old. It's practically my room now," he laughed at her whole deer in the headlights look, "Look, no funny business ok, I just have a shower up here and some spare clothes. We can throw yours in the wash so your mom won't even know you had a beer bath. Come on, it's the least I can do. I have some clean gym clothes you can wear while yours are being washed. Let me help, ok?"

Courtney knew she couldn't go home stinking of beer, that would not go over well. She envisioned Santana rushing her to the police station for a breathalyzer test, and didn't put it past the brunette at all. It was definitely something she wanted to avoid, "Thank you, I'm sorry I've been action like a complete spaz. I've had a really bad day."

"Me too. I hate these stupid parties, but I have to go because of the football team, and Ethan being my best friend. I take it you don't drink?" he asked in a friendly banter.

"No, my moms' would definitely not approve of me underage drinking. I'd like to avoid that whole conversation on every level," Courtney smiled a genuine smile at the handsome jock. He was a whole lot friendlier one on one than in the halls at school. She had no idea, but he was thinking the same thing about her.

"I don't drink either. I just carry around a stupid cup when someone hands me one until I can set it down somewhere else. It's really stupid. It's just like part of the whole jock reputation being a drunken asshole I guess," he looked embarrassed by his admission of playing the popularity game.

"Why don't you drink? I thought all the jocks were big alcoholics," she lightly teased.

He studied her for a moment, looking into her green eyes as if reading her, "You know I never really liked you before. I thought you were this huge bitch, and I didn't like the way you treated people at school last year. You're not like that anymore. You actually seem like a very nice girl. Is it living with the Pierce's? Or is it something else?"

For whatever reason, one she probably would never understand as long as she lived, she decided to trust Braden Alexander, "My old man was a huge drunk; he got even worse when my mother died. He abandoned me and my younger brother, Nicky last year. Coach Pierce found us living alone in my old house without food, heat or electricity. She and her wife took us in and are adopting us. I know my mom would bust my ass for drinking underage, but I don't drink because I don't want to be anything like my father. He's a horrible man. I don't ever want to be like him, ever. Last year was a rough year, and I was so stressed out. I was a raving bitch to everyone, even Coach Pierce. I am trying to be different now."

"My dad is on his fifth tour in Iraq. He's a mean drunk when he's home. I don't want anything bad to happen to him over there, but I'm honestly glad he's out of the house. I don't drink because I don't want to be anything like him either. I guess we have something in common, eh Jenkins or is it Pierce now," his beautiful green eyes were twinkling and Courtney found speaking English was a difficult endeavor.

He took pity on her, "Tell you what; go shower. I have some shirts and tee shirts you can wear, they'll be huge on you but at least you'll be decent," he flashed his dimples when she blushed beet red, she was really cute, "I'll take clothes and put them in the washing machine. We can hang up here and play video games, watch a movie, or just talk until your clothes are dry. How's that sound?"

"Thank you, it sounds great actually. I really have had enough of today to last me a lifetime," she headed to the closed door Braden pointed to smiling to herself. Braden Alexander knew who she was, and better yet, he was talking to her and taking pity on her. Life was starting to look up.

After her shower, the two sat down on the bed and talked about their families. Braden opened up about being from a mixed race family in a small town. He talked to her about how hard his mom worked so that he and his younger brothers had nice things. How she wanted him to excel at his studies and sports so he could get a scholarship and go to a nice college. It was his honesty that led Courtney to opening up about her father, and how he had cornered her today looking for money to sign them over to the Pierces. She talked about her abandonment, and her need to protect her two younger brothers, and her moms' from Nick Jenkins.

"There's gotta be someone you can tell. Someone that knows the situation and can help, but still be safe? Do you guys have a family lawyer handling all of this?" Braden asked innocently, "or maybe a cop in the family?"

Courtney sat straight up, "Oh my god, Auntie Quinn. Why didn't I think of Auntie Quinn. She's a lawyer, and a total badass. She would so tear my father to pieces."

"So let's call her and talk to her. I think the sooner she knows about this the better, don't you?" Braden encouraged.

"Yes, I do. Will you stay with me while I talk to her?" she looked at him shyly. This was asking a lot from someone she barely knew.

Braden just smiled this adorable grin that made his dimples flash, "Of course I will. I'll be right here next to you. Go on, give her a call."

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Quinn Fabray was sitting on couch sipping wine with an exotic redheaded law clerk. It was their second date and Quinn had wined, dined, and impressed the hell out of the beautiful woman sitting next to her. She was about to make her move. She leaned forward, and smoothly took the wife glass from Natalie's hand, transferring it to the end table. Leaning forward, she kissed her full lips softly and sweetly. She trailed gentle kisses across her cheek, and stopped at her neck. She was nuzzling the redhead as she was nipping her pulse points and earlobe when her cell phone went off. She ignored it, but it immediately started to ring again. After the third time the caller skipped the message only to call back immediately, Quinn picked up the phone and was about to turn the ringer off when she noticed it was Courtney.

She immediately called her back, "Courtney, where are you? Are you alright? What's going on?" The beautiful blonde lawyer listened getting angrier and more frustrated as Courtney described the things her father said to her in the store, the derogatory manner in which he referred to her two best friends, and the threats he made if he didn't get paid to sign over his children.

"I take it you didn't tell San or Britt?"

"I couldn't Auntie Quinn. I'm afraid of him, and you know mom; she is going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass, er sorry butt."

Quinn sighed. The teenager had a good point, "I am so proud of you for calling me, and telling me everything. He doesn't have a leg to stand on Courtney. He will never get you or Nicky back, not as long as I have breath in my body. I'm going to go now, and call Santana."

"No, please don't call her. I want to tell them myself tomorrow. I was hoping you would come over tomorrow, and help me tell them? Please, Auntie Quinn, I really think they should hear it from me first."

"Alright, but only because you're my favorite niece," she teased gently. She had a fairly good idea what a traumatic event it must have been running into her father. She'd had similar experiences running into a drunken Russell over the years.

"I'm your only niece, Auntie dork. Thanks for answering the phone. I love you, Auntie Quinn."

"I love you too, brat. Don't worry too much tonight. We'll deal with this as a family tomorrow."

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Courtney was so relieved. She was so grateful to both Braden and her Auntie Quinn. Braden told her that her clothes were ready to go in the dryer and needed about an hour to be ready to wear. He asked her if she would watch a movie with him. She sat down on the bed next to him, leaning against the backboard when he turned on Friday Night Lights. He told her it was his favorite movie of all time. She was emotionally exhausted, and bored with his choice of movie, but so happy to be sitting next to the boy she was fairly certain she was falling in love with. She sighed as they ate popcorn and talked softly, trying to keep her eyes open. She was exhausted. This day had really drained her. They continued to talk softly, forgetting all about her clothes in the dryer.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

It was midnight and Lacey was headed back to her house to be in before curfew. She was not mad at Courtney anymore, and felt bad about fighting with her best friend. It was a stupid thing to fight over, and she felt guilty she hadn't been more supportive of her best friend. Courtney never freaked out over stupid things, but looking back on it she did seem a lot more upset than a fight with her mother would have warranted. She'd looked for her during the party but only caught a glimpse of her once. Lacey assumed she went home early.

It was one o'clock in the morning when her mother woke her up, "Lacey, wake up sweetheart. Coach Pierce is on the phone, and she wants to talk to you. Courtney isn't home yet." At that, Lacey flew out of bed wide awake. Courtney would never break curfew like that, no way.

She took the phone from her mom's hand, "Hey Coach, what's going on?" She could hear the angry, worried, clipped tones from her coach across the line.

"Do you know where Courtney is Lacey? She's missed curfew by nearly an hour, and it's not like her at all. We are very worried about her. If you know anything about where she is, I really need you to tell me now."

"I only saw her once at the party, and then I didn't see her anymore all night long. I think she was avoiding me; we got into a really stupid argument. We didn't really speak at all. When it was time to leave, I looked for her, but I didn't see her. I assumed she went home early. I was going to call and apologize tomorrow. Have you tried her cell phone?"

"Mrs. Pierce and I have been blowing up her phone with both texts and calls for the last hour. We haven't gotten any response at all."

Lacey was wide awake now, Courtney never went anywhere without her phone, "I'm sorry. I have no idea why she wouldn't be home. I know her; she would never blow off curfew, no matter how upset she was."

She heard the worried, but still angry sigh, "Well thank you anyway. If you hear from Courtney, have her call us immediately. I'm going to go looking for her."

"Wait!" Lacey yelled, "I know, did you do the iPhone GPS thingie online?"

Santana was at a loss, "What are you talking about?"

"Hold on let me look online, I know her passwords. I'll be right back," Lacey set the phone down and ran to grab her laptop. She logged on and put in Courtney's password. She hit the find the iPhone button and it zoomed in and gave an address. It was the same address of the party, "Coach? It says that her phone is still at Ethan's house. His address is 1432 Sycamore St. Do you want me to meet you there, and help you look for her?"

Santana huffed angrily, if her daughter was still at that party, or worse drunk, she was going to be one sorry little girl, "No Lacey, my wife and I have it covered. Thanks so much for your help. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Santana slammed down the phone and explained everything to her very worried and upset wife, "I'm going over there to find our daughter."

Brittany looked at Santana, "Honey, maybe I should go. You're upset and angry, and if she has been drinking she is going to be mouthy. Isn't it best if we just get her home safely tonight and deal with this tomorrow?"

"No, B, I got this covered. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm coming with you then," Brittany walked to get her coat, "We'll just take the boys with us," she saw the look on Santana's face, "I'm coming with you and that's final, Santana."

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Both boys had quickly fallen back to sleep in the back of the car, as Santana drove towards Sycamore Street. She was quiet and intense, both worried and furious. Her knuckles were strained white, she was holding onto the steering wheel so tightly.

Brittany reached over the console, and gently laid her warm hand on her wife's jean clad thigh, "I just don't understand why she would do this. She knows we are serious about curfews. She's been such a good girl lately, I just don't understand. Why do you think she would do this, San?"

"Because teenagers are idiots!" She spat out, "they don't think ahead, they don't think of consequences…." She ground her teeth in frustration, "Believe me, she is going to think of consequences when I get my hands on her!" She could feel Brittany's anxiety so she took her right hand off the steering wheel, and held her wife's hand, "Don't worry, babe. I'm sure she's fine. She probably just started having fun, and lost track of time. I'm sure she's fine."

Brittany smiled softly; she knew Santana was just as worried as she was. It was just hard to tell the difference between worry and anger with her wife. She was one of the few people who could tell the difference. She squeezed Santana's hand in a show of solidarity.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to Ethan's house, and by then it was after 2 am. Santana pulled in front of the house expecting to see a full blown party still going on, but most of the lights were off in the house and it was quiet. She felt a surge of panic at the dark house. Courtney had told her she would grab a ride home with one of the cheerleaders, but there were only three cars in the driveway. Something was not right. She looked into the backseat, and saw Nicky and DJ still sound asleep, "Come on, B. Lock the doors. Let's go find our daughter."

Brittany scrambled out of the car with a quick glance at her sons. They were totally out of it; they would be safe for a few minutes in the locked car. She quickly followed Santana who was stomping up to the front door. She cringed when her wife banged furiously on the door.

It took about five minutes, but the porch light came on and a disheveled teenage boy opened the door. He was shocked to see Santana and he went instantly pale, "Coach Pierce? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my daughter, Ethan. She was at your party, and she never came home last night. Have you seen her?"

Brittany could tell he was thinking hard, "You mean Courtney Jenkins? I didn't even see her tonight at all. Are you sure she was here, Coach?"

"I'm positive. My wife dropped her off here after the football game. Are you sober, Ethan, because I am starting to get more than a little angry and freaked out at the moment. Are your parents' home, Ethan?" she snapped at the teen.

"Uh, no I mean my parents' are out of town at my grandma's house. My mom said I could have the party because my older sister is home from college. She's here, do you want me to get her?"

"That would be great, Ethan. In the meantime, I'm just going to come in and look around for my daughter," she pushed her way past the stunned boy who quickly ran up the stairs to get his older sister. Coach Pierce scared the crap out of him, and he knew his sister, Sara had been one of her cheerleaders a few years ago. He would let Sara talk to Coach Pierce and her tall blonde wife.

Brittany and Santana had searched downstairs and the basement, and didn't find Courtney. Actually the hadn't found anyone. It looked like that party had broken up at a decent hour. Santana looked up when she heard someone come down the stairs. It was one of her old students, Sara. She had always liked and trusted Sara Burns.

"Hey, Coach. What's going on? Ethan said your daughter was at the party and never made it home?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah," Santana said brusquely, "Is anyone sleeping in the rooms upstairs?"

Sara turned to Ethan who was standing behind her, "Did anyone crash here, Ethan?"

"No, everyone went home about 1:00. I'm not even sure if Braden stayed over. I hardly saw him all night long."

Sara laughed, "Oh please, Ethan. You know Braden hates these stupid jock parties. He only comes because you're his best friend," she turned to look at her former coach, "Braden Alexander, he hangs out here a lot. He basically has his own room in the attic."

Santana and Brittany started to head up the stairs, followed by Ethan and Sara, "Where is his room?"

Sara pointed to a narrow, semi-hidden staircase, "My parents fixed up the attic, Ethan and Braden use it as a game room and Braden hangs out up there."

All four burst into the room and found a soundly sleeping Courtney clearly wearing Braden's clothes, curled up next to the sleeping teenage boy. She was on her stomach; her head on his stomach, her arm wrapped around his waist and her leg over his legs. He was on his back with his arms wrapped around Courtney. The soft glow from the television was showing the main screen of the DVD movie over and over. It looked very intimate. It looked like they had been very intimate.

Sara was shocked, Ethan snickered, Brittany looked sad, and Santana looked like she was going to kill someone.

"COURTNEY ANNE JENKINS!" Santana bellowed scaring the hell out of the sleeping teenagers. The blonde girl sat up quickly blinking owlishly. She was totally confused, what was all the noise about. Why were her moms' yelling at her in the middle of the night? She looked over and saw Braden staring at her in confusion. She wondered what Braden Alexander was doing in her bedroom.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily, still not fully awake.

Brittany held Santana's arm to keep her from fully entering the room, "It's after 2 am and you missed curfew. Then we find you asleep up here in bed with this boy in someone else's clothes. What's going on Courtney? Is there something you need to tell us?"

Slowly Courtney looked around and it all started to come back to her. She was wearing Braden's clothes, she was curled up in bed with him, she was still at Ethan's house, and both her moms' were standing here staring at her. All of a sudden she realized that she was in really deep shit.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_As I said on my profile and Tumblr I have been in the hospital off and on since Christmas. I think we've finally found the problem but it is serious. I will know more next week. I'll try to keep posting as long as I'm able physically._

_If you liked it please take a moment and review._


	29. Chapter 29

A/N ~ Don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention.  
Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings of minors.

_**I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your comments and reviews.**_

_Chapter 29_

"CAR, NOW!" Santana yelled at the still shocked teenager. She was so angry she was shaking. Now she knew that Courtney was safe, and merely shacked up with this boy, she wanted to strangle her.

Braden recovered first, "Coach Pierce…" he started to explain.

"Not one word," she growled dangerously, "I'm this close to killing you," she held up two fingers.

"Santana!" Brittany scolded, "You can't threaten him, you're a teacher."

"Tonight I'm a mother," she followed a shaken Courtney out of the room and down the stairs.

The blonde teenager never even stopped to think about grabbing her own clothes, she was so freaked out. She had missed curfew, and both her moms' looked about to kill her, but more importantly she had fallen asleep on top of Braden Alexander. '_Oh my god_!' Her thoughts were racing. '_What if I snored, oh god, what if I drooled on him' _She was more mortified about falling asleep on Braden Alexander than scared of what her moms' were going to do to her.

Brittany turned to follow her wife and daughter out of the room, but was stopped by a large hand on her forearm, "Please Mrs. Pierce, it's not what you think. I swear to God nothing happened." She looked down glacially at the uninvited touch. Braden let go instantly as if he had touched a hot stove. He had seen the coach's wife around the school, at football games, and he had seen what everyone sees when they first meet Brittany. He saw a sweet, gentle, pliable woman with a smoking hot body and not much in the way of brains. Braden was not prepared to meet the real Brittany Pierce; the fiercely protective mama bear.

He held up both hands in surrender, "Please, ma'am," he tried again, speaking rapidly trying to get it all out before she decked him or something, "I spilled beer all over her on accident, and she was really upset. We sat on the bed to watch a movie until her clothes were washed and dried. I was just trying to help by loaning her clothes. I was exhausted from the football game, she was upset about her dad, and we just fell asleep. Nothing happened, nothing at all, it was totally innocent."

Brittany looked slowly from the offending hand, up his tall muscular body, and into his sincere eyes, slowly and She stared long and hard, making him extremely nervous and uncomfortable, even though he was being completely honest with her. He swallowed convulsively, cleared his throat as to speak, and decided against it. He struggled not to squirm under her intense gaze like a naughty five year old.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she relented her piercing gaze, and blinked rapidly a few times, "Thank you," she said calmly before leaving the room, "I appreciate your honesty."

His friend, Ethan had witnessed the entire exchange, and chuckled when he and his friend were alone in the room, "Please, ma'am," he teased pretending to be nervous.

"Shut up, asshole," he hissed, "I thought Coach Pierce was frightening, but her wife scares the shit out of me."

Ethan laughed out loud. He felt the exact same way, but no way was he going to admit it to his best friend and look like a pussy. He'd rather make fun of Braden, "I'd think twice before I made a move on Courtney Jenkins my friend," he laughed as she headed down the stairs and back to bed, "goodnight," he called back over his shoulder.

"You're a dick," Braden mumbled, way too unnerved to even think of going back to sleep, and very pissed at his so-called friend, Ethan.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

The short ride home was fraught with tension; Santana was too angry, she didn't trust herself to speak. Brittany was thinking about Braden had said; Courtney was upset about her dad. Why would Courtney be upset about her dad?

Courtney was sitting in the backseat with her head leaning against the window, staring out into the black nothingness. Her mind was so filled with thoughts; she couldn't believe she fell asleep. She was mortified about Braden, but more in love with him than ever, but knew she would be lucky if her mom let her see him alone again before she was thirty years old. Then she thought about her creep father, and she started to get angry again. She knew her Aunt Quinn would help, if she was still alive tomorrow. The blonde bit her lip, she was really pissed that her mom was in the front seat thinking she knew what happened, and she didn't know anything. She didn't get drunk, and she sure as hell didn't sleep with anyone.

Without thinking, she opened her mouth, "I didn't drink anything," she spat angrily, "and I sure as hell didn't have sex with him, no matter what you think!"

Brittany sighed, and leaned her head back onto the car's headrest. They were only two minutes from home and she should have known one of her hot-tempered girls would open their mouth and antagonize the other. She couldn't get lucky enough to avoid a huge fight in the middle of the night. She looked over at Santana, and saw her anger about to boil over. Brittany reached over the console, gently set her hand on top of her wife's thigh, and squeezed it meaningfully. She just hoped San wasn't too far gone, unfortunately she was.

"You need to keep your mouth shut, young lady. Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that?" she shouted than mumbled in Spanish for a few minutes before gearing up again, "You scared ten years off your poor mama's life, you're hours late, and how do we find you? In bed with the school's big shot jock, in his clothes," she lowered her voice instinctively when DJ moaned in his sleep, "and do we hear anything even remotely resembling an apology? No, of course not, we get fucking attitude!"

"Santana!" Brittany tried to intervene before things got out if hand.

"You didn't even ask me what happened? You already assume I'm some drunken slut!"

"Courtney!" Brittany tried again.

Santana and Courtney started yelling at the same time over top of each other.

"No, B. I'm sick of this shit, we didn't even get a phone call, nothing, she isn't going to be able to sit for a week by the time I get done with her smart ass."

"Mama, she's being totally unreasonable. Braden was really nice, he didn't even try anything, and I don't drink! She had no right to scream at me, and treat me little a little kid in front of Braden."

"Ay Dios mío, you can kiss Braden Alexander goodbye. You won't be seeing him anytime soon, if I have anything to say about it!"

"This is such bullshit!"

"That is enough from both of you!" Brittany yelled startling both of them into silence, "Seriously enough. I don't want to hear another word out of either of you!" Courtney had seen her mama upset, but she had never heard her yell. Santana had heard her yell maybe twice in all the years they'd been together, both were completely shocked.

DJ and Nicky had woken up during the screaming and were confused and upset. Brittany turned around to glare at her daughter and noticed her sons, "I'm sorry guys, that's a really lousy way to get woken up," she said softly back in her normal loving tone, "We'll be home in a minute, and you can go back to sleep. Everything is going to be fine, I promise," she smiled reassuringly.

No one said another word all the way home; Santana and Courtney knew enough to be wary of a pissed off Brittany.

Once they got home, Santana glared at Courtney, scoffed, and took the boys up to their bedroom. Despite her pride, Courtney felt her eyes filling with tears at her moms' bad opinion of her. How could they think she would get drunk, and sleep with a guy she just met?

Brittany put her anxiety and irritation aside, and spoke gently to the emotional teenager, "Let's go to your room and talk for a minute," she took the girl's arm to guide her.

Courtney snatched her arm away from her mama, and sassed back, "I don't want to talk to either of you if you think I'm some drunken slut."

Brittany grabbed her arm, less gently this time, and pulled her close so she was face to face with her daughter, "It is 3am and I have had enough out of you tonight. I will turn you over my knee, right here and now if I hear another disrespectful word come from your mouth. You can watch the way you're looking at me as well. Go get ready for bed, I'll be down in a few minutes, and I'm warning you, Courtney Ann, you had better have a much improved attitude or you will be sleeping on your stomach tonight," she sent her off with a very hard smack to her backside, then took a deep calming breath.

Santana came downstairs and into the kitchen where Brittany was making tea. She could tell her wife was still not very happy with her. She had tried to control her temper, but hearing Courtney try to excuse her behavior had set her off, "She really pissed me off, B."

"Clearly," was all Brittany said.

Santana rolled her eyes, she was so bad at groveling, and worse at apologizing, "Yeah, so about that…"

Brittany still had her back to her wife, adding honey to three mugs of Sleepytime tea, "About that," she refused to make this easy for Santana. She was the adult and the parent here, not Courtney.

After a few moments of silence, Santana exclaimed loudly, "Oh damnit, B. Are you going to make me say it out loud?"

"Yes," Brittany said simply.

Santana huffed, "I'm sorry I lost my temper in the car, I shouldn't have."

Brittany turned around, and handed Santana a cup of the herbal tea, she sat down next to her, "Courtney is not Quinn," she said softly placing a warm hand on Santana's forearm.

Santana shook her head in disbelief, and closed her eyes, "Who said anything about Fabray?"

"I know you still feel guilty about not being there for Quinn when she was pregnant, but you've more than made up for it. Courtney is not Quinn, and you don't have to feel guilty about her either."

The Latina stared at her wife with her mouth open, as usual she was astounded by the things that Brittany worked out. Sometimes she figured things out that Santana was feeling long before she did, it was an amazing if not irritating gift her wife possessed.

"Fuck," she growled lowly, "I'll be right back."

"Santana?"

"I need to kiss her goodnight, tell her she is loved, and that we will all talk peacefully tomorrow," she looked into crystal blue eyes, "that's all, you have my word." That was good enough for Brittany; all she had ever needed was Santana's word.

Brittany waited until Santana headed up to bed before taking a mug of tea down to Courtney. She walked in and heard her daughter crying softly. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing her hand up and down Courtney's arm. It always worked to comfort Santana.

"It will all be alright sweetie, and I promise that we will listen to your side of the story, all of it. Your mother, well let's just say I really have only seen her that worried a handful of times in her whole life. Sometimes her worry comes out as anger, but it doesn't mean either of us will ever believe the worst about you, ever. She was afraid for you, afraid you'd made a terrible mistake, it's because she loves you so much. I love you that much," Brittany leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "Drink your tea, baby and get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, I promise."

"Mama?" Courtney called out tremulously, "I lied to you."

Brittany felt her heart clench at the words, and stopped walking. She turned back around slowly, "About what, sweetie?"

"I didn't fight with Lacey," she said tiredly, "I saw my father in the drugstore, and he's been following me I think. He knew about me and Nicky, you and mom and the adoption plans, he was drunk and the threatened me."

Brittany rushed to the bed to take her daughter in her arms, "Threatened you how?" she asked carefully.

"He threatened to mess up the adoption, and force Nicky and I back to live with him."

"Is that what you want, to live with your father again, in your old home?"

Courtney shook her head, "It was not a home, this is my home, this is Nicky's home. I don't ever want to see that man again as long as I live."

"Don't worry, sweetie, he will never get custody of you and Nicky again, he abandoned you both," Brittany said passionately.

"That's what Auntie Quinn said," Courtney said through her yawn. Her head and heart was hurting, and she just wanted to go to sleep.

Brittany knit her brows together, "When did you speak to Quinn?"

"I called her tonight from the party. Braden spilled beer all over me, and I was upset about my dad, and I kind of lost it. I told Braden what happened and he said I should talk to a lawyer, and tell you and mom right away, so I called Auntie Quinn. I was going to tell you and mom when I got home, but I messed that up. She said not to worry, she could fix things. She's coming over tomorrow, err today to talk to you and mom about it," Courtney smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I guess I screwed up everything, huh?"

Brittany smiled and winked at her daughter, "Not everything, definitely not everything. He didn't hurt you right? He didn't put his hands on you?"

"No, mama."

"Thank God! You know you're grounded till your thirty, right?"

Brittany was relieved by the ghost of a smile on her daughter's face, "I figured as much. I'd like to see Braden before then though."

"We'll see, now get some sleep, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, mama."

Brittany crawled into bed, and curled up into Santana's warm side. She smiled when Santana instinctively turned into her, "Your daughter is in love with Braden Alexander," she whispered.

"Fuck me, this night just gets better and better!" She grumbled with her eyes closed.

Brittany kissed her shoulder.

"Hey," Santana opened her eyes, and placed her forehead on Brittany's, "Why is she my daughter when she fucks up?"

Brittany laughed merrily and leaned forward kissing Santana passionately. Santana moaned into the kiss and let hands wander instead of her mind for a change.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you liked it. **_


	30. Chapter 30

A/N ~ don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention.  
Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings of minors.

I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your comments and reviews.

Only a few more chapters to go until the end of the story. Thanks to those who've followed along for the ride.

_**Chapter 30**_

Santana sat at the kitchen table nursing a headache and a cup of lukewarm coffee. She was working on the routines for the upcoming sectional cheerleading competition, and one of her key flyers had torn her ACL and was facing major surgery. Now with only two weeks to go, she had to change all her routines, and get everyone retrained. It meant a lot of hours of practice if they wanted to even qualify for Sectionals. Two weeks ago, Sectionals was a mere formality on their way to their first Nationals title. Now they'd be lucky to qualify past the first round at all. It was causing a lot of stress, and it was not bringing out the best side of Santana's personality at all.

Brittany walked into the room, "Babe, you have to eat something, preferably something healthy. All this stress is not good for you," she stood behind her wife, and started to massage her neck. She was using her thumbs in all the right places. Santana dropped her head down and moaned, then nearly dropped the half full coffee cup.

"Jesus, B if you keep that up I'm going to take you right on this table."

Courtney was half in the room, and there was no way to back out with dignity, "Ew, why don't you two get a room?" she opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple.

Brittany stood up raising an eyebrow imperiously, "maybe we will when you get some respect," she squeezed Santana's shoulder, "I'm going to go check on the boys. I think you should come up and tuck everyone in before it gets too late," she whispered in her wife's ear.

"I'll be right up to kiss them goodnight," she smiled lovingly at the departing blonde.

The teenager had the decency to look ashamed of herself, "Sorry, Mamí."

Santana smirked, "It's alright, C. I thought you guys were all in bed. We weren't trying to traumatize you or anything. Did you eat anything for dinner?"

"Yeah, Mama saved me a plate. Did you eat anything?"

Santana just shrugged while she looked at the routines hopelessly.

"I'm going to go to bed now, I guess," Courtney started to leave the room. She could see her Mamí was distracted, and didn't want to piss her off. She felt in the way.

"C wait..." Santana looked up from her paperwork, "I'm sorry for biting your head off at practice today. It wasn't your fault the routine was a mess. Clea's injury screwed up our rhythm, but we'll get it back before Sectionals," she smiled at the flush of pleasure on her daughter's face, "You are doing a great job as Captain, and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she sat down next to her mother at the table, "Can I help, with the routine I mean?"

Brittany was standing in the doorway, with her arms crossed just watching two of the loves of her life. She was seeing a future of Courtney talking woman to woman with her mother, maybe on her wedding day, maybe at the birth of her first child. It was a beautiful thing, and Brittany was moved deeply.

Santana looked at her oldest, "Yes, you can definitely help as a matter of fact I'm counting on your input. You know all the girls, their strengths and their weaknesses as well as I do. I need you if we want to have even the slightest chance of winning sectionals."

"I really would love to help."

"Good, but it's late, it's too late to accomplish anything more tonight. You need to get to some sleep. We are going to have to work really hard to get ready. Why don't you think of how we can rotate everyone around to cover all the positions? Are you good with handling that part, C?

"Yeah, I can do that. I have some ideas already. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to hear them," she said shyly.

"I'd love to hear them. Why don't you come to my office for lunch tomorrow? We can go out somewhere to eat, and we'll go over your ideas. I mean if you can manage to pull your lips off of Braden Alexander. How's Braden, by the way?" She smirked at her blushing daughter.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "He's fine and lunch sounds great. I think Mama is right, you should eat something. I think you're getting delirious," just like that Courtney was back, and the shyness was gone. Brittany just shook at her head at the scene playing out in front of her.

"Goodnight, smartass. I love you," Santana hugged her daughter.

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning," the blonde teenager was surprised to see her Mama standing in the doorway. She smiled at her shyly, and Brittany squeezed her arm lovingly as the teen stopped next to her. Courtney stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Straight to bed now, sweetie," Brittany patted her gently and maternally on her backside, "the next few weeks are going to be a lot of hard work, I don't want you getting sick."

Courtney looked back over her shoulder at her Mamí sitting at the table, and gestured silently. Brittany smiled and nodded her understanding at the unspoken communication between the two.

"I got this covered. Don't worry about your Mamí. Get some sleep now. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mama."

Brittany walked into the kitchen, "I'm heating up your plate. Why don't you go kiss your sons goodnight? It will be ready when you are finished."

"That sounds wonderful," she walked over and hugged her wife from behind, kissing her between her shoulder blades. It was one of the spots that really turned Brittany on, "would you please make me a cup of that herbal tea that helps me sleep?"

Brittany turned in her arms, and dropped a light kiss on her full lips, "It will be ready when you come back down. Would you like honey or sugar?"

Santana leaned in and kissed her once, "Hmmmm, honey," she leaned in and kissed her again, "or sugar?" She hummed in pleasure, "I think I'll go with honey tonight."

"Good choice," Brittany giggled. She sent Santana out of the room with a slap to her lovely bottom, "Go, and hurry back."

Santana smiled and saluted her wife on her way upstairs, "Yes, ma'am. You are so cute when you're bossy."

"I'll show you cute," Brittany said sternly with her hands on her hips, sending an electric shot of desire straight to her wife's core.

"So not fair of you to work me up like that!" Santana grumbled.

"All's fair in love and war, babe," Brittany chuckled at the growl she heard coming from a frustrated Santana. She was going to have to fix that, a sexually frustrated Santana was a petulant Santana.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana leaned over and kissed Nicky who was already fast asleep on the top bunk. She tucked his leg back under the covers, and straightened them. She stared at him for a few minutes. They hadn't told him his father was back in town. His counselor thought it might be too upsetting for him. They were letting Quinn handle their father. Quinn was pretty sure once she assured the man no money would be forthcoming, he would just disappear again. He knew he didn't stand a chance in court of getting them back. Santana sighed sending up a quick prayer that Nicky and Courtney could survive all this trauma so early in life. She was pretty certain C was doing alright, but Nicky was not such an open book. She brushed the hair off his forehead, and kissed it softly.

Bending over, she saw her beautiful boy, DJ staring at her with his expressive mocha eyes. He scooted over when she sat down next to him on the bottom bunk. He smiled at her adoringly, and she smiled back. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a family. Santana knew DJ was their miracle baby, and it touched her heart every time she saw him.

She leaned over and ruffled his wavy blonde hair, "You need a haircut bad, look how long and curly this mop is getting."

"I don't want to cut it," He grinned at her, "Jordan Milner says I look cute."

She sat back and raised an eyebrow, "Remind me again, is Jordan a boy or a girl?"

DJ giggled sweetly, and if Santana shut her eyes it was like hearing Brittany laugh when they were children together, "Jordan is a girl, silly."

"Aren't you a little young to be trying to impress the fairer sex, buddy?"

"I'm almost 9, Mamí," he groaned. He wished his mothers' would stop acting like he was a baby.

"Already? You were just born! DJ stop growing up!" She faked whined and smiled when DJ laughed again.

He leaned back and laced his hands behind his head in a cocky pose, "I have four or five girlfriends."

She laughed out loud at his arrogant attitude, "Well you get that sex appeal honestly pal, I couldn't keep the girls away from me either!"

He wrinkled his nose cutely, "Ew, Mamí. I did NOT need to know that."

She smirked, "You've been hanging around your sister too much lately."

Santana looked at her son, really looked at him. He was getting so big. He was tall like his mama, and just so handsome, "Wow, your birthday is right around the corner isn't it? We are going to have to find something really special to do for your party."

"Really? That would be so awesome!"

"I'll talk it over with Mama and come up with a few ideas, and you can pick which one you want to do, ok?"

He nodded, really excited about that idea, "Yeah!"

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, "Goodnight, buddy," she stood up.

"Hey, Mamí?" he asked shyly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, baby, you can ask me anything," Santana quickly sat back down, "Are you alright?"

He shrugged casually, "I'm fine. I want to quit soccer. I want to talk to Mama about taking dance lessons, but some of the boys said that dancing is for queers. I really want to dance, but I don't want to look stupid or anything."

"Hmmm are you asking me if it's ok to quit soccer to take dance lessons, or are you asking me what you should do? I have no problem if you want to quit soccer. I want you to be happy. Honestly, I really don't see why you couldn't do both if you wanted to. I don't want you to stay in some sport because you think it's what I want. You have to make your own choices about life. Do you understand?"

"Kind of…" Clearly he didn't.

"Look buddy, when I asked if Jordan was a boy or a girl, it wasn't because I would be upset either way. If Jordan was a boy, I would love you just as much. It just wouldn't matter to me. I just want you to be safe, and be happy. I want you to find love, and be honest with yourself. If you love dancing, you should do it. Yes, you might get picked on at first, but should you quit doing something you love because your so-called friends are jerks? Lots of straight guys are dancers, and damn good ones. Your mama and I know a few," she stared into his eyes trying to see if he understood her. He was only eight after all, for all his cocky pretenses. It was hard to explain peer pressure.

"I guess what I want to say, if you find something you love and are good at, then do it. Do your best, and be the best you can be," she bit her bottom lip and thought for a minute, "Just remember, baby, no matter what you do or don't do, who you love, or don't love, whether you dance or play soccer; your mama and I are so proud of you. We love you and we always will, and you have a family that will support you no matter what you do! Got it!"

"Thanks, Mamí. I got it!" He yawned widely and shook his head, "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, baby," she spent a minute tucking him in, and kissing him. She turned on the night light, and shut the door quietly. She suddenly realized she was starving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana sighed and rolled over for the fifth time in a half hour. She turned her pillow over, and laid her cheek against the cool side of the pillowcase. She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand, and the bright red numbers showed it was nearly 1AM. She groaned in aggravation. Santana had been lying awake since she came to bed at 11. She had to be up and moving in a mere five hours. The brunette hated nights like this, but she couldn't shut her brain off.

"What's wrong, babe?" Came the mumbled groan from under the cascading wall of long blonde hair.

"God, I'm so sorry I woke you up, B," Santana apologized softly, "Go back to sleep. I'm going to go try to sleep on the couch."

Brittany flung an arm over Santana's waist, holding in her place, "No," she grumbled, "I can't sleep if you're not next to me. Tell me what's wrong," she rolled on her side so she was face to face with Santana.

"I just can't shut my brain off tonight."

"Is it Clea and the competition, babe? Because you know that you and your squad are really good. It's going to be fine, and you only have to place at Sectionals to move on to Regionals," Brittany whispered in soft gentle tones. She could tell Santana was all worked up, and the soft tones always calmed her down.

"Well that's definitely a big part of it. This is our last chance to get to Nationals for some of them, and my seniors are really counting on that. I want them to have a chance at the best colleges in the country, you know?"

Brittany reached over and lovingly moved a piece of the jet black hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear, "I know. You are such a great coach. You were wonderful with C tonight by the way. You get super mom points for including her in your planning, and just the great way you handled her tonight. It was beautiful to watch."

Santana smiled, "Thanks, B. I love them all, and worry about them all but the boys are so much easier. She's getting too serious about that Braden kid too. I'm worried about that. She's too young to be that involved. They are going to be having sex soon, I can tell."

"San, sweetie, we were already having sex with each other and different guys by the time we were her age," Brittany smirked.

The Latina groaned, "She cannot know that, none of our kids can. It's not cool, B. I don't want our kids to think I was some kind of high school slut or something."

Brittany raised an eyebrow, but let it go. It was clear that Santana was not in her right mind right now, "Pinky promise I won't tell, but I do think we should have the sex talk with her. I also think, given how close she has gotten to Q, that we should have her talk to C about teenage pregnancy and stuff. I mean if Q is open to it."

"I don't want Tubbers talking to my kid about sex. She's the most sexually repressed, guilt ridden lesbian I know," Santana grumbled, a little jealous by how close Courtney and Quinn had become since her father came back to town.

Brittany lightly slapped her wife's forearm, "No name calling; besides she hasn't been tubby in a very long time. She actually has a banging hot body and her ass….."

"Brittany, stop it!" Santana cut her off, "TMI babe, just seriously too much information. She's my best friend; I don't want to think about her ass."

"So you are always staring at it why?" The tall blonde giggled adorably when her wife scowled at her, "Courtney loves you more than she loves Quinn. You have nothing to worry about."

She shrugged petulantly, "I am worried about what effect having their drunken asshole father just show up out of the blue is going to have on them both. What if he fucks up the adoption? We have it all planned out; Sectionals, DJ's birthday, Thanksgiving, the adoption, Christmas, Regionals, New Years, Nationals, and then summer."

"It _will _go like that, babe. I can't promise you will win Nationals but I know you guys are going to get there. The rest is all going to fall into place. You are just worrying for nothing. Q says that their father is going to give up and go away soon. It isn't going to be a problem. I have faith in her, and I know you do too. She is a mean tiger in the courtroom. The adoption is going to go through with no problems. They will be Pierce's by Christmas."

Santana huffed loudly, "I'm surprised you don't want to move the dude in the basement and take care of him."

"Ha Ha, very funny. I'm glad that Quinn is trying to force him into rehab as a condition for ever seeing the kids again. I mean if they even want to see him again, but I don't want him in our lives any more than humanly possible. He's abusive and unhealthy, and they deserve better. We are giving them better, don't you forget it. You are a wonderful mother, Santana."

"So are you, B," Santana leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the top of Brittany's wild, blonde, bed hair.

"What else?" Brittany snuggled closer to her wife, tangling their legs together and laying her head on the strong firm shoulder. She wrapped her arm around Santana's firm abdomen and pulled her as close as possible.

"I've been thinking about DJ a lot lately. There has been so much crap going on lately I feel like he's been a little neglected. I want to do something really special for his birthday. I was thinking maybe we could take the whole family to that hotel with all the indoor water parks in Sandusky. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. We could make a whole weekend of it, and do all kinds of fun stuff together," Brittany leaned back and looked up into stormy dark eyes, "You are worrying so much because you are an incredible wife and mother, but you are making yourself crazy. Yes, DJ was an only child for 7 years, now he's not. We divide up our time, its normal when you have more than one kid. What would be different if we had decided to have a baby? We go to all his games, we still help with homework, we tuck him in every single night, we always know where he is, I can't see that you are neglecting your son at all. Did he say something?"

"No, he seems happy. He told me that some Jordan chick thinks his long curly hair is cute. Next thing you know we'll be giving him the damn sex talk. Jesus, B, he was just a baby and now he's all grown up," she sniffed a little emotionally.

"He's only 8 years old, Santana. He is hardly grown up. The two of you have lots of time together," she tried not to let her exasperation creep into her voice. Santana was genuinely worried about these things enough that it was interfering with her sleep.

"He told me tonight that he wants to quit soccer and take up dancing full time, but his so called friends told him that dancing was for queers. He asked me what he should do."

This caused Brittany to lift her head up quickly, "What did you say?"

"Lots of dancers are straight, and he should do what makes him happy no matter what anyone says. That we would love him no matter what his choices were, you know the mom talk."

"Good, see you did good, babe" she laid her head back down, satisfied with Santana's answer, "I'll shoot Mike an email and see if he'll talk to DJ. Are you ok with him quitting soccer for dance?"

"Totally, I really don't care if he wants to dance, or play soccer, or whatever. I just want him to do things that make him happy. I'm fine with whatever that is. I bet you're happy he wants to dance."

"It is kind of exciting for me. I have so much I could teach him. I'm really a bit surprised. I thought he loved soccer. He can do both if he wants."

Santana snuggled down in the bed a little and yawned, "I told him the same thing," she groaned, "See all the things I have to worry about. I wish I could sleep."

"That's it. I've had enough," She sat up and pulled Santana into a smoldering kiss, "Desperate times call for desperate measures," she said as she broke the kiss, leaving Santana gasping for air.

"Not that I'm complaining B, but what are you doing?"

Brittany looked determined, that was always scary. She pushed Santana down on the bed, and placed herself between her legs. She grabbed her wife by the hips, and pulled her panties down and off, flinging them across the room. Then she grabbed her by the hips again, and pulled Santana down the bed, and snug up against her center, "Sex coma," is all she said.

Lowering herself down, she gently parted Santana's folds with her tongue and swirled it around until the Latina groaned lustfully, "No, B, don't."

Brittany focused on bringing her wife and lover to a mind blowing orgasm. She ignored the gasps and moans of _don't_ and smiled when they changed to _don't stop_. She knew that Santana was sexually frustrated on top of everything else she was worried about, and it wouldn't take long for her to topple over the edge. Once she added three fingers, and a hot, stiff tongue it was only a matter of time.

She felt Santana tightening around her fingers, as she sucked her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue along the bottom and Santana stiffened up, her back bowed off the bed, her head back, eyes closed, and she screamed Brittany's name. The blonde smiled in utter satisfaction. She loved that she still had that power over Santana Lopez. Brittany held her close, as Santana pulsated and quivered with pleasure.

"OH MY GOD! B, that was amazing," Santana panted breathlessly. Brittany looked up from between the gorgeous firm thighs, loving the view from there. Santana was sated, her hair splayed across the sheet, her tee shirt up over her breasts, her own hand fingering her pebbled nipple, her eyes blissfully closed, a light sheen of sweat on her brow, and a genuine smile on her lips. She looked like an angel, a fallen angel maybe, but a stunning, heavenly, caramel skinned, ebony haired angel.

Brittany kissed Santana's thigh, then her belly, and then up to her chest. She reverently kissed each nipple, her long blonde hair tickling Santana's belly and her abdomen contracted in pleasure again.

The blonde worked her way up to Santana's neck; kissing, sucking, biting, and licking her pulse points. By the time she got to Santana's earlobes, and sucked them into her warm mouth, the Latina was moaning wantonly and bucking her hips. Brittany moved her mouth across her cheeks, to her full lips kissing her deeply. She nipped her bottom lip and nudged her tongue into Santana's open and willing mouth. Her free hand worked its way back to Santana's center, and she rubbed her thumb over and around her wife's sensitive clit. She quickly brought Santana to her second orgasm.

She rolled Santana over onto her stomach and went to work worshipping her ass. She rubbed it with both hands softly and gently, then she kneaded it. When they were both worked up she grabbed two handfuls and parted her cheeks. She bit and kissed and licked all around every entrance until Santana was grinding herself into the hard mattress.

"Dios mío! B fuck me baby, fuck me, oh God, oh God, please….." she screamed again, so Brittany did giving Santana her third orgasm in less than an hour. She shuddered and moaned and when Brittany cupped her from behind Santana cried out, "No babe, no more, my clit is too sensitive to touch anymore tonight. God that was incredible. I'm going to walk funny all day tomorrow."

"Then my job here is done," Brittany laughed proudly and wiggled until she was back up lying next to Santana. Her wife was on her stomach, nearly passed out. She had lost her shirt sometime in the last round, and was as naked as the day she was born. Brittany kissed her shoulder sweetly, "sleep now baby," she grabbed the covers and pulled them up over Santana covering her in case one of the kids needed something in the night and came in their room. She leaned up on her elbow; her head cradled in her hand and stared at the lovely woman who was her wife and soul mate. She chuckled when she hears Santana softly snoring.

"You'll sleep now I'll bet," she collapsed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "Shoot, now I'm so horny,_ I can't sleep."_

After five more minutes of staring at the ceiling, Brittany decided to take matters into her own hands. It was the only way she was going to get any sleep at all, "You owe me, Santana," she muttered. When she was finished she rolled over and promptly fell asleep.

It was going to be a very long day tomorrow.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**I hope you liked it. I am going to take the family through the cheerleading competition, DJ's birthday, the adoption and the holidays. If you have a minute, and you liked the chapter leave me a review.**_

_**Thanks!**_


	31. Chapter 31

A/N ~ don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention.  
Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings of minors.

I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your comments and reviews.

_**Chapter 31**_

Brittany, Quinn, DJ, Nicky, Lacey, and Braden were all in the stands cheering for their team to win the Sectionals. All the practice and sweat and tears were finished and now it was down to skill and maybe just a little luck. Their team had been announced and Courtney and Santana turned as one and looked up into the stands. They both started laughing when they saw their little private cheering section all decked out in Team Fillmore Filly's tee shirts, waving foam fingers, and giving them both thumbs up. Santana's heart burst with love and pride, she knew Brittany had organized this show of support and it meant the world to her. She laughed out loud at the look of embarrassment on Quinn's face, but loved her even more for showing up in that outfit.

Courtney's eyes took in Braden in that ridiculous shirt and that big stupid grin on his face waving that foam finger like a spaz, and she couldn't stop laughing. If this wasn't love, she didn't know what was. She looked at her best friend and shook her head; it seemed they had the same thought. She looked at her mama and waved shyly. Brittany smiled widely and blew her a kiss. Courtney blew a kiss back before turning away shyly. Only Brittany could make her act so shy, well maybe Braden, but definitely Brittany had that effect on her.

Santana huddled up with the team, and called out to Courtney, "Hey nice of you to join us, Cap'n!" she smirked.

"Sorry Coach, it was hard to tear my eyes away from those ridiculous shirts," she grinned when her mom winked at her.

Santana pulled their focus back to the task at hand, "Today is everything we have prepared for. You've seen the other routines, we can do this. We just need to focus, relax and have fun," she leaned forward letting her eyes meet the eyes of all of her girls, one at a time as she spoke, "I believe in you, every single one of you. I've watched how hard you've all worked to pick up the slack. I'm proud of you, each and every one of you, no matter what happens. Now it comes down to if you want it, and how badly you want it," she watched nervous faces start to look more confident, "Well? Do you want it?" she yelled enthusiastically.

Courtney suddenly yelled, "Hell yeah I want it! We worked our butts off for this."

Santana rolled her eyes, leave it to her daughter to swear, "What about the rest of you? Do you want it too?"

The rest of the team yelled in unison, "We want it!"

Courtney yelled, "Go Fillies kick some butt!"

They joined her chanting, "Go Fillies! Go Fillies! Go Fillies!" Brittany and the rest of their little group picked up the chant. Everyone in the stands knew the former odds on favorites were now the underdogs since losing their flyer. The chant picked up steam, and soon it was echoing around the auditorium.

Santana looked at her team, "Let's do this!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

They team were in the locker room celebrating, they had not come in first place, but they had done well enough to go to Regionals. They team was yelling and whooping and horsing around, as Santana watched proudly. Her girls had really come through for the team today and she was so proud of each and every one of them.

She stepped out of the mayhem, to speak to Brittany in the hallway. She was engulfed in a huge hug by her wife and sons. Santana was smiling from ear to ear.

"Babe, you did it!" Brittany yelled loudly as everyone in the hallway cheered, "the girls were amazing."

Quinn waved her foam finger saucily, and Santana just laughed out loud. The two best friends hugged, and stepped back quickly while Brittany just rolled her eyes at them.

"Seriously, S. They were practically flawless, which is amazing considering the short amount of time you had to be ready for the competition. I'm impressed, Coach," Brittany nodded her agreement. As ex-cheerleaders, all three knew the routine wasn't perfect but it was pretty great all things considered.

Santana smiled sincerely at her best friend, "Thanks, Q. It meant a lot to me and C to have you here today."

"Pfft, I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Quinn flushed a bit red at showing her emotions.

"So what does Brittany have on you?" Santana smirked.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I know you didn't wear that ass ugly shirt by yourself. You're being blackmailed by my wife, right?"

"Screw you, jerk. I'm here to support Courtney, not you!" Quinn spat at Santana, irritated that the Latina knew her that well.

Santana was laughing so hard, she could barely catch her breath, "It's a nice look for you, Tubbers."

"Go to hell, Lopez," Quinn hissed through gritted teeth.

Brittany interjected herself between the two old friends before it came to blows, "I can't believe you two, there are children watching," she huffed irritably, "San, where's Courtney?"

Santana choked back a laugh, and looked around, "She must still be in the locker room celebrating. It's no big deal, B; we'll see you guys back at the house."

"Something is not right, San. She wouldn't leave Braden standing out here alone. Go find her and make sure she's alright," Brittany whispered to her wife.

The brunette noticed Braden off in the corner looking uncomfortable, and nodded. It was not like Courtney to leave him in the hallway, no matter how excited she was. She also never argued with her blonde wife's instincts. Brittany understood people like no one Santana had ever met before, "I'll go see what's going on," she planted a kiss on her wife's cheek, and headed back into the locker room. She sent a smirk over her shoulder at Quinn who responded by flipping Santana off. The Latina burst into raucous laughter, no one was more fun to piss off than Quinn Fabray.

Quinn looked at Brittany, "I swear to God, I'm going to wind up slapping her again!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had difficulty finding her daughter in the crowded locker room. She walked back into the shower area, and found Courtney sitting down in the last shower stall. The girl was the picture of abject despair; she had her back against the blue and white tile wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms around her legs, her head down on her knees. Her shoulders were shaking, and Santana could tell she was crying.

The mom debated with herself for a moment whether or not she should go get Brittany, after all her wife was much better with the sensitive chats than she ever would be. Still, not only was she Courtney's mother, she was her Coach so she decided to talk to the girl first. She quietly walked to her side, and sank down next to her on the floor. Mercifully, it was dry.

"So, want to tell me what's going on? There's a really cute guy in the hallway standing all alone who is missing you. I figured it had to be something really Earth shattering to keep you in here instead of with him," the brunette said softly.

Courtney was sniffling, but wasn't talking.

"Do you want me to go get your mama?" Santana was relieved when Courtney shook her head negatively, her blonde ponytail flipping around her head.

Santana put her arm around her daughter, and sat quietly waiting for her to start talking. She knew from experience these things couldn't be rushed. She was the same way herself.

After a few minutes, she heard Courtney clear her throat, "I let you down," she said quietly, barely making herself heard.

Santana leaned her head closer and whispered, "How did you let me down, baby?"

"Oh please, I know you saw my misstep. I could have blown the whole competition for us," she spat sarcastically, "Some Captain, huh? Bet you're sorry now!"

"What I _saw_ was someone who until two weeks ago had never been a flyer in her life. I _saw_ you work harder than every other girl on that squad. I _saw_ you get to practice first, and stay longer than anyone else. I _saw_ you give up your free periods to work with some of the girls who were struggling. I _saw_ you spend every free minute at home practicing your steps. I _saw_ you rally a bunch of scared girls into a team. I _saw_ a winner, a champion. I _saw_ the Captain; the leader I always knew you were capable of being. Last but not least, I _saw _my daughter give her entire heart and soul out there on the floor today, and I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried," her voice cracked painfully with emotion as she finished speaking.

Courtney lifted her head from her knees and stared at her mom. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were puffy and red, and filled with doubt, "You mean it, Mamí?"

"I don't say things I don't mean, baby, you know that. The entire squad got us to Regionals, but we would never have made it here without you!" She smiled at the girl in front of her who had come so far in the last year, "Now go hug your mama and your Aunt Quinn before they come looking for you, and kiss that cute boy already. He looks so uncomfortable in that hallway," she laughed when Courtney snorted, "You might want to wash your face first."

Santana got up off the cold floor with difficulty; her knees still gave her trouble from all her years cheering.

"Mamí?"

She looked down at her daughter, "Yeah, baby girl?"

"I love you, I'm sorry I messed up."

Santana reached down and pulled the petite blonde up into a huge hug, "I love you, and you didn't mess up, but we'll work on those steps you missed. I know you; you're routine will be spotless by the time Regionals roll around," she pulled back and kissed the teen on her forehead tenderly, "go hug and kiss your mama, she's worried about you," she sent her on her way with a swat to her bottom, and laughed at the scowl she got in return.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The football players were throwing a victory party for the cheerleaders and it seemed like the entire school was going. Santana had been hard to convince after the debacle of the last party when Courtney had fallen asleep on top of Braden Alexander but the combined whining of her daughter and nagging of her wife finally convinced her to give in.

She sent Courtney off to the party with multiple warnings and dire threats, combined with her own nervous anxiety but her daughter was growing up and their wasn't much she could do to prevent it short of locking the girl in her room until she left for college.

Brittany had laughed at the scowl on her face, "She won't screw up two parties in a row, San. She doesn't have a death wish," the blonde then pulled her daughter aside and proceeded to issue her own warnings and threats, just in case.

Quinn had congratulated her niece, and excused herself telling Brittany and Santana she had a hot date tonight.

Brittany looked at Quinn's smile, and asked gently, "Natalie again?"

"Natalie? Is that the cute redhead?" Santana asked genuinely, "Wow this has been going on for almost a month. You must really like her?"

Quinn looked vulnerable, silencing any smart aleck comments from her friend. Santana wanted her best friend to be happy and in love.

"Yeah, I'm seeing Natalie again tonight. I do like her, I think we are going to be exclusive, and see how it goes."

"That's awesome, Q. I'm so happy for you both," Brittany hugged her tightly.

"I'm proud of you, Fabray," Santana said sincerely, "Don't fuck it up," Quinn laughed when Brittany slapped her wife on the arm.

"What I say? I said I was proud of her, and I meant it?" the Latina whined, "I want details tomorrow," she pointed her finger at Quinn as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, yeah but probably the day after tomorrow," Quinn smirked.

Santana nodded happily, "Way to go, Quinnie. You go get you some of that!" Earning herself another slap on the arm, "Ow, Britt that shit hurts."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Lacey and Courtney were downstairs getting ready for the party. They had music playing and they were stepping around each other doing their hair and makeup.

"I can't believe your moms' are letting you go!" Lacey laughed, "I almost had a heart attack when your mom called and said you hadn't gotten home yet."

Courtney shuddered, "Yeah, you should have been in my shoes when they found me lying on that bed with Braden. My mom yelled so loud, she scared years off my life, and poor Braden is still afraid of her."

Lacey gave her best friend a look of sympathy, "He's such a great guy. I thought he was so quiet because he was stuck up and conceited, but he is really just shy. He's so nice and really likes you too, I'm jealous."

The blonde teenager sat down on the bed, holding the straightener in her hand, "Can I tell you something, Lace?"

Lacey turned at the seriousness in Courtney's voice, "Of course, we're besties for life. You can tell me anything."

Courtney chewed on her bottom lip, "He's the one, Lace. I love him, and I want to be with him. I can't even imagine ever being with anyone else in my entire life. I think we are going to…. You know….. tonight," she finished shyly.

Lacey's eyes went big and round, "You're going to sleep with him?"

"Shut up," Courtney looked quickly towards her shut door, fully expecting to see her mom lurking there. The woman had scary mom radar, they both did, "yes I'm going to sleep with him."

"Aren't you a v…" Lacey started only to be interrupted.

"Yes, but I love him Lace. He's the only one I want to be with. Isn't it better to be with someone you love?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, of course you should do it with someone you love, but you only just started dating him. Don't you think you should wait until you know each other better?"

Courtney sat down on her bed, she looked around the bedroom that was now hers, "A year ago, I was alone with Nicky in a house with no power wondering how I was going to keep us alive, let alone fed. My mom was dead, and my dad had left us all alone. I mean, seriously Lace, I woke up one day and he was gone. Life can change in a heartbeat; I'm not wasting any more of it. I love Braden, he loves me; what more do I need to know?"

Lacey was at a loss for words. She had two parents who loved her and were always there for her. The most difficult thing she ever dealt with was when her pet dog had died. She couldn't even imagine what Courtney and Nicky had been through. She leaned into Courtney and hugged her tightly, "I love you, please be safe and careful."

Courtney was shocked she had been so open and vulnerable, even with her best friend. She scoffed before she could reveal any more emotions, "Don't worry, mom! I'll be careful!" She pulled back from the embrace, and Lacey smacked her arm playfully.

"You are always such a smart ass," she laughed at the look of imagined injury on Courtney's face.

"Yet, you still love me and you know it!"

Lacey huffed, "Yes, I do so please be careful tonight."

Courtney got up and walked into the walk-in closet, but not before muttering, "I will, don't worry."

Lacey smiled and continued getting dressed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The party was fun, as far as high school parties went, but neither Courtney nor Braden wanted to drink so they went outside into the backyard and lounged on a hammock. It was a cold, clear, crisp evening and a million stars shone in the sky. She was curled into his side, his arms wrapped tightly around her and a pilfered blanket was covering them. They were companionably quiet; Braden was naturally shy and Courtney felt so safe with him she didn't feel the need to fill the silences anymore.

She could hear his heart beating steadily under her cheekbone, and she felt a surge of love for the kind, shy boy. Leaning up she kissed him, Braden lowered his head and deepened the kiss. Courtney slid on top of him, and he cupped her ass with both hands. She moaned into the kiss, and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't think it would be this hard to make out on a hammock," she made the hammock rock to accentuate her point, and he smiled back at her.

"Is that a challenge," he teased softly.

"Yes, please," this time it was her being the shy one.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Quinn was lying on top of a half-dressed Natalie in her bed. They had started this on the couch after a lovely dinner by candlelight, a few glasses of wine, and a commitment to see only each other before moving to the bedroom. She was slowly, teasingly, achingly undressing the red-head. She punctuated each move with a long deep kiss that filled them both with anticipation and lust. Unlike Quinn's previous female conquests, she had yet to sleep with Natalie. Something always stopped them, and then she realized she had real feelings that might be love for the woman, it meant so much more to the blonde than mere sex.

She was in her bra and panties and was slowly removing Natalie's panties, her last piece of clothing. Quinn was tenderly kissing and nipping her way up Natalie's inner thighs when someone started pounding loudly on her door. She felt Natalie tense under her fingertips, and whispered softly, "Ignore it, baby. They will go away if we don't answer."

Natalie relaxed and moaned loudly when Quinn nipped a particularly sensitive spot. She looked down into lust filled hazel eyes and smiled, "I've never felt this way about anyone before, sweetie, but if you don't hurry up and fuck me, I'm going to die."

Quinn laughed out loud at the look of sheer frustration on Natalie's luminescent face, "No, no, no baby; good things come to those who wait!" She started to move into position when someone pounded loudly and this time didn't stop.

"Mother fuck…..Son of a….. Damnit all to hell…..who in the?" she collapsed on top of Natalie out of sheer frustration.

"You need to go see who it is, sweetie, I don't think they plan on going anywhere tonight until you do," she said gently, rubbing her long fingers through Quinn's hair, "It's ok I'll wait for you," she whispered seductively, "but only if you hurry."

"Don't you move a muscle, or I might have to spank you," Quinn growled lowly.

"Hurry the fuck up or I might have to spank you…" she teased back.

Quinn got up off the bed, and threw on her silk robe. She padded barefoot to her front door, "Hold on already, I'm coming," she yelled angrily.

She unchained the front door, and whipped it open, too angry to even think about looking through the peephole. Her anger left her instantly when she saw a sobbing Courtney, barefoot, black mascara running down her face looking as pitiful as anything Quinn had ever seen in her life.

"Honey, what's wrong, are you hurt," she ushered her into her living room, "Courtney, speak to me. What's wrong, did someone hurt you?" She took in her disheveled appearance apprehensively.

Natalie having heard the fear in Quinn's voice, walked into the living room wearing one of Quinn's old tee shirts and shorts, "Is she ok, sweetie?" she asked softly.

Quinn shrugged, her eyes scanning Courtney for injury.

Courtney looked between Quinn and Natalie and realized she had interrupted something, and started to cry harder, "Sorry..I…. just…. so sorry….." she hiccupped as her whole body shook.

"Shhh honey, it's ok," Quinn said softly, "please calm down, I need to know if you are alright. Nat, baby, grab a blanket please. I think she's in shock."

Natalie rushed into the bedroom and came back out with the duvet from the bed, and wrapped it around the shaking girl. Quinn put her arm carefully around Courtney and just held her satisfied she wasn't injured. She would be there when the teen was ready to talk to her. She was focused on Courtney when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Natalie fully dressed, "Wha?" she started to say but stopped when her girlfriend nodded towards the other room, "C, I'll be right back. I've got to get you something warm to drink. You are freezing cold, stay wrapped in the blanket, you hear me?" Quinn said tenderly, "I said, did you hear me?" she said more sternly.

Courtney was less hysterical, but she was shivering and her teeth were chattering from the cold so she just nodded affirmatively to her Aunt Quinn's command.

"Good girl," Quinn patted her gently, "You hang on, I'll be right back," she and Natalie walked into the kitchen together. Quinn started to apologize immediately, "Baby, I am so sorry…."

Natalie put a finger to Quinn's lips, "Don't be, she needs you, and she clearly trusts you. You need to take care of her now. She is not going to open up with a stranger here."

"You are coming back, though right?" The blonde said suddenly feeling very insecure. She was never very good at picking the right partners, and this thing with Natalie was still new and scary.

Natalie wrapped Quinn in a warm hug, "I'm disappointed and more than a little frustrated at the moment," she chuckled, "but I'm not going anywhere, sweetie."

"Thanks, I'm really sorry. I know this is the second time that Courtney has interrupted us, but she looks so pitiful out there, I couldn't…" she stopped at a loss for words.

"Of course you couldn't turn her away, she ran here because she loves and trusts her Auntie Quinn. That loving, caring person that she trusts so much is the person I'm falling in love with," the blonde looked at her in shock, "don't worry, sweetie I don't expect you to say it back. I know you have been hurt in the past, but I'm not going to hurt you and we can take it as slow as you like. Now, get that freezing child something warm to drink, and call me later," she stood on tiptoes and kissed the blonde's cheek. She started to walk away.

Quinn grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her from leaving. She pulled her into a passionate embrace, feeling warmth flood her entire body. They pulled apart panting for air and Quinn rested her forehead on Natalie's, "I have a lot of baggage, and I can be a cold, hard bitch. That helps make me the best lawyer in the state, but it makes me terrible girlfriend material. So I'm going to apologize right now for everything I've done and everything I'm going to do that is going to piss you off. All I ask in return is for you to be patient with me?"

Natalie cupped Quinn's face with her hands and whispered, "I have the patience of a saint, Quinn Fabray, and we all have baggage. Call me later," this time she left the kitchen and Quinn let her go.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The blonde watched as Courtney finished her hot tea. She was getting impatient for answers but knew she couldn't rush the teen. Leaning forward, she took the empty mug from the girl, and set it on her coffee table, "Where do your moms' think you are?"

"At a party celebrating the Sectionals win," she said woodenly.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked."

Quinn stared at her with her mouth open, "Are you crazy? No wonder you are practically hypothermic. Jesus, Courtney that was incredibly dangerous. What the hell happened?"

"Braden."

"I'm going to need more than one word answers here," Quinn said impatiently, "and I need to call you mothers before they kill both of us. It's getting late," she stood up and walked into her bedroom to calm down and to grab her cellphone. Getting angry at the teen was not going to help anything.

Brittany answered immediately, "Hey, Q!"

"Hey, B. Is San around?"

"No, she took the boys to see some gory zombie movie. You know how she loves zombies," the tall blonde shuddered, "I decided to sit this one out. They were going to stop and get pizza at the arcade after. Can I help you with something?"

"Britt, Courtney showed up at my apartment. I'm not sure what's going on since she hasn't really stopped crying long enough to find out, but the only word I got out of her was, Braden. She's not hurt physically, and I think it was just a fight, or they broke up or something."

Brittany was hurt that her daughter didn't come to her or Santana, but she never talked to her mom about boys or when she and San broke up on high school, "Will you call me later, let me know what's going on?"

"Of course, B; I have a feeling she will need her mama in a little while. I'm just cool Auntie Quinn," she said reassuringly.

Brittany smiled and said lovingly, "Yes you are, and I'm so glad she has you Q. Take care of my baby, and kiss her for me and San."

"I will," Quinn's smile beamed, "I always knew you and San would be great parents," cleared her throat uncomfortably, "anyway, I'll call you later. Love you, B."

"Love you too, Q."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to forestall the oncoming headache she knew was coming, "So let me see if I have this right? You and Braden were making out, and you made a move on him to initiate sex, and he refused?"

Courtney grimaced at the legalistic spin her Aunt had put on the story, "Not just refused, he shoved me away like I disgusted him. It was humiliating. I thought we were on the same page, and we wanted the same thing. I would have never done something like that if I hadn't thought it was what he wanted too!" she had discarded the duvet and was pacing the living room, waving her arms around emotionally. Quinn sighed, how many times she had sat here trying to decipher Santana's meltdowns while she ranted and waved her arms, but she was usually drunk. Thank God Courtney wasn't drunk; she didn't want to have to explain that to her mothers.

"What did he say?"

The blonde teen stopped pacing and looked at her Aunt like she was crazy, "I didn't stay to find out! He shoved me off of him, Aunt Quinn. I'm pretty sure he was going to call me a slut, or break up with me, or something equally awful," a storm cloud passed over her face, and tears threatened again.

"Or maybe you startled him, and he loves and respects you so he pushed you away to stop you both from making a big mistake. You told me that Braden is very respectful of you and a bit afraid of Santana after the last party…." She watched the teen digest this information and could see her fighting with believing it, as entrenched as her insecurities were.

"I think it's time I tell you a little story about exactly why I was thrown out of my home at the age of fifteen. Remember I told you how my parents kicked me out and disowned me?"

Courtney shook her head yes, looking at her Aunt with bright green eyes, still bloodshot. She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to her Aunt.

"I had a party at my house, not too big of one, some of the jocks and cheerleaders. My boyfriend was not there, he was sick or away with his family, I can't even remember why now. I was having a bad day; I was attracted to girls but in no way even close to admitting it to myself let alone anyone else, I was feelings insecure and unlovable and I had a few wine coolers and allowed myself to be seduced by my boyfriend's best friend. It was an awful experience, I wasn't ready emotionally, to him I was just a conquest, we didn't use birth control, and I got pregnant. The first time I had sex with a boy, when the whole time I wanted someone else."

"Jesus," Courtney exclaimed, "What awful luck that was! That sucks ass!"

Quinn laughed, "Oh you have no idea how badly it sucked ass! I was the most popular girl at school, head cheerleader, girlfriend of the starting Quarterback, I was head of the Christ Crusaders, the Chastity Club, and had the most devout Christian parents on the planet."

Courtney cracked a smile at how self-deprecating her Aunt was being, "Wow, you really were deep in the closet weren't you?"

"I was buried in that closet. Still, I didn't accept responsibility for anything. I covered the pregnancy up, I lied about who was the father, and I hurt a ton of people and then I lost my entire family for being pregnant. The worst part was I was lying to myself, and not being true to myself. I gave Beth up for adoption, but not a day goes by I don't think of her and miss her. It's a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone, ever!"

"That was so brave of you to give her to a good family. I don't know if I could have done that. I can't even imagine how much that had to hurt."

"No, you can't," Quinn whispered sincerely, "The point of this story is so that you learn from me, and don't ever be in that position to have to make that kind of choice."

Quinn stayed silent and let the story sink in. She could tell Courtney had heard her fully. After a few minutes, Quinn spoke again, "Did you and Braden talk about having sex?"

"No, not really, it was just signals you know? I guess I misread them."

"Maybe, but maybe his idea of a romantic first time was not at a high school party, in the backyard hammock with people running in and out of the house?" Quinn smirked at the uncomfortable look on Courtney's face.

"Probably not."

"Did you even consider birth control or protection?" Quinn asked sternly.

Courtney hung her head, "No, it didn't really cross my mind. I didn't think you could get pregnant the first time you did anything."

"Well, now you know you can, and honestly I would rather you not make the same mistakes I did. It was a very painful lesson, kiddo. It changed the course of my entire life."

"I really screwed this all up. He probably thinks I hate him now."

"He might, I don't know what he is feeling, but I would imagine rejection, humiliation, fear, panic might be amongst the feelings he is dealing with tonight," Quinn said softly.

"Fear and panic?"

Quinn scoffed, "Hello? You ran out of the party, I haven't seen you answer your phone, he has no idea where you are, and I'm sure he thinks it's his fault."

"Shit, you're right!" now the teen looked panicked as well, "I don't know what to do. Auntie Quinn what do I do?"

"Maybe first off text him that you are safe, and you want to talk to him but you need time to sort out your feelings tonight. If you love him, now might be a good time to say that," Quinn reasoned, "If you feel strong enough, you can always call him so he can hear your voice. It's up to you."

"I'm going to call him," she stood up, "Auntie Q?" she looked back at the older blonde woman, "I am so sorry I messed up your evening with your lady."

Quinn smiled, "You didn't mess up anything. I actually have a few things to tell Natalie about my past, and I guess I should start there before we go any further. So you actually helped me tonight! Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"Would you mind if I called mama to come pick me up? I really want to talk to her," Courtney asked shyly.

"No, of course not besides Brittany is the best hugger I've ever met. She is the person I would want to hold me if I was sad."

Courtney walked back and surprised Quinn by sitting in her lap. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for sharing your story with me. I won't tell anyone, not even Braden. I'm so sorry that happened to you; especially you didn't have great moms' like I do, or even a crazy Auntie Q to run too! I'm sorry I've been such a huge pain, but I love you so much," she sniffled into Quinn's neck, "You can always come to me for a hug, always!"

Quinn recovered from her shock and surprise quickly, and hugged the girl back just as tightly, "I love you too, and you are not a pain at all. I'm so honored that you trust me, and love me enough to come to me when you are upset," she pulled the girl's hair back from her face so she could make eye contact, "but just so we are clear; the next time you walk to my house at night, in the dark, with no coat, in wintertime I'm going to roast your butt! Got me?"

Courtney turned a deep shade of red, nearing purple; her Aunt Quinn was pretty intimidating, "You wouldn't really spank me, would you?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow imperiously and gave the HBIC look she was famous for in high school and the courtroom, "Would you like me to show you how serious I am, little girl?"

A surge of panic and nerves fluttered through Courtney's stomach. It was the same feeling when her Mami threatened the same thing. She had no doubt neither woman was bluffing, "No ma'am, I understand completely."

"Good," Quinn gave her another loving hug, "I'd rather be the cool Aunt than the bad guy anyway. One last thing; I need your word of honor that if you are considering being sexually active you discuss it with your mothers and get on birth control! Clearly you don't know as much about sex as you thought you did, and you even have some wrong information. You need to talk to them about sex, they will be cool about it. Do you swear to me that you will talk to them?"

Courtney looked like she'd rather rip out her fingernails than discuss birth control with Santana, but she knew her Aunt was right about this, "I swear I will talk to them both tomorrow."

Quinn leaned forward, kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in for another tight hug.

Courtney held on to her Aunt for a few seconds longer, reveling in the feeling of being loved and cared for, feeling grateful that her Aunt accepted her, and trusted her enough to share something so personal with her. It helped her understand more about the mysterious woman her Aunt Quinn Fabray was and what motivated her. The teen felt the woman's pain and grief and swore to herself to never cause her more of either, "I'm going to call mama now to come pick me up. Then I'm going to talk to Braden until mama gets here. Is that alright? Are you alright after telling me that? If you're sad, I can stay with you and call Braden later."

Quinn smiled, deeply moved, "I'm fine, sweetheart, it was a long time ago. You go call your guy and work things out."

"I love you, Auntie Quinn."

"I love you too, C."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn opened the door wide for Brittany when she came to pick up her wayward daughter. She invited her in with a hug, and asked if she wanted something to drink.

"No, San and the boys will be home soon. I want to get Courtney home, fed, and tucked in bed before that happens. San and I can talk to her tomorrow, after she has a good night sleep," Brittany explained.

"Good, she's still a bit emotional tonight but I think she will be fine and open up to you both tomorrow."

"San already wants to find Braden and rip out his lungs for making her baby cry, I believe were her exact words," Brittany smiled, "I told her she was being silly, she didn't even know what had happened yet."

"I knew she would be totally whipped with a daughter," Quinn laughed amused and delighted she was right about her oldest friend, "she's so predictable."

Brittany laughed along, "She's not going to be any more reasonable about the boys I'm afraid."

"Probably not," Quinn and Brittany shook their heads in amusement.

They were interrupted when Courtney came into the room, and threw herself in Brittany's arms, "Mama?" she started to cry again.

"Oh sweetheart, it's alright. Let's go home, and get you something to eat, and tuck you into bed," she wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist, "Say thank you to your Auntie Quinn," she prodded maternally.

"She thanked me a few times already, B," Quinn smiled at the two of them. With her blonde hair, and cheerleader physique Courtney looked like she could be Brittany's biological daughter, "She's very welcome and she knows she can talk to me about anything, right C?"

"That's right," Courtney detached from her mama and hugged Quinn again whispering in her ear, "Thanks for not ratting me out to mama about walking here, but they will probably ask me tomorrow about how I got here. So if you don't see me or here from me in a week or two come rescue me from my bedroom?"

Quinn snorted out loud, "That's a promise!" She hugged and kissed both blondes and bid them drive home safely. She watched out the window as Brittany helped buckle her teenage daughter in, brushed her hair back, and kissed her. Quinn felt slightly embarrassed that maybe she had intruded on an intimate moment between mother and daughter. She felt a pang of regret, the one she always got when she thought of Beth. Sighing sadly, she decided she was going to invite Natalie back over; she needed to tell her a tale of gay panic, fat days, wine coolers, and teenage pregnancy before they became more intimate. It was only fair, and maybe it would help dispel some of the tension and anxiety Quinn was feeling about settling down with the feisty red-headed law clerk.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**To be continued… DJ's birthday party is next and the holidays are coming up.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading, please feel free to tell me what you thought.**_


	32. Chapter 32

A/N ~ don't own Glee, other characters not from the show are my invention.  
Rated M for adult situations, femslash and D/D including spankings of minors.

_I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your comments and reviews._

_It has been a sad week for the Glee fandom regardless of our favorite OTP. I'd like to remember Cory as a kind person who struggled to change his life, was open and willing to share his struggles to help others less fortunate than himself, and shared his joy for music with us all. Sending light and love to Cory's family, Lea, the cast of Glee, and all his fans! I hope Cory Monteith has found peace._

**_Chapter 32_**

Courtney rolled over in her bed, and pulled the covers up to her ears. Burrowing deep into her down pillow she tried to drift back to sleep, but it was too late. Her brain had clicked into gear, and she was unfortunately wide awake.

Last night when the world was filled with confusion and her heart was breaking, she had promised Auntie Q she would talk to her moms' about sex; sex with Braden more specifically. Today in the bright light of the new day, she was wishing she had never made that promise.

She yawned and stretched her legs taut and her toes pointed straight. She groaned loudly as she pushed her arms as far over her head as they would go, and felt a tingle of nervous energy run up and down her spine and settle in her belly. She'd never discussed sex with her new moms'. She only knew they freaked out when they caught her asleep with Braden at that party. What if they were unhappy and disappointed about it? What if she was too much trouble to keep around?

Courtney scoffed at her insecurities. That was crazy thinking, they loved her and Nicky. They'd already proven it a million times over. She had to stop letting those types of thoughts into her head. She and Nicky had a family now, a real family, a forever family and she had to stop sabotaging herself.

She reluctantly got out of bed and padded upstairs for some coffee. She was surprised to find Brittany in the kitchen alone; sipping coffee and skimming through the morning paper.

"Hi Mama," the blonde said as she went straight to the coffee pot.

"Good morning, sweetheart! Did you sleep well?" Brittany asked as she looked up and watched her daughter sweeten her coffee. She rolled her eyes when she saw how much sugar the teen used, she was as bad as Santana where sugar was concerned.

"I did, I slept like a rock," she came and sat down at the table with her mama, "where's Mamí and the boys?" Courtney cupped her coffee mug in both hands, and blew on the hot liquid to cool it down.

"You know how your Mamí took them to that zombie double feature last night?" Brittany continued when she saw her daughter nod, "So guess who wound up with a bed full of frightened 8 year old boys?" she finished irritably, "they're still asleep."

Courtney tried to suppress her amusement, as her mama didn't seem very happy about it, "Well, I could have predicted that!"

"No kidding!" Brittany frowned, "After my fifth kidney punch, I came out here and slept on the couch."

"Ew that's rough," the teen said sympathetically, "You should have just come downstairs and crawled in next to me. It's nice and quiet downstairs, and I don't kickbox in my sleep like Nicky and DJ do!"

Brittany looked at the girl in surprise; usually the teen was so guarded, "Well, I'll keep your offer in mind for the next time your Mamí does something dumb."

"We won't have too long to wait then," the younger blonde giggled.

"True, but be respectful!" Brittany admonished with a smile.

"I know, I was just kidding around," Courtney's emerald eyes peered innocently over the lip of her coffee mug.

Brittany just smiled and shook her head; "Besides you should know you act just like her!" she teased as she went back to perusing the paper ignoring the look of indignation on her daughter's face, "Can I make you some breakfast, sweetie?"

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry this morning."

Her mama looked up immediately, "Are you alright, do you feel ok?" she leaned over and put a cool palm on the teen's forehead.

Courtney huffed, "Jeez mama, I'm fine," she batted away her mother's hand. She hated being babied. She mumbled a quick apology when she saw her mother narrow her eyes at her antics.

"So, what's going on?"

"Are you going to be all crabby because you didn't get any sleep? It can wait if you are?" Courtney wiggled her eyebrows.

Brittany laughed, "No, I'm not going to be all crabby, so tell me what's going on. Does this have anything to do with you winding up at your Aunt Q's house last night?"

The teen nodded solemnly, "Thanks for not pushing me to talk last night. I was pretty wiped out by the time we got back home."

"I could tell, and unless your mom or I think you are in big trouble or in danger we really wouldn't force you to talk about anything. I just hope you know you can come to us about anything. We love you, and we will always be here for you."

Courtney smiled shyly and shrugged, "I know," she suddenly found her hands very interesting being unwilling or unable to meet the clear blue eyes of her mother, "How freaked would you be if I said it was about sex?"

Brittany bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. She leaned over and put her hand on top of her daughter's, "Sweetheart, you're a teenager. I'd be freaked if it wasn't about sex. You and Braden are getting serious then?"

"Wait, so you're not mad?"

Brittany sighed, "I'm not thrilled that you're having sex right now, but I'm not an idiot either. I know you have feelings for Braden, and he clearly has feelings for you. I want you to be prepared, but I want you to be emotionally ready as well. After last night, I'm not 100% sure you are emotionally ready, are you?"

"I'm not having sex! Nothing happened last night! I mean I thought it was going to….." she started to scramble, "then when it didn't I was really embarrassed and I ran out of the party. Oh crap, this is coming out all wrong, but the point is I didn't have sex with Braden. I guess maybe you're right; I thought I was ready but maybe I'm not."

Courtney put her head down, and looked at her lap and missed the huge look of relief on her mama's face. Brittany closed her eyes and said a silent thank you to whoever was listening, "Ok, I can see where that was embarrassing for you, but that actually gives you some time. We can talk about it; make sure you are ready and comfortable with the idea. Have you ever been to a gynecologist?"

The teen was beet red, and practically tripping over her tongue, "No, I've never seen a lady doctor, uhm I mean a doctor for ladies, I mean a lady for doctor parts…. Shiii uh shoot… I mean a doctor for lady parts."

Brittany tried as hard as she could not to laugh at her daughter's obvious discomfort discussing sex, "Well we need to schedule that, especially before we discuss birth control. You will need to see a gynecologist," her mother said gently, seeing she was nervous and scared, "It's just a rite of passage. My mother took me for my first visit. It's nothing to be nervous or scared about, it is just one thing you should be doing to take care of your body," she moved to pull her daughter into a hug.

Courtney stood up quickly, "You know, I thought I was ready to talk about this, but I'm really not just yet. Can we discuss this later, Mama?" she didn't wait for an answer as she ran out of the kitchen and down the stairs to her bedroom.

Santana had been standing in the doorway hidden from view, "That actually went way better than I thought it was going to!"

Brittany jumped a little, "God you scared me! And just what were you doing while I was having this excruciating conversation with _**our**_ daughter?" she glared at her wife.

The Latina chuckled and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured herself some coffee, "I was hiding in the living room. The sex talk is your area, not mine! I'll kick the ass of any dude who takes advantage of our daughter, but I am not doing the birds and the bees talk. That's all you, babe," she leaned over and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"Coward!" Brittany scoffed.

"Damn right," Santana agreed willingly.

"That's probably why she always winds up over Q's house when she has something serious going on?" the blonde grumbled.

"Awwww, babe. That was a cheap shot, you know that shit hurts my feelings," Santana said sadly, pouting.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just a little on edge from lack of sleep," she leaned over and gently kissed her wife's full pouty lips, "and I'll make you anything you want for breakfast to make it up to you! Do you forgive me?"

Santana's dark eyes sparkled at the thought of the breakfast feast she was going to request, "Only if you make me French toast and a shit load of bacon!"

"Yes, my darling!" Brittany laughed as she got up to cook for the love of her life.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn had been nervously trying to work up the courage to talk to Natalie about her past. They were both sitting on her couch talking about spending the day in and having a movie marathon, when Natalie leaned forward and kissed the blonde, "You ok?" she asked concerned, "You seem like you are a million miles away today," she brushed the long blonde hair off of Quinn's shoulder and rested a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine; I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Natalie leaned over and kissed her sweetly, "Go for it, counselor. You can talk to me about anything," she was a little amused that one of the fiercest courtroom attorneys she had ever seen seemed nervous to talk.

"Well, I care about you a great deal…" she started, "but…" Quinn hesitated unaware of how terrifying that one word could be when left hanging.

"But?" Natalie's big green eyes looked at Quinn nervously, "Is something wrong, love? Did I do something to upset you?" she had heard the rumors about the blonde being a bit of a player, a workaholic, an ice-princess, aloof and a person with intimacy issues. She had come to her own conclusion that Quinn Fabray was a person who had some deep wounds, and had decided having a relationship with the tough attorney was worth the work. Maybe she had overestimated her abilities.

Hazel eyes opened wide in surprise, "Oh god, no Nat!" she scooted closer to the woman and took her hand, "I'm just an idiot! I'm sorry!" Now she was flustered and what she wanted to say got stuck in her throat, "I care about you a great deal, but before moving forward in our relationship I need to tell you some things about my past that may make a difference in if you want to move forward with me."

"Sweetie," Natalie said carefully, "Just take a deep breath and talk to me. I can pretty much guarantee that you won't say anything that is going to change how I feel about you, but I can see this is very important to you so take your time, and say what you need to say."

Quinn nodded gratefully, "Thanks," she took a deep breath, and was about to start when someone started to pound on her front door.

'Not again!' Natalie thought. Quinn's apartment was busier than Grand Central Station. It was actually getting pretty funny.

"Mother fuck…..Son of a….. Damnit all to hell…..who in the?" she looked helplessly at Natalie who was trying not to giggle at the look on Quinn's face, "I swear to God, I need to move. Every time I try to talk to you, or kiss you, or have sex with you we get interrupted."

BANG, BANG, BANG the pounding was getting louder. It sounded like someone was using their feet against the door kicking it.

"Tubbers! Open the fucking door! I can hear you mouth-breathing in there!" Santana kept pounding obnoxiously, "I'm not leaving until you answer the door!" she yelled loudly enough to be heard throughout the apartment complex.

"Tubbers? Who _**is**_ that?" Natalie said a little offended for the woman she was falling in love with, "And why on Earth would she call you that, you're in perfect shape!"

"Don't mind her," Quinn stood up quickly rushing to answer the door before Santana spilled anymore secrets before she could talk to Natalie herself. She yanked open the door and Santana breezed past her before she could stop her.

"Jesus, what took you so long? Rubbing one off in the bedroom? That's pretty pathetic, Fabray!" she stopped dead and stared at the gorgeous redhead sitting on the couch, "Oh hey, you must be Natalie!"

Quinn quickly went and stood between the two women, "Natalie this is my best friend, Santana Lopez-Pierce, and she is also Courtney's mother."

Natalie raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at that as she quickly looked the beautiful Latina over, "Oh?"

'Hell, she's got the eyebrow down,' Santana thought to herself, 'she's pretty hot,' she turned and winked at Quinn who looked like she was about to faint. She turned back to Natalie and was pleased to see the woman looked like she wanted to punch Santana for insulting Quinn. In a weird way that actually made Santana like her, "Don't mind me. Q and I have been insulting each other since kindergarten. It drives my wife crazy, but for the two of us," she indicated Quinn and herself, "it's become a form of endearment."

Quinn laughed nervously, "It's true; don't mind anything she says. Her wife is another of my oldest friends, Brittany is her name. She is a saint compared to her!"

"Truth!" Santana smiled lovingly at Brittany's name, "She is definitely a saint, a great mother, and she's totally hot!" she glared at the redhead, "But don't get any ideas, she's totally mine!"

"I assure you, I have no ideas whatsoever about your wife," Natalie huffed as Quinn scowled at Santana.

"She was kidding. Tell her you were kidding!" Quinn sputtered.

Santana shrugged, "Yeah, what she said."

Natalie was at a complete loss as to what to think of the Latina or the interaction between the two women in front of her. She decided to just let go of any judgment before she got to know the loud obnoxious woman better. She stood up and stuck her hand out, "Well, Santana it is nice to meet you."

Santana shook her hand, and Natalie squeezed it hard. It nearly made the Latina laugh out loud. She couldn't wait to tell Brittany how Q's girl wanted to punch her. She could see that this woman was a keeper. Her protective feelings for Quinn popped up so she gripped Natalie's hand just as hard. She wanted her to know that she couldn't hurt her bestie or it would be her ass. The brunette and the redhead just stood there staring at each other while they tried to squeeze as hard as they were able, each daring the other to let go first.

Quinn finally forced her way between the two, "Ok then that was lovely. I'm so glad you two finally got a chance to meet. Was there a reason you stopped by, Santana?"

The brunette was still staring at Natalie, "Yeah. I want to know why the fuck my daughter keeps running over here to talk to you instead of to me!"

That was not what Quinn was expecting to hear, "Uh, well…." She wasn't sure what to say. It was something she was wondering herself.

After about five minutes, Natalie rolled her eyes at the cluelessness of the two friends, "I have a theory, if you don't mind my opinion?"

Santana motioned for her to continue. Quinn moved to position herself so she could prevent her friend from hurting Natalie if she suddenly went all Lima Heights on her girlfriend. Santana noticed and rolled her own eyes.

"She admires you and your wife, I mean like REALLY admires you!"

"That doesn't make sense, so she doesn't admire Q?" Santana scoffed.

"Of course she admires Quinn, but she doesn't live with her. She's a foster kid, right?" Santana nodded, "And you're her coach as well?" Another nod, "She needs you to respect her. She's worried that if she disappoints you it may change her living situation. I think she's working overtime trying to impress you and your wife. It's important to her, she feels like she has nothing to give in return for your love and kindness. If she's perfect, she's doing her part; keeping up her end of the bargain."

Quinn and Santana stared at Natalie in awe. Finally Santana nodded, "Thank you that actually does make sense. She is always upset when she feels like she isn't being perfect; Courtney was almost grief stricken yesterday when she felt like she missed a few steps in the competition. That was hours before the sex fiasco with Braden."

"So she talked to you and B about last night?" Quinn confirmed.

"She talked to B."

"Where were you?" Quinn asked.

"I was hiding in the living room," Santana said absentmindedly. She was still thinking about what Natalie had said.

The blonde laughed loudly, "Oh my god, you fucking coward. You let B have the sex talk with your daughter while you hid in the other room?"

"Shut up Tubbers, like you could have a sex talk with anyone," Santana was aggravated that she let that bit slip out.

"Uh, hello! I did have a sex talk last night! With your daughter!" Quinn couldn't stop laughing.

Santana stood up quickly, "Oh fuck off!" She stormed out of the living room, "Oh B said to tell you that we are having a family dinner next Thursday for DJ's birthday. She said to tell you to invite Natalie. It's perfectly fine with me if you don't show up, asshole!" Santana spat in Quinn's direction.

"He's my godson, bitch! Of course I'll be there!" She laughed when Santana growled and slammed the door. She was still laughing when she turned around and saw the confusion on Natalie's face, "Don't ask! We really do love each other!"

"If you say so!" The mystified redhead said as she shook her head.

Quinn sat down next to Natalie and put her arm around her, "How did you know that stuff about Courtney? It was perfect!"

Natalie looked down shyly, "I was a foster kid for a short while," she smiled at Quinn's shock, "I guess you're not the only one with baggage, sweetie!"

Quinn kissed her passionately, "I guess we're going to have a good long talk today then."

Natalie snuggled into the blonde's body, "I guess so, sweetie," she was happy. After so many years of searching she was starting to feel like she had finally found her soulmate. She didn't know it, but Quinn was feeling the exact same way.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn had been pleasantly surprised at how her conversation with Natalie had gone. She had explained her teenage pregnancy, the adoption, her near nervous breakdown regarding Shelby, and her pink-hair, skank phase.

Natalie had listened carefully to everything Quinn had to say, and even asked a few questions regarding Beth, Shelby, and Quinn's family. After the blonde had finished talking, she sat back deep in thought. Quinn searched her face and her eyes for a clue to what Natalie was thinking, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

After a few terrifying minutes for the seasoned lawyer, her girlfriend sat up with tears in her eyes, "I thought I was falling in love with you before, but that is an incredible story. You are so brave and strong, I'm proud to be your girlfriend."

Quinn finally allowed herself to breathe, as she leaned in and hugged Natalie close, "Thank you, I was so terrified to tell you all of that. I was pretty nuts in high school."

Natalie shrugged cutely, "Who wasn't nuts in high school, but at least you had a good reason to be. Everything that happened in your past is part of what makes you the incredible woman you are today. Please don't be afraid to be honest with me. I understand now some of your hesitancy to be intimate, and the reasons you have trouble trusting, but we can get through anything together as long as we're honest with each other, ok?"

Quinn nodded seriously; she was too choked up to trust herself to speak. Biting her lip shyly, she knelt down on the carpet in front of Natalie who was sitting on the couch. She took her hand gently in her own, "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, I mean officially?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Quinn Fabray but if I take you does that mean I get that crazy friend of yours as well?" She said teasingly.

"Yeah, sorry sweetie Santana Lopez-Pierce is part of the package. She's family!" Quinn smirked.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update. DJ's birthday dinner and party at the water park is the next update. I hope you liked this. I wanted to keep it a bit fun; we have a bit of family seriousness next chapter. Let me know if you liked it.**_


End file.
